Panggil Aku Kakak!
by Cha2luvGaGa
Summary: Last Chapter! Siapa yang tahu kalau sebenarnya Sasuke dan Yakumo akan berangkat ke Paris bersamaan? Naruto terjebak dalam keputusan terakhirnya—apa ia harus ikut Kushina atau menetap di Konoha. Lalu Hinata... "Jadi kau mau kita selamanya seperti ini? Itu bukanlah tindakan yang menguntungkan... tapi itu tindakan kejam!"
1. Chapter 1

**Panggil Aku Kakak!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Panggil Aku Kakak! © Cha2luvGaGa**

**Summary:**

**Suasana di rumah Hinata yang awalnya sepi akhirnya kedatangan tiga orang tamu yang ternyata merupakan ayahnya dan dua orang kakak lelaki kandungnya! Lalu, bagaimana tanggapan Hinata tentang semua perkembangan keluarga yang begitu cepat itu?**

**Warning:**

**OOC, AU, dan seperti Author-author yang lain, abal *digampar author-author seluruh Nusantara***

* * *

><p>Halooo! Aku kembali membawa sebuah fict lagi! Aku akan merasa sangat tersanjung kalau ada yang mau dan membaca karyaku ini, apalagi yang baiiik banget mau ngasih review! Tapi, aku gak akan memaksa kok. Yang gak suka, gapapa sih... *senyum gak ikhlas*<p>

Oke, silahkan baca!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Awal dari Pertemuan Mereka<strong>

"Hinata, tolong ke sini sebentar!" panggil Mama dari depan rumah. Sedangkan aku, aku sedang mengepel lantai dapur yang letaknya di belakang rumah bergaya _minimalist _ini.

"Ada apa, Ma?" balasku sambil berjalan tergesa-gesa ke arah ruang tamu.

"Mmm... Bisa kamu bersihkan ruang tamu ini? Tenang saja, Mama akan membersihkan bagian dapur." perintahnya. Yah, sebagai anak, salah satu kewajibanku adalah membantu orang tua.

"Baik, Ma." jawabku dan langsung mengambil sapu ijuk yang ditaruh dekat dapur dan mulai menyapu ruang tamu.

Oh iya, aku nyaris lupa mengenalkan diri. Namaku Hinata Uzumaki, panggilanku Hinata. Sekarang aku duduk di bangku pertama SMA Miyagami. Aku anak tunggal, dan aku sama sekali belum pernah bertemu dengan Papa kandungku, sehingga aku pernah menyangka bahwa aku anak yatim. Tetapi, Mama selalu bilang kalau Papaku masih hidup. Lantas, kalau Papa kandungku masih hidup, mengapa tidak berkunjung ke sini?

Pernah kutanya pada Mama saat aku masih SD kelas VI, apakah mereka pernah atau berniat bercerai. Dan jawaban dari Mama, "Hei, sebegitu kejamkah Mama sampai akhirnya kami cerai? Ingatlah Hinata, pernikahan itu sekali seumur hidup. Jadi, di manapun Papamu berada, hubungan kami tetap suami-istri. Karena itu sudah hukum Agama, Hinata.".

Kalau mengingat jawaban itu, aku jadi semakin sayang pada Mama. Karena seumur hidupku, Mama-lah yang kujadikan motivasi dan inspirasiku, sehingga aku tumbuh seperti ini.

Banyak orang berkata bahwa berdasar hasil penelitian beberapa persen anak memiliki mental yang buruk karena belum—bahkan tidak pernah merasakan atau memiliki seorang ayah. Tetapi, meskipun fakta berkata demikian, aku tetap menepisnya jauh-jauh, karena meskipun tidak punya ayah, aku masih bisa bertahan pada hawa nafsu dan meningkatkan imanku. Dan lagi-lagi, semua itu juga karena Mama. Karena selama ini aku beranggap Mama sudah menjadi orang tua ganda -maksudku menjadi Papa dan Mama sekaligus.

Sudah ah, kalau membahas itu terus rasanya aku malah jadi pusing. Lebih baik aku menyelesaikan ritual rutin 'bersih-bersih' pada hari Minggu pagi ini.

"Ma, sudah semuanya kukerjakan!" teriakku dari ruang tamu.

Lalu Mama datang dari dapur dan mengecek semua yang telah kubersihkan.

"Hm, _not bad. _Sekarang, kau mandi dulu. Masa' kau mau bertemu tamu sambil memakai baju piyama?" perintah Mama lalu memegang ujung baju piyamaku.

"E-Eh? Tamu? Siapa tamunya, Ma?" tanyaku. Kenapa Mama tidak memberitahuku lebih dulu bahwa akan ada tamu? 'Kan aku masih bisa siap-siap kalau Mama bilang dari awal.

"Maaf, Mama sebenarnya merahasiakan tamunya. Kalau mau tahu, kau harus mandi dulu." kata Mama.

"Baiklah..." ujarku menyerah dan berlari menuju ke kamarku di lantai dua.

* * *

><p>Sekarang aku sudah selesai mandi. Kini aku sedang menuju ke arah ruang tamu, tetapi...<p>

"Hahaha, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu ya, Mikoto."

"Ahahaha, tidak kusangka kau betul-betul datang."

Suara siapa itu?

Terdengar seperti suara Mama dengan seorang pria, tetapi siapa ya?

Aku mencoba untuk maju ke depan, lalu mengintip sedikit ke ruang tamu.

Lalu... tampaklah Mama sedang berbincang dengan seorang pria dengan dua lelaki yang berada di samping pria. Mungkinkah mereka... seorang ayah dan dua anak?

Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan keluarga kami?

Tanpa sadar, Mama memanggilku dari ruang tamu.

"Hinata! Sedang apa kau di sana? Cepat kesini!"

Sontak aku menuju ke sana.

"A-Ada apa, Ma?" tanyaku gugup, karena tiga orang itu memandangku penuh tanya.

"Hinata, kenalkan. Ini Papa kandungmu, Minato Namikaze. Maaf kalau Mama telat mengenalkanmu padanya. Tapi, pada saat Mama melahirkan, Papamu menunggumu lahir, lho. Tetapi... Yah, kau tahu, Papamu ini sok sibuk, makanya setelah melihatmu lahir Papamu langsung pergi ke luar kota untuk kerja dan menetap di sana. Dasar...!" sindir Mama. Aku langsung menuju ke arah seorang pria yang berambut pirang itu dan menyalaminya.

"Ah, ternyata putriku sudah besar, ya..." serunya sambil tersenyum bahagia, lalu memelukku.

Aku meringis. Yah, wajar saja. Aku 'kan baru saja bertemu dengan Papa kandungku setelah lima belas tahun tidak bertemu. Kata lainnya, mungkin risih.

"Hinata, kenalkan. Mereka berdua kakakmu. Yang berambut _blonde _itu namanya Uzumaki Naruto," Papa lalu menunjuk pada seorang lelaki yang sedang duduk dan tersenyum lebar.

"Salam kenal!" sahutnya girang. Wah, sepertinya asyik juga punya kakak seperti dia. Dari pertama kali melihatnya, aku sudah menilainya sebagai orang yang _outgoing, _periang, dan pandai bergaul.

"Sa-Salam kenal," tuturku halus dan menyunggingkan senyum.

Lalu, tangan Papa menunjuk pada orang yang di samping pemuda tadi. "Nah, yang ini namanya Uzumaki Sasuke."

Uzumaki Sasuke? Ehm... Kok kedengarannya tidak pas, ya?

"Salam kenal," kataku lagi.

Pemuda itu tidak merespon.

"Aih, Sasuke dari dulu memang pendiam ya," canda Mama.

Lagi-lagi, ia hanya diam. Apakah dia bisu?

"Oh iya, kau mau minum apa Pa?" tanya Mama. Wah, Mama romantis juga, ya. Memanggil Papa dengan sebutan 'papa'.

"Nggg... Mungkin kopi saja. Naruto, Sasuke, kalian mau apa?" pintanya lalu bertanya kepada dua remaja itu.

"Teh!" seru pemud—maksudku Kak Naruto riang.

"..." lagi-lagi, ia—maksudku Kak Sasuke diam. Mungkin memang betul-betul bisu.

"Sasuke, kenapa diam?" tanya Papa.

"Hn, aku tidak usah." katanya.

"Hinata, cepat buat." perintah Mama.

"Ya, Ma..." ujarku lalu berlari ke arah dapur.

Wah, sepertinya ini terlalu cepat bagiku untuk menerima kehadiran tiga orang ini. Duh, semoga aku cepat beradaptasi, ya.

* * *

><p>"Naruto dan Sasuke, kamar kalian ada di samping kamar Hinata, ya. Maaf ya, kalian harus sekamar di sini," kata Mama -masih berada di ruang tamu.<p>

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Ma. Kami juga sekamar kok waktu di Osaka," kata Kak Naruto.

"Bagus Mikoto. Memang, kalau dua anak ini harus selalu disatukan, karena kalau tidak mereka selalu seperti anak kecil. Bertengkar, hahaha..." canda Papa.

"Apa sih?" maki Kak Sasuke pada Papa.

"Oke Hinata, kau bisa tunjukkan pada mereka, bukan?" tanya Mama.

"Bisa, Ma." jawabku. Lalu, Kak Naruto berdiri lebih dulu.

"Hinata! Cepat tunjukkan di mana kamarnya! Aku sudah tidak sabar!" serunya gembira.

"Ba-Baiklah," balasku kaku sambil berjalan ke arah tangga. Mereka berdua mengikutiku dari belakang sambil membawa tas-tas bawaan mereka yang terbilang besar itu.

* * *

><p>"I-Ini kamarnya," kataku lalu membuka pintu itu.<p>

Ya, kamar itu masih polos. _Wallpaper_ kamar itu diberi warna _cream, _lalu terdapat dua ranjang ukuran _single _lengkap dengan _bedside furniture_-nya. Di sana juga disediakan kamar mandi, dua meja rias dan dua meja belajar, sama seperti kamarku. Tetapi, luas kamar ini lebih luas dibanding kamarku. Mama yang membeli semua perlengkapan furnitur ini dua minggu yang lalu. Aku sempat bingung, sebenarnya kamar ini untuk siapa? Tetapi, ketika kutanya Mama malah menjawab, "Rahasia.".

"Makasih Hinata-chan..." ucap Kak Naruto.

"Iya, a-aku permisi dulu," pamitku lalu berjalan pelan menuju kamarku yang letaknya hanya empat jengkal tanganku.

* * *

><p>"Haaah... Hari ini banyak sekali perkembangan di rumah ini..." kataku sambil tiduran di ranjang.<p>

Yah, aku memang kurang bisa mempercayai keadaan yang sekarang ini, mulai dari Papa kandungku yang datang kemari serta dua laki-laki yang ternyata kakak laki-laki.

Jujur, hampir saja kepalaku rasanya mau pecah kalau mengingat kejadian tadi. Mustahil! Ini pasti hanya mimpi!

"Uuuh, kali ini aku mimpi apa lagi..." ucapku.

Lalu, aku mencubit pipiku untuk menyadari bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi. Karena belum 'sadar' juga, aku mencoba mencubit pipiku lebih keras.

"Auuuw!" seruku. "Ah, ternyata ini bukan mimpi..." rutukku.

Sempat terlintas di pikiranku untuk beradaptasi dengan mereka semua. Tapi, bagaimana?

Lalu, di pikiranku terlintaslah sebuah gambar yang menyerupai kakakku. Sasuke Uzumaki, entah kenapa namanya kurang cocok menurutku. Dan, satu pikiran ini membuatku benar-benar kaget: 'aku-ingin-tahu-lebih-banyak-tentang-dia.'.

Eeeh? Ingin tahu lebih banyak?

Mungkin karena banyak yang 'ganjal' dalam dirinya, makanya aku mau mengetahuinya lebih banyak.

Lalu, aku menyunggingkan senyum.

Ya, aku harus mencari tahu lebih banyak tentang dia!

_Sempat aku bertanya, apakah aku bisa melakukannya? Dan... Apakah aku berhasil mencari tahu tentang dia?_

_Aku tidak tahu. _

-To Be Continue-

* * *

><p><strong>Bacotan Gajelas Author:<strong>

Haaah... ide apalagi ini... -_-

Gak tahu kenapa ya, suka banget deh ada ide ngaco bin asal kayak gini. Apalagi Uzumaki mengubah marga-marga di sini! Maaf ya kalau ada yang ngerasa kurang enak atau gak suka dengan nama-nama yang kuubah. Nanti di chapter 2 ada rahasia di balik kejanggalan itu. Mau tahu kayak gimana ceritanya? Nanti dulu... hehehe... _*watados mode on._

Oh iya, mari dukung Indonesia sebagai pemenang SEA GAMES 2011! Semoga atlet-atlet kita menang, ya... _*muter lagu SEA GAMES XXVI, 'Kita Bisa'._

Oke, mau nge-review?

Salam Lil' Monsters,

Cha2luvGaGa


	2. Hancurnya Persaudaraan Uzumaki

**Panggil Aku Kakak!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Panggil Aku Kakak! (c) Cha2luvGaGa**

**Summary:**

Hinata, dan rasa keingintahuannya yang besar untuk Sasuke, kakaknya, akhirnya dengan nekat mencari tahu lebih banyak dari kakak keduanya, Naruto. Akan tetapi, yang terjadi, ia malah mendengar kata yang tidak dimengertinya. "...Bagaimanapun juga, kau ini masih satu rahim dengannya, Teme."

**Warning:**

**OOC, AU, dan seperti author-author lain, abal *digampar author-author seluruh Nusantara***

* * *

><p>Halooo! Chelsa balik!<p>

Karena kebelet (?), akhirnya Chelsa mengupdate fict ini lebih cepat seminggu! Huhhh... Kebayang deh gimana perjuanganku buat bikin fict ini. Aku mesti ngegunain seluruh waktu bebasku selama seminggu ini buat bikin inih fict! So, kalau ada yang nge-klik tombol review ketika selesai baca, author girangnya bukan main! Tapi... Lagi-lagi, kalau enggak suka, ya gak papa sih *senyum kecut*

Ohia, ada ralat nih _*beuuuh... Ralat..._, yaitu pada bagian marga. Di chapter satu, author menamai Minato dengan marga aslinya. Maaf ya, author kembali mengganti menjadi Uzumaki Minato karena ini udah terlanjur jadi marga Uzumaki semua. Dan notabene, keluarga ini menganut patrialisme (garis keturunan berdasar jejak ayah). Jangan heran kalau marganya Uzumaki semua. So, ngerti ya aturan mainnya?

Terakhir, selamat baca!

NB: Buat yang minta nambah panjang, itu udah 4,000 kata. Jadi, Shyoul lavaen mesti wajib review! _*maksa banget..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Hancurnya Persaudaraan Uzumaki<strong>

Piiip. Piiip. Piiip.

Bunyi alarm digital itu langsung membangunkanku. Sekaligus membuatku kaget.

"AAAH! AKU TELAT BANGUN!" teriakku kaget. Wajar saja, sudah beberapa kali aku bangun telat akibat ketiduran seperti ini.

Jam digitalku menunjukkan pukul 06.30 a.m., dan itu berarti aku hanya punya waktu tiga puluh menit lagi untuk siap-siap.

Aku langsung bangun dari ranjangku tanpa membereskannya, dan langsung mengambil handuk yang kugantung dekat balkon dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

* * *

><p>Aku berlari pontang-panting ke arah ruang makan. Berusaha mengambil roti dan secangkir teh untuk sarapanku di sekolah. Karena, kalau sarapan di sini, waktuku tidak keburu lagi.<p>

"Mama! Hinata sarapan di se—"

Aku kaget. Aku melihat Mama sedang melihatku dengan tiga orang lelaki yang juga menatapku. Mama dan satu orang itu memakai baju kerja orang kantor, dan dua orang itu memakai blazer khas sekolah... Miyagami! Iya, itu seragam sekolahku!

TING!

Oh iya! Kemarin 'kan ada tiga orang tamu yang datang ke rumah yang ternyata... keluargaku!

Ta-tapi... aku belum terbiasa sarapan beramai-ramai seperti ini!

"Hinata, kau terlambat bangun lagi, ya. Sini, duduk!" kata Mama sambil menepuk bangku di sampingnya.

"Ta-Tapi, waktuku tidak kebu—"

"Eh eh eh, gak ada tapi-tapian. Cepat duduk!" perintah Mama tegas.

Yah, kalau Mama sudah begini, aku hanya bisa menelan ludah, pasrah, lalu duduk di sampingnya.

Aku pun mengambil cangkir, mengisinya dengan teh, lalu mengambil roti panggang isi keju _cheddar _dan mencelupkannya pada teh. Aku memiliki kebiasaan mencelupkan roti pada teh setiap sarapan.

Sementara mereka semua asyik mengobrol, aku hanya diam dan menghabiskan sarapanku.

Aneh. Itulah yang kurasakan. Aku memang belum terbiasa dengan situasi keluarga yang ramai seperti ini. Aku belum tahu bagaimana asyiknya berkumpul sekeluarga, seperti yang dibilang teman-temanku.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapanku, aku langsung berdiri dan pamit.

"Mama dan Pa-Papa, a-aku pe-pergi dulu, ya..."

Grep.

Mama menggenggam tanganku erat-erat.

"Ya. Kita pergi sama-sama. Mulai sekarang, kita akan diantar-jemput oleh Papa atau Naruto dan Sasuke yang sudah punya SIM. Mengerti?" jelas Mama. Aku kaget.

"Mengerti, Ma..." ucapku pelan. Entah kenapa sekarang aku merasa Mama tukang atur-atur.

"Bagus. Sasuke dan Naruto, kalian sekalian antar Hinata ya? Nanti Hinata akan membantu kalian dalam kepindahan sekolah kalian."

"Hn," seru Kak Sasuke.

"Oke. Kalau begitu, kau ikut mereka berdua ya, Hinata? Mama dan Papa akan naik mobil kami sendiri. Mengerti?" tambahnya lagi.

"Mengerti, Ma...". Duh, kalau seperti ini, bisa-bisa aku terlambat, nih!

"_Allright. _Ayo, berangkat!" seru Mama yang sebenarnya juga bekerja sebagai PNS itu.

* * *

><p>Suasana di mobil ini hanya bisa kugambarkan dengan satu kata, yaitu SUNYI.<p>

Ya. Aku duduk di jok belakang mobil, sementara Kak Sasuke menyetir dan Kak Naruto duduk di sampingnya.

"Hinata, bisa kau tunjukkan pada kami di mana ruang Tata Usaha begitu kita sampai nanti?" tanya Kak Naruto.

"I-Iya, Kak," seruku gagap. Aku agak grogi kalau berbicara dengan mereka.

"Hei, santai saja dong! Kami kan hanya tanya padamu!" ucapnya ramah.

"Diam, Dobe. Kau itu memang menakutkan." seru Kak Sasuke yang masih fokus menyetir dengan cara mengebut.

"Huh! Teme sialan! Kau itu paling menakutkan! Rambutmu itu mirip titisan ayam!" ejek Kak Naruto.

"Berisik! Dasar Dobe kucing! Usuratonkachi!" balas Kak Sasuke membela diri.

Dan mereka terus-menerus saling mengejek, sampai akhirnya kami melewatkan sesuatu.

"Dobe baka."

"Teme ayam!" umpat Kak Naruto tak mau kalah.

"A-Ano, bi-bisa berhenti?" tanyaku dengan muka pucat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kak Naruto bingung.

"Ano... Sekolah Miyagami... tadi sudah lewat..." seruku lemas.

"APA?"

* * *

><p>Akhirnya, kami masih sempat lari ke sekolah Miyagami. Aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya, tanpa melihat jam yang kukirakan menunjukkan jam setengah tujuh. Duh.<p>

"Hinata! Kau belum memberitahu di mana ruang Tata Usaha!" teriak Kak Naruto di belakangku yang ikut berlari juga. Demikian pula dengan Kak Sasuke.

"Lebih baik Kakak tanya pada yang lain!" seruku terburu-buru, lalu menaiki tangga.

"Hei! Aku tidak akan berhenti mengejarmu sampai kau memberitahuku, lho!" balasnya. Dasar kakak yang keras kepala!

"Hosh... Hosh... Di lantai tiga!" seruku asal. Sebenarnya Tata Usaha itu di lantai satu, tapi karena aku terlalu terburu-buru pikiranku akhirnya melayang. Yah, biar saja nantinya aku dimarahi akibat keusilanku yang tidak terduga itu.

"Arigatou!" ucapnya, lalu mereka berdua berlari ke arah tangga lantai tiga yang berada di sebelah tangga yang kunaiki tadi.

Hhh... Syukurlah, mereka tidak mengikutiku lagi. Aku berlari menuju kelas. Koridor terlihat sepi. Jangan-jangan, aku terlambat lebih dari sejam!

Ketika aku sampai di kelas, teman-temanku masih ribut di kelas. Guru pun tidak ada di kelas kami. Aku menatap mereka heran.

"Su-Sudah bel, belum?" tanyaku pada teman sebangkuku -Sakura Haruno.

"Hm, belum. Mungkin akan bel dua menit lagi," katanya sambil melirik arloji di tangan kirinya.

Ya Tuhan, tahu begitu lebih baik aku tidak usah lari!

"Hosh... Hosh... Ba-Baik..." anggukku lalu terduduk lemas.

"Hinata-chan, kenapa mukamu lusuh begitu?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Tadi... Aku ke sini... Lari-lari... Hosh, hosh..." ucapku dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

"Dasar, lain kali jangan lari-lari, Hinata. Sini, kurapikan rambutmu yang sudah acak-acakan itu," tawarnya lalu mengambil sisir dari kolong bawah mejanya. Anak itu memang suka sekali dalam hal berdandan. Makanya, tampilannya _girly _sekali.

"Arigatou, Sakura-chan..." ucapku. Lalu, aku menghadap ke samping. Sakura lalu melepaskan ikatan rambutku yang awalnya dikuncir kuda dan mulai menyisirnya kembali.

* * *

><p>KRIIING!<p>

"Ah, akhirnya istirahat juga," ucap Sakura lega.

"Iya, ya. Sakura-chan mau ke kantin? Biar sekalian denganku, tadi aku lupa bawa bekal." tawarku.

"Ayo. Aku juga lupa bawa bekal," responnya.

Lalu, kami berjalan ke kantin beriringan.

Sempat terlintas di pikiranku, bagaimana ya keadaan laki-lak—ehm—maksudnya kedua kakakku? Semoga mereka...

"Hei Hinata, lihat deh ke sana!" seru Sakura, setelah kami mengambil makanan dari kantin -_hamburger _dengan air mineral dan _fruit salad _sebagai pencuci mulut.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanyaku sambil mengikuti Sakura yang sedang menuju ke arah sana.

"Itu... ada banyak orang yang mengerubungi sesuatu! Mungkin ada _stand _makanan baru, ya?" jawabnya.

"Ta-Tapi... Bagaimana dengan makana-"

"Hei! Ternyata ada dua orang ganteng di depan!" teriak Sakura. Sakura terlihat menyerobot barisan paling depan untuk melihat dengan jelas.

Karena penasaran, aku mencoba maju ke depan sambil membawa nampan makanan kami.

Ketika aku memandang ke depan, aku melihat...

.

.

.

...Kak Naruto dan Kak Sasuke.

Kak Naruto dan Kak Sasuke yang sedang makan di sana, dan mereka seperti bagaikan gula dan banyak 'semut' yang mengerubuti mereka. Aku terkejut melihat muka mereka yang santai itu.

Syukurlah, mereka tidak melirik kepadaku.

"Kyaaa~! Ada senpai baru di sini!" jerit beberapa anak perempuan.

"Senpai, kenalan dong!"

"KYAAA~! SENPAINYA KEREN BANGET!" jerit Sakura terlalu keras, sehingga aku yang berada di depannya terpaksa menyumbat telingaku.

Karena teriakan Sakura itu, Kak Naruto dan Kak Sasuke menatap ke arah suara tadi, dan mereka melirik ke arahku!

Mukaku memerah. Ya Tuhan... tolong jangan permalukan aku!

"Hi-Hinata..." gumam Kak Naruto.

Sontak, aku menarik tangan Sakura dan berkata, "Ayo pergi dari sini!".

"Ta-Tapi..." kata Sakura di sela-sela aku menarik tangannya dan membawanya ke tempat duduk yang agak jauh dari sana.

* * *

><p>"Hinata! Kau ini kenapa sih?" tanya Sakura sambil menikmati <em>hamburger <em>yang baru digigitnya.

"Po-Pokoknya jangan sampai ketemu mereka lagi, ya..." ucapku memohon.

"Kenapa? Mereka preman, ya?" tebak Sakura.

"Bu-Bukan."

"Siluman? Atau vampir?"

"Bukan."

"Terus siapa dong?" tanya Sakura heran.

"..." Aku tidak menjawabnya karena aku sedang mengunyah _hamburger_-ku, menelannya, dan mulai menempelkan mulutku pada mulut botol air mineral dan meminumnya.

"Hmmm... _Wait for a second. _Jangan-jangan, kau naksir pada mereka, ya?" tebak Sakura lagi.

CRAT!

"Uhuk-uhuk!" batukku karena kaget. Tadi aku menyemburkan air mineral yang kuminum tadi.

"Hi-Hinata? Kau tidak apa-apa? Duh, lagipula mengapa pakai acara tersedak segala sih?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi, lalu mengambil tisu dan memberikannya padaku.

Langsung aku membalas pertanyaannya.

"I-Ini gara-gara kamu, sih! Makanya, kalau makan jangan membicarakan cowok terus! Aku tidak akan pernah naksir -apalagi berpacaran dengan mereka, karena—"

KRIIIIIIING! KRIIIIIIING! KRIIIIIIIING!

"Sa-Sakura-chan, sudah bel. Bicaranya sudah dulu ya," seruku lalu berdiri dan merapikan rokku yang terlipat akibat duduk tadi.

"Kalau begitu, lanjutkan saja sambil kita jalan." ujarnya sambil berjalan.

"Ma-Maaf, aku tidak mau membicarakan itu lagi," kataku.

"Tapi, obrolannya belum selesai."

"_Whatever. _A-Aku malas melanjutkannya." jawabku beralasan.

Dan kami pun kembali ke kelas kami.

* * *

><p>Selama pelajaran terakhir—Matematika, aku terus memikirkan omongan Sakura yang melantur tadi.<p>

"..._Jangan-jangan, kau naksir padanya ya?_"

Naksir? Maaf,biar bagaimanapun juga, mereka itu kakakku. Satu rahim denganku. Naksir padanya? Bukankah _incest _itu dilarang?

Aku sering sekali membaca kisah tentang _incest _di internet, tetapi aku membaca yang di-_rate _untuk remaja. Tapi, apakah _incest _itu ada di dunia nyata? Aku tidak tahu.

Ah, lupakan soal _incest. _Sekarang aku sedang tertarik kepada kakak kandungku yang satu lagi, Uzumaki Sasuke. Kalau mengucapkan namanya, aku merasa kalau itu tidak cocok. Kurasa, mungkin itu bukan marga sesungguhnya. Lagipula, ia pendiam, misterius, dan badannya jangkung. Ngomong-ngomong tentang fisik, kedua kakakku itu terlihat jangkung. Aku saja harus menengok ke atas dulu kalau mau berbicara pada mereka. Tetapi, mungkin Kak Sasuke yang lebih tinggi. Dan wajah mereka... kuakui mereka memang tampan, sama seperti anak-anak yang lain. Ada tidak ya yang iri padaku? Hahaha.

Lalu, kata Mama mereka dulu tinggal nomaden. Terakhir, mereka di Osaka. Sebelum di Osaka, mereka menetap selama tiga tahun di London. Dan satu lagi, katanya kedua kakakku itu selalu mendapat beasiswa ketika mereka sekolah. Mungkin saja, nanti akan banyak penggemar Kak Naruto dan Kak Sasuke karena keistimewaannya itu. Sudah tampan, jangkung, mandiri, dan pintar. Bahagia sekali yang menjadi pacarnya. Wah, aku jadi merasa kalau hanya aku yang paling manja di keluarga ini.

Ah, kalau membicarakan mereka, aku jadi ingin lebih tahu tentang mereka, apalagi Kak Sasuke yang super misterius itu. Mungkin sepulang sekolah, aku akan mencari tahu lebih banyak.

"Hei Hinata! Kerjakan! Kau melamun, ya?" tegur Sakura seraya menyenggol sikutku.

"Enak saja! Aku tidak melamun, kok! Memangnya disuruh mengerjakan apa?" tukasku.

"Tuh kan, kau melamun. Itu lho, yang di papan tulis. Samping kanannya itu buat PR, jadi kau catat di buku PR-mu," jelas si pemilik jidat agak lebar itu.

"Arigatou," ucapku sambil membuka buku tugasku.

* * *

><p>Sekarang sudah jam pulang.<p>

Seluruh siswa berhamburan pulang. Ada yang piket membersihkan kelas, ada yang dipanggil guru, ada yang mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan, dan banyak lagi.

Tetapi, aku bingung. Hari ini aku dijemput siapa ya? Biasanya, aku selalu diantar-jemput oleh Mama, tetapi kali ini kenapa Mama tidak datang, ya?

.

Oh iya! Tadi pagi 'kan Mama bilang kalau tidak Papa yang menjemput, Kak Sasuke dan Kak Naruto!

Tapi... Mereka di mana, ya?

.

.

.

"BOO!"

"KYAAA~!" teriakku. Sialan, siapa yang mengagetkanku?

"Halooo!" serunya.

"SAKURAAA!" amukku. Serius, aku tidak suka kalau aku dikageti saat sedang merenung atau _badmood_!

"Maaf, maaf... Aku lagi senang hari ini..." ceritanya.

Amarahku kembali mereda.

"Kenapa?"

"Lihat ini," tunjuk Sakura sambil menunjukkan ponsel _Android_-nya.

Di layar ponsel ada sebuah gambar—atau lebih tepatnya foto Sakura dengan... Kak Naruto?

"K... Kau dapat dari mana?" tanyaku.

"Itu, di sana! Kalau mau minta foto, cepat ke sana! Sedang ramai, lho! Aku juga mau minta foto bersama bareng Kak Sasuke!" tawarnya bersemangat.

"Syukurlah..." gumamku.

"Ng? Kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," jawabku. Aku berjalan ke arah pagar sekolah.

Sebenarnya, aku bersyukur karena mereka belum pulang. Tapi, kemungkinan aku tidak dijemput mereka.

"Mau pulang? Tumben sendiri." sindir Sakura. Ia langsung mengejarku.

"Tampaknya kau kelihatan sedih, _girl. _Ada apa?" sapa Sakura.

"Nggak apa-apa," balasku.

"Hm, baiklah. Kalau begitu, kita tunggu di halte dekat sekolah, ya." usulnya.

"Hai," anggukku.

* * *

><p>"Hinata, lanjutkan cerita tadi dong!" pinta Sakura begitu kami telah duduk di halte.<p>

"Yang mana?" tanyaku.

"Yang pas istirahat itu, lho. Ayo, dong!" paksanya.

Phhh... Kalau begini caranya, lebih baik aku cerita saja. Daripada hatiku gelisah karena dipaksa terus olehnya.

"Jadi, sebenarnya aku tidak akan menyukai atau apalah yang sama dengan kata itu, karena..."

Sakura terlihat serius menatapku.

"...mereka berdua adalah kakakku."

.

Hening.

.

Detik kedua, masih hening.

.

Detik ketiga...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA~! Kau memang pandai membual ya, Hinata!" tawanya keras. Sakura memang suka sekali kelepasan tertawa atau berteriak keras-keras, lebih keras dari teriakan orang-orang normal.

"Duh, Sakura-chan! Jangan tertawa kencang-kencang dong! Nanti dilihat banyak orang, nih!" umpatku malu.

"Haha... Haha... Kau serius kalau mereka itu kakakmu?"

"Duh Sakura, kapan sih aku pernah bohong padamu?" ucapku setengah emosi. Heran deh, kenapa Sakura tidak percaya padaku?

"Iya, iya, sabar dong Hinata-chan. Aku 'kan cuma tanya," desisnya.

Aku tetap manyun.

"Ah Hinata-chan, itu bus-nya sudah datang. Mau ikut denganku?" tawarnya lalu berdiri.

"Ah, maaf, tapi aku naik bus paling belakang saja," tolakku halus.

"Ya, sudah. Aku duluan, ya!" pamit Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Daaah..." balasku sambil melambaikan tanganku pelan.

Lalu, bus yang dinaiki Sakura pun akhirnya pergi.

"Ah, aku haus nih," gumamku dalam hati.

Pip! Pip!

Ah! Ada SMS di HP-ku!

Kubuka HP-ku cepat-cepat, dan... _see._

_From: Mummy _

_Hinata-chan, kalau kamu belum pulang, Mama nitip teh ya sama kamu. Beli 2 teh aroma melati yang panas, ya. Kalau sudah beli, sampai rumah taruh saja di meja makan. Tx. -Mama-_

Ah, ternyata hanya minta belikan teh. Kukira mau apa.

Syukurlah di samping halte tempatku ada _tea shop. _Ya, kedai yang hanya menjual teh. Tempatnya hampir mirip dengan kafe, tetapi menunya teh semua. Yang berbeda mungkin hanya _snack. _Mereka menyuguhkan _snack-snack _tertentu berupa _nori _atau_ dango, _dan menu istimewanya roti tawar panggang. Kadang, aku mampir ke sana karena ingin berteduh dari hujan atau sekedar menghangatkan badan.

Meskipun hanya menjual teh, tetapi kedai itu ramai dikunjungi dan diliput di TV. Selain aroma tehnya yang harum, rasa dari teh tersebut juga terasa pas. Tidak terlalu manis, tidak terlalu pahit.

Segera aku mendatangi tempat itu, dan mulai memesan 2 teh aroma melati—seperti yang dibilang oleh Mama tadi.

"Ah, aku juga mau..." gumamku dalam hati.

"Mikawa-san, aku pesan satu lagi, bawa pulang, aroma melati!" ucapku jelas dan lengkap.

"Baik!" jawabnya lalu mengisi satu gelas dengan teh yang kupesan.

.

"Ini tehnya," serunya sambil memberikan satu kantong berwana cokelat yang terbuat dari karton berisi 3 gelas teh.

"Arigatou," ucapku. Seusai membayar, aku pun beranjak pergi dari kedai yang agak ramai itu.

* * *

><p>Kini aku kembali terduduk di halte tempat aku menunggu. Aku bingung ingin pulang naik apa. Jujur saja, aku tidak sadar ketika aku beranjak keluar dari pintu pagar tadi siang.<p>

Langit sudah mulai mendung. Aku tetap duduk manis di halte, padahal hatiku sudah mulai panik akan keselamatan diriku sendiri.

"Duh, gimana ini..." rutukku. Seharusnya tadi aku ikut satu bus dengan Sakura. Yah, memang benar, penyesalan selalu datang terlambat.

Dan akhirnya... awan kembali menebal, dan kembali meneteskan air untuk kesekian kalinya.

Awalnya hanya terjadi gerimis, tetapi akhirnya gerimis itu kini berubah menjadi hujan lebat.

Aku jadi makin panik.

"Hosh! Hosh! Akhirnya ketemu!" seru seseorang.

Aku menengok ke arah kiri—arah dimana aku mendengar suara tadi.

Aku melihat dua orang laki-laki yang sangat familiar dan sering kulihat dua hari belakangan ini. Mereka terlihat basah kuyup.

"Hinata! Hosh, hosh! Untung kau ada di sini! Kalau tidak, pasti kami dimarahi Papa karena tidak menjaga adiknya!" seru Kak Naruto terengah-engah.

Deg.

Sudah dari dulu aku mengimpikan seorang kakak berbicara seperti itu. Kukira, kalau seorang kakak berbicara seperti itu, pastilah ia sudah memiliki tanggung jawab dan protektif yang besar kepada adiknya, dan aku suka sekali diperlakukan seperti itu.

Mereka... sudah menganggapku adik kandung mereka, padahal aku saja belum siap memanggil mereka kakak.

Dan...

Setitik air mataku pun turun dan menganak sungai di pelupukku.

Dan mataku kembali membuat air mata lagi, sampai hampir membasahi seluruh pipiku.

"Hinata? Kenapa?" tanya Kak Naruto sambil duduk berlutut dan memandangi wajahku.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," ujarku sambil mengelap mataku. Berusaha menampilakan wajah senyum. Aku tidak ingin terlihat cengeng!

"Cih, merepotkan." kata Kak Sasuke.

"Hoi Teme! Jangan berkata seperti itu padanya! Hati perempuan itu sensitif, lho!" serunya sambil mengelap mataku dengan saputangan yang diambil dari kantong celananya.

"Biar. Aku selalu memperlakukan wanita sama seperti lelaki." ujarnya dingin.

"Sudah ya Hinata, jangan dengar omongan kakakmu yang gila itu!" kata Kak Naruto.

"Nah, ayo pulang!" ajaknya sambil menggandeng tanganku.

"Te-Terimakasih Kak Naruto, Kak Sasuke... Kalian... sudah khawatir padaku..." ucapku sopan. Pipiku memerah untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Kamu ngomong apa sih? Ini 'kan memang kewajiban seorang Kakak!" katanya lembut.

"Tahan Hinata! Tahan! Jangan menangis!" kataku dalam hati. Sial, kenapa ucapan Kak Naruto membuatku ingin menangis, sih?

* * *

><p>"Teme, kau punya air minum? Aku haus nih!" pinta Kak Naruto. Formasi duduk kami ketika di mobil masih saja sama saat berangkat tadi—aku duduk di belakang, Kak Sasuke di posisi tempat duduk penyetir dan Kak Naruto di samping kirinya.<p>

"Hn, aku punya air. Air keran, bekas dari kelas melukis tadi." jawabnya.

"Huh! Kalau punya air keran lebih baik tidak usah bilang saja!" gerutu Kak Naruto.

Pip! Pip! Pip!

SMS di HP-ku kembali berbunyi. Mama lagi yang meng-SMS-ku.

_From: Mummy _

_Hinata sayang, maaf. Tehnya tadi sudah mama beli, jadi teh yg kamu beli buat kamu saja. Nanti uangmu Mama ganti. Maaf merepotkanmu. -Mama-_

Ah! Mama ini! Selalu saja bilang pada akhir-akhirnya!

Oh iya! Lebih baik kasih ke Kak Naruto saja! Tadi dia bilang dia haus.

"Na-Maksudku K-Ka-Kakak Naruto, i-ini ada teh. Tadi k-kubeli dekat halte tadi," kataku gugup.

"Wah! Arigatou, Hinata-chan!" serunya lantang. Ia lalu menyeruput teh itu.

"Ah, hangat. Aromanya enak," pujinya. Aku tersenyum.

"K-Kak S-Sas-Sasuke mau?" tawarku.

.

.

.

"Taruh saja di tempat minuman depan." jawabnya.

Deg!

Akhirnya, ia menjawab pertanyaanku! Entah kenapa rasanya sangat bangga di dalam hatiku.

"Arigatou." tambahnya, tanpa melihatku.

* * *

><p>Ketika sampai rumah, kami langsung masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Mandi dan tidur-tiduran setelah bekerja keras atau belajar di sekolah.<p>

Sementara aku selesai mandi, aku berencana ingin mewujudkan keinginanku—mencari tahu tentang Kak Sasuke.

Aku perlahan keluar dari pintu kamarku dan berjalan ke kamar sebelah. Agar tidak dicurigai, aku membawa buku PR agar orang rumah mengira aku ke kamar untuk meminta bantuan mengerjakan tugas. Tapi, sepertinya aku jangan masuk dulu, karena mereka sedang berbicara serius.

"Teme, mau sampai kapan kau cuek dengan Hinata? Dia tidak punya salah apa-apa,". Hm, kalau suaranya seperti ini pasti sudah Kak Naruto yang bicara.

"Maaf, aku belum beradaptasi dengannya.". Yang ini, sudah pasti—Kak Sasuke.

"Hey, biar bagaimana pun juga kau satu rahim dengannya, lho."

"Itu beda cerita. Aku belum bisa mengakuinya... sebagai adikku. Mungkin, kalau ada yang tanya 'dia itu siapamu?', aku pasti akan menjawab kenalanku". Begitulah ucapan Kak Sasuke.

Aku tak tahu mengapa, tapi mengapa perkataan Kak Sasuke tadi membuat hatiku bagai dirajam dengan ribuan cambukan keras? Aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya.

Masalah ia memanggilku adik? Aku juga belum beradaptasi sih, tapi apakah ia setega itu menganggapku sebagai 'kenalan' saja? Itu 'kan sama saja gila!

Dan... Apa maksudnya 'satu rahim'? Kami semua 'kan memang satu rahim? Huh, sepertinya keluarga ini memang menyimpan banyak rahasia dariku!

Aku masih terdiam di depan pintu. Menunggu apa lanjutan dari obrolan mereka.

"Teme, kau gila ya! Jelas-jelas dia itu adikmu, baka! Kau kira dia itu siapa?"

Ternyata, Kak Naruto sehati dan sepikiran denganku. Menganggap Kak Sasuke gila.

"Hn, sudah kubilang dia itu kuanggap kenalan, bodoh." ucapnya dingin.

"Hh, lebih baik aku mampir ke kamar Hinata saja! Aku ingin mewakilimu untuk minta maaf pada Hinata! Dasar Teme tidak punya perasaan!" maki Kak Naruto. Suara langkahnya makin dekat. Jangan-jangan...

Kriet.

"Hi-Hinata-chan?" Kak Naruto menatapku dengan pandangan kaget.

Deg.

Wuaaah! Aku ketahuan mengintip oleh Kak Naruto!

"Sedang apa di sini?" tanyanya.

Aku bingung, ingin berekpresi seperti apa. Senyum, marah, atau... menangis?

Oh iya! Aku 'kan sedang memegang buku! Kubuat saja alasan!

"K-Kak Naruto, m-maksudku datang ke sini ka-karena ingin meminta bantuan untuk me-mengerjakan PR..." jawabku bohong.

"Ah, baiklah! Aku juga, sekalian ingin bicara denganmu!"

Hm, mungkin inilah untung dari menguping. Bisa mengetahui apa yang dilakukan oleh seseorang selanjutnya. Ruginya? Dosa.

Kami berdua akhirnya berjalan ke arah kamarku yang di samping kiri kamar mereka.

* * *

><p>"Ya, dari rumus tadi, kamu bisa melanjutkannya dengan persamaan. Paham?"<p>

"Paham, Na—maksudku K-Kak Naruto..." ucapku yang lagi-lagi disertai kegugupan.

Alis Kak Naruto menurun ke arah bawah, sehingga menampilkan wajah yang sedih.

"...Tampaknya, kau masih _kagok _ya memanggilku 'Kakak'?" tanyanya.

E-Eeeh? Me-Memang sih, aku sering—atau bahkan selalu saja hampir memanggilnya Naruto saja. Yah, aku kejam juga ya, memanggil ia dengan tidak sopan.

"Bu-Bukan itu maksudnya, Kak... A-Aku-"

"-Kenapa?" sela Kak Naruto.

"A-Aku... Belum beradaptasi dengan kalian semua... Bagiku, ini semua perkembangan yang terlalu cepat!" jeritku.

Kak Naruto hanya menggeleng-geleng, lalu duduk di samping kasur ranjangku. Aku masih menyembunyikan wajahku di kursi roda tanpa lengan di meja belajarku ini.

"Haaah... Kau itu sama saja dengan Sasuke." desisnya yang membuatku terkaget-kaget.

"Ke-Kenapa, Kak?" tanyaku tanpa berpaling dari kursiku.

Sebenarnya, aku sudah tahu jawabannya. Tapi, tidak apa-apa 'kan kalau aku berpura-pura tidak tahu? Takutnya, Kak Naruto nanti curiga kalau aku tadi menguping pembicaraannya.

"Ya. Kalian berdua sama-sama beralasan belum beradaptasi." respon Kak Naruto.

Aku memutar kursiku ke arah Kak Naruto.

"Ma-Maksud Kakak?" tanyaku lagi.

"Huh, coba saja Papa tidak melakukan hal bodoh yaitu membuat kejutan pada kalian, pasti tidak akan seperti ini!" rutuknya.

"A-Aku makin bingung!" seruku frustasi. Serius, apa sih maksud dari kata-katanya tadi?

Kak Naruto menatapku dalam.

"Kau belum pernah diceritakan Mama tentang kehidupanmu sebelumnya?"

Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Seumur hidupmu pun, kau belum tahu?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku menggeleng lagi.

"Haaah... Tampaknya, aku harus menerangkan kepadamu..."

Ya! Memang harus! Aku memang bingung pada keluarga yang mempunyai banyak rahasia ini!

"Ja-Jadi, bagaimana ceritanya?"

Kak Naruto menarik napas, lalu menghempaskannya.

"Ceritanya agak panjang, kau siap mendengarkan?" pintanya.

"Ya." jawabku tegas.

"Jadi, sebenarnya, aku dan kalian beda ibu."

"E-Eeekh? Kok bisa begitu?" aku terkejut.

"Hm, itu semua berawal dari Mama. Dulu, sebelum bersama Papa, Mama pernah menikah dengan seorang lelaki bernama Fugaku Uchiha dan dikaruniai dua anak, yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha."

Alisku mengkerut, tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Sasuke? Mungkinkah itu Kak Sasuke?

Kak Naruto kembali mengambil napas.

"Lalu, Fugaku ternyata memiliki seorang istri yang belum diketahui Mama sedari dulu, tetapi aku lupa siapa namanya. Yang jelas, mereka telah berstatus menikah selama lima tahun lamanya."

Mataku membulat ketika mendengar cerita itu.

"Yah, akhirnya hubungan Mama dan Fugaku pun seperti awal dari keluarga yang berantakan, yaitu bercerai."

Kak Naruto kembali menghembuskan napasnya, lalu ia memulai pembicaraannya.

"Lalu, suatu saat, di suatu malam natal, Mama bertemu dengan Papa ketika mereka pergi ke bar. Lalu, mereka saling bercerita tentang kehidupan mereka satu sama lain. Ternyata, dulu Papa juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama. Papa pernah menikah dengan seorang wanita yang bernama Kushina Namikaze, lalu mempunyai seorang anak. Namanya..."

.

.

.

"...Uzumaki Naruto." tambahnya.

Mataku terbelalak hebat. Bukannya itu...?

"...?" aku masih melayang dalam pikiranku. Masih tidak percaya akan kami yang beda rahim.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir.

"A... Aku tidak apa-apa kok, K-Kak, lan-lanjutkan saja," ujarku dan kembali bersikap normal.

"Hm. Yah, Uzumaki Naruto itu aku, kau jangan bersikap seperti itu dong. Dan, kisah itu juga berakhir sama, yaitu Kushina menikah dengan lelaki lain. Ketika Papa menceritakan itu padaku pertama kali waktu aku masih kelas X, aku hampir kesal pada wanita yang bernama Kushina itu. Tapi, sekarang aku hanya bersikap biasa saja. Papa berkata agar aku jangan terlalu dendam kepadanya, karena dulu aku pernah bertemu dengannya, dan orangnya juga baik." lanjut Kak Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut. Aku menatap dengan arti 'cepat-lanjutkan'.

"Kembali ke cerita. Lalu, setelah sekian bulan mereka bersahabat, mereka merasa bahwa mereka mempunyai persamaan dalam hidup mereka. Karena itulah, akhirnya, dengan tanpa pacaran pun..."

.

"...Mereka memutuskan untuk memperkuat tali hubungan mereka dengan cara mengikrarkan janji mereka di depan semua orang, atau yang lebih umum disebut pernikahan."

"Wow!" seruku bangga. Bagaimana tidak, Mama dan Papa langsung bersatu dengan hubungan yang hanya sebatas teman baik. Kalau jaman sekarang, mungkin itu sudah tidak ada lagi, ya. Kalau sekarang, hubungan seseorang yang berlainan jenis harus dimulai dengan pacaran dahulu.

"Lalu, sewaktu Sasuke dikenalkan pada Papa, entah mengapa Sasuke menangis meronta-meronta, menangis, dan terus memukul Papa. Mereka mengira bahwa Sasuke ingin adik, makanya mereka memutuskan untuk melahirkan seorang adik baru untuk Sasuke, yaitu yang sekarang sedang mendengar ceritaku ini. Uzumaki Hinata. Oh iya, saat itu marga Sasuke juga sudah diubah menjadi Uzumaki Sasuke." ceritanya lagi. Oh, jadi ini sebabnya nama Uzumaki Sasuke kurang cocok. Kak Sasuke 'kan dulunya bermarga Uchiha.

Aku terlihat berpikir. Mungkinkah Kak Sasuke sedang menginginkan adik?

"Tetapi, dugaan mereka berdua salah. Sasuke malah tidak menyukaimu, bahkan kau pernah dicakar olehnya di bagian leher. Kata Papa, luka bekasnya membekas. Apa itu benar?" tanyanya sambil menatapku.

Oh iya! Aku juga pernah menyadari kalau ada bekas luka yang mirip seperti bekas cakaran. Tapi, kata Mama itu tanda lahir. Huh, bagus ya. Mama sering membohongiku tentang keluarga ini.

"Ah, iya Kak, ini," jawabku seraya menarik sedikit bagian leher _t-shirt_-ku untuk memperlihatkan bagian yang ada bekasnya yang terletak di bagian kanan leherku. Ia memerhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Hmm... Ternyata benar. Balik ke cerita, akhirnya karena hubungan kalian yang dari hari ke hari makin tidak membaik, akhirnya Mama dan Papa memutuskan untuk berpisah sampai akhirnya waktu yang tepat untuk kembali. Kau dengan Mama, aku dan Sasuke dengan Papa. Sewaktu di London, aku kaget sekali ketika diberitahu Papa kalau kami akan menetap di rumah keluarga kami yang utuh di Jepang, yaitu di sini. Ternyata, selama enam belas tahun ini, Papa sudah menyiapkan kejutan ini matang-matang!" ceritanya lagi.

Aku hanya terdiam.

"Hm, sekarang kau sudah tahu 'kan tentang keluarga ini?" tanya Kak Naruto. Aku mendecih pelan karena kesal ceritanya selesai dengan cepat.

"Yang K-Kakak ceritakan itu ti-tidak ada yang di-ditutupi, kan?" tanyaku memastikan. Aku takut kalau semua ceritanya hanya bualan belaka.

"Ya pastilah. Mana ada yang kututupi? Aku itu tidak mau berbohong pada adikku sendiri, tahu!" serunya.

Mendengar ada kata 'adik' di pembicaraannya, aku kembali termenung.

"K-Kakak..." sahutku pelan.

"Ya?" balasnya.

"Ma-Maafkan aku ya Kak, aku masih canggung memanggil Kakak."

"Ya, ta—"

"Ta-Tapi, bu-bukan berarti aku membenci Kakak! Serius, aku menyayangi Kakak!" potongku.

"Siapa yang mau bilang kalau kamu membenciku? Tadi aku cuma ingin bilang, "Tapi sudah kumaafkan kok."," responnya tanpa hening sebentar.

Mukaku kembali memerah. Duh, Hinata! Makanya, kalau bicara itu dipikir-pikir dulu _play-pause_-nya!

"Kakak, boleh aku tanya lagi?" kini aku mulai memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Boleh, kenapa?" tawarnya.

Ayo, Hinata! _Show your best! _Tanyakan tentang Kak Sasuke!

"Bo-Boleh aku tanya, mengapa Kak Sasuke benci padaku?"

Kak Naruto menatapku bingung. Lalu, ia pun kembali menarik napasnya untuk berbicara.

"Hhh... Jadi, sebenarnya awal dari kisah ini adalah sewaktu kau lahir. Tadi sudah kuceritakan bahwa Sasuke dan kau bagaikan air dan api. Sasuke yang dulu selalu memukulmu dan membuatmu menangis, hingga akhirnya Mama dan Papa memutuskan kalian dipisahkan dengan cara Mama bersamamu, dan aku juga Sasuke bersama Papa pergi dari Tokyo. Dan, ketika kelas VI, untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke berbicara terus terang kepadaku bahwa sedari dulu ia selalu mengalami perubahan mental yang drastis ketika ia berhadapan dengan wanita. Makanya, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjadi lelaki yang kuat, pendiam, dan berwajah sangar agar wanita tidak mendekatinya."

"Dan sejak saat itu, Sasuke mencoba menganggap bahwa semua wanita di dunia ini lemah, karena selama ini ia takut pada wanita. Maka itu, Sasuke menyakarimu karena takut padamu." lanjutnya pelan.

Aku mendongak. Aku berpikir seakan-akan pikiran Kak Sasuke yang dulu melekat padaku. Penakut pada wanita...

.

"Dan saat itu juga, ia menganggap bahwa wanita adalah salah satu hal yang ia benci." tambahnya lagi.

Mataku membulat. Kak Sasuke... membenci wanita? Berarti, ia membenciku?

"Lalu, aku menyuruh Sasuke untuk mencari pacar agar ia bisa belajar untuk tidak membenci wanita. Aku percaya, sekuat apapun fisik wanita, tapi batinnya lemah. Wanita itu sensitif dalam perasaan. Dan... Mungkin kiat itu berhasil." ceritanya lagi.

"Ma-Maksud Kakak?" ulangku tak mengerti.

"Yah, begitulah. Kini, ia mempunyai seorang pacar semenjak tiga bulan yang lalu. Namanya Yakumo, teman setetangga kami waktu di Osaka. Tiap Sasuke bersamanya, pasti hati Sasuke akan merasa tenang. Yah, Yakumo memang perempuan yang cantik dan baik. Makanya aku juga sempat cemburu pada Sasuke, hahaha..." tutur Kak Naruto sambil tertawa. Aku ikut tertawa pelan.

Yakumo? Siapa dia? Diakah yang berhasil menenangkan hati Kak Sasuke?

"...Tapi, tadi kubilang 'agak' berhasil. Kau tahu mengapa?" tanyanya.

"Ja-Jangan tanya padaku, Kak, aku saja tidak mengerti," sergahku.

"Haha. 'Agak' berhasil karena Sasuke hanya tenang kepada Yakumo saja, tidak kepada yang lain. Jadi, kalau kamu merasa tidak enak diperlakukan oleh Sasuke, lapor saja padaku. Janji?" tanya Kak Naruto memastikan.

"Janji!" seruku.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, kutinggal dulu, ya. Daaah!" pamitnya lalu berjalan ke arah pintu kamarku.

Sebenarnya, ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan lagi, tapi takutnya aku dikira penguntit.

Ah, lebih baik aku fokus pada PR ini saja!

* * *

><p>Jam kini telah menunjukkan angka 05:30 a.m.<p>

Kini aku telah menyelesaikan PR-ku. Semua buku-buku dan keperluan sekolahku sudah kupersiapkan hingga matang. Jadi, kugunakan saja waktuku yang tersisa sebagai waktu bebasku.

Aku sedang berada di ruang tamu. Membaca tabloid remaja milik Mama yang selalu kubaca berulang-ulang. Aku suka sekali membaca bagian rubrik 'Quotes', yaitu rubrik yang menyajikan _quotes _atau kata-kata mutiara kiriman pembaca yang paling menarik. Meskipun di rubrik itu lebih banyak _quote _tentang percintaan, aku lebih memilih _quote _tentang kesuksesan atau spiritual. Hari ini, ada salah satu _quote _yang agak janggal di hatiku, yaitu:

"_Cara membuat seseorang senang kepada kita itu mudah sekali, caranya cukup dengan kita yang lebih dulu membuat orang itu senang kepada kita._" -Kiba, 12 tahun, Morinaka JHS.

Aku merasa aneh pada _quote _itu. Mungkin karena yang membuat _quote _itu masih kecil, kelas VII SMP. Tapi aku salut padanya, karena ia berani mengirimkan _quote _itu dengan kata-katanya sendiri. Sebenarnya, aku pernah mendengar _quotes _yang artinya juga sama, tetapi penggunaan diksinya yang berbeda.

Ketika membaca, aku melihat Kak Sasuke sedang turun dari tangga sambil membawa beberapa buku dan tas ransel hitam. Ia sendiri memakai _jumper _berwarna biru _raven _dan menggenggam _iPod_ di tangan kirinya. Langkahnya terlihat seperti orang yang terburu-buru.

Karena kembali teringat pada cerita Kak Naruto, aku berpura-pura kembali membaca.

Mama yang dari dapur pun bertanya kepada Kak Sasuke, "Kau mau ke mana, Sasuke?"

"Hn, aku mau berangkat les piano."

"Eh? Kau mengikuti les piano lagi? Bukankah kata Papa kau sudah berhenti? Lagipula, itu 'kan di Osaka!" ujar Mama.

"Hn, gomen. Aku sudah bilang pada pihak les agar kembali melanjutkan les pianoku di sana. Aku juga bisa naik kereta ke sana. Aku pergi dulu." ucapnya dengan cepat-cepat dan berlari ke arah pintu depan.

Mama hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Dasar keras kepala..." gumam Mama. Meskipun Mama bergumam, tetapi suaranya masih bisa kudengar.

"Mama! Aku lapaaar~" seru Kak Naruto manja sambil turun cepat-cepat dari tangga dan memeluk Mama dengan manja.

"Naruto-chaaan! Kau ini kenapa sih?" tanya Mama sambil berusaha melepas pelukannya.

"Anakmu yang ganteng ini lapar, Maaa..." ucapnya manja.

Aku berusaha menahan tawa dengan menutup mulutku dengan tanganku. Kak Naruto lucu deh, kalau melawak seperti ini.

"Hinata kenapa? Iri?" tanya Mama tersenyum jahil.

"Mama... Ap-Apa sih?" decihku seraya menutup pipiku yang mungkin sudah merah ini.

"Wah, ternyata Hinata manis ya kalau pipinya merah, hahaha..." tawa Kak Naruto.

"Huh, Naru sih ketinggalan berita... Ini sih memang sudah dari dulu..." balas Mama tidak mau kalah.

Dan mereka berdua terus bercanda sampai mereka masuk ke dapur.

Aku tersenyum lembut pada Kak Naruto. Aku salut pada Kak Naruto. Meskipun ia lahir bukan dari perut Mama, tetapi ia bersyukur dan terus membuat Mama bahagia. Aku langsung tahu bahwa ia memang anak yang ramah dan langsung beradaptasi.

Kapan ya, aku bisa seperti itu?

* * *

><p>"Hinata! Bisa kau bersihkan kamar Kak Naruto?" tanya Mama dari dapur yang disertai Kak Naruto yang masih memeluk Mama dari belakang.<p>

"Bisa, Ma." jawabku lalu berdiri dari sofa tempatku duduk tadi.

"Bagus. Tuh Naruto, contoh adik perempuanmu. Rajin bersih-bersih. Siapa dulu yang mengajari, Mamanya..." pamer Mama.

"Tapi 'kan aku juga anak teladan Mamaaa!" balas Kak Naruto dengan suara melengking yang dibuat-buat.

Karena mereka kelamaan bercanda, aku lebih memilih masuk ke dalam untuk membersihkan kamarnya.

* * *

><p>Aku menatap lemas pada kamar ini.<p>

Ya Tuhan, demi apa kamar ini betul-betul seperti Kapal Titanic yang runtuh dibanding dua hari yang lalu!

Tapi, kamar ini memang wajar berantakan. Pertama, karena mereka baru pindah dan esoknya mereka harus sekolah, jadi mereka belum sempat merapikan barang-barang mereka. Kedua, mungkin karena cowok-cowok itu umumnya errr... kotor. Seharusnya mereka yang membersihkan ini.

Yah, tapi mau apa lagi—aku terlanjur menyetujui mandat yang diberikan oleh Mama.

Ketika aku selesai membersihkan kasur Kak Naruto dan membereskan kasur Kak Sasuke, ada banyak dus yang memenuhi bagian bawah ranjangnya.

Karena rasa penasaranku begitu besar, dengan lancangnya aku mengeluarkan salah satu dari dus-dus itu. Maafkan aku ya, Kak.

Dan, lihat sendiri. Aku menemukan beberapa album foto berukuran kecil dan berwarna biru kusam.

Tanganku siap membuka sampul dari album foto tersebut. Isinya...

...Foto Kak Sasuke bersama seorang perempuan berambut cokelat. Cewek itu berbadan tinggi, dan sedang tersenyum ramah. Kak Sasuke sedang tersenyum hangat di foto itu.

Ah, rasanya seperti mimpi jikalau aku melihat muka seperti ini. Aku ingin lihat secara langsung bagaimana Kak Sasuke berekspresi seperti ini untuk yang pertama kalinya di depanku. Tapi... Bagaimana caranya, ya?

.

"_Cara membuat seseorang senang pada kita itu mudah sekali, caranya cukup dengan kita yang lebih dulu membuat senang orang itu._"

Itulah sepotong _quotes _yang masih kuhapal dan diambil dari tabloid Mama tadi.

Iya juga. Kenapa tidak lebih baik aku membuatnya senang saja dulu?

Album foto itu hanya setebal 10 lembar, sehingga hanya memuat 2 lembar foto tiap halamannya.

Aku kembali menaruh album itu ke tempat semula, lalu memerhatikan meja belajar Kak Sasuke.

Aku berjalan menuju meja belajarnya, lalu aku menduduki kursi meja belajarnya. Selintas, meja itu masih agak berantakan dalam penyusunan buku-buku pelajaran karena masih agak berantakan.

Dan tiba-tiba... Satu buah benda lagi yang mencolok mataku.

Pigura kecil hitam yang bergambar Kak Sasuke bersama cewek yang berambut cokelat tadi!

Cewek ini siapa sih? Apa dia penting dalam kehidupan Kak Sasuke?

Karena aku bosan memandang pemandangan cewek itu, aku akhirnya melirik ke arah yang lebih baik—yaitu rak buku.

Di rak buku Kak Sasuke, ada sebuah kotak berwarna biru tua dengan hiasan pita biru muda di atasnya. Karena penasaran lagi, aku kembali membuka tanpa meminta ijin orangnya terlebih dahulu.

Ah, biar saja. Lagipula, orangnya toh juga tidak ada.

Aku kembali menatap pada kotak itu. Tidak ada isinya, tetapi ada sepucuk surat dengan kertas warna putih yang dilipat akordeon.

Entah curiga atau ingin tahu, aku kembali mengintip barang yang bukan milikku.

_Dear Sasuke-kun,_

_Sasuke, kudengar dari Naruto kalian sekeluarga akan pergi pindah ke Tokyo dua hari lagi, ya?_

_Jujur, dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam, sebenarnya aku tidak mau kau pergi dari Osaka. Haha, kau pasti mengira pola pikirku masih seperti anak-anak._

_Tapi, itulah perasaaanku yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri. Tetapi, mana mungkin aku mencegahmu pergi ke sana. Aku tidak mau menjadi perempuan yang egois hanya karena hal sepele. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Sasuke tidak jauh-jauh hari bilang kepadaku kalau kalian akan pindah? Kalau mendadak seperti ini 'kan pasti akan repot! Iya sih, niatmu memang ingin membuatku tidak cemas, tapi batinku lebih sakit sakit kalau kau tidak bilang padaku._

_Sudah ah, jadi curcol nih. Ini, kuberikan _jumper_ hitam karena kupikir tubuhmu itu suka sekali pakai baju berwarna gelap. Semoga kau suka, ya. Maaf hadiahku enggak terlalu istimewa. Terima kasih lho atas cincin Swarovski yang kau berikan padaku! Aku akan menyimpannya terus di hatiku dengan baik._

_Akhir kata, baik-baik ya di Tokyo. Aku juga akan menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu denganmu. Jangan lupa ya beritahu alamatmu!_

_NB: Kata Naruto kalian mempunyai seorang saudara ya di keluarga kalian? Kenalkan padaku ya kalau kita bertemu!_

_Your_ _favorite_ _girl_,

_Yakumo_

.

Ternyata memang benar apa kata Kak Naruto. Kak Sasuke memang mempunyai pacar.

Hatiku menjadi tidak enak. Rasanya sangat sesak kalau mengetahui hal itu. Bukan rasa cinta, tapi... aku takut aku tidak diperhatikan.

Sayangnya, aku tidak berhak mengatakan itu, lantaran karena Kak Sasuke tidak mengacuhkanku, dan aku tidak memiliki keberanian sepersen pun untuk meladeninya.

Lalu, tentang hadiah ini... Apakah _jumper _hitam raven yang tadi dipakai Kak Sasuke itu?

Mataku nyaris mengatup sayu, alisku yang menurun ke bawah, dan bibirku yang menutup membentuk lekukan gunung membuat wajah yang menyiratkan kesedihan.

Aku ingin sekali melihat dam membuat Kak Sasuke tertawa gembira seperti di foto tadi. Bukan, bukan dengan cewek tadi, melainkan denganku. Sayangnya, senyuman itu telah direbut oleh—

"Sudah puas mengintip?" sahut seseorang dari depan pintu yang terbuka.

.

Mataku membulat seketika, dan alisku terangkat naik.

.

.

.

ITU KAK SASUKE!

.

.

.

"K-Kak... A-Aku..." kataku terbata-bata.

Wajah Kak Sasuke mengartikan amarah. Matanya menyipit dan kedua alisnya berkedut.

"Alasan apa yang mau kau berikan padaku?" tanyanya dingin.

"A-Ano... A-Aku... Se-Sedang membersihkan kamar K-Kakak..." jawabku dengan badan yang menggigil hebat.

Kak Sasuke menutup pintunya, lalu mendekat padaku.

"Hm, setahuku, kalau orang sedang membersihkan kamar, tidak mungkin orang itu sampai membuka barang-barang pribadi." Ia tersenyum menyeringai.

Mendengar kata itu, aku menggigil hebat. Badannya semakin mendekat, lalu...

PLAAAK!

BRUK!

.

Sebuah tamparan melayang dari tangan besarnya. Aku terjatuh dari kursi, dan setengah terduduk dan menyentuh bagian pipiku yang sakit.

Perih. Aku masih tidak percaya. Inikah Kak Sasuke yang dimaksud Kak Naruto? Aku takut! Takut! Takut!

Aku ditampar keras olehnya.

Ia tampak seperti utusan iblis. Aku meriang hebat. Memikirkan bahwa mungkin Tuhan telah memanggilku pada malam ini.

Ia mendekat lagi. Kakinya kembali berjalan pelan.

"Kau mau ikut campur urusanku?" makinya dingin.

"Aku baru tahu kalau ada yang berani menghadapku. Biasanya, para wanita akan pergi dan lari. Nyalimu kuat juga, perempuan lemah." tambahnya.

Mataku melemas, dan mengalirkan sebuah air mata.

Tuhan, tolonglah aku! Aku betul-betul takut!

.

"Ma-Maafkan aku, Kak..." mohonku.

"JANGAN MEMANGGILKU KAKAK! KAU ITU BUKAN ADIKKU!" bentaknya.

.

Aku betul-betul takut sekarang. Ia telah mengamuk padaku, perempuan yang betul-betul dibencinya. Kalau dulu aku dicakar, mungkin sekarang aku akan dibunuh olehnya.

Aku berkeringat dingin.

Ia menunduk. Ia mengangkat tangannya, lalu membentuk sebuah kepalan kuat.

Aku hanya menutup mataku, bersiap dan pasrah apa yang dilakukan selanjutnya.

.

BRAK!

"SASUKE!"

.

.

.

Aku mendongak. Aku memberanikan diri membuka mata.

I-Itu Kak Naruto!

Ia maju ke dalam, dan mencengkeram leher baju Kak Sasuke.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA?" bentaknya.

"Memukulnya." jawabnya santai.

Aku meringkuk di lantai yang dilapisi karpet _cream _hangat itu. Masih memegang bekas tamparan tadi. Aku lemas, meskipun aku sudah makan.

Kak Naruto membuat kepalan pada tangan kanannya, lalu ia melayangkan tangannya.

"BERHENTIIIIII!" teriakku, mencoba menghilangkan rasa takut. Aku merasa seperti mengalami trauma mulai detik ini.

Kak Naruto menatapku kaget, lalu menghampiriku yang sedang meringkuk ini.

"Hinata? Ke-Kenapa pipimu merah?" tanyanya.

Aku hanya diam, masih berkutat dengan ketakutanku.

"Katakan Hinata, apa yang dilakukan oleh si laknat ini?" tanyanya lagi. Karena Kak Naruto mengucapkannya dengan cepat dan agak keras, aku justru mengartikannya sebagai amarah.

Aku belum menjawab. Aku malah menangis.

"Hiks... Hiks..." tangisku pecah. Biarlah aku dibilang cengeng.

Baru sehari bersama mereka saja sudah membuatku trauma begini.

"Hi-Hinata?" tanya Kak Naruto.

"Ma-Maaf, aku menakutimu ya?" tanyanya melembut.

"Go-Gomen, aku pergi dulu!" seruku berani lalu lari dari kamar mereka.

Sejak itu aku sudah tidak berani lagi untuk masuk ke kamar mereka. Bagiku, kamar itu sudah seperti neraka bagiku.

Dan akhirnya, sejak saat itu juga, aku menjadi takut tiap bertemu mereka.

Sejak hari itu, aku tidak pernah lagi meminta bantuan pada mereka.

Sejak hari itu, aku menjadi penakut.

Sejak hari itu... aku mencoba untuk menjauhi mereka.

.

_Hari itu, aku betul-betul dilimpahkan trauma..._

_Akankah hidupku akan terus seperti ini?_

_._

-To Be Continued-

* * *

><p><strong>Bacotan Gajelas Author:<strong>

Fiyuh, akhirnya selesai bikin chapter 2-nya. Chapter ini udah jelas kan kenapa nama Uzumaki Sasuke gacocok? Ya iyalah, Sasu ganteng mah emang Uchiha _always_!

Gimana pendapat kalian? Tulis di review ya!

Mengenai nih fict, aku sengaja update seminggu sekali, biar gak dikira kelamaan. Tapi, buat chapter selanjutnya, mungkin bakal telat, soalnya aku mesti belajar buat ulum. Tapi, chapter depan pasti gak bakalan lebih dari bulan Desember, kok. So, tungguin kisah selanjutnya... Untuk sekarang? Review dulu!

Dan, ini balesan reviewnya! Arigatooou banget yang udah ngebela-belain review!

**Hizuka Miyuki: **Makasih review-nya! Sama denganku, memang aneh _*lah, bukannya dia yang bikin ya? _Rahasia dong, nanti kalau Hizuka-san tahu, ceritanya jadi gak seru dong,,, qiqiqi,,,

**uciha atrun: **Iya, emang 'gak' banget... Ohia, ralat, Minato itu Uzumaki, dan tadi pas awal-awal cerita aku udah bilang kalo itu termasuk patrialisme (mengikuti garis keturunan berdasar dari ayah). Review lagi yaaa...

**Mikky-sama: **Ini udah di-update. Review lagi yaaa...

**Saruwatari Yumi: **Ini udah ada penjelasannya. Ngerti kaaan? Makasih atas koreksinya, saya senang dapat koreksi^^ review lagi yaaa...

**KatesCalifornia: **Hahaha, iya bener gue emang lil' monster. Gak usah diem-diem kali... Tunggu deh. Berarti Kates-san suka Katy Perry dong? Sama denganku... Aku juga suka Katy Perry, hahaha :D Review lagi yaaa...

**Shyoul lavaen: **Minato... Tadi di awal-awal udah kujelasin kok :) Yah, anda benar! Padahal kukira gaada yang bisa nebak, ternyata ada ya... _*ngikutin sinetron yak..._ Review lagi yaaa...

**Lizy94: **Makasih pujiannya^^ review lagi yuaaa...

**uchihyuu nagisa: **Hahaha... Sama denganku^^' Review lagi yaaa...

**Kazuki Namikaze: **Makasih senpai... Dijamin gak incest deh! Maaf ya senpai, kalau gak suka MinaMiko... Tapi walau begitu, aku juga suka MinaKushi lho :) Review lagi ya senpai...

Ohia, sekian dulu ya bincang-bincangnya! Tar disambung lagi di chapter depan, okey?

Salam,

Cha2luvGaGa


	3. BAD RELATIONSHIP

**Panggil Aku Kakak!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Panggil Aku Kakak! © Cha2luvGaGa**

**Summary:**

**Menjelang Natal, Hinata berharap hubungannya dengan Sasuke, kakaknya akan membaik dan tidak akan terjadi lagi adegan pada malam itu. Akan tetapi, apakah hubungan mereka kian membaik? Atau...**

**Warning:**

**OOC, AU, dan seperti author-author lainnya, abal *ditampar author-author se-Nusantara***

* * *

><p>Halooo! Aku balik!<p>

Ummm... cuman pengen bilang aja kalo karya ini dibikin secara balap-balapan, so gue seneng deh ada yang mau nge-review. Soalnya ini fict semaleman gue bikin menjelang ulum minggu depan (12/12), makanya seneng deh kalo kalian mau review lagi.

Yasudah... Ayo dibaca!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3: BAD RELATIONSHIP<strong>

Pagi telah menyinari dunia belahan utara, dan itu berarti semua orang harus bangun dan melaksanakan tugas-tugas mereka sebagai makhluk yang bermoral.

Dan hal itu sangat memberatkan seorang wanita berambut indigo yang baru bangun itu.

Ia terbangun dan terduduk menyandar di dinding dengan mulutnya yang menguap lebar, dan tangan kirinya memegang dahinya. Sepertinya ia terlihat pusing dan mengantuk.

Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Hinata yang semalam ketiduran akibat membaca novel tebal karangan Stephenie Meyer yang berjudul _Breaking Dawn _yang merupakan salah satu sekuel dari Twilight Saga.

Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap, tetapi kali ini ia duduk lalu berjalan santai—tidak seperti hari kemarin yang lari terbirit-birit. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 06:00 a.m., dan ini menunjukkan bahwa ia masih punya satu jam lagi untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

"Uuuh, handukku di mana ya," gumamnya dengan suara serak khas baru bangun tidur. Ia mencari dan meraba ke seluruh sudut-sudut kamar bahkan sampai ke luar jendela balkon.

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu membuangnya kembali.

"Mungkin di teras belakang. Siapa tahu Mama menjemur handukku di sana," ujarnya, lalu berjalan ke arah pintu kamar.

* * *

><p>Hinata—si perempuan berambut indigo tadi telah mandi dan berpakaian. Kini, ia tengah bercermin. Matanya kini dihiasi bengkak. Yah, ia menangis karena kejadian semalam yang sempat membuat trauma hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membaca novel tebal agar ia tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu.<p>

Jujur, dalam hati perempuan polos ini, ia sama sekali belum mau turun ke bawah, padahal ia ingin sarapan. Lagi-lagi, alasannya ditujukan kepada si dua kakak yang membuatnya menangis semalam—sebut saja Kak Sasuke dan Kak Naruto.

"Sepertinya, aku harus pakai _concealer _untuk menutupi bengkakku," gumam perempuan berona pipi yang merah hangat.

Spontan ia mengambil sebuah benda berbentuk _stick _berdiameter 0,5 mmdari laci meja riasnya, lalu ia menggores _stick _yang berwarna senada dengan warna kulitnya itu ke bagian yang bengkaknya. Lalu, ia meratakan goresan itu dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Sempurna," ujarnya kepada bayangan pantulan dirinya di cermin sambil tersenyum puas.

Tiba tiba, kakinya mendadak kaku ketika otaknya ingin menuju ke lantai bawah.

Ia belum mau pergi.

Lantas, bagaimana ia mau pergi ke sekolah kalau begini caranya? Bisa-bisa, ia tidak pergi ke sekolah! Mustahil bagi seorang Hinata untuk pergi ke sekolah lewat balkon kamarnya, karena ia takut jatuh. Apalagi kamarnya di lantai dua. Satu hal lagi, tangga untuk penghubung lantai dua dengan lantai satu sangat dekat dengan ruang makan.

"Pasrah saja deh... Aku terpaksa lewat mereka. Sarapannya di sekolah saja," ucapnya memutuskan suatu rencana.

Lalu, ia mengambil tas ransel ungu dan menggendongnya, dan ia berlari dengan kaki yang tidak bersepatu sehingga tidak menimbulkan suara.

* * *

><p>Ketika sudah turun di bawah...<p>

Dugaan Hinata memang benar.

Keempat orang itu memang sedang sarapan. Kedua orangtuanya sibuk berbicara, sementara kedua kakaknya hanya tutup mulut dan mengunyah roti panggang itu.

"Hati-hati... Hati-hati... Hati-hati..." gumam perempuan itu berwaspada. Ia berusaha agar suara kakinya tidak terdengar, akan tetapi...

.

"Hinata?" seru Mama sadar.

"_Damn... _Aku ketahuan..." gumamnya kasar tetapi dengan pelan.

"Kau tidak sarapan? Sekolah masih tiga puluh menit lagi, lho." saran Papa yang sedang meminum secangkir teh wangi _earl grey_. Hinata mengetahuinya karena mungkin teh itu baru dibuat sehingga uapnya menyebar dan bau khasnya pun ikut menyebar.

Badan perempuan yang duduk di kelas XI ini pun berbalik.

"A-Aku piket hari ini, Pa! Ja-Jadi harus berangkat pagi-pagi!" jawabnya disertai cengiran palsu.

"Hmm..." angguknya.

Hinata pun berbalik dan ingin beranjak pergi.

.

"_Wait for a moment, _Hinata. Bukankah kau piket hari Rabu? Ini 'kan Selasa." seru Mama curiga.

"Nasiiib..." gumam Hinata dalam hati. _Icon _lambang hatinya yang ceria karena bisa pergi dari rumah kini terganti dengan lambang marah yang berarti 'jangan-hambati-langkahku-dong'.

Dengan terpaksa, ia berbalik ke arah sang Mama.

"Mama, tapi hari ini Hinata disuruh piket karena kemarin Hinata telat datang ke sekolah," paparnya bohong. Sebenarnya Hinata tidak mau berbohong, tetapi ini keadaan darurat. Berbohong untuk kebaikan sendiri, bukan?

"Hm. Ya sudah. Tapi, kau tidak bawa bekal? Bekalmu sudah Mama taruh di depan ruang tamu, lho!" seru Mama mengingatkan.

"I-Iya Ma, Hi-Hinata akan ambil ketika pergi nanti. Daaah!" pamitnya lalu berlari.

"Ckckck... Mencurigakan..." gumam Ibu dari Hinata itu seraya menggeleng pelan.

* * *

><p>Hinata sudah sampai di sekolah—bahkan kelasnya hanya dalam waktu lima menit. Bagaimana caranya? Tentu saja dengan berlari sekuat tenaga, meskipun jarak antara rumah dan sekolah agak jauh. Meskipun harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ia belum sarapan.<p>

"Duh, lapaaar~" keluhnya mengelus perutnya yang rata itu.

"Kantin juga belum buka. Tidak biasanya seperti ini," tambahnya.

Ya, kelas Hinata memang kosong, dan hanya ia sendiri. Ia berharap agar seseorang datang...

.

BRAK!

...Dan akhirnya keinginan Hinata terkabul.

Malah yang datang sesuai dengan yang diharapkannya.

Haruno Sakura, sahabat sekaligus teman sebangku Hinata.

"Hinata-chan? Tumben sekali pergi pagi." sapa Sakura sambil berjalan ke arah bangku mereka berdua.

"Iya. Aku malas bertemu dengan si dua orang Kakakku itu," jawabnya otomatis dan tanpa sadar.

Sakura menatap dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Eh? Kakakmu kenapa?" tanyanya sambil duduk dan mengeluarkan HP-nya dari saku kemejanya, dan mulai memainkan HP itu.

"Maaf, aku malas menceritakannya." desis perempuan bermata lavender ini.

"Hinataaa... Beritahu aku dong... Janji deh, aku tidak akan bilang pada siapa-siapa!" janjinya.

.

"Haaah... Baiklah..." gerutu Hinata. Sakura kembali berwajah riang.

"_So, _apa masalahnya?" tanya Sakura membuka obrolan dan berpaling dari HP-nya.

"Jadi... Semalam, aku membersihkan kamar Kak Naruto dan Kak Sasuke, lalu—"

"Wah... Kau berani sekali, Hinata... Jangan-jangan..." terka Sakura menggoda Hinata.

.

"Sa-Sakuraaa! Dengarkan aku duluuu!" gerutu Hinata sambil memukul-mukul pelan bahu Sakura.

"Iya, iya, maaf! Habisnya kau terlihat serius, sih! Lanjutkan!" perintahnya seraya tertawa geli. Hinata mendengus, lalu kembali melanjutkan obrolan mereka.

"—Lalu, tanpa sengaja aku membongkar kardus yang terletak di ranjang Kak Sasuke, dan aku menemukan Kak Sasuke bersama cewek lain... Dan di sana, ekspresi Kak Sasuke terlihat sedang tersenyum hangat. Jujur, aku ingin sekali melihat ia senyum seperti itu langsung di depan mataku. Tapi, sepertinya itu mungkin tidak akan bisa lagi, karena kata Kak Naruto, Kak Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum jika bersama perempuan itu." cerita Hinata.

Sakura hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Hm... Pantas saja, kemarin ketika anak-anak ingin berfoto dengan Kak Sasuke, ekspresinya datar sekali. Makanya aku memilih dengan berfoto bersama Kak Naruto saja. _By the way, _mengapa Kak Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum pada perempuan itu saja?" komentarnya.

Hinata menghela napas, lalu ia menceritakan dari awal ketika ia meminta tolong membantu mengerjakan PR Matematika hingga peristiwa _sadistic _pertama bagi Hinata dalam hidupnya—ditampar oleh Kakaknya yang misterius itu.

"_Oh my Gosh, _tak kusangka Kak Sasuke yang setampan itu bisa kasar padamu," ucap si pemilik rambut _bubble gum _itu bersimpati pada Hinata.

"Makanya, tadi aku kabur dari acara sarapan karena tidak mau melihat mereka berdua, lalu aku akhir—"

KRUYUUUK~!

.

Yap, terdengarlah suara memalukan dari perut Hinata—orkes keroncong dalam perut Hinata berbunyi meronta-ronta agar diberi 'saweran' berupa makanan.

'Duh... Perut, kau itu tidak bisa baca situasi ya!' gumam Hinata dalam hati, lalu menyesalkan perutnya.

"Ckckck... Kau ini nekat sekali Hinata, sampai-sampai kau tidak makan begini..." kata Sakura padanya.

Hinata tidak menjawab. Pikirannya melayang.

Hinata hanya menggeleng pelan. Matanya nyaris menutup, bibirnya pucat meskipun ia mengolesi bibirnya dengan _lip balm _ekstrak madu sekalipun.

"Hi-Hinata...? Kau kenap-"

BRUUUK!

.

"HINATA!"

* * *

><p>Remaja berketurunan Haruno itu menatap lemas pada seorang perempuan yang berbaring di kasur ruang UKS yang empuk dan nyaman.<p>

"Hinata, kuakui kau memang gila." ucap Sakura tanpa sadar.

Perempuan yang merupakan buah hati dari Minato dan Mikoto itu pun masih belum terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Yah, kau memang gila, karena kau rela kabur tanpa memakan sarapanmu itu. Apa kau tidak kelaparan? Pikirkan dulu kepentingan di dalam tubuhmu, baka!" omel Sakura, walaupun ia tahu bahwa Hinata pasti tidak mendengarnya. Entah kenapa Sakura mulai suka nge-_dumel _meskipun orang itu dalam keadaan sadar atau tidak.

"Makanya, kalau mau kabur itu pi—"

BRAK!

.

Sakura terkejut akibat suara itu.

"HINATA!" teriak sese—ehhm, maksudnya dua orang bertubuh tinggi yang masuk ke dalam ruang UKS secara berbarengan.

.

"...Kak Naruto?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

"E-Eh? Kau yang kemarin berfoto denganku, ya? Kau temannya Hinata?" Naruto bertanya balik.

"I-Iya, Kak! Aku juga temannya Hinata!" jawabnya.

"Hinata pingsan? Aku mendengarnya dari anak yang satu kelas dengannya." tanya Naruto lagi. Ia dan Sasuke sedang menuju ke samping kasur UKS itu.

Sakura menunduk, menatap wajah Hinata yang belum menampakkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia terbangun.

"Iya, Kak. Ia cerita bahwa ia belum sarapan, lalu ia kabur karena tidak ingin dilihat oleh kalian berdua—UPPPS!" sentak Sakura.

Deg. Naruto kaget mendengar obrolan yang dilanturkan Sakura.

"Maafkan aku Hinata, aku keceplosan..." mohon Sakura pada perempuan yang masih tertidur itu. Percuma saja, toh Hinata tidak akan mendengarnya.

Naruto menganga kaget.

"A-APA! Jadi... maksudnya...?"

"...Begitulah, Kak." kata Sakura menghempaskan napasnya. "Ia belum mau bertemu dengan kalian. Tampaknya, ia trauma," lanjutnya sambil mengelus poni Hinata.

"Cih, dasar lemah," rutuk Sasuke.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, Sasuke!" geram Naruto.

"Hn, _whatever._" ucapnya.

"Ungggh..." desah seseorang.

.

Sakura, Naruto dan Sasuke menengok ke arah suara itu.

Hinata, perempuan berpostur 168 cm itu pun akhirnya terbangun. Matanya terbelalak kaget melihat pemandangan di sekelilingnya.

.

"...Sakura? Aku di mana?" tanya Hinata pada sahabatnya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum lembut, lalu tertawa pelan.

"Kau ada di UKS. Kau 'kan pingsan, sedari pagi kau belum sarapan, bukan?"

"Akhirnya, kau sadar juga Hinata," seru Naruto lega, lalu berjalan agak dekat ke arah Hinata. Ketika Naruto ingin memegang pipi Hinata...

PLAK!

.

...Hinata menepisnya. Hinata menunduk ke bawah sehingga wajahnya tertutup poninya yang panjang itu.

.

"Hi-Hinata?" gumam Naruto kaget atas kelakuan Hinata.

"Gomen... Aku tidak mau dekat-dekat kalian..." jawabnya.

"Hinata, jangan begitu. Mereka kakakmu, lho," nasihat Sakura sambil membelai rambut Sakura.

"Kamu tidak mengerti masalahku, Sakura..." balas Hinata, masih dengan posisi muka tertunduk. Suaranya mulai bergetar. Ia merinding hebat.

"_Of course, _aku mengerti. Tadi 'kan kau bercerita tentang mereka padamu," tukas Sakura lembut.

"Hinata, kalau kemarin memang membuatmu betul-betul marah, maafkan kami, Hinata." maaf Naruto, lalu tangannya bersiap ingin memegang tangan Hinata, tetapi...

Plak!

...Lagi-lagi Hinata menepisnya dengan kasar.

.

"Kumohon, Kak... Jangan menyentuhku..." pintanya. Kali ini, wajahnya terangkat, dan menunjukkan wajah penuh tangis. Ia tampak seperti orang yang ketakutan. Mungkin hampir mirip dengan orang trauma.

"Hinata..." seru Naruto. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca. Baru pertama kalinya ia diperlakukan seperti ini oleh adik yang baru saja dikenalnya dua hari yang lalu.

"Dobe, lebih baik tinggalkan perempuan lemah ini. Kita lebih baik ke-"

PLAK!

"Teme...!" geram Naruto. _Whoops, _tampaknya Naruto kelepasan menampar Sasuke saking kesalnya.

Wajah Hinata kembali merautkan wajah tertekan dan panik. Sakura hanya terdiam, kaget melihat senpai sekaligus kakak dari sahabat yang diidolakannya mengatai sahabatnya sekejam itu.

Sontak Hinata berteriak.

"HENTIKAAAN!"

.

Sasuke dan Naruto menatap Hinata yang sedang menutup telinganya, dan berteriak seperti orang ketakuan dikejar maling.

Sasuke dan Naruto kembali ke posisi mereka. Tidak seperti tadi -Naruto mengcengkeram kerah baju Sasuke.

"Maaf Hinata, kau benar. Seharusnya kami memang pergi saja," kata Naruto menyerah, lalu ia dan Sasuke sama-sama pergi keluar dari UKS.

"Hinata..." Sakura menggeleng pelan.

Hinata hanya kembali menunduk dengan wajah bersalah yang dihiasi oleh air mata.

* * *

><p>Naruto's POV<p>

Aku kembali ke kelasku bersama Teme, si dalang penghancur tali persaudaraan kami. Kelas kami masih sepi.

Aku kembali duduk di bangku tempat dudukku, memegang kepalaku frustasi.

"Hinata..." gumamku pelan.

Aku kaget sekali dengan perlakuan adik perempuanku satu-satunya itu. Ia menepis tanganku.

Aku memegang dadaku yang penuh sesak karena memikirkan kejadian tadi. Apakah ia... sudah membenciku?

"Hn, masih memikirkan perempuan lemah itu, Dobe?" sahut Teme.

Aku menggeram kesal.

"_Watch your mouth! _Hubungan kami renggang karena kau, bodoh!" seruku marah.

"Hn, aku dalangnya?" tanyanya yang semakin membuatku marah.

Darahku naik kembali. Tetapi, karena aku tidak mau marah-marah di pagi yang cerah nan dingin ini, aku berusaha menahan emosi.

.

"Sasuke. Kali ini aku ingin bicara serius denganmu. Aku tidak mau main-main lagi." sahutku.

"Hn," angguknya, lalu duduk di bangku samping tempat dudukku.

Aku menghela napas untuk mempersiapkan diri membicarakan hal berat ini.

"Sasuke. Beri aku alasan yang lebih spesifik mengapa kau membenci Hinata." tuturku dengan sabar namun terkesan cepat. Yah, aku memang suka sekali berbicara cepat kalau merasa tensiku naik.

Sasuke hanya diam.

"JAWAB, TEME!" seruku lagi. Satu lagi fakta tentangku, suka sekali marah jikalau pertanyaanku tidak terjawabkan. Makanya, jangan heran kalau semalam aku terlihat membentak Hinata. Maafkan aku, Hinata.

.

.

.

"...Aku membenci para wanita di dunia ini, kecuali Yakumo dan Mama. Aku juga membencinya. Entahlah, perasaan benci itu muncul saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya." jawabnya panjang.

"Beritahu aku, mengapa kau membenci wanita di dunia ini minus Yakumo dan Mama." tanyaku lagi. Sepertinya, aku memang berbakat menjadi ahli psikologi.

"Sejak dulu, aku selalu melihat wanita bagaikan macan yang siap menerkamku. Makanya, sejak dulu aku rajin mengikuti les beladiri dan olahraga. Mungkin itu trauma," seru Sasuke sambil menidurkan kepalanya di meja.

"Lalu, agar aku menghilangkan ketakutan itu, aku berusaha menganggap wanita adalah makhluk terlemah. Contohnya, 'kenalan'ku itu." tambahnya. Sial, Hinata bukan 'kenalan'mu bodoh!

"Cobalah berusaha dekat dengannya. Aku yakin, meskipun lemah, dia itu perempuan yang baik." nasihatku. Tetapi, tampaknya Sasuke tidak mengindahkannya. Ia malah asyik membaca buku Biologinya.

* * *

><p>Hinata's POV<p>

Kini aku telah di kelasku. Teman-temanku mulai berdatangan, sehingga kelas kami pun akhirnya ramai.

"Hinata, lebih baik kau makan saja dulu. Kebetulan aku bawa nasi kepal kelebihan. Mau?" tawarnya padaku.

"Mau!" seruku bersemangat. Mengendus aroma nasi kepalnya saja membuatku bersemangat untuk kumakan, apalagi rasanya.

"Hahaha, kau tampaknya kelaparan, ya..." serunya.

Aku tidak menanggapinya, karena keasyikan memakan bekal Sakura yang enaknya di luar batas itu.

Tetapi, lima menit kemudian...

.

"HINATAAA!" teriak Sakura.

.

...Yah, bekalnya tandas akibat aku kelepasan memakannya.

Gomen, Sakura...

* * *

><p>KRIIING! KRIIING!<p>

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi, dan akhirnya kami menutup buku pelajaran kami secara serentak.

"_Okay, _jangan lupa buat kliping Biologinya, ya," ingat Kurenai-sensei.

"Hai!" teriak anak-anak serempak.

Setelah Kurenai-sensei beranjak pergi, anak-anak berhamburan keluar dari ruangan.

"Sakura-chan, kita ke kantin ya. Bekalmu 'kan habis karena kumakan tadi," ajakku. Sakura mengangguk, lalu kami berjalan ke arah kantin.

"Hm... Ngomong-ngomong, kau enggak mau memaafkan mereka berdua?" tanya Sakura sambil berjalan.

"Berdua? Siapa?" tanyaku pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Ih, kau nggak usah sok lupa deh. Kak Naruto dan Kak Sasuke!" tukasnya.

DEG!

Ke-Kenapa dia harus membicarakan si dua itu, sih? _Oh, c'mon. _Aku tidak ingin membicarakan hal tentang mereka padanya.

"Ma-Maaf ya Sakura, tapi aku nggak mau membahas itu sekarang." ungkapku malas. Sakura mengangguk.

"Hm, baiklah kalau kau masih takut dengan mereka. Bagaimana kalau kita pesan makanan dan minuman terlebih dahulu?" tawarnya menunjuk pada _stand _slushie yang membuat selera makanku goyah.

"_Allright._" jawabku mengiyakan. Lalu, kami berdua berlari ke arah _stand _yang selalu ramai setiap istirahat itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kami berdua sudah memesan menu kami dengan cepat karena kami sudah lapar. Di nampan kami telah telah tersaji dua piring _Callifornia Roll _yang tiap piring berjumlah 8 potongitu, dengan dua slushie ukuran _medium_ rasa apel hijau. Yah, bisa dibilang kalau jumlah makanan kami hampir sama dengan jumlah makan kuli. Lagi-lagi, karena kami sangat lapar.

"Hinata, kita cari tempat duduk di mana, ya?" seru Sakura sedikit berteriak akibat suara kantin yang dipenuhi oleh manusia.

Aku menatap pada tempat duduk di tengah-tengah kantin. Jumlah kursinya agak banyak, empat buah. Meski begitu, tempatnya agak strategis.

"Ah, yang itu saja," saranku lalu menunjuk pada tempat yang kuamati tadi.

Ketika kami mau berjalan ke sana, tiba-tiba—

DUKKK!

.

"_Ouch!_" jeritku kesakitan. Aku mengelus sikuku. Siapa yang menyenggol sikuk—

"—Hinata?" panggil sesuatu -maksudnya seseorang.

.

Kak Naruto dengan Kak Sasuke lagi!

"E-a-e-eekh..." ucapku salah tingkah.

Sakura, bantu aku dong! Masa kau hanya diam melihatku seperti ini? Sumpah, aku tidak mau bertemu Kak Naruto ataupun Kak Sasuke sekarang!

"Hinata, kau mau duduk di sini?" tanyanya lagi.

Duh... Aku harus jawab apa...

Aku hanya kaku. Pikiranku serasa berhenti. Seolah-olah aku ini bagaikan komputer yang sedang mati. Tidak ada kehidupan.

"Ah, Kak Naruto, kami berdua lebih baik ke tempat lain, ya!" ucap Sakura, bersiap menyeretku dengan memegang telapak tanganku erat-erat. Syukurlah Sakura mengerti perasaanku.

"Kenapa ke tempat lain? 'Kan bangkunya empat, pas untuk kita semua," kata Kak Naruto.

_Sakura! Please say something!_

"Maaf, tapi lebih baik kami pindah saja," sergah Sakura lalu menyeretku.

.

_Arigatou, Sakura... You are my life-saver! _

* * *

><p>"Wah, tadi itu bahaya sekali. Ya kan, Hinata?" seru Sakura. Aku hanya terdiam seribu bahasa.<p>

Kami akhirnya memutuskan untuk makan siang di atap sekolah. Tempat itu terbuka, sehingga banyak angin di sini. Atap sekolah ini juga dipakai untuk klub sains, jadi jangan heran bahwa di sini memiliki banyak tanaman dan itu juga berarti banyak oksigen juga. Kerugiannya? Hm, mungkin bisa masuk angin. Tetapi, bagi orang-orang yang terbiasa ke sini—termasuk aku dan Sakura, angin-angin di sini hanyalah sebagai penyejuk untuk kami. Bukan sebagai pengisi ruang perut kami.

"Hinata." sahut Sakura.

"Hng?" responku yang masih mengunyah sushiku.

"Kenapa kau kasar pada Kak Naruto? Dia tidak punya salah apa-apa padamu, lho." kata Sakura.

Aku mengerutkan keningku.

"Sudah kubilang, kau tidak mengerti masalahku." ucapku.

"Kalau begitu, buatlah aku mengerti." balas Sakura spontan. Aku terpaksa menyerah.

"Hhh... Baiklah, kalau itu maumu. Tadi pagi 'kan sudah kuceritakan kalau semalam Kak Naruto menanyai tentang bekas tamparan di pipiku ini dengan teriakan. Aku yang sedang ketakutan wajar saja semakin takut karena volume suaranya yang terlampau kencang itu. Jadi, sah saja kan bahwa aku menyuekinya?" jelasku panjang lebar.

Sakura hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Apa lebih baik kau memaafkan Kak Naruto? Aku yakin waktu itu ia memang sedang naik tensi, tapi 'kan ia tidak salah apa-apa. Kau malah membuatnya kebingungan. Pasti ia juga sedih diperlakukan seperti ini." nasihat Sakura. Kali ini giliran aku yang mengangguk.

"Hm... Kupikirkan, deh..." jawabku. Sakura tersenyum lembut.

"Lebih baik kau cepat-cepat memaafkannya, sebelum ada salah paham di antara kalian." usulnya lagi.

Dan akhirnya, kami berdua menghabiskan waktu istirahat kami di atap sekolah.

* * *

><p>Aku mendesah bosan pada papan tulis yang digantungi kanvas berhiaskan gambar beberapa benda dengan adanya sedikit goresan asimetris di samping kiri benda itu yang membuat gambar itu tampak seperti dua dimensi.<p>

"Ya, itu contoh dari arsir suatu benda. Nah, sekarang kalian coba gambar bangun-bangun ruang di buku gambar kalian. Tentukan letak bayangan dan sinarnya, dan buatlah arsirannya sesuai dengan arah cahaya. Paham?" jelas Hidan-sensei -guru Seni Rupa kami.

"Paham!" seru kami semua, padahal jujur—aku bahkan sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud Hidan-sensei. Ah, mungkin aku memang tidak memiliki bakat di bidang melukis.

Aku melirik pada Sakura, yang telah asyik menggoreskan pensil mekaniknya ke buku gambar A3 yang putih polos itu.

"Hei, kau gambar apa?" tanyaku menyenggol sikutnya. Ia masih asyik menggambar. Tidak merespon pertanyaanku. Sakura memang hobi menggambar, dan terkadang -maksudnya sering kali ia tidak menjawab panggilan seseorang yang memanggilnya saking seriusnya menatap pada buku gambarnya.

"Sakura! Kau dengar tidak sih?" omelku.

"Apa sih! Lebih baik kau gambar apa yang disuruh oleh Hidan-sensei!" jawabnya kesal. Mungkin ia tidak mau kuganggu. Maaf, ya Sakura.

"Tapi, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kugambar," kataku mengeluh. Sakura mendecih.

"Kau gambar saja sesuatu!" serunya lalu sibuk menggerakan pensilnya di atas kertas dan menggoreskannya dengan pelan.

Aku menggerutu. Huh, ini sikap dari Sakura yang tidak kusukai!

Sakura tampak sedang menggambar wajah dan postur badan yang mirip seseorang. Kalau dilihat dari tubuhnya, ia mirip Kak Naruto.

KAK NARUTO! Jangan bercanda! Aku 'kan sedang berusaha menjauhinya!

Tapi... Aku kembali merenungkan kata-kata Sakura. Iya sih, Kak Naruto memang tidak bersalah. Tapi... karena bentakan itu, aku jadi agak takut padanya.

Pasti kalian ingin mengataiku kekanak-kanakan. Yah, wajar saja, selama ini aku tidak pernah dibentak seperti itu. Dan wajar saja kalau aku menangis.

KRIIING! KRIIING! KRIIING!

"Yak. Selesaikan itu di rumah, ya. Kalian boleh pulang." pinta Hidan-sensei sambil merapikan buku-buku miliknya yang berceceran di meja guru.

"Ya!" seru kami semua, lalu merapikan buku cepat-cepat dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Hinata, mau pulang bareng lagi?" tawar Sakura. Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Arigatou, Sakura, tapi kali ini aku pulang jalan kaki saja." tolakku halus.

Sakura tersenyum jahil. "Hmm, tampaknya kau sedang diet, ya?"

"I-Iiih, bukan begitu!" seruku sewot. Aku merasa kalau berat badanku sudah ideal. Mengapa harus diet lagi?

"Oh. Jangan-jangan... Kau..." terkanya.

"Jangan menerka sesuatu yang aneh, ya. Lagipula, aku belum punya pacar." potongku. Lagipula, aku sudah tahu apa yang mau ia katakan selanjutnya. Tentang pacar.

"Siapa yang mau bilang 'kau punya pacar'? Tadi 'kan aku mau bilang 'jangan-jangan kau mau diantar Kak Sasuke dan Kak Naruto ya?'."

JLEB!

Ucapan Sakura bagaikan pisau yang menusuk hatiku. Oke, aku memang terlalu berlebihan, tetapi itulah yang kurasakan. Suara detakan jantungku terdengar sekali.

"Uuuh..." Aku bingung ingin menjawab apa.

Sakura menepuk bahuku, lalu berkata, "Aku akan mendukungmu untuk mendekati mereka berdua. _Ciao, babe._"

Lalu ia pun berlalu. Sepertinya ia ingin pulang duluan.

Aku berpikir. Apakah aku harus naik mobil mereka berdua? Kalau Mama tahu aku tidak ikut bersama mereka, nanti aku yang akan dimarahi. Tapi, kalau naik, aku merasa risih dengan mereka.

Lebih baik aku ikut saja piket membersihkan kelas dengan teman-temanku, meskipun aku piket besok!

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

"Teme, apa kau lihat Hinata?" tanya Naruto begitu mereka sampai di pintu depan sekolah, bersiap untuk ke halaman parkiran.

"Hn, aku tidak melihatnya." jawab Sasuke.

Langkah Naruto pun terhenti.

"Kau cari dia, Teme. Biar aku yang menyalakan mesin mobilnya," perintah Naruto.

"Kau saja. Dia 'kan lebih sayang padamu." seru Sasuke dan menengadahkan tangannya meminta kunci mobil, agar Sasuke yang menyalakannya.

"Kurasa kau salah, Teme. Kemarin sore, ia menanyakan hal banyak tentangmu. Mungkin ia ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang dirimu." kata Naruto, mencoba untuk berusaha tenang.

Kening Sasuke mengernyit. Ia menatap heran. Sejak kapan adik—ehem—maksudnya kenalannya itu penasaran akan dirinya?

"Kenapa ia tidak tanya tentang dirimu saja?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

Naruto tersenyum jahil.

"Jadi kau _jealous, _Teme? Kau cemburu karena ia dekat denganku? Hati-hati lo Teme, incest itu dilarang oleh agama dan masyarakat."

"Tutup mulutmu, Dobe. Bicaramu itu seperti pendeta saja. Sini, berikan kuncinya padaku!" seru Sasuke kasar.

"Ah, baik—"

Terdengarlah lagu 'Moves Like Jagger' dari Maroon 5 yang ternyata merupakan bunyi _ringtone _HP Naruto. Sontak ia mengangkatnya.

"Moshi-moshi, Uzumaki di sini. Kenapa ya?" sapanya. Sasuke hanya menatap datar.

Beberapa detik kemudian, wajah Naruto kembali pucat.

"Be... Betulkah? Ba-Baik, saya segera ke sana. Terima kasih," ucapnya cepat-cepat lalu menekan tombol merah di layar HP Android-nya.

"Sasuke, cepat pulang." pinta Naruto tegas.

"Tumben. Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Pokoknya cepat pulang!" tegas Naruto lagi.

"Hn." ucap Sasuke lalu berlari mengejar Naruto yang sudah lari sedari tadi.

* * *

><p>"Sebenarnya ada apa, Dobe? Tumben kau mau menyetir." tanya Sasuke yang sedang menatap lurus pada kaca mobil. Memang benar, kali ini Naruto yang menyetir sambil mengebut, sementara Sasuke hanya duduk santai.<p>

Naruto mendecak. "Ck, pihak les musik kita memanggilku untuk kembali ke les lagi untuk ujian susulan. Padahal kita sudah keluar dari les itu sebelum pindah, untuk apa sih?"

"Kemarin aku juga ditelepon. Beruntung jadwal les kita berbeda hari," kata Sasuke.

"Uh, bukan itu yang aku permasalahkan! Pasalnya, mereka memanggilku karena ketika kita meminta izin mengundurkan diri, les itu sedang mengadakan ujian praktek! Makanya, karena tanggung, mereka memberikan ujian susulan! Kau sih enak, kemarin sudah ujian!" seru Naruto bertubi-tubi.

"Hn," tanggap Sasuke. "Dobe... Lebih baik kau jangan mengebut." tambahnya.

"Kenapa? Kau takut?" balas Naruto sewot.

"Bukan. Kau hampir saja menabrak anak SD yang sedang menyeberang barusan."

"Hai." responnya, lalu menurunkan kecepatannya yang awalnya 70 km/jam itu.

* * *

><p>Kedua lelaki bersaudara itu kini telah sampai di tempat les piano mereka di Osaka. Meskipun berangkat lebih awal dua jam (ujian dimulai jam 04.00, mereka berangkat 02.00) dan kecepatan mobil yang kembali naik menjadi 100 kmjam di jalan tol, tetap saja Naruto terlambat.

"Teme, ini kunci mobilnya. Aku mau masuk kelas dulu. Lebih baik kau pu—AHHH!" teriak Naruto keras. Orang-orang yang sedang menunggu di les itu menatap aneh padanya. Naruto hanya mengacungkan dua jari telunjuk dan tengahnya menandakan '_peace_' yang ditambah dengan cengiran _innocent_-nya.

"Kenapa, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke lalu mengambil kunci mobil dari tangan Naruto.

"Aku lupa tadi! Kau jemput Hinata, ya! Duh, kenapa bisa lupa, ya? Semoga Hinata tidak marah!" rutuknya kesal.

"Cih, kenapa harus aku yang menjemput perempuan lemah itu?" seru Sasuke. Beruntung, _angel _Naruto kini bisa menahan amarah Naruto.

"Sasuke, jangan buang waktumu dan waktuku, dan jangan memancing emosiku. Lebih baik kau pergi menjemput saja!" bisik Naruto. Kemudian Naruto mengambil HP-nya dan jari-jarinya begitu cekatan menyentuh layar HP _touchscreen_-nya.

"Kau mau apa lagi? Cepat pergi!" maki Naruto pelan karena takut mengganggu.

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya seraya berkata, "Hn, dasar Dobe bawel."

Naruto tersenyum menyeringai. "Sasuke... Tunjukkan bahwa kau ini bukan pengecut ketika bertemu wanita, seperti yang selalu kau bilang dulu!" gumamnya pelan, lalu masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

* * *

><p>Sasuke tampak tenang dengan mobil yang dikendarainya dengan kecepatan 120 kmjam. Ia memang suka sekali menguji nyalinya itu. Coba saja kalau ada seseorang yang diantarnya naik mobilnya, pasti beberapa menit kemudian penumpang itu akan memilih keluar dan muntah-muntah. Atau mungkin memarahi Sasuke dan mengatainya 'Sinting!' dalam bahasa Mandarin.

Ketika di jalan raya—masih di Osaka—Sasuke melihat wajah yang sangat dikenalinya sedang berdiri di depan halte dekat lampu merah. Halte bus di sana memang terlihat penuh, sehingga mungkin ia lebih memilih berdiri.

Sasuke terdiam. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, matanya berkunang-kunang. Jantungnya berdetak kencang.

.

"YAKUMO!"

.

Entah karena Sasuke berteriak keras meskipun di mobil sekalipun atau apa, perempuan berambut cokelat itu menatap pada mobil yang dikendarai Sasuke.

Sikap perempuan itu sama. Ia terkejut.

"Sa... Sasuke..." gumamnya dengan gelagat kaget.

Mumpung sedang lampu merah, Sasuke membuka kaca jendela pintu kirinya. Karena terlalu berjarak jauh dari mobilnya, Sasuke berteriak, "YAKUMO! SINI!"

Yang dipanggil pun menyahut, lalu naik ke mobil. Tidak salah lagi, itu pasti Yakumo, terka Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Mengapa di sini?" tanya Yakumo begitu masuk ke dalam mobil Sasuke. Mobil Sasuke yang awalnya berwangikan _aromatherapy _jeruk di mobil kini berganti menjadi aroma _sandalwood _dan kayu manis—wangi khas Yakumo.

Sasuke menatap Yakumo dalam-dalam. Beruntung, jumlah detik di lampu pemberhentian lampu merah masih tiga menit lagi, sehingga Sasuke masih sempat memeluk Yakumo.

Sasuke memeluk erat-erat Yakumo. Yang dipeluk pun terkejut.

.

"Aku kangen sekali, Yakumo..." sahut Sasuke yang masih menyembunyikan mukanya di bahu Yakumo, menikmati aroma kehangatan di baju Yakumo. Yakumo menatap Sasuke lembut.

"Sama denganmu, Sasu-kun... Meskipun tidak bertemu tiga hari, aku sangat merindukanmu..." balas Yakumo.

Tidak bertemu tiga hari denganmu sama seperti tiga tahun tanpa hujan, Yakumo, batin Sasuke. Mungkin terdengar seperti arti dari salah satu lagu penyanyi Selena Gomez.

TIN! TIN! TIN!

Uh-oh, sepertinya mobil di belakang serta _traffic lights _yang sudah menunjukkan warna hijaunya membatalkan acara lepas rindu antara Yakumo dengan Sasuke.

Mereka berdua kembali ke posisi masing-masing. Sasuke menyetir (masih dengan kecepatan 70 km/jam), sedangkan Yakumo memasang _seatbelt_-nya dengan benar.

"Sasu-kun, sekarang kau tinggal di mana?" tanya Yakumo hangat.

"Hn, yang jelas Tokyo. Di prefektur M," jawab Sasuke lembut. Hm, andai Hinata di sini, pasti Hinata kesal karena tidak bisa membuat kakaknya tersenyum bahagia seperti itu. Ah, boro-boro tersenyum, Hinata saja belum pernah melihat Sasuke tersenyum kecil sedetik pun!

"Mm. Apa betul kata Naruto kalian memiliki saudara kandung?" tanya Yakumo lagi. Karena sudah mempersiapkan jawabannya, Sasuke pun menggeleng.

"Eeeh? Jadi, kalian tidak mempunyai saudara?" tanya Yakumo terkaget-kaget.

"Tidak. Tapi, Mama mempunyai kenalan seorang anak remaja perempuan yang usianya dua tahun lebih muda dariku." kata Sasuke. Raut mukanya mulai datar.

Kening Yakumo mulai berkerut. "Betulkah?"

"Sasuke, jangan berbohong. Dia itu adikmu, kan? Jangan kau ungkit-ungkit masalah tentang keterbelakangan mental itu padanya." tambahnya lembut.

"Aku serius." balas Sasuke. Yakumo menghela napas.

"Hhh... Ya sudah. Ngomong-ngomong, kau ingin membawaku ke mana?"

Jleb! Sasuke lupa bahwa tujuannya dengan Yakumo berbeda. Salahkan dirinya, menyuruh Yakumo untuk menaiki mobilnya. Bagaimana kalau Yakumo ingin pergi ke bandara padahal Sasuke sudah di jalan tol?

Meskipun berbeda arah dan malu, Sasuke tetap bersikap pura-pura tenang.

"Hn. Kau memangnya mau ke mana?"

"Ke _tea shop _dekat halte Miyagami di Tokyo. Aku ingin memesan teh-teh untuk teman-temanku saat acara pesta perpisahan para guru, karena menurut acara wisata kuliner di TV teh di sana harum dan manisnya pas."

"Itu 'kan dekat sekolahku dan Naruto yang baru! Aku juga ingin ke sana, syukurlah arah tujuan kita sama." seru Sasuke tersenyum, dalam hatinya ia ingin berterima kasih pada pemilik _tea shop _dekat halte itu, karena tidak membuat cabang di mana-mana. Coba kalau ada cabangnya, mungkin ia dan Yakumo tidak akan bertemu saat ini.

"Wah, beruntung ya," senyum Yakumo.

"Ngomong-ngomong, hadiah apa yang kau inginkan pada natal tahun ini?" tanya Yakumo tiba-tiba.

Apa? Natal?

.

Oh iya, tahun depan 'kan Natal. Sekarang tanggal 30 November, berarti sehari lagi sudah bulan Desember, batin Sasuke.

"Aku mengharapkan agar hubunganku denganmu lancar, sama seperti hubunganku dengan keluargaku." balas Sasuke tersenyum.

"Amen." seru Yakumo mengaminkan. Mereka berdua tersenyum hangat, saling menatap lembut dan dalam. Fokus ke dalam dunia mereka berdua.

Dan... Suasana di mobil pun semakin romantis dengan ditambah lagu _The Christmas Song _dari Justin Bieber yang sedang diputar di radio mobil Sasuke, serta salju yang turun setitik demi setitik menambah kesan manis dan romantis yang berlipat ganda.

* * *

><p>Hinata's POV<p>

Seperti hari yang lalu, aku menunggu di halte.

Tetapi, kali ini berbeda. Mereka tidak menjemputku seperti kemarin. Sudah hampir dua jam aku menunggu, dan aku nyaris berputus asa. Apakah mereka sudah pulang duluan? Awalnya aku ingin telepon, tapi karena aku masih bersikap cuek pada mereka aku masih gengsi.

Oh iya, tadi aku juga sudah mencari mereka keliling sekolahku, tetapi hasilnya juga nihil. Aku hanya bisa menggerutu kesal, ke mana mereka berdua?

Ah, tapi aku tidak boleh egois. Siapa tahu mereka pulang duluan. Okay, sekarang giliranku mengemukakan pendapatku. Kurasa perjalanan dari sekolah ke rumah hanya memakan waktu lima belas menit, dan kini mengapa dua jam? Bahkan, aku berkali-kali mampir ke _tea shop _dekat halte untuk membeli teh favoritku, dan aku telah menghabiskan lima gelas karena menunggu mereka!

Kriiing~!

Ada SMS di HP-ku. Siapa, ya?

Tanpa melihat notifikasi, aku langsung beralih menuju ke _Inbox. _

_From: Naruto _

_Hinata-chan, maaf kami telah meninggalkanmu. Tadi aku terpaksa ke les piano di Osaka, tempat lesku dulu. Sekali lagi, aku mohon maaf._

_Oh iya, tadi aku juga sudah menyuruh Sasuke untuk menjemputmu. Kalau ia tidak tepat waktu, beritahu aku, ya! -Naruto-_

Oh, jadi mereka ke Osaka. Pantas, pergi ke sana memakan waktu selama itu.

Tapi, aku ingin pulang... Masa' aku harus menunggu sampai Kak Sasuke datang?

.

Ah, aku merasa ada yang menetes di tanganku. Tetesan itu terasa dingin. Aku mencoba menengok ke atas. Dan... ternyata, itu adalah salju.

Itulah salju pertama di akhir bulan November. Ah! Aku juga lupa membuat permohonan!

Tapi aku kembali merenung. Buat apa mempercayai mitos? Toh tidak seratus persen aku akan mendapat permohonan dari yang kuharapkan. Tapi, entah kenapa—kalau mitos itu sudah kita lakukan, _mood _kita akan membaik. Tidak percaya? Buktikan saja!

Lalu, dengan tubuh sedikit menggigil akibat hawa yang membuat udara di sini menjadi pendingin ruangan yang dinyalakan dengan suhu 10°C, aku membuat permohonan. Aku melipat kedua telapak tanganku, lalu aku menatap pada langit dan mulai berkata:

"Tuhan, tolong buat hubunganku dengan Kak Sasuke baik di natal tahun ini. Tidak, bukan hanya di hari natal saja, tetapi seumur hidupku!" mohonku. Terserah, apakah permohonan itu akan dikabulkan atau tidak, terserah Yang Di Atas. Aku hanya ingin hubunganku membaik dengan Kak Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sudah lima belas menit aku menunggu, tetapi belum ada satu mobil pun yang menuju kemari. Ehem, maksudku memang ada sih mobil berlalu-lalang, tetapi tidak ada satu mobil yang menandakan bahwa itu mobil Kak Sasuke. Kak, Kakak di mana sekarang?

Aku menggerutu sambil menggigil kedinginan. Aku lupa bawa mantel. Nanti aku akan menegur Kak Sasuke!

.

Tin! Tin! Tin!

.

Tiba-tiba, mataku terpaku pada sebuah mobil hitam. Aku terus menelusuri 'isi' dari mobil itu menggunakan kedua bola mataku. Isinya memang sangat mencurigakan.

Mereka—maksudku seseorang yang duduk di kursi kemudi itu mirip sekali dengan Kak Sasuke. Atau itu memang Kak Sasuke? Lalu, mengapa ia bersama dengan seorang perempuan lain? Bu-Bukannya aku cemburu, akan tetapi aku hanya merasa janggal saja.

Tetapi, perempuan itu sangat, sangat mirip dengan foto di pigura Kak Sasuke semalam! APA DIA... PACARNYA KAK SASUKE?

.

Pikiranku kacau. Kacau, bahkan melebihi kacaunya hasil rancangan para penemu yang telah hancur akibat ledakan. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Aku, yang sudah dua jam lebih menunggu Kak Sasuke, malah Kak Sasuke sedang jalan-jalan bersama pacarnya itu.

Argggh! Kepalaku...!

Karena terlalu pusing, aku memilih untuk pulang dengan jalan kaki. Meskkipun aku tahu, aku tidak akan kuat untuk sampai ke sana, tetapi lebih baik aku jalan kaki saja.

Aku bersiap berdiri dengan kaki yang sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Aku cukup marah sekarang. Aku merasa tidak dipedulikan! Biar saja kalau ia mengataiku egois, dia sendiri juga tidak kalah egois. Sama dengan semalam. Uugh, mengingat kejadian semalam hanya membuat pusingku menjadi bertambah.

Lalu, aku berlari dengan tertatih-tatih karena aku merasa rasa pusingku bertambah. Karena tidak bisa menahan sakitnya, aku hanya bisa berteriak.

"AAAGH!"

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

"Sasuke? Sepertinya tadi ada orang yang berteriak, apa kau dengar?" tanya Yakumo yang masih di dalam mobil. Yakumo sedang bersiap-siap memakai mantelnya untuk keluar dari mobil dan toko teh itu. Mereka berdua memarkirkan mobilnya di depan toko tersebut.

"Hn, tidak," balasnya. Sebenarnya, Sasuke berbohong. Ia memang mendengar suara itu, tetapi ia tidak mau kalau pacarnya nanti akan terus membahas teriakan aneh itu.

Tiba-tiba, ada seorang sosok yang sangat menarik perhatian Sasuke. Rambut orang itu berwarna indigo, sedang memegang kepalanya seperti orang frustasi dan berjalan pincang di tengah-tengah hamparan salju itu. Entah ia kedinginan atau stres atau apa, ia tampak seperti orang yang lemah.

Orang yang lemah... CEWEK ITU! Batin Sasuke.

.

Lantas, setelah memakai mantelnya, dengan cepat ia keluar dari mobil meninggalkan Yakumo di dalamnya dan mengejar perempuan yang memakai bando anyam itu.

"HINATA!" teriak Sasuke dari belakang.

.

Ya, perlu dicatat, bahwa kali ini Sasuke memanggil Hinata dengan nama panggilannya.

.

.

.

Karena kaget, Hinata menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Sasuke yang sedang mengejarnya, dengan napasnya yang tersengal-tersengal—dilihat dari uap yang keluar dari mulutnya, dan Hinata terlihat ketakutan.

"K-Kak Sasuke..." gumamnya merinding, lalu berlari dengan pusing yang berkelebat di kepalanya. Rasanya kepalanya ingin pecah. Dan jadilah, Sasuke mengejar Hinata di tengah-tengah salju yang kian menumpuk dan mmbuat orang-orang kedinginan. Apalagi Hinata, ia hanya memakai blazer sekolahnya dan rok mini. Cukup membuatnya menggigil kedinginan, eh? Cukup romantis, kalau dilakukan dengan pasangan. Bagaimana kalau kakak adik?

Saking pusingnya, Hinata berhenti berlari dan berteriak untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"AAAAAAAGHH!"

Khawatir ketika Hinata berteriak, Sasuke menghampirinya. Hinata terlihat oleng, dan ketika disentuh Sasuke ia mencoba untuk melepasnya. Tapi, sayang sekali—fakta tentang laki-laki lebih kuat dibanding perempuan diterapkan di sini. Hinata tidak bisa mengelak, karena tubuh Sasuke yang kuat.

"Lepaskan aku!" seru Hinata.

"Tidak akan." balas Sasuke dingin.

Hinata kemudian lolos dari cengkeraman Sasuke, akan tetapi itu hanya bertahan beberapa detik saja. Lima detik berikutnya, ia berhasil ditangkap Sasuke dengan dipeluk dari belakang.

Sasuke mengcengkeram kemja bagian perut Hinata dengan kedua tangannya yang melingkar di tangannya agar ia tidak coba-coba kabur lagi, dan memeluknya dari belakang. Hinata yang kaget sekaligus takut dengan kakaknya yang menurutnya 'bukan manusia'—dengan alasan karena Sasuke menamparnya semalam itu langsung mencengkeram balik tangan Sasuke.

"Kak... Kumohon... Tolong lepaskan aku... Hiks..." rengek Hinata, yang telah menumpahkan air matanya.

Sadar Sasuke tidak merespon, Hinata memberontak. Kemudian, Sasuke mengcengkeram lebih kuat perut Hinata, sampai Hinata mengeluarkan kata-kata yang ada di dalam hatinya.

Hinata sebenarnya merasakan kehangatan dari tubuh kakaknya itu tetapi kali ini ia harus bisa membaca situasi. Sekarang dalam keadaan gawat, tidak mungkin bukan bahwa Hinata terlalu lama berpelukan di tubuh Sasuke?

"...Sasuke-san..." panggil Hinata bergetar. Eeeh? Sasuke-san?

.

"Tumben kau memanggilku seperti itu. Kenapa, hm?" tanya Sasuke, padahal sebenarnya Sasuke khawatir akan perubahan nama panggilannya.

"...Dulu, anda sendiri yang pernah bicara pada Kak Naruto bahwa anda akan menganggapku sebagai 'kenalan' saja. Mulai sekarang, aku juga akan menganggap anda sebagai 'kenalan' saja." tambahnya. Alis Sasuke mengkerut.

"Kenapa kau panggil aku—"

"—Cukup. Anda tahu sendiri 'kan jawabannya? Tentu saja, MANA ADA KAKAK YANG MENAMPAR ADIKNYA DENGAN SADIS? HAH?" maki Hinata frontal. Yang memeluknya kini terkejut akan keberanian Hinata yang berkata seperti itu.

DEG!

.

.

.

Hinata perlahan-lahan melepas dari cengkeraman Sasuke yang mengendur karena sibuk mencerna omongan Sakura. Hinata berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Ia sudah tidak pusing lagi karena telah mengatakan unek-uneknya secara langsung kepada pemuda berambut raven itu, tetapi masih ada yang dipikirkannya.

.

_Mungkin aku memang sudah lega, memaki Kak Sasuke di depan hamparan salju pada akhir November..._

_Akan tetapi, apakah makian itu membuat hubunganku dengan Kak Sasuke kian membaik?_

_...Mungkin memburuk._

_-To Be Continued-_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bacotan Gajelas Author:<strong>_

_Haloo! Inilah balesan reviewnya!_

_**Nabilabila: **__Hahaha :D Yah, kita liat aja apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Review lagi, ya!_

_**Mayu Arihyoshi: **__Makasih^^ waduh, aku gak pernah kepikiran bikin fict angst, lho senpai. Aku aja baru tau kalo angst itu sejenis violence *ndeso*. Review lagi ya... Aku gak bosen kok baca review Mayu-san, hehe... *gombal* Enng... Aku jangan dipanggil senpai, ya, aku masih 12 tahun... Hehehe :D_

_**UQ: **__Hahaha :D Iya ya, gimana sih si pihak majalahnya *padahal authornya yang geblek* OK, ini udah update, review lagi ya..._

**WhiteBlue giRl: **Ehehe, aku ulumnya minggu depan (12/12), makanya pas bikin ini aja aku curi-curi waktu. Hehehe...

**uciha atrun: **Haha, iya tuh gak gatel kali ya :D gak kok, dia anak kandung.. Review lagi, ya!

**KatesCalifornia: **Ah, yang lain juga kok :D gak akan incest deh, soalnya ngemban tanggung jawab moral itu susah, sedangkan saia masih 12 tahun. Hehe..

**Nene Zura' no Uchikaze: **Sama, gak kepikiran lho pas ngetik adegan Sasu nampar Hinata *dasar sadis*. Review lagi ya...

**Lizy94: **Haha, Lizy-san aja yang laporin, aku gak berani *minder*. Sip, review lagi yaa...

**Ica Youichi-chan: **Makasih lho. Waduh, serem amat sumpahannya :o kalo gitu, Ica-san wajib review!

**Akirainatsu: **Maaf yaaa... Makasih, ini udah update. Seneng deh, fict ini bisa jadi refreshing ulum, makasiiiih banget! Review lagi ya...

**Mikky-sama: **Rahasia... Inih udah lanjut, review lagi yaaa...

**Shyoul lavaen: **Hahaha, gapapa. Ini 5,000 kata lho, review lagi ya! Wajib!

Siiip, udah dibales kaaan! Sekarang, giliran kalian ngebales review lagi! Makasihhh banget yang mau ngereview, bahkan sampe ada yang ngebelain buka-buka fanfic pas lagi ulum ^^' tapi kuhargai banget. Sekali lagi, fict ini pasti gak bakalan rampung kalo kalian gak review.

Salam,

Cha2luvGaGa


	4. Last Night, Good Night

**Panggil Aku Kakak!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Panggil Aku Kakak! © Cha2luvGaGa**

**Summary:**

Hari pertama Natal dan Christmas Eve adalah hari yang dinantikan oleh Hinata. Saat harapannya untuk berdamai dengan Sasuke pupus sudah, ia didatangi oleh takdir yang mengubah hidupnya dengan Sasuke, kakaknya itu. "…Maaf."

**Warning:**

**OOC, AU, dan seperti Author-author yang lain, abal *digampar author-author seluruh Nusantara***

* * *

><p>Ehm… maaf buru-buru, tapi segala bacotan dan review-nya ada di bagian bawahnya! Silahkan baca!<p>

Ngg… disaranin, nanti kalo di paragraf yang ada bintangnya (*), muter lagu 'Last Night, Good Night' yang dinyanyiin oleh Hatsune Miku biar berasa galaunya eh sedihnya. Bintang yang satu lagi (**) itu 'Fa La La' oleh Justin Bieber feat. Boys II Men. Kalo gak mau dengerin sih gapapa, cuman kalo dengerin feelnya makin berasa. Jangan lupa ini dihayati ya, soalnya ini bagian terpenting dari SasuHina. HAPPY READING!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Last Night, Good Night<strong>

Bulan Desember adalah bulan yang paling dinanti-nantikan oleh kebanyakan orang di dunia ini. Bulan Desember juga merupakan bulan yang kudus bagi sebagian umat, karena merupakan lahirnya sang Juru Selamat ke dunia ini. Selain itu, seluruh orang secara universal selalu menantikan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan bulan Desember—sebutlah kue khas natal _ginger cookies, _berdiri dengan pasangan di atas gantungan pot_ mistletoe, _menyantap enaknya_ buche de noel, _kedatangan_ santa claus, _dan yang paling dinantikan oleh seluruh perempuan di dunia ini adalah _Christmas Eve, _yaitu di mana para lelaki membalas hadiah _valentine _yang diberikan oleh para perempuan. Hm, apakah kalian tertarik untuk mencoba hal-hal di atas? Semoga berhasil bagi yang mencobanya.

Kini, bulan Desember sudah ada di depan mata, malah kini sudah tanggal 1 Desember. Seluruh warga di Jepang diliburkan selama sehari, kecuali para pelajar. Pelajar diliburkan dua hari, sampai besok. Dan sepertinya... perempuan berambut indigo ini terlalu terobsesi dengan bulan Desember. Lihat saja, begitu alarm digitalnya berbunyi dengan tampilan bertuliskan '07.00 AM', ia langsung terbangun, mengucek-ucek matanya, lalu menghambur ke tempat di mana kalender digantung di kamarnya.

"Sekarang tanggal satu Desember! Horeee~!" teriaknya riang. Ia lalu mengambil mantel berwarna _lavender _yang sudah disiapkan sedari malam. Ya, Hinata memang termasuk salah satu dari orang-orang yang menyukai natal.

Lalu, dengan langkah cepat, ia berlari menuju ruang tamu di rumah keluarga Uzumaki ini. Bersiap melihat apa yang harus dilihat pada hari ini—sebut saja pohon natal, _cookies _jahe, dan apalah itu yang berbau natal.

Dan ia boleh bersenang hati, karena apa yang diharapkannya benar.

Ia melihat Minato—entahlah, ia belum siap memanggilnya Papa—sedang mengambil dus-dus dari gudang kecil mereka, dan Mama sedang mengikatkan celemek biru dongker kesayangannya ke lehernya. Tunggu... Kalau begitu, di manakah kedua kakaknya itu? Belum bangunkah?

"Pagi, Hinata," sapa Minato seraya tersenyum padanya. Hinata menghiraukannya, tetapi ia bingung ingin membalasnya. Kalau memakai kata sapa 'Papa', sepertinya Hinata belum siap, deh. Apalagi 'Minato'? Itu lebih tidak sopan lagi.

"Pa, pagi," balas Hinata dengan cengiran gugup khasnya. Mama menatap tajam pada Hinata.

"Pagi-nya pagi apa?" tanyanya yang menurut Hinata tergolong pada tingkat 'dalam' di dalam hatinya. Hinata tahu maksud Mama, yaitu ia kurang menambahkan sapaan 'Pa' di belakang kalimatnya. Jadi, akan lebih sopan jika balasannya 'Pagi, Pa.'.

Tetapi, Hinata sengaja tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Mama. "U-Uuungh, maksud Mama apa ya?"

Mama mendelik tajam pada anak perempuan semata wayangnya itu. "Bilang saja kalau kamu belum bisa memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Papa'. Iya, kan? Jujur saja! Kau ini dengan Sasuke sama-sama gengsi pada orangtuanya sendiri!" tegur Mamanya sebal. Hinata hanya meringis.

"Uuungh... Benar sih, Ma, ehehehe..." jawab Hinata tidak bersalah sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang baru saja dikeramasinya kemarin sore. Mungkin Hinata telihat OOC di sini.

"Tenang saja, Hinata. Kau boleh panggil aku Minato. Aku keluar dulu ya Mikoto," sambung Minato dengan senyuman kekecewaannya yang membuat Hinata makin merasa bersalah padanya. Setelah itu, ia melihat punggung (calon) papanya itu makin menjauh.

Mama menggeleng kesal pada Hinata. "Hinata... Sebenarnya Minato kurang apa sih untukmu? Dia 'kan ramah, baik, dan errr... tampan. Mama tidak mau tahu, pokoknya hari ini kau harus minta maaf pada Papa!" tegurnya. Hinata hanya mengangguk sambil menganga karena bingung harus bagaimana.

Kemudian, semuanya sibuk pada aktivitasnya masing-masing, kecuali Hinata yang hanya mondar-mandir di sekitar ruang tamu. Ia bingung memikirkan kalimat apa yang harus ia lontarkan untuk meminta maaf pada Minato. Heran juga, mengapa sifat Hinata bisa sama dengan Sasuke ya? Sama-sama gengsi dengan orangtua mereka. Kalau Hinata gengsi pada Minato, Sasuke gengsi pada Mikoto. Ckckck.

"Hinata, lebih baik kau bangunkan kedua kakakmu yang masih tidur di kamar mereka itu. Daripada hanya mondar-mandir memikirkan cara meminta maaf pada Papa," perintah Mama. Tunggu, dari mana Mama tahu kalau Hinata memikirkan cara meminta maaf pada Minato?

"Ha-Hai." balas Hinata lalu berlari ke arah tangga rumah mereka.

* * *

><p>Tok, tok, tok.<p>

"Ah, belum terbuka," keluh Hinata. Lalu ia menunggu selama semenit, setelah itu ia kembali mengetuk pintu kamar kedua kakaknya itu lagi.

Tok, tok, tok.

"Phuft, belum bangun ya?" rutuk Hinata pelan. Kali ini ia ingin memulai mengetuk lebih kencang. Jelas saja mereka tidak membukanya, suara ketukan tangan Hinata saat mengetuknya saja seperti suara semut berbicara. Kecil sekali.

Tapi... Hinata 'kan belum mencoba untuk membuka engsel pintunya. Siapa tahu mereka lupa menguncinya, batin Hinata.

Lalu, dengan tangan yang penuh keringat dan kegugupan yang super ia mulai membuka engsel pintu itu dengan hati-hati. Dan sepertinya Dewi Fortuna kini sedang berpihak padanya, karena ia berhasil membuka pintu kamar kakaknya.

"Haaah, akhirnya..." leganya sambil membuka pintu itu lebar-lebar, kemudian menutupnya kembali.

Lalu, dengan langkah yang sunyi, ia berjalan ke arah balkon kamar kakaknya, lalu mulai membuka gorden tebal berwarna keemasan yang menutupi langit di pagi hari, lalu membuka jendela agar sinar masuk.

Akan tetapi, ia menutup kembali jendela kamar itu, karena hamparan salju mulai membekukan tempat ini.

"Brrr... Brrr..." gigil seseorang. Hinata menengok ke arah sumber suara itu.

Setelah ditelusuri, ternyata yang menggigil adalah... Naruto. Wajar saja, ia tidur memakai _t-shirt _oranye dan celana _boxer. _Tidak seperti Sasuke yang terlihat nyaman dan damai dengan celana panjang hitam berbahan katun dan baju tebal lengan panjang berwarna biru dongkernya.

Ia menuju ke sana dengan wajah super gugupnya, lalu menatap ke arah Naruto yang masih tertidur dengan posisi kaki mengangkang.

"Kak... Bangun, Kak..." rengeknya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan Naruto.

Naruto mendengus menahan kantuk. "Uuungh... Hinata? Kok bisa di sini?"

"Ma-Mama menyuruhku untuk mem-membangunkan Ka-Kakak... Katanya, sekarang mereka harus dibangunkan..." balasnya gugup. Naruto melonjak kaget.

"_What_? Sudah jam enam lewat ya?" tanyanya. Hinata mengangguk pelan.

Naruto berdiri dari tempat tidurnya, lalu berlari. "Hyaaa... Maafkan aku Ma, aku telat bangun!" teriaknya menyesal. Hinata ingin memanggilnya, tetapi ia sudah pergi. Mengapa? Uhum, Hinata sebenarnya ingin menyuruh Naruto untuk membangunkan Sasuke, karena tidak mungkin dia sendiri membangunkannya.

Sebenarnya, dari makian semalam itu, Hinata merasa menyesal dan sangat bersalah pada Sasuke. Padahal ia bertekad untuk membuat kakaknya tersenyum bahagia di depannya. Duh, pasti sekarang kakaknya sangat membencinya. Pasti Sasuke tidak ingin melihat wajahnya. Pasti Sasuke akan kembali memukul dan menamparnya. Pasti... Ah, sudahlah. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat rasa bersalah Hinata seakan bertambah.

Akhirnya ia putuskan untuk keluar dari kamar, tetapi ia kembali berpikir. Kalau tidak membangunkan Sasuke, pastilah Hinata akan dimarahi oleh sang ibunda tercinta—Mikoto. Sehingga, ia mengurungkan niatnya meninggalkan tempat itu.

Dilihatnya wajah penuh damai dan dengkuran kecil dari sang pemuda yang dulunya menyandang marga Uchiha itu, dan tangan kanan Hinata mulai mengarah pada lengan kanan Sasuke.

Tangannya masih saja melayang, kaku di udara. Ditambah lagi dengan getaran hebat dari tubuhnya yang akhirnya menjalar di tangannya. Hinata masih gugup menyentuhnya, apalagi wajahnya terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke.

"Uungh, uungh... Jangan tinggalkan aku, Yakumo. Tetaplah di sini, di atas daun _mistletoe._" ucap seseorang yang akhirnya Hinata ketahui bernama Sasuke itu. Ia belum bangun. Ya, Sasuke barusan saja mengigau.

Dan entah kenapa Sasuke melayangkan tangannya, memegang telapak tangan kanan Hinata yang mematung lalu mengarahkan ke arah mulutnya, lalu... MENCIUM PUNGGUNG TANGAN HINATA?

.

"K-K-K-KYAAA~!" teriak Hinata dengan pelototan yang membuat Sasuke bangun.

Hinata berusaha menarik tangannya dari genggaman sang pemuda bergaya rambut _chickenbutt style _ini. Tapi, apakah gerangan terjadi? Sasuke tetap menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hinata erat-erat. Hal itu membuat Hinata kian melotot makin besar dan merinding.

.

"Hiiiy~!" seru Hinata ketakutan. Kau tahu, Hinata ketakutan karena Sasuke memandangnya dengan kilatan mata yang menyilaukan sekaligus menyiratkan kecurigaan, dan mimik seriusnya semakin lengkap dengan mulutnya yang diam seribu bahasa itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, orang asing?" tanya Sasuke dengan penekanan di tiap kata. Sasuke semakin mencengkeram pergelangan tangan wanita berkulit Asia itu, sehingga ia mendesah kesakitan.

"Aaah!", "—A-Aku tadi se-sedang mem-membangunkan K-Kak N-Naruto... La-Lalu..." Hinata terdiam sebentar, menghilangkan rasa super duper gugupnya itu. "—A-Aku ingin ke-keluar...!" teriaknya. Sasuke masih belum melepaskannya.

"Naruto tidak ada di sini. Kau mau beralasan apa lagi, hn?" tanya Sasuke pelan tetapi masih ada penekanan di kalimatnya pada telinga Hinata.

Rasa super gugup Hinata kini tergantikan dengan rasa amarahnya. Cukup sudah ia disiksa seperti hari kemarin. Ia ingin keluar. Ia tidak mau lagi berkelit lidah dengan si pemuda bermata _onyx _ini. Sekedar informasi, alasan mengapa Hinata terkadang malu-malu berubah menjadi marah adalah karena sejak kejadian Sasuke menampar Hinata, terkadang Hinata seperti mengalami _bipolar disorder_, yakni orang yang memiliki mood yang sangat naik turun; seperti ketika orang itu terlalu senang tiba-tiba menjadi mengamuk. Jadi jangan heran kalau Hinata kadang mengamuk, kadang gugup dalam menghadapi orang-orang.

Hinata menutup matanya sebentar, lalu mengeluarkan mata penuh amarahnya bak transformasi antara malaikat dengan iblis. "Hei Sasuke-san, lepaskan tanganmu. Kalau tidak, akan kutampar kau."

Sasuke semakin menyeringai. "Hm, ternyata kau makin berani juga." Sasuke juga mulai mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya semakin keras, sehingga menimbulkan efek bunyi 'krek' di pergelangan tangannya. Hinata makin meringis kesakitan.

Mengerang, kesabaran Hinata sudah habis. Ia bersiap melayangkan tangan kirinya (sebab tangan kanannya sempat diremukkan oleh Sasuke) ke arah pipi tirus Sasuke.

PLAKKK...!

.

Sasuke mengerang kesal, merasakan tamparan yang berdenyut di pipi kirinya, sedangkan Hinata meregangkan pergelangan tangan kanannya yang akhirnya terlepas sambil bernapas tersengal-sengal. Ia mampu membuang urat malunya untuk menamparnya saat ia sedang marah begini. Tanpa memerhatikan umur. Kalau ia lebih tua tetapi bersikap kurang ajar 'kan sama saja bohong?

Merasa malu, Hinata keluar sambil meninggalkan Sasuke yang menggerutu sambil memegang pipi kirinya yang ditampar itu. "Cih, bodoh! Padahal aku ingin..."

.

Saat berlari, Hinata menangis merasa menyesal dan sangat bersalah karena telah menampari kakaknya—kau tahu sendiri bahwa kita tidak boleh berlaku kasar dengan orang yang lebih tua dari pada kita. Hinata mungkin belum mengetahui kalau penyesalan selalu datang terlambat.

* * *

><p>12.05 PM. Siang yang masih dikelebati dengan salju, dan terik matahari tetap saja tidak berhasil memanaskan bumi belahan Jepang, kecuali fungsi utamanya yang sebagai penerang dunia ini masih dilaksanakan olehnya.<p>

Dan di waktu siang ini, Mama dan Hinata sedang berusaha membuat kue-kue untuk Natal di dapur mereka. Bagaimana dengan Papa, Sasuke, dan Naruto? _Well, _mereka sedang membantu menghias rumah mereka dengan ornamen-ornamen Natal sebagai tanda partisipasinya atas perayaan Natal tahun ini.

"Aaah!" teriak Mama tiba-tiba yang akhirnya disusul oleh pelototan kaget dari Hinata.

"A-Ada apa, Ma? Bahannya kurang?" tanya Hinata sambil berjalan mendatangi Mamanya yang sedang berada di pantri tempat menyimpan bahan-bahan makanan.

"Iya, Mama baru sadar kalau gulanya habis. Kita tunda saja dulu niat kita untuk membuatnya, sekarang lebih baik kau beli gula di toko kue _Caramella _dekat sini, sedangkan Mama akan membuat makan siang dahulu." perintah Mama pada Hinata yang langsung disetujui oleh Hinata.

Hinata lalu menghambur ke arah kamarnya, lalu keluar dengan tas kecil yang melingkari bahu dan pinggangnya juga mantel lavender kesayangannya.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, Ma!" pamitnya terburu-buru. Dan ia berlari keluar rumah sebelum Mamanya mengucapkan 'ya'.

* * *

><p>Kini Hinata telah sampai pada toko kue yang dimaksud oleh Mamanya. Ia menatap pada sebuah bangunan bergaya Prancis dengan papan nama '<em>Caramella -Pastry, Cakes, and Cake's Ingredients<em>'.

Ya. Toko itu memang bernama _Caramella, _sesuai yang dikatakan oleh Mamanya. Dari luar toko itu telah tercium aroma krim, seakan-akan toko itu ingin menarik perhatian para orang yang berada di sekitarnya untuk sekedar mengunjung atau bahkan membelinya.

Hinata memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam dan buru-buru mencari _counter_ bahan-bahan kue. Setelah mendapatkan benda yang dibutuhkannya, ia langsung berlari dan tanpa sadar ia menabrak seseorang di pintu toko kue itu.

GUBRAK!

...Dan kedua orang itu jatuh di depan pintu toko kue itu secara bersamaan.

.

"Adudududududuh~" jerit Hinata kesakitan memegang bagian tulang panggulnya. Ia melihat ke depan orang yang ditabrak atau menabraknya itu.

"Aduuuuh, maafkan aku..." balasnya dengan mimik merasa bersalah. Hinata melotot terkejut dengan penampilan orang itu.

DEG!

.

'Dia mirip sekali dengan... yang di foto itu...' gumamnya kaget. Orang yang diduga 'mirip' di foto 'itu' malah makin merasa bersalah.

"Eh? Ka-Kamu kesakitan, ya? Aduuuh... Maafkan aku! Aku sangat menyesal telah jalan seenaknya!" pintanya sambil menepuk keningnya berkali-kali sehingga menimbulkan kesan berlebihan di pikiran Hinata.

"Ehm, permisi." dehem seseorang yang ingin masuk ke dalam toko itu. Spontan, wanita itu berdiri dan menarik tangan Hinata lalu berlari ke arah _cafeteria _khusus di toko itu.

"Wanita yang aneh," pikir Hinata kebingungan.

* * *

><p>Kini, Hinata dan wanita itu sedang duduk manis di sofa tempat <em>cafeteria <em>itu. Di meja tempat mereka duduk terdapat dua gelas _ice cappucino _berukuran _medium_.

Malas dengan suasana sunyi, Hinata akhirnya memulai obrolan. "A-Ano, maaf... ta-tapi tadi aku ti-tidak merasa memesan ko-kopi i-ini..."

"Pokoknya itu buatmu! Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf telah menabrakimu!" ucapnya dengan setengah berteriak.

Hinata mencoba menyelak. "Ta-Tapi..."

"Pokoknya, kalau kamu tidak menerima _ice cappucino _itu, berarti aku belum dimaafkan!" seru sang wanita. Heran, deh. Sampai sebegitunya-kah rasa bersalahnya pada Hinata?

Akhirnya, dengan terpaksa Hinata menenggak gelas itu, sampai isinya setengah tandas. Toh sebenarnya sedari tadi Hinata juga haus, tetapi karena harga minuman di sini terhitung tidak murah akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menahan nafsunya. Bisa dibilang ia beruntung hari ini.

Wanita itu tersenyum puas. "Nah, gitu dong,". "Oh iya, namaku Kurama Yakumo, tepatnya Yakumo. Namamu siapa?" tanyanya mengajak berkenalan.

"Uzu... Uzumaki Hinata..." jawab Hinata pelan. Wanita itu mengangguk. "Uhhm..."

...Dan tanpa hitungan detik, matanya membulat seketika.

.

"E-EH? Namamu betul-betul Uzumaki Hinata?" tanyanya memastikan.

"I-Iya, Kak," jawab Hinata seadanya.

"Be-Berarti, margamu Uzumaki dong?" tanyanya lagi.

Hinata membalasnya dengan malas. "Iya."

.

"Be... Berarti, kau... adik kandung Sasuke, ya?" tanyanya. Hinata terkejut.

"Eeeh? Kakak tahu dari mana?" tanyanya balik. Sebenarnya ia malas mengakuinya, tetapi apa boleh buat -mereka berdua toh memang kakak-beradik yang benar-benar kandung.

"Panggil aku Yakumo, jangan kakak! Aku geli dengan panggilan seperti itu!" jawabnya tegas. "Aku tahu ketika Naruto memberitahukanku bahwa Sasuke punya adik kandung sebelum mereka pergi ke Tokyo," tambahnya.

"Uhmm..." Hinata mengangguk mengerti. Padahal sebenarnya ia juga tahu akan hal itu.

"Ah, iya, aku lupa, aku ini pacar Sasuke, lho." katanya. Hinata hanya ber-oh ria. Padahal, dalam dirinya ia bercerocos sendiri dengan kecewa. "Uhmm... Ternyata dia itu memang pacar Kak Sasuke, eh Sasuke-san ya..."

"Maaf, tadi kau terburu-buru, ya? Kau bisa pergi sekarang kalau kau mau," kata Yakumo tiba-tiba. Hinata menengok kaget.

"E-Eh, ti-tidak kok Yakumo-san... A-Aku juga minta maaf karena tadi..." Hinata segera meminta maaf atas kejadian tadi. Yakumo menatapnya bingung.

"Kau ngomong apa, sih? Sudah jelas itu salahku!" ucapnya ketus. Orang dimana-mana selalu saja membela diri, tetapi hanya dia yang menyalahkan dirinya. Benar-benar perempuan yang aneh, pikir Hinata. Tetapi... apa yang disukai oleh Sasuke sampai ia tergila-gila dengan perempuan ini? Tanya Hinata dalam hati.

"_Hey, _kau kenapa?" tanya Yakumo menghentikan pergolakan antar batin Hinata dengan otak Hinata.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, tapi...", Hinata terdiam sebentar. "...maaf kalau aku terlihat ikut campur, tetapi apa yang membuat Kak Sasuke jatuh cinta pada Kakak?" tambahnya.

Alis Yakumo mengekerut. Ia menumpu dagunya pada tangan kirinya. "Hmm... Apa, ya..."

Tidak lama kemudian, ia berbicara kembali. "Oh iya, dulu Sasuke pernah bilang bahwa ia menyukaiku karena aku itu baik hati, cantik, humoris, ramah, mudah tersenyum dan pintar... Tapi, waktu itu aku tidak mengakui semua itu. Kupikir Sasuke hanya merayu saja..."

"...tetapi, ketika raut mukanya mulai serius dan berkata 'kau itu hanya kurang percaya diri, Yakumo.', aku merasa apa yang dikatakannya agak benar. Yah, jujur saja, aku memang narsis, kan?" lanjutnya yang disertai dengan tawaan renyah.

Sama dengan Yakumo yang dulu, Hinata juga tidak percaya. "Masa' sih ia ramah? Tadi saja ia menarikku dengan kasar dan berkata agak keras padaku," batinnya. Sasuke mungkin salah menilainya, lanjut Hinata.

"Uuum... Maafkan aku yang tadi, ya. Tadi aku betul-betul tidak sengaja menarikmu. Aku memang gampang panik kalau sedang mencelakakan seseorang. Dulu saja Sasuke hampir memarahiku karena aku begitu cerewet saat Sasuke menyetir dan hampir menabrak sebuah mobil di depannya akibat mengebut." maafnya panjang lebar.

"I-Iya," balas Hinata. Wanita itu tersenyum lembut sambil menatapnya. "Hinata..."

"A-Iya?" sahut Hinata, merasa namanya dipanggil.

.

"...Namamu bagus dan cantik, sama seperti orangnya. Kau memang pantas menjadi adik Sasuke, apalagi kalian berdua memang kakak-beradik kandung. Aku juga tidak keberatan kau menjadi adik iparku nantinya..." pujinya yang membuat Hinata _blushing _seketika.

"A-Ano... Ya-Yakumo-san terlalu memuji..." ucapnya. Di dalam hati ia berkata, "Ternyata benar apa pilihan Kak Sasuke. Ia ramah, cantik, dan pintar. Rasanya aku iri padanya."

* * *

><p>Hinata telah pulang. Ia telah bertukar <em>e-mail <em>dan nomor telepon dengan Yakumo si calon kakak ipar resminya itu. Ia pulang dengan wajah riang mengingat natal akan datang, meskipun ia merasa badannya kurang enak.

"Terima kasih, anakku yang cantik," ucap Mamanya menenteng gula yang dibeli tadi sambil mengecup ubun-ubun anaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Mamanya tiba-tiba merasakan panas pada bibirnya. "Hinata, kau demam ya?" tanyanya sambil menyibakkan poni Hinata ke belakang dan menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening Hinata.

"Ng... Tadi aku juga merasa tidak enak badan, Ma..." balasnya mengeluarkan uap dari mulutnya.

"Aduuuh, kau demam, Hinata! Aneh deh, mengapa kamu masih saja semangat padahal kamu demam begini?" Mama mulai khawatir. Ya, badannya panas, juga terdapat semburat merah di pipinya yang berarti suhu tubuh di badannya naik.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok Ma, karena ini 'kan sudah bulan Natal," jawabnya semangat. Mama menunduk kearah wanita berambut indigo itu.

"Aduh, Natal sih boleh saja kausambut dengan baik, tetapi perhatikan dulu kesehatanmu, _honey._" ucap Mama. "Lebih baik kau sekarang mandi air hangat, lalu istirahat. Urusan kuenya lebih baik biar Mama yang urus." Mama melanjutkan pembicaraannya. Hinata sebagai penerima mandat pun hanya mengangguk pasrah, padahal ia ingin sekali membantu Mamanya membuat kue-kue Natal sebagai tanda cintanya pada bulan yang sangat dinantikannya tiap tahun ini.

* * *

><p>Kini, Jepang—tepatnya di Tokyo—sudah jam 06.35 PM, dan matahari pun mulai turun ke bawah dengan rasa kurang puas atas kemampuan sinarnya yang agak gagal menghangatkan manusia-manusia di Tokyo.<p>

Kali ini, salju tetap memenangkan 'kekuasaan' di langit Jepang. Jadi percuma saja jika matahari datang, efek yang dibawa mungkin hanya sedikit kehangatan dan seberkas cahaya. Meskipun begitu, salju tetap membuat kesan semakin romantis di langit-langit Jepang bagi yang menyadarinya.

Hinata menatap langit dengan wajah sendunya. Ia nekad pergi ke balkon terbuka di kamarnya sambil berkata, "Ah... Langitnya indah sekali... Andai saja penyakit konyol ini tidak ada, pasti aku akan berada di luar dan menikmati hamparan salju ini."

"Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan di balkon?" tanya seseorang dari pintu kamar.

Hinata menoleh.

"E-Ekh...? Ma... Mama...? Kenapa... Mama ada di sini...? Lalu... Kenapa Mama pakai gaun?" tanya Hinata bertubi-tubi.

Mikoto—sang ibu menatapnya tajam. "Hinata...! Kau ini! Disuruh istirahat malah pergi keluar kamar!"

"Ehehe... Maaf, Ma... Aku hanya tidak betah saja kalau di tempat tidur..." Hinata hanya _nyengir _tidak berdosa. Lalu ia cepat-cepat berbaring di ranjangnya.

"Duh, kalau Mama pergi nanti, kau bisa dipercaya tidak, ya..." keluh Mama kemudian duduk di sisi ranjang Hinata.

Alis Hinata mengkerut. "Pergi? Mama mau pergi ke mana nanti?" tanyanya sambil melihat pakaian Mamanya yang simpel namun anggun dan elegan ini.

"Begini, kemarin Mama menang kuis berhadiah di Majalah, lalu Mama mendapat hadiah kupon untuk _dinner _di restoran Prancis malam ini. Tiap kupon terdiri dari tiga orang, yaitu Mama, Papa, dan satu lagi..." cerocos Mama.

"...aku saja, Ma! Aku sudah sembuh kok! Lihat nih, aku saja bersemangat!" celetuk Hinata bersemangat. Mamanya malah menggeleng.

"Tidak boleh, Hinata. Boleh saja penampilanmu tampak kuat, tapi di dalam tubuhmu 'kan tidak bisa bohong." nasihat Mama yang membuat mulut Hinata mengerucut.

"Huh, Mama tidak asyik nih..." gerutunya. Mamanya tetap bersikeras.

"Baiklah, akan Mama pilih antara Sasuke dan Naruto yang akan ikut Mama. Oke?" seru Mama.

Hinata terkejut. "Ta-Tapi Ma..."

"Keputusan Mama tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Sekarang kau tidur. Nanti akan Mama beritahu siapa yang akan tinggal di rumah dan menjagamu agar tidak keluar-keluar seperti tadi," ucapnya bertubi-tubi lalu menutup pintu balkon dan mengatur penghangat ruangan di kamar Hinata. Setelah itu, Mama keluar dari ruangan.

Dalam hati Hinata berkata, "Semoga bukan Kak Sasuke, Kami-sama... Sumpah, aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya saat ini..."

* * *

><p>Sementara itu, telah terjadi suasana tegang di ruang keluarga Uzumaki.<p>

"Jadi, siapa yang mau ikut?" tanya Mama dengan tegas kepada kedua anak lelakinya itu.

Naruto dan Sasuke terlihat berpikir keras.

'Hm, sepertinya aku tidak usah ikut saja, aku lebih khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata...' batin Naruto.

'Hn, lebih baik aku tidak usah saja. Di rumah lebih enak, aku bisa belajar dengan tenang di kamar. Dobe juga tidak ada.' pikir Sasuke. Tunggu, tumben Sasuke berbicara lebih panjang dari Naruto.

Tiba-tiba, pikiran licik terlintas di dalam otak Naruto. Ia ingin mencoba memutarbalikkan pikirannya.

"Ma, lebih baik aku saja! Sasuke biar saja jaga rumah!" Naruto bersemangat. Sasuke hanya diam, padahal dalam hati ia begitu senang atas jawaban Naruto.

"E-Eh, tapi Sasukenya—"

"Sudahlah, Ma. Mungkin Sasuke sedang gundah, lihat saja mukanya." Naruto menunjuk pada muka Sasuke yang datar. Yang ditunjuk hanya bersabar atas tuduhannya, asalkan ia bisa di rumah sendiri. Ia tidak tahu bahwa bukan ia sendiri yang ada di rumah ini. Ia menganggap bahwa Hinata menginap di tempat lain. Dasar Sasuke, ia tidak mau tahu apa yang tidak penting baginya.

"Baiklah. Sasuke, tolong jaga Hinata, ya. Ia sedang demam dan awasi dia. Jangan sampai ia main-main!" perintah Mama lalu menyuruh Naruto untuk cepat ganti baju.

"Hn—Eh? 'Dia'?" seru Sasuke, tetapi sayangnya—Mama sedang menerima telepon dadakan.

"Ah, baiklah. Kami segera ke sana. Terimakasih." salamnya lalu segera mematikan sambungan. "Minato! Naruto! Cepat! Redaksi Majalah menyuruh kita kumpul dengan para pemenang lainnya!" Mama berteriak keras-keras ke lantai atas.

Tidak lama kemudian, Minato dan Naruto sudah selesai dengan urusan mereka di kamar masing-masing. Mereka berpakaian jas formal berwarna hitam dengan kemeja lengan panjang putih di dalam jas itu. Singkatnya, pakaian mereka berdua tampak formal dan elegan.

"Teme, jaga adik kandungmu baik-baik. Tidak akan kumaafkan kalau kau menyakitinya." bisik Naruto pelan di telinga Sasuke. Lalu, mereka bertiga langsung menuju ke mobil dan berangkat.

* * *

><p>(*) Waktu setempat menunjukkan pukul 08.00 PM. Dan ini sudah malam.<p>

Setelah menutup pintu rumah (juga menguncinya), Sasuke beralih ke tangga untuk masuk ke kamarnya.

Akan tetapi... ia teringat akan kata Mama—atau mungkin Sasuke masih menyebutnya Mikoto karena belum siap memanggilnya Mama karena hal yang sama dengan Hinata—ketika di ruang tamu tadi.

"..._Sasuke_, _tolong_ _jaga Hinata_, _ya_. _Ia_ _sedang demam dan awasi dia. Jangan sampai ia main-main!_"

"Cih, dia 'kan sudah besar. Kenapa harus diawasi?" gumam Sasuke, lalu berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

Ketika ke kamarnya yang letaknya di samping kanan Hinata itu, ia menyempatkan diri mengintip -atau lebih tepatnya menguping—dari pintu kamar Hinata.

Sunyi. Tidak ada suara.

"Untunglah, sepertinya ia tidur. Lebih baik aku juga," Sasuke berniat ingin tidur lebih awal. Mengapa? Secara Sasuke adalah anak teladan, ia sering begadang untuk memahami pelajaran yang belum diajarkan sekalipun oleh gurunya agar ketika diterangkan ia sudah lebih paham dibanding murid-murid lainnya. Juga karena ia bangun kepagian hari ini, lalu... karena ia mengantuk sekarang.

Kembali ke cerita, Sasuke beranjak ke kamarnya, tetapi...

.

"Uuungh... Uuungh... Brrr..." bunyi suara dari kamar Hinata akhirnya membatalkan niat Sasuke untuk ke ruang pribadinya.

.

"Ck! Sial! Ada apa sih?" Sasuke menggerutu lalu dengan langkah cepat ia menuju ke pintu kamar sang adik—ehem—sang 'kenalan' maksudnya.

Saking kesalnya, Sasuke mendobrak pintu itu dengan kasar—sampai yang menggigil itu pun kaget. Ia menoleh ke kanan, arah pintu kamarnya dari posisi tidurnya yang menyamping ke kiri.

"Sa-Sasuke..." gumam Hinata kaget melihat Sasuke yang berdiri di depan pintu dan melipat tangannya di dadanya.

"Kau itu ngapain, sih? Menggigil seperti itu? AC-nya saja tidak dinyalakan. Baka!" omel Sasuke. Memang, AC tidak dinyalakan. Tetapi salju-lah yang mengubah suhunya menjadi beku seperti ini.

Sasuke melangkah ke arah tempat ranjang Hinata. Yang sedang berbaring malah takut insiden sekaligus aib-nya itu kini terulang lagi.

Hinata menutup matanya, berusaha pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh kakaknya itu.

.

SRET!

.

Mata Hinata semakin mengedip. Tetapi... kali ini dia tidak merasakan sakit, sama sekali tidak. Malah ia hanya merasakan angin malam memasuki badannya. Matanya berusaha perlahan-lahan membuka...

Dan ia mendapati Sasuke yang sedang membuka selimutnya dan mengamati badan Hinata yang hanya dibalut _tank top _berwarna _soft pink _polos itu. Wajahnya memerah tiba-tiba.

"Pantas saja menggigil. Kau saja pakai baju seminim itu. Belum lagi celana pendekmu yang sangat kurang bahan itu." komentar Sasuke dalam.

Jleb! Hati Hinata rasanya ingin menangis bombay. Padahal ia sudah mengira kalau Sasuke akan mencincang badannya, tetapi kali ini malah mengomentari pakaiannya yang memang 'benar-benar' kurang bahan itu. Mungkin bahasa gaulnya adalah '_dalem banget_'.

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Selain memakai _tank top, _Hinata juga memakai _hot pants _karet berbahan katun dan berwarna biru muda. Selama ia di tempat tidur, ia hanya membalut dirinya dengan selimut agar tidak kedinginan.

"Ta-Tapi... Itu..." Hinata menunjuk ke arah baju Sasuke. Hm, memang sama-sama minim juga, sih. Sasuke hanya memakai _t-shirt _abu-abu yang tipis sehingga agak mengikuti garis postur tubuhnya yang atletis itu, dan _short pants _yang longgarberwarna hitam dan selutut. Meskipun minim, tetapi Sasuke tidak terlalu terbuka, seperti yang dikenakan wanita bermata lavender ini.

"Hn, aku masih bisa menahan dingin." jawabnya simpel. Sasuke memang benar-benar 'makhluk es'. Lihat saja, selain tutur kata dan wataknya yang dingin itu, ia juga mampu menahan dingin. Vampir macam apa kau ini, heh?

Hinata _speechless _secara tiba-tiba. Ia bingung ingin bicara apa.

Sasuke mendekat ke arah wajah Hinata. Wangi khasnya semakin tercium dari hidung Hinata. Ditempelkannyalah punggung tangan kanannya ke kening (adik)-nya itu, kemudian ia berkata, "Kau sudah minum obat?"

"Ta-Tadi siang sih sudah, ta-tapi malamnya..." jawabnya gugup-gugup. Ia kaget atas respon Sasuke yang mendadak baik ini. Sasuke mengambil seplastik obat berbentuk kapsul dan membaca aturan pakainya. Setelah membacanya, ia mengeluarkan dua kapsul dan memberikannya pada Hinata, tidak lupa juga segelas air minum yang terisi setengah disodorkannya pada Hinata.

"Minumlah." perintah Sasuke pada Hinata. Yang diperintah malah belum bangun-bangun dari ranjangnya.

"Hei, cepat bangun dan pegang ini. Kau kira aku tidak pegal memegang benda ini?" omelnya. Hinata akhirnya berbicara. "A-Ano... Aku... tidak bisa bangun... Punggungku sakit..."

Sasuke masih tegar. Ya, tegar di luarnya saja. Padahal dalamnya ia benar-benar _sweatdrop. _

"Bodoh! Dasar manja!" maki Sasuke, lalu dengan sabar ia meletakkan kedua benda yang dipegangnya itu, kemudian ia memegang punggung Hinata dan membantunya untuk bangun.

Setelah minum obat, Hinata kembali berbaring. Sasuke hanya duduk di samping ranjang Hinata, mengawasinya. Yang diawasi malah merasa diintimidasi karena tatapannya yang bisa dideskripsikan sebagai _super horror face. _

Hinata merasa canggung, sehingga ia ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas bantuan Sasuke saat ia minum obat tadi untuk mencairkan suasana yang tegang ini. "A-Ano... Kak Sasuke..."

.

Yang dipanggil menatap tajam padanya. "Kau sedang memanggil siapa?" tanyanya dengan nada sarkastik yang membuat bulu kuduk Hinata merinding hebat.

"K-Kan a-aku me-memanggil K-Kak S-Sasuke..." jawabnya grogi. Inginnya sih penyakit _bipolar_-nya muncul di saat seperti ini, tetapi yang ada malah rasa ketakutan. Mungkin Tuhan belum menghendakimu untuk memunculkan penyakit _bipolar_-mu di saat-saat seperti ini, Hinata.

.

"Dasar serigala berbulu domba, kau itu memang wanita terbodoh yang pernah ada di hadapanku. Berani sekali kau mengganti-ganti panggilan namaku sesuka hatimu. Brengsek! Laknat!" makinya pada Hinata. Sasuke memang tidak suka kalau nama panggilannya diubah-ubah. Tadi Hinata memanggilnya Kak Sasuke, kemarin Sasuke-san. Ia mendekat ke arah Hinata, dan tampak seperti ingin menonjoknya. Hinata mendadak panik.

"Tuhan... Selamatkan aku..." batin Hinata. Ia takut. Sangat takut. Oh, kini ia betul-betul ketakutan, mengingat brutalnya Sasuke padanya.

.

Jantung Hinata kini berdebar-debar tidak karuan, menunggu apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi dalam hidupnya. Ia makin takut. Takut itu semakin bertambah, sehingga Hinata bingung bagaimana cara meluapkannya agar Sasuke berhenti memakinya. Belum lagi wajah Sasuke yang menyeramkan dirinya semakin mendekati wajahnya yang super gugup itu. _Bipolar_-nya belum muncul-muncul juga. Dan saat ketakutannya sudah terisi penuh...

.

...akhirnya ketakutannya itu diluapkannya dalam bentuk tangisan. Tetesan air mata itu kian mengeluarkan diri dari bola mata, dan semakin banyak air matanya menetes.

.

Tes... Tes... Tes...

.

"Ma-Maafkan aku kalau aku memang menggangu harimu... Ma-Maafkan aku kalau aku memang wanita pecundang yang pernah kau temui... Hiks..." ujarnya, lalu ia melanjutkannya. "Ma-Maafkan aku kalau aku memang wanita ter-brengsek yang pernah kau lihat... Ma-Maafkan aku kalau aku memang bodoh di depanmu, Kak... Ma-Maafkan aku kalau aku memang suka menggonta-ganti namamu... A-Aku janji tidak akan pernah mengganggu harimu lagi... A-Aku juga tidak akan mengganggu Kakak lagi... A-Aku akan pergi juga dari sini... Ma-Maafkan aku kalau selama empat hari ini Kakak begitu benci melihatku, dan menyejajarkanku dengan wanita-wanita yang Kakak anggap lemah itu... Hiks... Hiks..." ucap Hinata bertubi-tubi disertai isak tangis. Segala ucapannya kini dilimpahi rasa takutnya terhadap Kakaknya itu. Wajahnya sangat sedih, bahkan melebihi sedihnya ditinggalkan orang yang disayangi olehnya.

.

Sasuke terkejut.

"...Maafkan aku, Kak... Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin lebih dekat lagi dengan Kakak... Beritahu aku di mana letak kesalahanku... Kalau aku memang tidak bisa dimaafkan, aku juga akan mencoba untuk menjau—"

SRUK!

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata merasa melayang. Ia merasa seperti dilimpahi kehangatan dari seseorang. Matanya memberanikan dirinya untuk melihat siapa yang mendekapnya seperti ini...

.

...yang akhirnya diketahui bernama Sasuke itu.

DEG!

.

.

.

.

.

(**) "K-Kak Sasuke?" tanyanya.

Dengan lampu yang redup karena listrik tiba-tiba mati sambil ditemani sinar rembulan yang remang serta salju yang menambah kesan romantis (juga stereo kamar Hinata yang otomatis memutar lagu _Fa La La _dari Justin Bieber), Sasuke mendekap erat-erat Hinata di ranjang. Sasuke menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu kiri sang adik, dan Hinata membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang sang kakak. Meskipun tanpa selimut, kehangatan timbul dari sentuhan antar kulit mereka. Suhu badan yang dingin dari Sasuke dan panas di tubuh Hinata menghasilkan sebuah suhu baru, yaitu kehangatan. Nafas Sasuke sangat terasa hangat di leher jenjang Hinata. Bahunya juga terasa basah. Apakah Sasuke juga menangis?

Apakah mereka berdua memang sedang menangis karena ikatan batin antara mereka berdua sangat dekat? Banyak yang bilang kalau kakak adik mempunyai hubungan yang lebih spesial dalam batin mereka.

"Sebenarnya, kemarin aku ingin mengucapkan maaf untukmu. Tapi kau telah memakiku." ucap Sasuke tepat di telinga sang adik.

.

Yang mendengarnya merasa bersalah. "A-Ano... Aku juga merasa bersalah waktu itu, Kak Sasuke... Maafkan aku, ya..."

Sasuke mengendurkan pelukannya. "Kau itu bicara apa, Hinata? Seharusnya aku yang mengucapkan kata itu."

Hinata dengan jelas dapat melihat mata kakaknya yang selegam batu obsidian itu menatap serius padanya, meskipun matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca akibat menangis haru di bahu Hinata. Mata itu seakan-akan menyiratkan tanda bahwa 'kini-aku-sadar-bahwa-aku-menyayangimu'.

"Ta-Tapi Kak... Aku juga salah..." ungkap Hinata malu.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, salahkan batin kita berdua. Kita memang terlalu kembar untuk mengalaminya," seru Sasuke, lalu kembali memeluk Hinata, seakan-akan takut Hinata pergi dari hadapannya. Hinata semakin tidak percaya akan sikap Sasuke yang mendadak berubah drastis ini, tetapi ia merasa nyaman karena tangan kanan Sasuke mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut. Asalkan kalian tahu, Sasuke tidak pernah melakukan hal ini pada Yakumo sekalipun—pelukan sih pernah, tetapi tidak seerat ini juga. Kesimpulannya, meskipun Hinata belum pernah melihat senyuman Sasuke, kini ia bisa merasakan pelukan hangat nan erat yang belum pernah dirasakan oleh pacar sang kakak sekalipun.

"Andai saja waktu berhenti... Aku ingin seperti ini lebih lama lagi..." gumam Hinata sambil terus mengendus-endus pelan aroma khas Sasuke -kayu manis.

"Masih kedinginan? Kalau tidak biar kulepas." kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Deg.

Otomatis Hinata memeluk Sasuke makin erat. "Ti-Tidak! Kak, jangan lepaskan aku! Kini aku merasa lebih nyaman dibanding tadi! A-Aku masih ingin seperti ini lebih lama lagi..." teriaknya sambil menunduk malu. Ia belum mau ditinggalkan Sasuke. Lebih baik aku sakit lebih lama dari pada aku sehat tetapi aku dijauhinya, batin Hinata.

Sasuke memindahkan tangan kanannya yang dipakai untuk mengelus punggung Hinata tadi ke leher Hinata. Lalu ia menegakkan kepala Hinata dan menatap mata adiknya dalam-dalam. "Aku juga tidak mau melepasmu, Hinata. Kukira kau bosan seperti ini." ucapnya tersenyum lembut, lalu tangannya kembali mengelus-elus punggung adik kandungnya itu dengan lembut dan nyaman.

Tersenyum, heh?

Ya. Tersenyum. Mata Hinata berkunang-kunang seakan-akan senyuman tadi seperti _blitz _kamera yang mengenai mata. Hinata terlalu cepat mempercayai semua ini.

"K-Kak Sasuke..." panggil Hinata pelan.

"Hn?" sahut Sasuke yang masih asyik membenamkan wajahnya sambil menghirup aroma segar di bahu kanan Hinata. Mencium aroma bunga lavender yang berasal dari bedak tabur bayi kesukaan Hinata sangat menenangkan bagi Sasuke.

"Tolong bantu aku melihat kenyataan, Kak. Apakah aku ini sedang mimpi?" tanya Hinata tidak berdosa.

Sasuke mendesah sebentar. "Jadi kau ingin aku menamparmu lagi?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Bu-Bukan... Tapi, bantu aku menyadari kenyataan yang sebenarnya! Terserah, kakak ingin mencubitku atau apa!"

Sasuke akhirnya kembali menegakkan kepalanya. "Baiklah. Kau tutup mata. Aku akan membantumu untuk melihat kenyataan."

Hinata menurut. Ia tutup mata. Tangan kiri Sasuke yang sedari tadi membelai rambut Hinata digunakan untuk menyibakkan poninya dengan lembut ke belakang.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke keningnya, lalu...

CUP.

.

.

.

Hinata membuka mata. Rasanya ada bibir yang menempel pada keningnya.

.

"K-Kak Sas... Kak Sasuke?" panggil Hinata kaget.

Bibir Sasuke menjauh dari keningnya. "Sudah sadar kalau ini kenyataan?"

"I... Iya!" kata Hinata cepat-cepat, takut Sasuke berbuat macam-macam.

"Baguslah," seru Sasuke lalu kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu sang adik.

Hinata makin membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang sang kakak lebih erat lagi. Tidak salah lagi, kini ia memang betul-betul menyayangi kakaknya itu. Mereka menutup matanya seakan begitu menghayati pelukan yang romantis ini.

Ralat, ini bukanlah adegan romansa. Ini adalah adegan di mana Sasuke sang Kakak terharu atas ucapan adiknya yang menangis karenanya. Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya ia merasa sangat bersalah pada adik yang sebenarnya sangat ia benci itu.

Tetapi, jika kalian masih bersikeras menganggapnya sebuah romansa, kalian memang tidak salah. Keduanya memang menikmati pelukan hangat itu, sama-sama menghirup gabungan antara aroma kayu manis dan bunga lavender di malam penuh salju.

Sasuke semakin erat memeluk Hinata. Yang dipeluk kini malah balik memeluknya, tidak canggung seperti saat Sasuke mengintimidasinya. Bibir Sasuke tampak berkata "Maaf" secara berbisik pada Hinata.

"Kak Sasuke... Sebenarnya, aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu..." ucap Hinata pelan, lalu mengelus pelan punggung kakaknya itu agar ia merasa nyaman.

Sasuke tidak membalasnya. Ia kini terlelap dalam tidurnya setelah nyaman dan puas menghirup aroma bunga lavender dari leher jenjang adiknya itu.

Merasa ikut mengantuk, Hinata akhirnya menarik selimut dan menutupi badan mereka berdua, sehingga kehangatan semakin terasa.

"Aku menyayangimu, Kak," ucapnya sambil mengecup pipi kiri Sasuke yang tirus dengan lancang. Lalu ia tertidur pulas dalam pelukan sang kakak yang kini tertidur damai. Aih, bahagia sekali kalian berdua, Sasuke dan Hinata. Semoga kalian tenang di alam mimpi kalian.

.

Ya, saking menikmati peluk-memeluk mereka berdua, mereka lupa bahwa Yakumo menelpon ke HP mereka berdua tetapi tidak diangkat sama sekali.

* * *

><p><strong>-Skip Time-<strong>

* * *

><p>Tokyo, December 24th, 01.30 AM.<p>

Kriiiiiiiiiing~!

Waktu bel di sekolah Miyagami—sekolah Hinata—berbunyi dengan nyaring.

Seluruh murid yang sedari tadi melakukan kegiatan ekstrakurikuler itu pun langsung mengemasi barang-barang yang dibawa mereka.

"Hinataaa~!" sambut Sakura—anggota klub lukis itu menyahut Hinata dari pintu teater sekolah mereka. Omong-omong soal ekstrakurikuler, Hinata mengikuti ekskul drama yang menurutnya sesuai dengan minatnya yang doyan berakting itu.

"Sakura-chan! Bagaimana dengan lukisannya?" tanya Hinata bersemangat.

Sakura hanya mengacungkan jempolnya. "Siiip... Lukisan vas bungaku diterima oleh Asuma-sensei! Bagaimana dengan perkembangan dramamu, Nona Uzumaki?" canda Sakura.

"Sudah lumayan berkembang. Aku akhirnya bisa memerankan Cleopatra dengan baik!" serunya bersemangat sambil memakai mantelnya.

Muka Sakura mengarah ke wajah Hinata dengan pandangan bingung. "Lho, Hinata? Tumben lho kamu semangat begini. Ada apa?"

Hinata hanya menggeleng-geleng. "Ah, tidak ada apa-apa, kok. Dari dulu aku 'kan memang ceria!" Hinata tersenyum imut bak di anime sehingga membuat wanita bermata _emerald _itu mencubit pipinya hingga merah.

"Aduuuh... Sakura! Sakit nih!" rutuk Hinata sambil mengelus kedua pipinya yang memerah akibat cubitan dari sobatnya itu. Sakura hanya tersenyum geli.

"Cubit saja terus. Wajahmu akan semakin manis, kok." kata seseorang.

Hinata dan Sakura menoleh ke arah pemilik suara itu.

!

"E-Ekh? Kak Sasuke?" tanya Hinata memastikan.

"A-Apa? Sasuke-senpai? Mana? Mana?" teriak Sakura histeris.

"Diam kau, Haruno. Suaramu menyakitkan telingaku." tegur Sasuke kasar pada Sakura.

Berbeda dengan Hinata, Sakura malah _melting _mengengar perkataannya tadi. Ia semakin _melting _ketikamelihat penampilan Sasuke yang memakai pakaian bebas. Oh, bagaimana kaum hawa tidak mati rasa jika melihat lelaki setampan Robert Pattinson atau siapalah aktor-aktor tampan lainnya yang mengenakan jaket berlapis tebal lengan panjang dengan _hoodie _warna hitam yang kelonggaran, dengan dalaman kaus lengan panjang bergaris-garis hitam putih. Ia memakai celana _jeans _dengan model _basic, _dan sepatu _sneaker _yang membuat kesan simpel.

"Hinata, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba melembut. Hinata melongo kaget. Sakura semakin _melting. _

"A... Ano... A-Aku hanya ingin kumpul-kumpul saja dengan teman-temanku... Kak Sasuke sendiri sudah selesai latihan basketnya?" tanya Hinata ramah.

"Hn. Aku ingin ke tempat klub karate dulu, ya. Haruno, aku titip adikku. Jaga dia baik-baik." perintah Sasuke pada Sakura, lalu ia meninggalkan mereka berdua.

.

"GYAAA~! PERTANDA APA INI? PADAHAL AKU SUKA NARUTO-SENPAI, KENAPA TIBA-TIBA BERUBAH BEGINI?" tanya Sakura histeris sambil menutup mukanya. Hinata hanya meringis.

"Hinata! Sakura! Sini!" teriak seseorang dari arah kejauhan.

Kedua gadis itu menoleh. Terdapat seorang gadis tepat di samping pintu ruang klub tata busana.

"Ah! Ino!" teriak mereka berdua serentak, lalu menghambur ke Ino.

"Kya~! Ino! Kau sedang apa di sini?" teriak Sakura dan Hinata sambil memeluk sahabatnya yang selalu sibuk sehingga tidak dapat bertemu dengan mereka berdua ini melepas rindu.

"Ah, aku ingin membagikan brosur ini pada kalian," balasnya tersenyum.

Hinata dan Sakura mengambil brosur dari tangan Ino. Hinata membacanya.

_"CHRISTMAS EVE PROM NIGHT!"_

_BAGI PARA WANITA DAN PRIA YANG MASIH SMA, BAIK YANG SINGLE MAUPUN COUPLE, SILAHKAN BAWA TETANGGA, PASANGAN, MANTAN, DAN SAHABAT UNTUK MERAYAKAN HARI CHRISTMAS EVE ANDA DI ACARA "CHRISTMAS EVE PROM NIGHT"! ACARA INI ADALAH ACARA YANG DIRANCANG KHUSUS DAN BARU DILAKSANAKAN TAHUN INI SECARA GRATIS DENGAN SPONSOR DARI "MIYAGAMI SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL"! ACARA AKAN DILAKSANAKAN PADA:_

_Hari/Tanggal: Sabtu, 24 Desember 2011_

_Waktu: 08.00 PM-00.00 AM_

_Tempat: Tokyo Ballroom - Tokyo_

_DIMOHON KEHADIRANNYA! BANYAK GAMES SERU DAN GANTUNGAN POHON MISTLETOE!_

_PS: Bagi siswa/siswi Miyagami, klub tata busana menyewakan gaun-gaun dan jas tuxedo gratis untuk kalian! Bagi yang berminat silahkan datang ke ruang klub tata busana jam 04.00 PM! Persediaan terbatas!_

"Wow. _Sounds great,_" puji Sakura dan Hinata, tergoda untuk ikut acaranya.

"Iya. Lagipula, Tokyo Ballroom 'kan dekat sini," seru Ino menimpali.

"Bagaimana? Kalian berdua ingin ikut?" ajak Ino ceria. Hinata dan Sakura mengangguk.

"Eh, tapi..." Hinata tersadar sesuatu.

"Kenapa Hinata? Ada halangan?" tanya Sakura dan Ino berbarengan.

"A-Ah, _nothing. _Aku hanya teringat sesuatu saja," jawabnya dengan senyum palsunya yang akhirnya dibalas "Oh" oleh Sakura dan Ino.

"Duuuh... Kak Sasuke ikut tidak, ya?" batinnya bingung.

* * *

><p>"Yo, Dobe. Sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke dingin begitu sampai di depan pintu ruang klub karate.<p>

Naruto yang sedang meresleting tas _sport_-nya itu hanya mengangguk.

"Teme, di mana Hin—"

"Yo, Naruto! Kau tidak ambil selebaran di depan ruang klub tata busana?" tanya seseorang sambil menunjukkan giginya yang putih bersih itu.

"Rock Lee? Apa itu?" tanya Naruto sambil merebut kertas selebaran itu.

.

Lima menit kemudian, Naruto terbengong-bengong.

"_Christmas Eve Prom Night..._" gumamnya.

"Hey, jangan ambil punyaku! Kau ambil dan daftar ke sana kalau kau ingin menyewa _tuxedo _di klub tata busana!" omel Rock Lee pada Naruto lalu merebut kembali brosur yang dirampas Naruto dengan lancang tadi, kemudian berlalu.

"Teme! Kau ikut tidak?" tanya Naruto semangat.

"Hn, memangnya ada apa?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto memukul bahu Sasuke.

"Huh! Kau ini! Dasar tidak peka! Ayo, lebih baik kita ambil selebaran tadi di klub tata busana!" teriak Naruto sebal lalu menarik Sasuke yang bingung.

.

Setelah mengantri untuk mendapatkan brosur itu, Naruto dan Sasuke menghindar dari tempat itu. Oh, ayolah. Ketika mengantre saja mereka dikerubuti banyak kaum hawa sampai mereka sesak napas, dan apakah dengan berdiam diri di depan kerumunan layaknya boneka manekin di _showroom _para maniak itu akan berhenti mengejar mereka? _Nope. _

Sehingga, dua orang—ehem—tampan ini terpaksa bersembunyi di semak-semak taman sekolah.

Selesai membaca, Sasuke melempar kertas itu. "Cih, ternyata hanya acara tidak penting. Sia-sia saja aku ke sana." decihnya.

Naruto mencibir sebal. "Huh, itu 'kan seleramu. Kalau anak-anak yang lain pasti hadir semua."

"_Whatever. I can do everything I want,_" kata Sasuke, membuat Naruto akhirnya kalah debat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hinata di mana?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke kaget, lalu menampakkan kepalanya ke atas dan celingak-celinguk.

"Iya ya, di mana ya?" tanya Sasuke antusias.

Naruto tersenyum lembut. "Hey Teme, kau sudah baikan dengan Hinata?"

"Hn," jawabnya mengangguk.

"Teme, jujur saja. Jangan buang muka denganku. Jangan kira aku tidak melihat kau dengan Hinata tidur sambil berpelukan mesra begitu." goda Naruto.

Sasuke mendongak. "K-Kau melihatnya?" tanyanya panik.

"Iya. Aku melihat kamar kita kosong sehabis pulang dari acara _dinner _itu. Lalu aku curiga di kamar Hinata, kemudian aku mengintip dan melihat badanmu yang tertidur dalam posisi miring. Lalu aku masuk ke dalam, dan aku melihatmu menenggelamkan mukamu ke bahu Hinata, lalu Hinata yang memelukmu dengan mesra. Woow—AUCH!" cerita sekaligus jeritan akibat timpukan pecahan batu bata yang dilempar Sasuke. Entah dari mana ia menemukannya.

Duh, rasanya Sasuke malu sekali kalau Naruto melihatnya. Untung Mama (sejak saat itu Sasuke dan Hinata sudah mulai berbaur dengan orangtua barunya itu) dan Papa kamarnya di lantai satu, sehingga mereka tidak melihatnya. Salahkan Sasuke karena ia tidak mengunci pintunya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan padanya dua puluh tiga hari yang lalu itu, Teme? Jangan coba berbuat macam-macam dengannya!" ancam Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Usuratonkachi. Tidak mungkin aku sebejad itu. Aku hanya memeluknya lalu minta maaf padanya. Entahlah, tubuhku refleks melakukan hal itu," cerita Sasuke. Matanya terlihat berbinar saat menceritakannya. Naruto yang menyadari gelagat itu memberikan acungan jempol.

"Keren, Teme! Kau memang hebat! Kukira kau tidak akan minta maaf, ternyata kau melakukannya, malah ditambah dengan adegan romantis pula! Coba aku bawa kamera, pasti sudah kufoto _moment _keren itu!" puji Naruto bersemangat yang akhirnya sukses dihadiahi sebuah batu kerikil hasil lemparan dari pemuda berkulit porselen itu.

"Akan kuremukkan kameramu kalau kau memotretnya." ucap Sasuke. Naruto hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berdiri, lalu berkata, "Itu Hinata!"

Ya, itu memang Hinata. Ia masih berkumpul dengan teman-temannya, mengobrol sambil berdiri di depan pintu klub tata busana.

Naruto bangun, tetapi Sasuke sudah berlari mengejar Hinata lebih dulu.

"Hinata!" teriak Sasuke.

Yang dipanggil pun menoleh kaget. "Eh? Kak Sasuke?"

"Kau itu ke mana sih? Kami mencarimu!" rutuk Sasuke, tetapi tidak terlihat aura-aura menyeramkan seperti biasanya.

"Ma-Maaf, Kak... Aku masih berbicara—KYAAA!" teriak Hinata tiba-tiba.

.

Grep!

.

Yup. Sakura dan Ino mendorong punggung Hinata sehingga kini Hinata terjatuh -ralat -Hinata tidak terjatuh, melainkan ditangkap oleh Sasuke.

.

"Yuhu~! Maafkan kami Hinata! Kami duluan, ya! Sayonara~!" pamit Sakura dengan Ino dengan tidak elitnya.

Hinata kembali berdiri dengan semula. "A-Ano, maafkan aku... Aku terjatuh..."

"Mengapa kau harus meminta maaf kalau kau tidak punya salah sih? 'Kan teman-temanmu yang mendorongmu!" maki Sasuke.

"I-Iya deh...", lalu Hinata kembali menyambungkan ucapannya. "_By the way, _Kak Sasuke ikut prom _Christmas Eve_?" tanyanya.

Sasuke menggeleng.

"E-Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Hinata lesu.

"Hn, itu 'kan acaranya anak perempuan. Aku malas ikut," seru Sasuke lalu menggandeng tangan Hinata dan berjalan ke arah pintu pagar sekolah. Naruto hanya mengikuti dari belakang.

"Ta-Tapi, Kak…" selanya.

Sasuke menunduk dan berbisik di pipi kanan Hinata. "Kau tidak mau seperti hari 'itu' lagi? 'Kan lebih enak seperti itu."

Hinata mengangguk malu. "I-Iya sih, Kak… tapi… aku juga ingin ke sana…"

"Hn, terserah dirimu saja." seru Sasuke sambil memeluk adiknya. "Padahal kukira kau akan luluh begitu mendengar hasutanku tadi." Apa? Luluh? Ternyata dirimu punya jiwa narsis juga Sasuke.

"A…" Hinata membeku sementara. Sasuke tersenyum menyeringai.

"Hei, kalian berdua, tega sekali bermesraan di depanku. Nggak ngajak-ngajak lagi." Tegur Naruto dengan memasang mimik marah yang tidak serius alias bercanda.

"Ti-Tidak kok, Kak…" seru Hinata sangsi. Naruto yang semula di belakang kini berlari kea rah HInata. Jadilah posisinya seperti ini—Hinata terhimpit di antara Sasuke dan Naruto.

Lalu mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan bersama-sama ke tempat parkiran mobil mereka untuk pulang.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>Bacotan Gajelas Author:<strong>

Hy all^^! Maafkan dakuw telat update… abis banyak halangan sih, mulai dari bersihin rumah (maklum, nyobokap sibuk di kantor, mbak pada pulkam :( ) sampe check-up ke dokter behel akibat gak check-up sebulaaaaan! .

Duh, maaf ya kalau udah pada benci sama aku. Mana lagi waktu itu naskahnya udah gue ketik tapi kehapus! So much sorry for you all :(

Daaan, ini dia balesan reviewnya!

**Uchiha Tiffany**: Makasih reviewnya. Panggil Cha aja :D Tuh jawabannya udah di atas, review lagi yaaa :) maaf gacepet update…

**WhiteBlue Girl**: Makasih reviewnya. Sorry, gabisa incest… tapi di chapter ini special aku bikin ada romancenya dikit (walaupun begitu, mereka teteup gabisa incest!) Maaf ya… aku juga takut-takut bikinnya. Aku belum berani bikin begituan… ini udah update, dibaca ya ^_^

**Nabilabila: **Makasih reviewnya. Usul Nabil ada dua tuh yang dipenuhin, sadar gak? #ditimpuk maaf ya gapake kilat, review lagi yuaaaa… :)

**R**: Iya, Sasunya udah tobat tuuch ;) maaf gapake kilat… hehe… review lagi yaaa!

**Mayu Arihyoshi: **Makasih udah review lagi :D iya deh, panggil Hyo aja, hehehe ^,^ sorry gapake kilat… sip, panggil aja 'Chacha-san' ^^' review lagi yaaa.

**Lizy94**: Makasih^^ haha minta aja ke oom Masashinya wkwkwkwk #ditendang review lagi yaaaa :)

**Ica Youichi-chan: **Sumpah, aku dek-dekan lho waktu Ica-san bilang 'fict ini biasa aja deh', jangan-jangan gue dapet flame lagi… ternyata enggak! Gasabaran nih nunggu gimana tanggapan Ica-san tentang chapter ini… makasih lho reviewnya, review lagi yaaaaa…

**N: **Itutuh ada di atas :D makasih ya reviewnya.

**Mikky-sama: **Hahaha :D ituh udah gak menderita lagi tuuuuh *monyong* #digampar review lagi yaaaa…

**Shyoul lavaen: **Makasih :DD iya, aku cepet-cepet bikinnya ^^'a tuh rasa bersalah udah dibuat\(^_^)/ review lagi yaaa…

**UQ: **Makasih reviewnya. Review lagi yaaa…

**Onyx Cliff: **Ini udah update, tapi gapake kilat.. :( maaf ya senpai… makasih udah rnr ini, aku seneng kok :') ini udah 7,000 kata, so review lagi ya!

**Rozu Aiiru: **Ah, gatau deh… *nah lo yang bikin malah gatau* tuh sasunya udah ngegalau… qiqiqiqi… review lagi yaa!

Siiip, udah kubales tuh semua! *tangan gempor* Oh iya, ada sedikit info nih.

Chapter depan bakalan mengenai tentang lanjutan prom itu, trus nanti langsung ke tanggal 25 Desember, hari Natal. Nah, supaya feeling Christmas-nya masih ada, rencananya aku mau update kilat. So, kalian cepet-cepet review, ya. Makin banyak reviewnya, makin cepet apdetnyaaaa! #promosi

Mungkin chapter depan bakalan chapter terakhir. Aku juga sedih namatinnya, tapi mau apalagi… hiks… tapi ini masih **mungkin **lho, ya.

Yah, sampe sini dulu bacotan kita. Dadaaaaaah~

Salam Lil' Monster,

**Cha2luvGaGa**


	5. Under The Mistletoe on Christmas Eve

**Panggil Aku Kakak!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Panggil Aku Kakak! © Cha2luvGaGa**

**Summary:**

Sekolah Hinata akan mengadakan prom di malam natal! Hinata beserta murid Miyagami sangat bersemangat untuk berpartisi dalam acara tersebut. Tetapi, tidak demikian dengan Sasuke yang tidak mau mengikuti acara itu. Ia kecewa dengan pilihan Hinata. "...Kau tidak mau seperti malam 'itu'?" "E-Eh?"

**Warning:**

**OOC and** **AU**

* * *

><p>Yap. Seperti biasa, bacotan dan balesan review bakal ditaruh di bagian bawah. Author cuman bisa bilang selamat membaca chappie 5 ;)<p>

Oh iya, maafkan aku ya telat update. Mendadak buntu ini otak... Ehehe... Selamat baca yaaa!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Under The Mistletoe on Christmas Eve<strong>

Langit sore kini telah menyelimuti langit Tokyo. Dan saat ini, anak-anak SMA di Tokyo hanya berdiam di rumah, mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadiri acara '_Christmas Eve Prom Night_' pada malam hari ini. Sebagian ada yang hanya berdiam diri di rumah karena tidak berminat.

Hinata terlihat sibuk saat memilih-milih gaun untuk prom pertamanya itu. Ia juga sibuk memikirkan tatanan _make-up _yang akan dipolesnya. Ia tidak ingin terlihat seperti Mulan, tokoh kartun yang wajahnya berwarna terlalu pucat akibat (menurut Hinata) dipoles bedak mutiara Cina yang berlebihan.

Ia bolak-balik dari meja rias menuju ke meja belajarnya untuk _browsing _panduan dalam memadu-padankan pakaian. Ia juga membuka situs _YouTube _dan melihat berbagai macam video tutorial tentang _make-up _untuk prom sampai _hair-do_-nya.

"Uungh... Bagaimana ini... Banyak sekali pilihan riasannya..." Hinata mengeluh capek. Ia berbaring sebentar di ranjangnya. Ia kembali membayangkan dirinya ketika dipeluk Sasuke dua puluh tiga hari yang lalu. Yup, ia dipeluk Sasuke saat ia tidur di malam hari pertama Natal. Hal terindah dari apapun di dalam hidup Hinata.

"Apa aku tidak usah ikut saja, ya?" pikirnya. Lalu ia kembali melanjutkan perbincangan di benakknya, "...Lagipula aku juga ingin seperti itu lagi. Tidur sambil ditemani oleh pelukan Kak Sasuke itu nyaman sekali..."

Ya, saking mengenang kehangatan itu lagi, ia memeluk bantal gulingnya seperti ia memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

Benar juga apa yang dikatakan wanita bermarga Uzumaki ini. Kalau ia memilih untuk tetap di sini, ia bisa tidur seperti itu lagi, karena kemungkinan besar Minato—papanya dengan Mikoto—Mamanya akan pergi ke gereja untuk ibadah Malam Natal langsung setelah pulang dari kantor, sehingga anak-anaknya akan menyusul. Sementara Sasuke kemungkinan akan di rumah, dan Naruto mengikuti acara _prom_ itu.

Namun, godaan untuk ikut _prom_ juga masih terngiang di telinganya. Oh, ayolah, siapa sih yang menolak ajakan _prom_ gratis? Apalagi ini pertama kalinya ia mengikuti _prom_, sayang jika dilewatkan. Oke, mungkin masih ada dua tahun lagi, tetapi Hinata tetap tidak mau melewatkannya.

"Pilihan yang berat..." ucapnya menyerah. Kalau ia memilih di rumah bersama dengan Sasuke, sia-sia saja ia _browsing _cara _mix n' match _pakaian juga tutorial _make-up _yang mungkin sudah ditontonnya lebih dari sepuluh video di komputernya. Belum lagi ranjangnya yang bertebaran aneka gaun. Coba saja kalau Mama melihatnya, pastilah ia akan diomeli ditambah ceramahan yang lamanya mengalahkan khotbah pendeta.

Akhirnya, ia memutuskan suatu keputusan yang bulat.

"Sudah kuputuskan...!" ujarnya tegas.

* * *

><p>Kini, mari kita beralih dari kamar menuju ruang TV.<p>

Di sana terdapat dua lelaki yang berpakaian santai. Satu orang itu hanya duduk di sofa dan menonton TV yang menampilkan gambar orang utan sedang menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, sedangkan yang satu lagi sedang mengangkat dua stelan _tuxedo_ dengan warna yang berbeda. Di tangan kirinya jas itu berwarna putih dengan dasi berwarna _cream _serta dalaman kemeja putih, dan sedikit aksen warna perak pada jasnya, sementara tangannya memegang stelan jas serupa berwarna hitam polos dengan dalaman kemeja putih dan dasi berwarna merah.

"Teme, menurutmu mana yang pantas untukku?" tanya Naruto menatap penuh harap pada Sasuke yang bermuka serius saat melihat orangutan ditayangkan sedang dibakar saat ditemukan oleh seseorang yang menurut Sasuke sangat tidak bertanggung jawab.

"Hn, kurasa kau lebih cocok pakai gaun," Mata Sasuke belum beralih dari layar TV yang membahas populasi orangutan itu.

"Aku serius, Teme! Kau itu menyebalkan!" omel Naruto.

"Baru tahu?" balas Sasuke sewot tetapi masih duduk tenang menatap orangutan yang mati mengenaskan itu.

Tiba-tiba Naruto punya akal licik.

"Huh! Kau memang tidak bisa diajak kompromi! Lebih baik aku minta tolong pada Hinata saja! Dia lebih menghargaiku ketika berbicara!" seru Naruto sambil berbalik arah menuju ke tangga penghubung lantai satu dan dua.

.

Grep.

Sasuke mencegat Naruto dengan menahan tangan kirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Teme?" tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi marah yang dibuat-buat. Ia memang sengaja menjahili Sasuke dengan embel-embel 'Hinata', agar Sasuke mau membantunya.

"Langkahi dulu mayatku kalau kau mau masuk ke kamarnya." ucap Sasuke tegas.

"Habis, kau tidak mau membantuku sih. Lebih baik aku masuk ke kamarnya saja," tukas Naruto.

"Iya, iya, akan kupilihkan untukmu!" ujar Sasuke, kesal dengan segala kebawelan Naruto.

.

Lima menit kemudian, setelah meneliti baik-baik dengan mata telanjang, Sasuke memanggil Naruto.

"Teme."

"Ya?" sahut Naruto yang sedang menyeduh _cappuccino_ di dapur. "Ada apa?"

"Kurasa kau lebih cocok pakai yang ini." Kata Sasuke sambil mengangkat gantungan stelan _tuxedo _berwarna putih dan yang berwarna hitam ia taruh di sofa.

Mata Naruto berbinar-binar pada Sasuke. Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya.

Tiba-tiba Naruto berlari meninggalkan _cappuccino _instan seduhannya, lalu berlari ke arah Sasuke dan memeluknya mesra—yang tentu saja hanya bercanda.

"Temeee… ternyata kita sehati dan sejiwa! Aku juga lebih suka yang warna putih! Teme, kita memang serasi!" ucap Naruto saking senangnya.

"Do-Dobe, lepaskan! Kau itu Yaoi ya?" omel Sasuke. Naruto mengendurkan pelukannya, lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ternyata kau memang tidak bisa diajak bercanda, ya. Dasar sok serius!" ucapnya sebal, lalu menarik stelan jas yang dipegang Sasuke tadi ke kamarnya.

Sasuke menarik napasnya, lega karena tidak ada lagi yang mengganggunya menonton acara kesukaannya itu—_National Geographic Channel._

* * *

><p>Kini, jam analog di rumah Uzumaki menunjukkan jam 06.00 PM.<p>

Naruto sedang sibuk menata bunga-bunga di saku bajunya sebagai hiasan. Hinata sedang memakai _stiletto _berwarna putih mengkilat dengan hak yang tinggi yang baru dibelikan oleh Mamanya. Sasuke? Asyik menggonta-ganti siaran televisi dengan wajah kesal.

"Heran, mengapa tiap-tiap siaran televisi semuanya membahas tentang prom _Christmas Eve_?" keluh Sasuke lalu mematikan TV. Naruto tertawa.

"Hahaha… kau memang aneh, Sasuke. Di saat anak-anak remaja sedang menunggu saat-saat prom, kau malah tidak berminat. Ayolah, Sasuke. Ini hanya dua tahun sekali. Apalagi waktu kelas satu dulu, aku terpaksa tidak ikut prom karena kau tidak ikut. Sekali ini saja deh!" bujuk Naruto.

Tapi, bukan Uchiha—ehem—Uzumaki Sasuke namanya kalau terpengaruh bujukan yang berisi acara-acara aneh yang menurutnya itu tidak penting.

"Ayolah, Sasuke… kita 'kan belum pernah—"

"Aduh, _stiletto-_nya tinggi sekali!" keluh seseorang di tangga.

Sasuke dan Naruto serentak menoleh ke arah tangga.

.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak melihat Hinata dalam versi… pakaian prom?

.

Ya. Hinata sedang berdiri di tangga dengan _mini dress _tanpa lengandengan aksen mengembang di bagian roknya berwarna putih gading dengan taburan payet di sekitar gaun sehingga menambah kesan berkilau. Ia juga memakai _corsages _bunga mawar putih di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Kukunya dipoles dengan kuteks putih gading. Untuk urusan wajah, ia akhirnya memakai polesan _foundation _dan bedak agar tampak mulus, juga _eyeshadow _putih yang dipoles dengan tipis, dan memakai _lipstick _berwarna _baby pink _ala Nicki Minaj_. _Sepatunya—tentu saja _stiletto _putih tadi. Untuk urusan _hair-do, _rambutnya diurai dan dibuat _curly_. Hinata juga memakai bando putih yang semakin membuatnya tambah manis.

"Hinata…" Naruto kagum dengan penampilan Hinata yang tampak 'wow' ini.

"Hinata, kau jadi ikut ke acara itu?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"I-Iya… aku ingin merasakan bagaimana suasana saat prom…" akunya malu. Sasuke menggeleng-geleng.

"Hinata." panggil Naruto yang berdiri tepat di bawah tangga.

"Ke-Kenapa, Kak?" tanya Hinata yang masih di atas tangga.

Naruto tersenyum. "Ulurkan tanganmu,"

"H-He? Untuk apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Pokoknya ulurkan tangan kananmu." ucap Naruto tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

Ia akhirnya mengulurkan tangannya, lalu tangan kanan Naruto yang dibalut dengan sarung tangan warna putih itu membalas pegangan tangannya. Setelah itu, ia mencium punggung tangan Hinata.

.

"E-Ekh?" seru Hinata linglung. Ada apa ini? Kak Naruto kok mendadak seperti ini? Batin Hinata.

"_Just want to hold your hand, honey._" jawab Naruto simpel dan romantis.

Muka Hinata merah menyala, layaknya api yang baru menyala di kayu bakar.

"Dobe. Lepaskan tanganmu yang super menjijikkan itu." perintah Sasuke kesal.

"Apa hakmu untuk melarangku? Toh kamu juga tidak ikut prom ini." tukas Naruto tidak mau kalah.

Sasuke hanya diam, kalap akan omongan Naruto. Ia pun beralih ke kamarnya, lalu membanting pintu dengan kesal.

"Huh! Sana, ikut saja Papa dan Mama ke gereja untuk perayaan _Christmas Eve_!" ledek Naruto kesal. Lalu ia menatap lembut pada Hinata yang kini telah bermantel putih berbahan tebal.

"_Let's go to the party, Honey._"

"_Yes._" balas Hinata. Kemudian mereka berdua pergi beriringan menuju sedan putih milik Naruto yang terparkir di halaman depan rumah.

* * *

><p>Hanya dalam waktu kira-kira tiga puluh menit, Naruto dan Hinata kini telah sampai di arena tempat parkir <em>Tokyo Ballroom <em>pada jam 07.30 PM_. _

Gedung ini sangat besar sekali. Tulisan '_Christmas Eve Prom Night 2011_' terpampang jelas di atas gedung itu dengan lampu-lampu gemerlap di tiap-tiap hurufnya. Gedung itu juga dihiasi lampu berwarna-warni sehingga tampak terang, juga tempat parkir yang agak ramai.

"Aku yakin Sasuke pasti akan menyesal karena tidak mengikuti acara ini," ejek Naruto yang hanya dibalas oleh tawa kecil Hinata.

"Hinata~!" panggil dua orang wanita yang menuju ke parkiran dengan berlari meskipun mereka mengenakan _high heels _yang tidak kalah tingginya dengan Hinata.

"Ino, Sakura!" seru Hinata senang, karena ia baru saja datang tetapi sudah ada orang yang dikenalnya. Biasanya, jika ia berada di antara orang-orang asing, ia suka salting a.k.a salah tingkah.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, kupikir tadi kau tidak datang!" seru Ino seraya menghela napasnya.

"Iya, mana bersama Naruto-senpai lagi, romantis sekali!" celetuk Sakura yang makin membuat Hinata _blushing _mendadak.

.

"A-Ano... I-Itu..." ucapnya terbata-bata karena malu dibilang 'romantis' oleh sobatnya itu.

"Lebih baik kita masuk saja, yuk! Di luar 'kan dingin!" sela Naruto dengan sengaja.

"Ah... Iya! Ayo, kita masuk!" seru Ino dan Sakura bersamaan. Hinata menghela napas tanda lega. Coba saja kalau Naruto tidak mengelak, pasti berita burung tentang dirinya dan sang kakak akan tersebar. Jelas saja, Sakura dan Ino 'kan termasuk klub koran sekolah dan sering menjadi _gossip maker. _

.

.

Keempat orang itu—Naruto, Hinata, Sakura dan Ino—kini sudah menjejalkan kakinya di lantai beralaskan karpet merah di depan gedung itu.

Di acara _prom _ini, mereka diperlakukan sebebas-bebasnya—mengingat ini adalah perayaan atas kebebasan mereka dalam belajar—juga diperlakukan layaknya selebriti yang sedang berjalan di atas karpet merah.

Mau tahu apa buktinya?

Kini Naruto, Hinata, dan kedua sahabatnya itu dikerubuti _paparazzi _yang memotret mereka. Tentu saja, Naruto dan Hinata hampir jantungan karena matanya berkunang-kunang menghadapi kilatan lampu _blitz _kamera itu. Sedangkan Ino dan Sakura berpose ala aktris-aktris di acara _premiere _sebuah film. Inilah akibatnya kalau terlalu mengidolakan karpet merah dan _paparazzi_.

"Phiuft, untunglah kita tidak melewati jalan itu lagi," Hinata menghela napas setelah masuk ke gedung. Melewati _paparazzi _itu bagi Hinata adalah bagai matanya disambar oleh petir.

"_Oh, c'mon _Hinata. _Paparazzi _tadi 'kan hanya pesanan saja, supaya anak-anak yang masuk ke dalam berasa seperti artis." Sakura berkata dengan santai dan berjalan beringingan dengan mereka bertiga.

Mata Hinata melebar kaget. "Ja-Jadi... _Paparazzi _tadi..." balas Hinata.

"Yup, mereka dipesan dari organisasi '_Celebrity for One Day_' oleh panitia _prom _ini. Jadi, tidak ada yang menjual foto-foto kita ataupun yang lainnya. Bisa dibilang kalau mereka _paparazzi _palsu." potong Ino sambil menjentikkan tangannya.

_Oh, damn. _Sia-sia dong kalau matanya terkena kilatan cahaya _blitz _itu kalau hasilnya tidak ada? _Okay, _memang sebaiknya tidak ada, karena waktu itu pose Hinata jelek sekali -ia menutup matanya lalu ia menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya. Tapi... lampu kameranya itu!, batin Hinata kesal. Lagipula ia juga tahu organisasi yang disebut Ino itu, '_Celebrity for One Day_'. Organisasi itu memang menyewakan _paparazzi, limousine, _wartawan, reporter, dan keperluan-keperluan lainnya yang dipakai sebagai 'pembuat selebriti dadakan' yang serba PALSU. Organisasi itu juga sering sekali diliput di berbagai acara _talkshow. _

"Ka-Kalian! Kalian membuat mataku nyaris buta, tahu!" tegur Hinata kesal.

"Eits, _slow down, babe. _Lagipula, kami hanya berusaha membantu agar matamu itu terbiasa dengan _blitz _kamera. Kau 'kan ingin menjadi aktris!" ucap Sakura menyelak duluan.

"Si-Siapa bilang aku akan menjadi aktris? Aku 'kan belum pernah bilang!" tukas Hinata sewot.

"Hahaha, jangan banyak alasan deh. Aku pernah mengintip formulir pendaftaranmu untuk masuk ke klub drama. Di kolom 'Alasanku mengikuti ekskul ini' 'kan kau menjawab "Aku ingin menjadi aktris terkenal.". Hohoho..." tawa Sakura yang disambut seruan 'Wow' secara serempak oleh Ino dan Naruto.

"Ka-Kau melihatnya? Dari mana?" tanyanya gugup. Jangan-jangan ia membaca semuanya, pekik Hinata dalam hati.

"Ehm... Dari mana ya... Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi kau harus mempelajarinya supaya kau bisa berpose seperti Shina," kata Sakura tidak _nyambung. _

Hinata menatap bingung pada Sakura yang tersenyum sambil berjalan terus menuju ke tempat yang dituju. Mereka kini masih di _lobby _gedung itu.

"Shina? Siapa pula itu?" tanya Hinata bingung. Muka Naruto memucat.

"Iih, kau yang ingin jadi aktris kok tidak tahu seniornya sih?" omel Ino tiba-tiba, lalu ia menyambungnya. "Inilah akibatnya kalau kau lebih suka menonton _anime-anime _yang kekanak-kanakan ketimbang acara _gossip. _Shina itu nama panggilan dari Kushina, aktris senior yang sering main di film-film remaja. Dia sangat cantik, pintar nyanyi lagi!"

"Dan lagi, ia berumur kepala empat tetapi terlihat masih muda! Dan katanya, ia pernah dihamili oleh seorang pria kaya." lanjut Sakura yang membuat Ino—yang ternyata seorang Kushina _Lover_—cemberut. Hinata makin bingung. Naruto makin memucat.

"Huh! Mana mungkin! Dia itu 'kan sudah punya suami! Lagipula, ia memberitahu pada semua orang bahwa ia tidak mempunyai anak sampai sekarang," tepis Ino jauh-jauh.

Sementara Ino dan Sakura asyik berdiskusi tentang 'Shina', Hinata yang menyadari perubahan warna muka Naruto pun khawatir.

"Kak Naruto, Kakak tidak apa-apa?" bisik Hinata pelan di telinga kiri sang kakak.

Naruto menggeleng. "Ah, tidak apa-apa kok," balasnya pelan sambil tersenyum seolah ia baik-baik saja.

Hinata mengangguk mengerti.

"Eh Sakura, katanya di prom ini Shina datang sebagai bintang tamu, 'kan?"

Tiba-tiba, ucapan yang keluar dari bibir pemilik rambut _blonde _itu membuat Naruto semakin memucat. Hinata makin bingung sekaligus khawatir.

Hinata mencoba mencairkan suasana. "A-Ano... Benarkah?"

Dan pertanyaan itu makin membuat Naruto memucat, mirip dengan Mulan sang tokoh Disney yang terlalu pucat itu. Hinata malah panik.

"_Of course. _Aku tanya langsung kok sama panitianya," balas Sakura tenang.

.

"Uhuk uhuk!" batuk Naruto yang langsung ditatap Ino, Sakura, dan Hinata dengan panik.

"Senpai tak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura dramatis yang menurut Hinata agak berlebihan.

"A... Tidak apa-apa, kok, hahaha," tawanya garing. Ketiga perempuan itu menghela lega.

"Eh, itu dia pintu masuknya! Ayo masuk!" seru Sakura mengkomando. Lalu ketiga orang itu masuk ke dalam dalam perasaan tidak sabar dan gembira.

Ralat, maksudnya hanya Ino dan Hinata yang tidak sabar dan gembira. Mereka tidak sadar bahwa Naruto sedang menggerutu.

"_Sial, kalau ada dia di sini untuk apa aku datang? Bersama dengannya membuatku ingin muntah._"

* * *

><p>"<em>So guys, are you ready for THIS NIGHT?<em>" tanya seorang MC dengan lantangnya di panggung besar yang panjang dan lebarnya dikira-kirakan seratus meter dan lima puluh meter.

_Ballroom _khusus _prom _ini terlihat penuh—tetapi tidak terlalu berdesakan. Para perempuan terlihat berpasangan dengan laki-laki—entah pacar mereka atau bukan. Senyum bahagia tersungging di tiap-tiap wajah mereka.

"_READY!_" seru anak-anak muda itu kompak.

"_ONCE MORE, ARE YOU READY?_" teriak sang MC makin semangat.

Anak-anak makin berenergik. "_READY!_"

"_ALRIGHT! _Kalau begitu, mari kita _dance _untuk pemanasan!" ucap sang MC sambil menjentikkan jari ke arah sang DJ yang siap memainkan musik dan sedikit me-_remix _musik itu agar suaranya tidak terdengar monoton.

Musik _Sexy and I Know It _mulai terdengar. Sang DJ sibuk memutar-mutar piringan hitamnya dan mengatur musiknya.

Anak-anak mulai ber-dugem ria. Lampu disko mulai berputar seakan-akan dunia bergetar.

Kecuali empat orang remaja ini—sebut saja Naruto, Hinata, Ino dan Sakura. Mereka sibuk menggantung mantel mereka, lalu mengisi buku tamu yang berada di depan _ballroom prom_.

"Wah, sudah dimulai ya," ucap Sakura sambil mengintip _ballroom _itu.

"Iya. Lebih baik kalian cepat masuk," ujar Konan, murid Miyagami kelas XI dan kini ia berperan sebagai penerima tamu di _ballroom _khusus prom itu_. _

"A-Iya Konan-senpai, terima kasih!" ujar Sakura kemudian masuk ke dalam.

Dan ketika mereka masuk ke dalam, lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh LMFAO itu kini telah selesai.

"_YO! Thanks for the remix, DJ Snoop!_" seru sang MC lalu melambai ke arah sang DJ yang akhirnya dibalas dengan lambaian juga.

"_Okay, ladies and gentleman. _Kita kehadiran seorang aktris yang juga bakat menyanyi! Inilah dia..."

.

.

.

"...SHINA!" teriak MC bersemangat.

Seluruh anak-anak bungkam ketika lampu utama dimatikan, dan sebuah _spotlight _menyala terang dan menunjukkan seorang wanita berambut panjang sepunggung berwarna merah tomat dan memakai _mini dress _warna _metal black, _serta _stiletto _yang berwarna senada.

.

"Ya Tuhan...! Itu kan..." beberapa anak perempuan terkaget-kaget melihat sorotan lampu itu.

"Kyaaa~! Ada Shina!" ucap beberapa anak yang—mungkin—penggemar berat Shina.

Wanita yang disebut-sebut Shina itu berdiri dengan pose khas model—menaruh tangan kanannya di pinggang kanannya dengan senyum manis. Matanya yang dibuat _smokey _dan _lipstick _berwarna merah ala artis _Hollywood_ membuatnya semakin anggun.

"Yo, Shina! Silahkan ke sini!" ucap sang MC dengan teriakan semangat.

Shina maju ke depan. Naruto, Hinata, Ino dan Sakura melamun dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"_Sial! Omongan Sakura benar! Kenapa dia ada di sini?_" pikir Naruto.

"_Apa Kak Naruto tidak apa-apa?_" tanya Hinata dalam hatinya, sesekali menengok ke wajah sang kakak.

"_Kya~! Ternyata memang ada Kushina!_" teriak Ino di batinnya.

"_Semoga pohon _mistletoe_-nya tidak layu,_" batin Sakura tidak nyambung sambil melihat ke atas, di mana pohon _mistletoe_ digantung.

"Oke, Kushina! Kini, apa aktivitasmu yang lain selain syuting film?" tanya sang MC berbasa-basi sebentar.

"Mmm... Kini aku rajin pergi ke yayasan-yayasan dan panti asuhan," jawabnya lembut.

Ino semakin _nosebleed _mendengarnya. Sakura makin serius menatap pohon _mistletoe _yang masih di atasnya. Naruto mendecih kesal. Hinata semakin khawatir padanya.

"Wow! Apa yang Anda lakukan di sana?" tanya balik sang MC dengan antusias.

"Ehm... Aku menyanyi untuk mereka, menyumbang dari sebagian hartaku..." ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut yang entah tulus atau agar terlihat dermawan di mata orang-orang yang menontonnya.

Penonton mulai antusias padanya. Beberapa di antara—yang diduga Kushina _Lover_—berteriak histeris.

Keempat orang ini terus bergumul dengan batin mereka masing-masing.

.

"_Dasar pembohong, dari dulu mana pernah kau mau menyumbang pada orang-orang susah. Omong kosong, persetan dengan senyum palsumu itu. Dasar wanita murahan,_" desis Naruto dalam hati.

"_Aduh, sebenarnya Kak Naruto kenapa sih?_" Hinata semakin khawatir akan kondisi kakaknya yang semakin memburuk.

"_Ya Tuhan, ternyata selain cantik Shina juga dermawan ya!_" tutur Ino bangga pada idolanya.

"_Adududududuh~ tidak adakah yang sadar kalau pot _mistletoe_-nya bergoyang-goyang?_" Sakura masih mendebatkan pot _mistletoe _yangnyarisjatuhitu.

"Wah, kau baik sekali, Shina! Beri tepuk tangan yang meriah semuanya!" MC menyuruh penonton bertepuk tangan.

Dan ruangan pun penuh dengan tepukan tangan, teriakan, bahkan tangisan yang menjerit tanda bangga para _fans_-nya.

"Oke, lanjut. Ini sesi pertanyaan terakhir. Apakah benar kalau kau pernah dihamili oleh seorang lelaki kaya belasan tahun silam?" tanya MC lagi. Penonton termangap-mangap, ingin tahu langsung apa jawaban dari gosip yang tak pernah tuntas dibahas di acara _infotainment _sekalipun itu dari sang _provider_—Shina.

.

"UHUK! UHUK!" batuk Naruto jijik atas pertanyaan tadi yang disertai kepanikan yang berlebihan oleh Hinata. Shina menoleh ke arah sumber batuk yang keras itu.

"Betulkah itu, Shina~?" tanya Ino setengah berteriak dengan nada kecewa.

BRUK!

"Kya~! _Mistletoe_-nya jatuh! Tolong~!" teriak Sakura panik.

.

Duh, hancur sudah acara ini hanya karena ulah aneh empat orang ini. Spontan seisi ruangan menatap mereka berempat.

Kushina membelalakkan matanya, melihat Naruto yang sedang menatap dalam padanya. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana.

"A..." mereka berempat mematung sambil menganga salah tingkah.

.

.

.

Sang MC dengan gaya khasnya—ceria dan semangat—mulai mencairkan suasana. "Ah, _mistletoe_-nya jatuh! Siapa yang mau memperbaikinya, nanti akan dapat hadiah!"

Para penonton mulai kembali antusias.

"Kya~! Apa hadiahnya?" tanya seorang perempuan bergaun panjang berwarna _soft pink _dan memakai _high heels _lumayan tinggi.

"Rahasia! Pokoknya, siapa yang ingin memperbaikinya, akan mendapat hadiah spesial!" serunya lagi.

"Jangan berlebihan, MC sewaan." sahut seseorang dari pintu masuk.

Sang MC bingung. Penonton berusaha mencari arah datangnya suara. Keempat orang itu -Naruto, Hinata, Sakura dan Ino -hanya menghela napas lega karena mereka tidak jadi _spotlight _lagi.

"Hei! Siapa kau?" tanya MC dengan tampang sedikit sangar.

Yang merasa dipanggil pun menegakkan mukanya, lalu mempertegaskan alisnya yang agak tebal itu sehingga mirip preman. Ralat, sebenarnya orang itu lebih mirip dakocan ketimbang preman.

"Rock Lee, sang pencinta kebersihan!" serunya dengan suara yang sengaja dibuat nge-_bass. _

Semua orang kaget melihatnya. Rock Lee, yang anak klub karate...

.

...Kini telah mengenakan kaus oblong putih bergambar hati dan celana _jeans _pendek sepaha, lalu sepatu _boots _karet berwarna _pink, _dan memgang sebuah sapu dan pengki?

Oh, apa yang harus dikomentari oleh Maito Guy, sang guru karate sekaligus inspirasinya?

.

.

.

"KYAHAHAHA~!" tawa penonton membahana di seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Siapa yang tidak tertawa melihat Rock Lee yang kini mirip petugas kebersihan Taman Lawang itu?

Naruto tidak tertawa ketika melihat Rock Lee. Ia justru malu melihat teman baru sekaligus teman satu klub karatenya itu ditertawai orang-orang.

"E-Em-Rock Lee, bisa dibersihkan? Acara ini masih berlangsung," ujar MC dengan gugup.

"Aku juga tahu kalau ini belum selesai bodoh! Mana?" Lee malah semakin sewot.

"I-Ini, Lee..." seru seseorang yang berada di samping jatuhnya pot itu sambil menunjuk ke samping kirinya. Mengenai potnya, pot itu terbuat dari plastik, sehingga hanya tanah, dan yang paling disayangkan Sakura—_mistletoe_-nya. _Mistletoe _itu rusak parah akibat tibanan tanah itu.

Dengan gagahnya, Lee menuju ke tempat itu dan langsung membersihkan tanahnya—yang terkadang diselipi dengan seruan jijik ala—maaf—banci.

"Iiih, _jijay_ _deh_ _yey_!" ucapnya yang membuat seluruh orang yang berada di ruangan tertawa. Bahkan, sang MC dan Shina juga tertawa. Bukankah ia berkata bahwa ia pecinta kebersihan? Mengapa harus merasa jijik?

Tak lama kemudian, Lee selesai membersihkannya. Ia keluar dari ruangan itu. Acara pun dilanjutkan kembali.

"Oke! Maaf _ladies and gentleman, _tadi ada sedikit kesalahan teknis! Mari kita lanjutkan!" serunya sambil mengepalkan tangannya di udara.

"Baiklah, Shina. Apa jawabanmu atas yang tadi?" tanya sang MC sambil menghadap ke arah Kushina yang masih melayang dalam pikirannya.

"Shina? Halooo, Shina?" sahut MC, merasa diacuhkan oleh bintang tamunya.

"A-Ah, gomen, aku hanya deg-degan saja... Hahaha," tawanya. "Emm... jawabannya..."

Ia sedikit melirik ke arah Naruto—seakan-akan takut akan apa yang selanjutnya dikatakannya.

Lalu, ia menarik napas, dan kemudian melanjutkan kembali pembicaraannya.

"...aku tidak pernah dihamili, kok. Aku juga belum pernah punya anak. Bahasa formalnya, aku masih _virgin._" ucapnya penuh keyakinan, dan tegas.

.

Seluruh penonton lega. Hinata malah bingung sendiri. Toh ia juga tidak pernah menonton acara gosip.

.

Ya, seluruh penonton lega. Kecuali pemuda Uzumaki ini.

.

Hatinya terasa tertusuk oleh ribuan bambu runcing—sangat runcing malah. Entah kenapa ia merasa seperti itu. Ia memegangi dadanya dengan tangan kanannya, seolah merasakan sakit yang sangat dalam di hatinya.

Dan akhirnya... Ia berlari keluar dari tempat itu dengan terburu-buru. Langkahnya yang disentak-sentakkan melalui sepatu pantofel putihnya membuat ia disoroti oleh penonton dan MC, juga Shina yang mukanya terlihat sangat merasa bersalah.

"K-Kak Naruto!" seru Hinata sambil mengejar kakaknya yang tiba-tiba lari itu.

* * *

><p>"Kak Naruto! Tunggu dulu! Berhenti!" ujar Hinata sambil berlari. Naruto masih saja berlari, hingga mereka entah berada di mana sekarang.<p>

Yang mereka lewati kini hanya sebuah lorong yang didominasi warna putih di dinding, dengan sebuah karpet merah yang lembut.

"_Tenang Naruto, tenang! Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan! Ia sudah bukan ibumu lagi! Mengapa kau merasa sakit di hatimu?_" batinnya berkata. Mereka masih saja berlari di lorong itu.

"Kak Naruto! Kak Naru—AAAH!" teriak Hinata.

Naruto terkejut, lalu memutar badannya ke belakang.

Ia mendapati Hinata sedang jongkok dan memegangi kaki-nya, dan mimiknya terlihat menahan sakit.

"Hinata!" teriak Naruto lalu berlari ke arahnya dan ikut berjongkok, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Uuuh... Kakiku kram, Kak... Aku berlari memakai sepatu ini sih..." keluhnya kesakitan.

Tanpa banyak pikir, Naruto menggendong Hinata dengan cara _bridal style. _

"K-KYAAA~!" teriak Hinata kaget.

"Maaf, tapi apa boleh buat." ucap Naruto datar. Lalu mereka meneruskan berjalan ke lorong tadi sampai ke ujungnya—yang ternyata berupa sebuah balkon besar itu.

* * *

><p>Sunyi. Di balkon ini, tidak ada di antara Naruto terlebih Hinata yang ingin memulai percakapan lebih dulu. Naruto masih menggendong Hinata, seraya menatapi bulan dan bintang yang bersinar indah di <em>Christmas Eve <em>ini.

Merasa canggung, Hinata memulai percakapannya.

"A-Ano... Kak Naruto, apakah kakak ada hubungannya dengan Shina, perempuan yang tadi?" tanyanya gugup. Tetapi, gugup itu tidak terlihat, karena perempuan berambut indigo itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang sang kakak. Enaknya jadi Hinata, punya kakak yang tampan dan otak yang cemerlang. _Plus _bisa dipeluk oleh kedua-duanya.

Naruto terlihat gugup ketika ingin menjawabnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum menjawabnya.

"...Dia yang pernah kuceritakan dulu. Dia Kushina yang kumaksud, Kushina Namikaze," Hinata terkejut sesaat.

"Entahlah, aku sangat membencinya atau sangat merindukannya. Jelasnya, setiap aku bertemu langsung dengannya atau melihatnya di TV, rasanya aku ingin menonjoknya dan mempermalukannya di depan semua orang." lanjutnya. Hinata hanya diam, menunggu lanturan selanjutnya.

"Tapi, meskipun aku sebenci itu... Ketika ia mengatakan 'hal' tadi, rasanya aku seperti dikhianati oleh 'yang melahirkanku'. Padahal aku sudah tidak peduli tentangnya, tetapi entah kenapa aku masih memikirkan jawabannya tadi," Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dan mendesah kesal.

Hinata berusaha mengingat-ingat 'hal' yang dimaksud Naruto tadi.

"..._aku_ _tidak_ _pernah_ _dihamili, kok_. _Aku_ _juga_ _belum_ _pernah_ _punya_ _anak_. _Bahasa_ _formalnya_, _aku_ _masih_ VIRGIN_._"

**VIRGIN**. Itulah pengakuan dari seorang Shina, entah disengaja atau tidak. _Virgin, _eh? Tidak lihatkah anakmu yang sangat merasa tersakiti atas ucapan palsumu itu, Namikaze? Meskipun kalian berdua berpisah, batin seorang ibu dan seorang anak itu tidak bisa dilepaskan.

Kalau Hinata dikhianati seperti itu, pasti Hinata sudah menangis sekencang-kencangnya, lalu menyanyi lagu-lagu galau dari penyanyi galau favoritnya—Adele. Tidak seperti Naruto yang bersikap seperti orang profesional, yaitu berusaha menahan tangisnya tiap ia mempunyai masalah yang rumit.

.

_Whoops, _ralat. Kali ini Naruto tidak bersikap profesional. Ia menangis, tetapi tidak menjerit-jerit seperti bayangan Hinata tadi. Ia menunduk, lalu air matanya perlahan-lahan turun dan menetes pada badan Hinata yang masih digendong.

"Ka-Kakak?" seru Hinata kaget. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Naruto menangis. Dua puluh tiga hari yang lalu, ia melihat seorang Sasuke menangis—sebenarnya sih hanya melihat matanya yang berkaca-kaca, tetapi ia merasakan basah di bahunya. Betul-betul beruntung. Melihat sisi lain kedua orang yang sangat langka—bahkan tidak pernah dilihat oleh _fansgirl_-nya sekalipun.

Naruto menunduk, masih terdiam. Namun, tak lama kemudian, ia berbicara lagi. "Apa yang kau lakukan jikalau kejadian seperti ini menimpamu?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar.

Hinata terkejut, akhirnya Naruto kembali berbicara. "A-Ano Kak, turunkan aku dulu." Lalu Naruto menuruninya dari gendongannya.

Kini, posisi Hinata membelakangi balkon indah itu, dengan Naruto yang berada di depannya. Suasana bersalju dan jarak mereka yang agak dekat membuat aura menjadi romantis.

"Kakak mau tahu jawabannya?" tanya Hinata memastikan. Naruto mengangguk sambil menghapus sisa air matanya dengan tangannya.

Hinata membayangkan rasanya menjadi Naruto. Terlahir di dunia ini oleh seorang ibu yang tidak mengakui kelahiranmu, bahkan mengatakan dirinya masih perawan. Rasanya sangat menyesakkan. Sangat. Meskipun tidak frontal, tapi... bukankah yang ia tujukan itu adalah dirimu sendiri?

Setelah membayangkan itu, Hinata menutup matanya, lalu...

Grep.

.

Hinata memeluk Naruto dengan pelan.

.

"Aku pasti akan 'membagi' rasa sakitku dengan menceritakan kisahku pada orang-orang yang menyayangiku, jadi... bagilah rasa sakit kakak padaku." ucapnya pelan, lalu mengeluarkan setetes air mata haru.

Naruto terkejut seketika, lalu ia membalas pelukan hangat itu. Ia memeluk erat, sangat erat. Sama dengan yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke.

"_Arigatou, Hinata... You're my little angel in my heart._" ucapnya refleks sambil mencium ubun-ubun Hinata.

.

Hinata, lebih baik sudahi pelukan itu. Kau harus tahu bagaimana _fans _Sasuke dan Naruto begitu _envy _padamu.

* * *

><p>Sementara Hinata masih berpelukan (lagi-lagi), mari kita pindah ke kediaman Uzumaki, di mana tempat Sasuke masih berleyeh-leyeh di sofa sambil membaca buku tebal yang entah apa judulnya itu. Sasuke lebih memilih untuk tidak mengikuti ibadah <em>Christmas Eve <em>di gereja dan juga tidak mau mengikuti _prom _itu. Ia hanya ingin berdiam diri di rumah. Baginya, tempat yang tenang itu bagaikan surga.

Terus terang saja, Sasuke sebenarnya kecewa begitu Hinata memutuskan untuk mengikuti acara _prom _itu. Padahal, jujur saja, Sasuke ingin sekali seperti hari itu—memeluk dan dipeluk oleh sang adik dengan mesranya di malam hari dengan sinar rem—errr... lebih baik jangan dibicarakan lagi. Omongan tadi terlalu vulgar untuk sepasang kakak adik. Sasuke saja hampir merona ketika memikirkannya.

Tapi, ia harus menghargai apapun keputusan adiknya. Bukan Sasuke namanya kalau ia bertingkah egois—apalagi ia masih saja memegang prinsip marga Uchiha yang pendiam dan dingin. Lagipula, adiknya juga ingin bersosialisasi dengan yang lain—atau istilah lainnya adalah _ngegaul_. Tidak seperti dirinya yang berusaha menjauh karena menurutnya berteman itu sangat merepotkan. Diawali dengan kenalan, saling bertukar nomor telepon, lalu melakukan kontak dengan cara SMS dan telepon. Sungguh merepotkan, eh? Ya, merepotkan bagi seorang Uzumaki Sasu—

TOK! TOK! TOK!

—dan seseorang menginterupsi ketenangan seorang pria yang berada di rumah itu sendirian. Dan lelaki itu mendecak kesal.

"Ck, siapa sih?" gumamnya kesal akibat ritual yang langka ini terganggu karena ketukan pintu dari orang yang Sasuke jelas belum tahu.

Ia melangkah dengan gontai menuju pintu. Ketika membukanya...

.

Munculnya sebuah gadis bergaun hitam polos dengan taburan banyak payet tanpa lengan selutut yang membalut tubuh proporsionalnya dengan ketat, sehingga lekuk tubuhnya sangat terlihat. Ia membalutnya dengan mantel berwarna cokelat muda, tidak lupa dengan _corsages, clutch _dan _stiletto _yang berwarna sama dengan warna gaun. _Make-up _yang dikenakannya tampak sederhana, sehingga Sasuke sangat merasa familiar ketika melihatnya.

"Yakumo..." ucapnya terkejut melihat Yakumo—sang pacar terlihat sederhana namun _glamour _ini. Yakumo menatap Sasuke dengan raut bingung.

"Sasuke, kau belum siap-siap?" tanya Yakumo sambil mengerutkan alisnya heran.

Sasuke malah berbalik tanya. "Siap-siap? Untuk apa? Lagipula, kau ingin ke mana?"

Alis Yakumo makin mengkerut, bahkan berkedut-kedut melihat kelakuan pacarnya yang tampak berwajah seakan tidak ada apa-apa.

"Hei! Sekolahmu 'kan mengadakan acara _prom_? Kenapa kau tidak siap-siap? Acaranya sudah dimulai, lho!" Yakumo membentak sebal.

"...Aku tidak ikut, Yakumo." ucap Sasuke tegas. Kali ini giliran Yakumo melotot lebar.

"Kau... kenapa tidak ikut?" ucapnya sambil menutup mulutnya. "Padahal Naruto menyuruhku bersiap-siap karena kau mengajakku untuk ikut _prom _itu, tetapi kenapa kau kini membatalkannya, Sasu?"

Sasuke menggeleng seraya menutup matanya. "Tidak, Yakumo. Aku tidak mengajakmu. Aku hanya di rumah saja, sedangkan Naruto pergi ke _prom _dengan Hinata."

"Ya, Naruto pergi bersama adik KANDUNG-mu, kan?" desisnya karena kesal dibohongi.

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya.

"Kau... tahu dari mana?" tanyanya. Yakumo berbalik.

"...Aku bertemu dengannya ketika kami berpapasan di toko kue ketika tanggal satu Desember. Dia mengatakan kalau dia adalah adik kandung dari Sasuke."

"..."

"...kau tega Sasuke. Kau membohongiku, kau juga tidak bilang padaku kalau kau tidak ikut _prom _ini. Padahal, aku sudah berusaha keras untuk tampil anggun di depanmu."

"Ta—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Sasuke. Aku tahu kalau kau tetap tidak mau ikut acara itu. Aku tidak akan memaksa, kok. Lebih baik aku juga pulang. Oyasum—"

GREP!

.

"Dengarkan orang kalau sedang berbicara, Yakumo." ucap Sasuke persis di telinga kirinya.

Kalau dilihat-lihat, Sasuke sedang melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Yakumo yang membelakanginya—berusaha mencegah Yakumo kabur.

Yakumo terlihat meneteskan air mata. Sasuke terlihat kaget.

"Lalu... Apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku, Sasuke? Se-Semuanya sudah jelas, kan?" tanyanya dengan suara gemetar.

Sasuke mendekat ke arah Yakumo, lalu berkata, "...Aku akan ikut."

DEG!

.

Hati Yakumo berbunga-bunga ketika mendengar jawaban itu. Ya, hanya sesaat. Setelah itu, ia kembali ragu atas jawaban Sasuke tadi.

"Ta-Tapi, bagaimana caranya Sasu? Kau 'kan harus dandan juga? Bukankah itu memakan waktu yang lama? Sekarang sudah jam 08.00 PM, Sasuke!" bantah Yakumo.

Sasuke tersenyum—atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai. "_Take it easy, babe._"

* * *

><p>Sementara itu, Naruto dan Hinata kini bubar. Naruto masih di balkon, sementara Hinata sedang berada di <em>ballroom prom <em>tadi, karena dipanggil oleh Ino dan Sakura yang sedari tadi mencarinya.

"Duh, kau tadi ke mana sih? Aku mencarimu, tahu!" Ino dan Sakura mengeluh.

Hinata hanya tersenyum miris. "Ma-Maaf... Aku tadi ke toilet... Ahahaha..."

Ino dan Sakura menggeleng-geleng. "Ckckck, ya sudahlah. Kau mau mengambil _wine _di ujung sana? Nanti keburu habis lho," seru Sakura sambil menunjuk ke arah utara dimana terdapat orang-orang yang sedang mengerumuni tempat itu.

"Ah, aku tidak suka minum _wine, _Sakura. Kalian saja," tolaknya halus. Sakura dan Ino pun mengangguk mengerti, lalu berhambur menuju ke arah antrian itu.

Kini, giliran Hinata yang sendirian. Ia menuju ke sudut ballroom itu, berusaha menyendiri. "_Haah... Coba saja aku menuruti nasihat Kak Sasuke, pasti aku tidak akan sendiri di sini..._" keluhnya menyesal.

"Sedang apa di sini?" tanya seseorang pada Hinata.

Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk malu akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menatapnya.

.

"Shi... Shin—"

"SST!" perempuan itu membekap mulut Hinata.

"Mmmh! Mmmh!" Hinata panik seketika. Apakah ini memang betul Shina? Mengapa ia terlihat seperti siluet penjahat di mata Hinata?

"Diam, bocah! Aku hanya ingin bertanya satu hal padamu! Di—"

"Eh, itu Shina, ya?" terka salah satu perempuan yang sedang minum _wine _dari kejauhan sambil menunjuk ke sudut _ballroom _di mana ada Shina dan Hinata. Siluet Shina dan Hinata mirip sekali dengan siluet anak-ibu.

"Lebih baik kita bicara di luar." ucap Shina pelan lalu menggandeng tangan Hinata dengan terburu-buru ke arah teras terbuka di _ballroom _itu.

* * *

><p>Teras <em>ballroom <em>yang ditapaki Kushina dan Hinata masih sepi. Suasana di teras itu sunyi, karena di sana hanya ada Kushina dan Hinata. Mungkin, saat acara dansa nanti beberapa orang akan mengalah keluar dari ruangan _ballroom_—mengingat betapa ramainya orang-orang di _ballroom _ini.

Mengenai teras _ballroom_, teras ini terlihat bergaya _victorian _jika dilihat dari penampilannya. Bagian sudut-sudutnya diberi pilar-pilar yang diukir, dan semuanya dicat putih. Juga digantung oleh pot-pot _mistletoe. _Jadi, jangan heran kalau teras ini nantinya akan dipakai oleh pasangan-pasangan saat berdansa nanti. Pemandangan dari teras juga sangat romantis. Hamparan salju dengan sebuah air mancur di tengah-tengahnya, belum pula langit serta teman karirnya—bulan dan bintang-bintang—kini bersinar terang di antara semua lampu di daratan ini.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku, nona Kushina?" tanya Hinata dengan tegas. Uap putihnya keluar dari mulutnya. Sebenarnya ia merasa gugup, tetapi ia berusaha membuangnya karena orang ini juga termasuk orang yang harus ditegasi.

"_Slow _saja, bocah." Kushina santai menanggapinya.

"A-Aku bukan bocah! Aku punya nama! Namaku Hinata!" bantah Hinata keras-keras.

"Iya, iya!" Kushina mendesah sebal. Hinata makin kesal pada ibu—atau mungkin masih gadis ini sambil menatap tajam padanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau siapanya Naruto?" tanya Kushina tanpa banyak basa-basi.

"Me-Memangnya ka-kau siapa? Naruto tidak mengenalmu, tahu!" balas Hinata kasar.

"_Shut up. _Jangan bermain-main denganku. Mana mungkin dia melupakanku. Apalagi aku sering dibicarakan oleh berbagai acara gosip, mana mungkin ia tidak mengenalku?" desisnya yang membuat emosi Hinata naik. _Whoops, bipolar_-mu datang lagi, Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, apa hubungan dirimu dengan Naruto? Setahuku, Naruto tidak pernah berhubungan dengan seorang aktris kurang ajar sepertimu!"

"_Hey, watch your mouth. _Aku lebih tua darimu, ya. Jangan macam-macam! Aku malas berdebat denganmu." Kushina menggertakkan giginya.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Lagipula untuk apa aku berbicara dengan seorang ibu yang mengkhianati anaknya sendiri?" Hinata semakin sewot.

"Sebenarnya kau siapa, sih?" Kushina mulai sebal bermain _bacotan suka-suka _dengan Hinata.

"Aku? Aku adik Naruto!" ucap Hinata tegas.

"Sejak kapan aku punya anak sepertimu?" tanya Kushina meremehkan.

"Jaga mulutmu. Aku tidak pernah merasa punya anak sepertimu, begitu pula dengan Kak Naruto. Lebih baik kau tidak usah tahu tentangku. Naruto ada di balkon di ujung lorong." Hinata menjawab santai.

"Seharusnya kau bilang dari tadi, bocah. Lebih baik aku pergi sekarang," Kushina lalu beranjak masuk ke dalam _ballroom _dan meninggalkan Hinata sendirian.

BRUK!

Hinata tiba-tiba terjatuh—dan akhirnya mendarat dengan cara berlutut. Ia mulai menangis, karena ia telah membongkar rahasia di mana Naruto sekarang pada orang yang bahkan tidak ingin Naruto temui.

"Hiks, maafkan aku Kak Naruto... Habis, hiks, Kushina mengataiku... Aku jadi kesal... Hiks..." tangisnya sambil melipat tangannya di dadanya.

.

"HINATA?" seseorang bersuara bariton muncul di hadapannya. Ia menengok ke atas.

"KAK SASUKE?"

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Kau hebat, Sasuke. Kau bisa berdandan rapi hanya dalam waktu lima belas menit!" puji Yakumo sekaligus membuat Sasuke—yang kala itu sedang menyetir—menjadi ke-geer-an.<p>

"Hn, itu sudah biasa." ucapnya singkat, padat dan jelas. Yakumo hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk.

Ya, Yakumo dan Sasuke masih dalam perjalanan menuju Tokyo Ballroom. Mobil dikendarai Sasuke dengan kecepatan maksimal—180 km/jam. Wajar saja, waktu itu jalan sedang sepi-sepinya.

Sasuke kini telah berpakaian _tuxedo _hitam yang sempat dijadikan Naruto sebagai pilihan pakaiannya ke acara prom—itu juga disarankan oleh Yakumo karena Yakumo sendiri menemukannya dalam keadaan tergeletak di sofa ruang TV. Dan benar saja apa kata Yakumo—ia bersiap-siap untuk berangkat hanya dalam waktu lima belas menit! _How fast. _Ia memang tidak berdandan terlalu berlebihan. Ia hanya mencuci muka, memakai baju stelan itu, mungkin juga memakai sedikit _hair gel, _lalu memakai parfum dan mengenakan sepatu pantofel hitam berbahan kulit itu. Cukup _simple, _eh?

.

.

.

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka berdua akhirnya sampai di Tokyo Ballroom. Mereka melewati area yang sama dengan yang dilewati oleh Naruto, Hinata, Sakura dan Ino tadi—_lobby _belakang gedung itu.

Setelah sampai di _ballroom prom, _mereka mengisi buku tamu lalu melihat keadaan sekitar.

"_Sudah kuduga, acara ini pasti akan sangat heboh sekali. Tapi... Aku tidak ingin menjadi cowok egois._" batin Sasuke berkata. _Hey, _tumben sekali kau memikirkan isi hati seorang wanita, Sasuke.

Bau _wine _berkoar-koar di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Suasana yang agak sumpek—akan tetapi, meskipun sumpek, ruangan itu tidak panas karena banyak AC di atas asbes itu. Gayanya yang terlihat _victorian _membuat kesan mewah dan _royal_. Musik-musik yang _high-beat _di-_remix _sedemikian rupa. Bagi Sasuke, seluruh keributan di sini sangat mengusik jiwanya. Dasar Sasuke. Seleramu klasik sekali, hanya menyukai ketenangan. Bukankah masa muda itu harus bersenang-senang, dan bukannya membaca-baca dalam suhu yang teduh dan suasana yang tenang seperti layaknya kakek-kakek?

Kembali ke cerita. Singkatnya, Yakumo meminta ijin pada Sasuke untuk bersalaman dengan teman-temannya—yang konon juga mengikuti acara ini dengan terburu-buru. Sasuke hanya mengiyakannya, lalu ia hanya menyudut sendirian.

Tiba-tiba, mata Sasuke terpancang melihat seseorang yang sedang berlutut di teras _ballroom. _Setengah badannya hampir tertutup oleh rambut indigo yang di-_curly. _Lalu... tunggu dulu. Bukankah rambut indigo yang di-_curly _itu, lalu mengenakan _dress _dan _stiletto _putih gading itu... adalah...

...HINATA?

.

Menyadari akan hal itu, insting Sasuke langsung bekerja dengan cepat. Ia berlari menuju arah teras itu. Sesekali ia menabrak orang-orang, dan hanya mengucapkan 'Maaf' dengan suara yang kecil.

.

..._and see. _Ternyata... wanita itu memang benar-benar Hinata.

"HINATA?" tanya Sasuke memastikan. Ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"KAK SASUKE?"

* * *

><p>Naruto masih saja sibuk meng-galau-kan dirinya di balkon. Ia sibuk menatap hamparan bintang yang sukar dihitung dengan mata telanjang sekalipun. Ia masih belum percaya akan dirinya yang dicampakkan secara frontal oleh dari bibir manis sang ibu yang jelas-jelas telah melahirkannya.<p>

"Arrrgh!" sesekali Naruto berteriak frustasi di balkon itu. Ia sangat kesal. Ya, sangat kesal. Saking kesalnya, hatinya terasa menyesakkan.

"Kurang ajar kau Kushina!" ucap Naruto dengan lantangnya di antara langit-langit itu.

"...kau membicarakanku?" tiba-tiba di balkon itu terdengarlah suara lembut khas ibu.

Detak jantung Naruto semakin cepat.

Deg... Deg... Deg...

Matanya masih membundar seketika. Suara ini sangat familiar dengan orang yang dibencinya.

.

.

.

"KUSHINA?" teriak Naruto kencang.

"Ssst... Naruto, diamlah." Kushina perlahan-lahan maju ke arah Naruto.

Naruto bingung. Ia ingin berekspresi seperti apa. Entah menangis, senang, atau memarahinya?

.

.

.

Grep.

.

"Mama kangen sekali denganmu, Naruto..." Kushina tiba-tiba memeluk Naruto—yang badannya telah lebih tinggi darinya itu—dengan erat, seolah-olah Kushina tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lebih dari seratus tahun. Naruto melayang, sibuk mencerna omongan sang ibu.

.

.

.

PLAK!

.

...dan muncullah...

.

"MENJAUHLAH DARIKU!"

.

...sisi gelap Naruto.

DEG!

.

"Na-Naruto?" Kushina tidak percaya akan kelakuan Naruto padanya.

.

Ia didorong hingga jatuh ke lantai?

.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT PADAKU!" bentak Naruto frustasi. Seakan-akan Kushina adalah 'sampah' baginya.

"Na-Naruto? Ka-Kau tak kenal padaku, nak?" Kushina tergagap-gagap, takut melihat kebrutalan Naruto saat ini.

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU DENGAN SEBUTAN MENJIJIKKAN ITU!" Naruto kembali membentak Kushina.

Kalau sudah begini, biasanya Naruto tidak segan-segan untuk memarahi—bahkan bertindak kepada seseorang—tanpa membandingkan umur dan status.

Kushina kini merinding. Ia menangis.

"Naruto... Hiks... Kau... betul-betul tidak mengenalku? Hiks..." tangisnya.

.

Sebelah sisi hati Naruto mulai meluluh—sedih melihat ibunya dalam keadaan yang seperti ini, tetapi sebagian hatinya masih mendendam.

"MANA ADA SEORANG IBU YANG TELAH MEMPUNYAI ANAK TETAPI IA TIDAK MENGAKUI KEHADIRAN ANAKNYA! HANYA SEORANG PELACUR YANG BERKATA BEGITU!"

"..."

"AKU MENYESAL TELAH TERLAHIR DARI RAHIMMU!"

"..."

"AKU TIDAK MAU BERTEMU DENGANMU LAGI!"

"..."

"AKU MUAK MELIHAT PENAMPILANMU! DASAR SOK BAIK, DI DALAMNYA BERJIWA PEREMPUAN MURAHAN!"

"..."

"PERGI DARI SINI! WANITA TAK BER—"

"CUKUP, NARUTO! CUKUP!" Kushina berusaha menghentikan tiap kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Ia tidak dapat menghentikan tangisnya. Ayolah, wanita mana yang tidak merasa sedih jikalau ia diejeki dengan sebutan 'pelacur' dan 'perempuan murahan'?

Naruto menghentikan teriakannya. Mencoba memberi kesempatan pada wanita yang masih dalam posisi ketika Naruto mendorongnya.

"A-Aku minta maaf... Tapi... Kejadian tadi itu ada maksudnya..." ucapnya ketika Naruto terdiam sebentar. Mungkin lelah berteriak.

"CUKUP! AKU SUDAH TIDAK MAU LAGI MENDENGAR ALASANMU! LEBIH BAIK AKU PERGI DARI PADA MENDENGAR SUARA SEORANG PEREMPUAN JALANG!" Naruto bergegas pergi dari balkon itu, lalu masuk ke dalam lorong.

Ya, meninggalkan Kushina sendirian di malam penuh dingin yang menusuk ini.

.

"Hiks... Hiks..." matanya memerah, menangis tersedu-sedu. Batinnya terus membela dirinya—sesekali juga menyalahkan dirinya, yang membuat dirinya semakin sedih.

Ya, Kushina. Kau dan Naruto bersama-sama sedang menangis. Kau mengaku _virgin _tetapi menganggap Naruto masih menjadi anak kandungmu. Memang benar Kushina, kau bertingkah layaknya seorang pengkhianat.

"_Nak, Mama bukan bermasuk untuk mengkhianatimu, tapi..._"

"Kushina? Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya seorang lelaki sambil menghampiri perempuan berambut merah tomat itu.

.

Kushina menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa manajer Kakashi-san... Aku hanya melihat langit di sini, puitis sekali." Kushina beralasan, lalu menghapus sisa air matanya—yang akhirnya menyebabkan _make-up_-nya menjadi luntur.

"Hm. Kushina, lebih baik kita segera pergi dari sini. Urusan kita sudah selesai. Ayo, _limousine _kita sudah menunggu di depan." tegur Kakashi yang membuat Kushina tiba-tiba kaget.

"Ta-Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Kushina. Kau harus pulang ke rumah. Besok kita harus ke lokasi syuting pagi-pagi untuk menyelesaikan pengambilan gambar film-mu. Lagipula, suamimu menelponmu agar cepat-cepat pulang." sela Kakashi—yang ternyata diketahui manajer Kushina itu—sambil membantu Kushina berdiri.

"Ha-Hai," angguknya. Lalu mereka berdua berjalan melewati lorong tadi, dan langsung menaiki _limousine _mereka ketika sampai di _lobby _depan _ballroom _itu.

"_Naruto... Mama harap kita bisa bertemu lagi, nak..._" batin Kushina sambil bersender pada kaca mobil.

* * *

><p>"Hinata? Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Sasuke yang akhirnya membuat lamunan Hinata tersadar.<p>

Ya, Hinata tidak percaya bahwa Sasuke yang sedari siang menepis jauh-jauh tawaran Hinata untuk mengikuti acara _prom_—itu pun juga memakai rayuan maut—akhirnya datang ke TKP.

Hinata mengucek-ucek matanya, ia berusaha terbangun dari mimpinya.

"Kau tidak bermimpi, Hinata. Aku memang benar-benar datang," Sasuke langsung menghampiri Hinata yang masih dalam keadaan duduk berlutut itu, mengetahui gelagat aneh sang adik tiap ia melihat Sasuke di tempat yang tidak mungkin akan didatanginya.

Ia membantu Hinata untuk berdiri, lalu bertanya, "Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Ju-Justru harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu! Ka-Kak Sasuke kenapa bisa di sini?" tanya Hinata.

"Hn, aku diajak Yakumo. Kalian sudah berkenalan, ya?" tanya Sasuke, berusaha mencari tahu tentang kebenaran pernyataan Yakumo tadi. _Wait for a second. _Kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke tidak mempercayai Yakumo?

"I-Iya, kami berkenalan sewaktu kami berpapasan di toko kue..." jawabnya yang akhirnya dibalas dengan kata 'Hn' oleh Sasuke.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kakak mau diajak oleh Kak Yakumo? Bukankah kakak tetap tidak mau meski dirayu sekalipun?" tanya Hinata setengah menyindir—tetapi dengan suara yang sengaja dibuat polos. Sasuke men-_deathglare _Hinata dengan tatapan super tajamnya itu.

"Hn, dia merengek-rengek padaku. Aku tidak tega melihatnya." Sasuke menjawab santai pertanyaan perempuan (berambut) indigo itu.

Mulut Hinata mengerucut sebal. Alisnya berkedut-kedut membentuk sebuah perempatan. "Jadi kakak tidak pernah mempedulikanku selama ini? Jahatnya! Jadi, seharian ini aku merayu kakak tidak ada hasilnya?"

Sasuke kaget. Ia bingung ingin berbicara seperti apa. "Hei, kenapa kau marah?"

"Kenapa tanya lagi? Kakak tidak menganggapku, 'kan? Jangan kira tamparan kakak itu tidak bisa membuatku marah! Hubungan kita berakhir di sini! Cukup tahu!" omel Hinata bertubi-tubi—tunggu. Tumben Hinata mengucapkan kata 'cukup-tahu', yang biasa disebut-sebut jika seseorang sedang galau atau sedang _broken-heart_. Apa ia sedang galau juga?

Hinata berbalik menghadap teras itu, lalu berjalan seolah-olah ia mau beranjak pergi. Sasuke memanggilnya secara otomatis.

"He-Hei! Kenapa jadi serius begini sih?" tukasnya tidak mau Hinata pergi.

Hinata diam sesaat. Hening menyelimuti mereka berdua di malam yang dinginnya menusuk tulang itu. Kemudian Hinata menoleh.

"Bercanda kak, hehehe..." ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak—melihat raut muka Sasuke yang mulai khawatir.

Yang sabar ya, Sasuke. Terkadang kau juga harus senam tertawa supaya tidak berwajah kaku terus.

.

.

.

"Hinata...!" Sasuke menggeram kesal. Lalu, ia tertawa bersama dengan Hinata.

"Hahaha... Muka kakak lucu sekali waktu aku membentak Kakak!" komentar Hinata sambil memegang perutnya karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Kau tidak bisa membentakku, Hinata," ucap Sasuke yang telah berhenti dari tawanya.

Hinata mendekat pada Sasuke, lalu menunduk.

"Hn, kenapa?" tanya Sasuke begitu sadar raut muka Hinata kembali murung.

Hinata berbicara sambil menunduk. "Tapi... apa yang kukatakan tadi memang benar, 'kan? Kak Yakumo saja dituruti, tetapi aku tidak. Apakah aku masih jadi 'kenalan' bagi kakak?"

Sasuke menggeleng-geleng, lalu memegang kedua pipi Hinata. "Kenapa? Kau cemburu padaku?"

.

.

.

Semburat merah muncul di pipi Hinata.

.

CEMBURU?

.

"Ka-Kakak ap-apaan sih?" Hinata membuang muka. Sasuke kembali tersenyum menyeringai.

"Jujur saja, sayang... Semburatmu tidak bisa bohong..." ucap lelaki berbadan jangkung ini mesra sambil memegang kedua pipi Hinata—berusaha membuat Hinata menoleh padamu.

"_Tuhan... Tolong hentikan semua ini..._" Hinata mendadak berdoa dalam hatinya.

A-HA! Hinata punya akal untuk mencegah gangguan Sasuke.

"Brrr... Brrrr..." Hinata (berpura-pura) menggigil kedinginan ala dua anak kecil yang menggigil akibat memakan sebuah biskuit di iklan TV.

"Kau kedinginan?" Sasuke menatap Hinata dalam-dalam.

Hinata mengangguk, sambil menggertakkan giginya tanda kedingan.

Beruntung saja Sasuke lupa menggantung mantelnya di dalam, jadi ia masih memakai mantelnya yang berbahan tebal dan berwarna hitam itu.

Sasuke melepaskan mantelnya, lalu ia menutupi badan sang adik dengan melingkarkannya. Hinata jadi memerah sendiri.

"A-Arigatou, Kak Sasu—"

"_EH_-_CHEM_! WAKTUNYA _DANCING AND KISSING UNDER THE MISTLETOE_! ATURANNYA, SEMUA PASANGAN HARUS BERDANSA, DAN DI AKHIR LAGU KALIAN HARUS... _KISSING_! SEMUANYA HARUS SIAP DENGAN PASANGAN MASING-MASING! KITA HITUNG DARI LIMA!" teriak MC dari dalam. Beberapa pasangan—sekitar dua pasangan—menuju ke teras tempat Sasuke dan Hinata berdiri sekarang.

Hinata dan Sasuke mendadak memerah. "Persetan dengan omongan MC itu. Lebih baik kita jangan di teras ini, Hinata. Ayo pergi," ucap Sasuke sambil merangkul bahu Hinata dan mengajak pergi. Hinata sebenarnya agak kecewa, tapi apa boleh buat—kakaknya 'kan juga ingin berdansa dengan Yakumo. Ia tidak boleh egois.

"HEI, KALIAN YANG BERADA DI TERAS, JANGAN COBA-COBA KABUR! _SECURITY _AKAN MENANGKAP KALIAN, LALU KALIAN BERDUA HARUS _KISSING _DI DEPAN KAMI SEMUA!" tegur sang MC yang membuat Sasuke menjadi kesal.

"Ck, menyebalkan," ujarnya, lalu kembali ke teras bersama Hinata di tempat mereka berdiri persis tadi—persis di tengah-tengah posisi digantungnya pohon _mistletoe. _Kemudian, kedua pasangan yang berada di teras ini akan mengelilingi mereka berdua. Memalukan, eh?

Hinata hanya kaku. Tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa.

"_OKAY, NOW LET'S GET STARTED THIS SESSION! _MUSIK, MULAI!" perintah sang MC pada sang operator.

.

Lalu, musik pun dimulai. Lagunya '_Mistletoe_' yang dinyanyikan oleh Justin Bieber. Hinata mengetahuinya karena ia sering mendengarnya di radio-radio akhir-akhir ini.

.

_It's the most beautiful time of the year_

_Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer_

_I should be playing in the winter snow_

_But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

.

Sasuke dan Hinata masih malu-malu, sehingga mereka hanya terdiam kaku. Malu, itulah alasan yang tepat bagi mereka berdua. Dasar keluarga jaim.

"Santai saja _bro,_" papar salah satu lelaki yang sedang berdansa di samping Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengangguk kaku.

.

_With you... Shawty, with you_

_With you... Shawty, with you_

_With you... Under the mistletoe_

.

Muka mereka berdua memerah merekah. Entahlah—mereka berdua merasa 'mengganjal' jikalau kakak-adik melakukan hal ini.

"Oi, kalian berdua kenapa diam saja? MC tadi mempunyai aturan kalau tidak berdansa akan disuruh berdansa di panggung setelah ini selesai, lho." tanya lelaki yang barusan menegur Sasuke tadi.

"Maaf, tapi kami bukan pacaran. Kami kakak-adik," sergah Sasuke. Sang lelaki yang tadi tertawa pelan.

"Hahaha, sebenarnya aku dan dia ini juga bukan pacaran," ia sambil menunjuk perempuan yang asyik melingkarkan lengannya di leher si pria. "...Kami hanya bertetangga. Dan hubungan kami hanyalah sahabat dekat," lanjutnya yang akhirnya membuat Sasuke dan Hinata terkejut seketika. Coba ya, masa' mereka mengaku bersahabat tetapi mesra saat berdansa? _It's not a funny joke, man._

"Ta-Tapi, persahabatan 'kan bisa jadi cin-cinta," timpal Hinata. Mereka berdua menggeleng serempak.

"Kami memutuskan hanya menjadi sahabat saja—karena itu memang sudah kesepakatan kami berdua agar tidak saling suka, hahaha..." kini giliran si gadis yang unjuk gigi.

.

Mendengar curcol kenalan dadakan itu, mereka berdua jadi semangat. Ya, mereka akhirnya berani berdekatan. Hinata melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Sasuke, dan Sasuke memegang pinggangnya. Raut Hinata malah memerah—sangat malah—ketika Sasuke menyentuh pinggangnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sasuke menatapnya khawatir. Hinata menggeleng cepat dan merona.

"Hm, sepertinya kau memang punya penyakit akut '_blushing_', 'kan?" tebak Sasuke.

"A-Aku tidak punya penyakit, kok!" akunya. Memang benar sih, Hinata tidak punya penyakit. Tapi, penyakit akutnya yang selalu kambuh ketika bersama Sasuke adalah '_blushing_'.

Sasuke jadi semakin nafsu untuk menggoda Hinata. Buktinya, ia menyeringai, lalu mengeratkan pegangannya di pinggang—yang akhirnya membuat dirinya semakin dekat dengan tubuh wanita yang setinggi bahunya itu.

Hinata malah semakin merona. "K-Kak Sasuke... Lep-Lepaskan dong..."

"Sudah pasti tidak boleh." Sasuke menjawab dengan santai—seakan-akan tidak sadar dirinya telah membuat _pigment _pipi Hinata menjadi semerah tomat segar. Tamatlah riwayatmu, Hinata. Rona pipimu membuat Sasuke semakin niat untuk menggodamu. Tahukah dirimu bahwa Sasuke suka sekali dengan tomat?

.

.

.

Tanpa sadar, lagu yang dilantunkan oleh Justin Bieber ini sudah mendekati bagian akhir. Berikut inilah lirik detik-detik saat _kissing _akan berlangsung.

.

_Kiss me underneath the mistletoe, show me that you love me so-o-o... O-o-o..._

_Kiss me underneath the mistletoe, show me that you love me so-o-o... O-o-o..._

.

Semua pasangan sudah saling mendekat. Mari kita lihat bagaimana dengan Sasuke dan Hinata.

Awalnya Hinata berpikir bahwa setelah ini, ia dan Sasuke akan lari—entah ke mana ia akan lari, yang pasti keluar dari Tokyo Ballroom dan MC yang pemaksa ini.

Tapi dugaannya melesat, layaknya tendangan Tsubasa yang melesat ke tiang gawang dan merupakan kekalahan pertama bagi timnya. Ah, ibarat yang aneh.

Sasuke mendekat ke arahnya, dan hal itu membuat Hinata makin panik. "_Kak Sasuke... Apa dia mau..._"

Jarak Sasuke dan Hinata kini sangat dekat. Dan akhirnya...

.

Cup.

Sebuah kecupan di pipi kiri Hinata membuat Hinata terkejut.

.

"U-Uh..." Hinata hanya bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata—bukan karena kedinginan, melainkan karena bibir Sasuke menempel sangat lama di pipi _chubby_-nya itu. Semua pasangan di sini—ehem—ber-_kissing with lips_. Kemungkin besar hanya mereka berdua yang hanya _kissing on cheeks, _terka Hinata.

Hei, hei, hei! Sadar Hinata, kau itu hanya adik Sasuke! Boro-boro ia _kiss on lips _padamu! Toh Sasuke—sang kakak tercinta—sudah punya pacar, pasti ia juga pernah melakukan itu. Ingat itu Hinata!

"K-Kak... Bisa lepas...?" Hinata mengingatkan Sasuke dan bibirnya yang masih menempel di pipinya.

Merasa khawatir akan jantung Hinata yang berdetak kencang, ia pun melepaskan bibirnya dari pipi perempuan dengan tinggi 1 meter lebih 68 cm ini.

"Balasan akibat kenakalanmu tadi." Sasuke tersenyum menyeringai—berharap pipi Hinata memerah lagi. Tetapi...

.

...Insting pemuda mantan keluarga Uchiha ini salah besar.

.

Hinata memeluknya dengan erat. Ia memeluk erat sang kakak. Dekapannya menunjukkan seakan-akan ia mencari kehangatan dari tubuh Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, Kak... Ini adalah saat-saat membahagiakan seumur hidupku."

.

DEG!

.

Kini giliran jantung Sasuke yang mulai bermasalah.

.

Tapi... Ia pun membalas pelukan itu. Ia mengusap-usap ubun-ubun sang adik yang tepat berada di dadanya itu. Ia juga menutup matanya, sambil menghirup aroma segar dari rambut Hinata.

Hinata kembali bersuara. "Terima kasih—"

"Kakak. _Panggil_ _aku_ _Kakak_, oke adik manis?" ucap Sasuke lembut.

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Ia mengingat perubahan pada hatinya selama ini. Rasa ketakutannya tergantikan rasa amarah, lalu rasa amarah tergantikan oleh rasa tangis. Dan... Tangisan itu kini tergantikan oleh rasa senang yang menggebu-gebu. Itu semua karena Sasuke. Ya, karena Sasuke.

.

Semua orang di teras menatap lembut pada kedua pasang kakak-adik itu—bahkan MC-nya pun tersipu-sipu. Tunggu, bagaimana dengan Naruto?

Oh, kini ia masih berdiam diri di balkon. Sebenarnya ia tidak benar-benar pergi dari balkon. Ia hanya mengumpat. Lalu ia kembali ke sana, menggalaukan ibunya. Mungkin, hanya dia yang sedang menggalaukan diri.

_Whoops, _salah lagi. Ada seorang gadis yang menangis menatap Sasuke dan Hinata berpelukan begitu mesra—dan dilihat oleh beratus-ratus pasang mata. Seakan-akan mereka adalah bintang tamu _prom _yang dijatuhkan dari langit.

.

_Kini, aku sangat senang. Sangat. Sangat senang. Aku tidak tahu cara mengungkapkannya, tetapi... Aku memang saat senang malam ini. Ya, malam bersama Kak Sasuke..._

.

_Kushina, Kushina, Kushina. Mengapa nama itu terus berkelebat? Tidak mungkin aku masih menyayanginya! Aku bersumpah untuk membencinya!_

.

.

.

Kini, Naruto dan Hinata sudah berada di mobil yang mereka naiki. Jam sudah menunjukkan waktu pukul dua belas pas. Mereka menunggu Sasuke agar pulang bersama.

.

Sedangkan Sasuke? Ia masih mencari Yakumo. Mulai dari _ballroom _yang kini telah sepi, sampai taman _ballroom _yang dipenuhi salju itu.

"Yakumo! Sedang apa kau di sana?" tanya Sasuke pada Yakumo ketika ia menemukannya di taman.

Yakumo menatap Sasuke dengan mata penuh bengkak. "Sasuke..."

"Hn?"

"Aku pikir sudah saatnya untuk 'ini'."

.

.

.

—_SHIT!_

-**To** **Be** **Continued**-

* * *

><p><strong>Bacotan Gajelas Author:<strong>

Aloha~! Maafkan daku updatenya terlambat... Tapi ini udah lumayan banyak lho, suweeer! _*ayah, emang lu-nya kagak profesional! _

Hiks, pokoknya maafkan ya... Maklumlah, pas lagi libur aku banyakan WB-nya. Begitu jelang masuk sekolah aja inih tangan baru lincah goyang duren #niruJupeLo. Aku emang lagi ngambek waktu itu... _Envy _sumpah! Waktu itu temenku ngajak ke konsernya Katy Perry, eh dia batalin karena sodaranya mau ikut! #ups #gaprofesionalnih

Yap, balik ke topik neeh... Di chapter kemarin gue bilang kalo di chapter 5 bakal ada prom-nya + pas natalnya. Tapiii, di sini cuman gue bikin prom-nya doang. Mengapa? Kalau ditaruh juga, nanti nih chapter jadi kepenuhan, takutnya jadi kena minus semua _*sotoy lo! _Pokoke, nanti di chapter 6 semua dikupas setajam pisau daging! Dan demi kalian semua, aku berjuang membuat fict dengan rata-rata isinya galau semua ini dengan cara men-_download _lagu-lagu galau, mulai dari Adele sampe lagu 2NE1! #geplaks So, gue bakal seneng kalo ada yang nge-review banyak kata-katanya, sampe mentok word-nya juga gapapa, ahahaha~

Btw soal review jadi lupa kan nih balesnya! Yosh, mari kita balas satu-satu!

**Gudeg Jogja: **(waduh, _penname- _nya bikin laper nih) Ini udah apdet gudeg-san! #plak maaf kalau ada salah panggilannya... _*emang iya! _Sekali lagi, minta review-nya yaa...

**Nabilabila: **Masama^^ ohohoho, author-nya aja ngetiknya sampe nge-_blush _wkwkwk. Ohia, bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Sudah free-_typo_? Haha^^ Ameeen... Ngg, kalau buat account itu kan ada di layar web komputer FFn. Nanti di pojok kanan atas ada tulisan 'Sign Up', daftar aja ke sana. Makasih ya udah mau review :)) berminat review lagi?

**RK-hime: **Bisa dibilang begitu juga sih :) ahahaha itu emang sengaja biar mengharukan aja #plaks maaf ya update-nya kelamaan, hehe. Review lagi, ya?

**Ica Youichi-chan: **Ahahaha~ author kan emang suka bikin envy + jealous seseorang _*beh… niatnya gak baik nih! _Maaf ya lama update, RnR lagi yaa :')

**Uchiha atrun: **Iya tuh, di sini juga. RnR lagi yaaaa :-)

**Naw d Blume: **Ah enggak juga tuh, authornya kan gak pro :( cerita ini dijamin gabakal incest… maaf ya, habis saya masih kecil :( tapi jangan lupa RnR lagi ya kak…

**Tsukiyomi Aoi Hotori: **Ahaha~ makasih senpai… Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! #udahlewat RnR lagi ya senpai…

**Shyoul lavaen: **Ohaha, makasih lho :) nanti penjelasannya ada di chapter depan! Maafkan saya telat update… hehehe… tetep semangat RnR ya!

Siip, udah dibales semua kan? Semoga pada puas ya sama chapter ini _*kenyataannya sih enggak!_

Btw, kalo ada yang mau tahu segala curcol-curcol dan perkembangan fict-ku _*sok ngartis deh,_ silahkan follow chelsa_kirarevo di twitter! #promosi

Ohia, ada yang tahu tentang SOPA dan PIPA? Mari kita bersama-sama tolak SOPA dan PIPA! Gara-gara itu, web MegaUpload tertutup dan pemimpinnya ditangkap! Meskipun kita bukan orang Amerika, tetapi kalo sampai terjadi dampaknya bisa merugikan negara kita, lho! #mendadakpromosi

Ya, hanya segini yang bisa author sampaikan. Btw, ini udah 9,000 kata, lho. Keren kan? _*halah, pengen dibilang kece aja lu!_

Salam,

**Cha2luvGaGa**


	6. Our Dear Hinata

**Panggil Aku Kakak!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Panggil Aku Kakak! © Cha2luvGaGa**

**Summary:**

Aku memang bodoh. Sangat bodoh. Telah melukai perasaan Kak Naruto, juga dibenci lagi oleh Kak Sasuke—bahkan ia tidak mau lagi melihat wajahku untuk yang kedua kalinya. Mampukah diriku yang kekanak-kanakan ini menata mata hatiku lagi, supaya kedamaian kudapatkan kembali dalam persaudaraanku?

**Warning:**

**OOC, AU, etc.**

* * *

><p>Satu kata: Happy Reading all ;) maaf telah menunggu lama…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Our Dear Hinata<strong>

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

_"Sasuke... kurasa... sudah saatnya... kita..."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"...putus."_

.

_Kata-kata itu memang tidak diucapkan dengan keras, tetapi entah mengapa selalu terngiang-ngiang di telingaku._

_Dan itu... tentu saja membuatku kaget. Sangat kaget._

.

_Bayangkan, jikalau seseorang yang sangat kau suka mengatakan hal seperti itu. Bayangkan!_

.

_Hatiku hancur berkeping-keping ketika Yakumo, kekasih tercintaku itu, mengucapkan kata-kata yang sangat tidak ingin kudengar saat ini. Apalagi ini _Christmas Eve_. Dan aku ingin kata-kata yang membuatku damai, bukan syok seperti ini._

_._

_"Apa maksudmu, Yakumo? Kenapa kau..."_

_"Kau tidak sadar bahwa kau telah menduakan seseorang?" Yakumo balik bertanya dengan matanya yang telah menumpahkan air mata._

_Aku menggeleng._

_"Ha, sudah kuduga kau tidak memikirkannya, karena hatimu telah berpaling pada seseorang yang terlarang." lagi-lagi ia membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak kumengerti._

_"Apa maksudmu, Yakumo?" demi Tuhan, aku tidak mengerti sama sekali maksudnya._

_Ia tersenyum dengan penuh ketidak ikhlasan."Adikmu itu pacarmu, 'kan?"_

_DEG!_

_"Yakumo, hentikan omongan konyolmu yang sama sekali tidak kumengerti," aku menghempaskan napasku, "Kau salah besar. Kami berdua tidak punya hubungan khusus selain saudara kandung. Itu saja."_

_"Lalu apa buktimu, hah? Mengabaikan teleponku saat malam di hari pertama Natal itu adalah bukti paling kuat! Apa yang kalian lakukan semalaman?" lagi-lagi ia menyemprotku dengan kata-kata pedasnya._

_"Aku..."_

_"...sedang tidur dengan adikmu, _yeah_?" ucapnya yang sukses membuatku bungkam sesaat._

_._

_._

_._

_"Kau... tahu dari mana?" tanyaku. Mukanya kini memerah padam sekarang._

_"Oh... jadi tebakanku benar? Jahatnya! Kau memang tega! Bodoh!" teriaknya lalu memukul dadaku dengan telapak tangannya yang dikepalkan._

_"Hen-Hentikan..." seruku, "...sakit, Yakumo,"_

_"Siapa yang lebih sakit? Aku atau dirimu?" tanyanya membantah. Aku lega, karena meskipun ia kembali sewot, tetapi ia telah menghentikan pukulannya itu._

_"Mana ada seorang kakak adik berhubungan sedekat itu!"_

_"..." aku hanya diam, hanya menunggu perkataan Yakumo selanjutnya._

_Mukanya kembali menggambarkan amarah yang tak kunjung mereda. "Buka mata hatimu, Sasuke! Hinata itu adikmu! Ia tidak bisa memberimu cinta karena dia adikmu!"_

_._

_Tidak kusangka, seorang Yakumo bisa berkata kasar seperti itu._

_._

_"Hinata hanyalah seorang boneka yang hanya memberimu ketenangan dan kedamaian! Ia hanya sebagai pelengkap hidupmu! Meskipun ia bisa memberimu cinta kasih sayang, tapi sayangnya itu semua hanyalah bersifat sementara_ー_tidak abadi, karena dia adikmu! Seharusnya kau itu berpikir, siapa yang memberimu cinta dan kasih sayang yang abadi?"_

_Sekali lagi, pertanyaan Yakumo yang cukup dalam itu membuat mata hatiku sedikit terbuka._

_._

_Ya. Bisa-bisanya aku terperdaya dengan mudahnya oleh adikku sendiri. Hinata hanyalah sebatas adik, dan itu berarti tidak ada kesempatan baginya untuk memberikanku cinta dan kasih sayang._

_"Pikirkanlah baik-baik." ucapnya sebelum berbalik badan dan berjalan._

_"Berhenti!" aku mencoba untuk menghentikannya. Memberikannya sedikit pengertiannya yang salah._

_"Apa lagi?" tanyanya dengan penuh penekanan._

_"Aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa hubunganku dan Hinata tidak sedekat itu. Kami hanya kakak-adik," sekali lagi aku menegaskan kata itu agar Yakumo tidak berprasangka buruk padaku lagi._

_"_Allright._" balasnya, lalu menambahkan sedikit pesan untukku, "Kuharap kau menemukan jawaban yang tepat untuk dirimu sendiri. Sampai bertemu di lain waktu."_

_Setelah itu, Yakumo beranjak pergi, meninggalkanku yang sedang sibuk memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan Yakumo tadi._

_Sebuah pertanyaan yang mudah untuk ditanyakan, tetapi sulit untuk dijawab._

_Juga merupakan pertanyaan yang menentukan takdirku nantinya._

_Dan kurasa... kini aku menemukan jawabannya._

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

Konoha, December 25th 2011, 01.45 AM.

Gadis itu menatap nanar pada layar televisi yang tidak dinyalakan sama sekali.

Sebenarnya gadis itu sedang merenung. Ia tidak mengantuk meski jam telah menunjukkan waktu subuh.

.

'_Sebenarnya Kak Sasuke ke mana?_' hatinya terus gelisah memikirkan pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu.

Ya, Sasuke yang kini tinggal serumah dengannya. Yang mewarnai hari-harinya dengan kehangatan dan kasih sayang. Yang kini menjadi kakak kandungnya. Yang membuatnya terus gelisah seperti ini.

Ia memang pulang lebih awal dengan Naruto, karena tadi Sasuke sempat menelepon Naruto dan mengatakan bahwa Sasuke akan pulang lebih telat sehingga ia menyuruh Naruto dan Hinata pulang lebih dulu.

"Ini cokelat panasmu, Hinata." tegur seorang lelaki berambut _blonde _yang datang berasal dari belakang dapur sambil memberikan segelas _mug _berisi cokelat panas yang sangat cocok diminum saat ini, apalagi suhu sedang ekstrimnya.

Hinata, nama dari gadis itu, langsung menerimanya sambil berkata "arigatou" pada Naruto, si lelaki berambut _blonde _tadi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sudah telepon Teme?" Naruto mulai mengawali pembicaraan.

Hinata menggeleng pelan. "HP-ku tertinggal di kamar. Sebaiknya Kakak saja," kemudian ia menyesap sedikit cokelat panasnya.

Naruto akhirnya mengeluarkan HP-nya, mencari nama 'Sasuke Teme' di kontaknya, lalu menekan tombol berwarna hijau.

.

"_Moshi-moshi,_" terdengar sebuah sapaan dari sambungan.

"Te-Teme!" seru Naruto, lalu tanpa mengucapkan salam balik ia langsung bertanya pada Sasuke, "Kau di mana?"

"_Sedang di jalan. Tunggu saja._" tiba-tiba telepon terputus.

.

"Teme! Teme! Halo?" ulang Naruto. Hinata hanya menatap khawatir pada HP Naruto yang sambungannya tiba-tiba terputus.

Hinata mendesah pelan. "Kak Sasuke di mana?"

"Ah... ia masih di jalan. Tenang saja—Hinata?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

Mata Hinata yang memerah akhirnya mengeluarkan air mata. Lalu air matanya kembali menganak sungai, lalu turun lagi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto mencoba memastikan.

Hinata menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. "Ah, maaf... aku tidak apa-apa—sungguh! A-Aku hanya ke-kelilipan debu saja..." lalu ia tertawa garing.

Namun Naruto tahu bahwa Hinata tidak pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya—sekalipun ia pintar berakting dan bergabung di klub drama.

"...kau yakin?" tanya Naruto lagi. Hinata mengangguk cepat, karena ia tidak mau Naruto khawatir padanya hanya gara-gara hal sepele seperti ini.

Naruto hanya mengangguk saja, padahal ia yakin pasti Hinata sedang memikirkan sesuatu hingga ia menangis tadi.

"Ayolah, Hinata... beritahu aku, apa yang terjadi sesungguhnya." Naruto tetap memaksa adiknya itu untuk mengaku.

Hinata tak bisa mengelak lagi. Ia terpaksa jujur. "A... Aku mengkhawatirkan Kak Sasuke... Kak Sasuke... di-di mana?" kemudian... air matanya tumpah lagi.

"Kau... sangat mengkhawatirkannya?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba—yang akhirnya dibalas oleh anggukan dan tangisan sesenggukan oleh Hinata.

"Apa kau sangat menyayanginya?" Naruto bertanya sekali lagi.

"Te... Tentu saja!" balas Hinata cepat. Ia tidak mau dikira bertengkar lagi dengan Sasuke, tapi kenyataannya malah berbeda. Ia salah menangkap apa maksud dari pertanyaan tersebut.

.

.

.

Naruto terlihat menunduk dengan wajah murung.

.

"Ka... Kakak kenapa?" Hinata akhirnya balik bertanya.

"..." Naruto hanya diam, tidak menjawab.

"K-Kak Naruto..." panggil Hinata sekali lagi. "...Kakak kenapa?"

"Jadi... kau tidak sayang padaku?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata memang sudah menduganya. Naruto tadi menanyakan ia menyayangi Sasuke atau tidak bukan karena mengira mereka masih bertengkar atau tidak, melainkan karena sebuah kecemburuan.

Naruto _cemburu_, eh?

"I... Itu..." Hinata berusaha menghilangkan getar yang keluar dari suaranya. Ia takut Naruto salah paham atas jawabannya yang begitu agresif tadi.

"Tidak usah dijawab kalau susah. Aku tahu kok," selanya sambil tersenyum tidak ikhlas.

Suasana pun menjadi tegang. Naruto sudah salah paham sekarang.

"Aku memang tahu bahwa sedari dulu mata dan hatimu selalu tertarik dengan Sasuke."

"Bu-Bukan begitu..."

"Lalu kalau bukan begitu mengapa kau bertanya padaku tentang Sasuke secara panjang lebar waktu hari kedua setelah kami pindah?" Naruto menatap tajam pada Hinata. Hinata pun menjadi salting.

"I... Itu..."

"Aku pulang."

.

Seseorang menginterupsi percakapan mereka berdua.

.

"Sasuke!" seru Naruto sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kak Sasuke!" begitu pula dengan Hinata.

Tanpa membalas panggilan mereka berdua, Sasuke segera berjalan ke arah tangga dengan cepat—yang langsung dikejar oleh Hinata.

"Kak Sasuke... Kak Sasuke kenapa pulang lebih larut? Ada masalah?" tanya Hinata sambil memegang lengan Sasuke yang semakin cepat menaiki tangga, sehingga kakinya terpaksa mengikuti tempo kaki Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia terus menaiki tangga semakin cepat.

"Kak Sasuke! Jawab _dong_!" seru Hinata sambil disertai mulutnya yang terbuka dan bernapas tersengal-sengal.

"Kak Sasuk—"

"_Mulai sekarang, jangan panggil namaku seperti itu lagi. Anggap saja hubungan kita masih seperti awal saat kita bertemu—bahkan lebih bagus lagi kalau kita saling menjauhi diri. Aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu untuk yang kedua kalinya._" bisik Sasuke di telinga Hinata.

.

.

.

Tiga detik adalah waktu yang sangat kurang bagi Hinata untuk mempercayai perkataan-perkataan Sasuke.

Tidak mau... melihat wajah Hinata... untuk yang kedua kalinya?

.

"Nah, sekarang sudah selesai, kan? Minggir." seru Sasuke dengan dinginnya. Lalu ia kembali berkutat dengan tangga-tangga itu, dan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras—

BLAM!

—dan meninggalkan Hinata yang sedang beruraikan air mata.

"Kak Sasuke... hiks... kenapa... kau..."

"_Mulai sekarang, jangan panggil namaku seperti itu lagi. Anggap saja hubungan kita masih seperti awal saat kita bertemu—bahkan lebih bagus lagi kalau kita saling menjauhi diri. Aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu untuk yang kedua kalinya._"

Kalimat itu masih terngiang-ngiang di telinganya, kemudian menjalar ke syaraf-syaraf otaknya yang akhirnya membuat kepalanya terasa pusing, lalu kembali menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya hingga tubuhnya merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

Hinata memang sering merasakan rasa sakit seperti ini. Jikalau hatinya sedang sakit, tubuhnya pun ikut merasakan.

.

Dan saking tidak percayanya, lututnya pun lemas dan ia pun jatuh dari tangga.

Bruk!

.

.

.

"HINATA!" teriak Naruto ketika melihat Hinata yang sedang pingsan dalam posisi telentang di bawah tangga. Ia langsung menggendong Hinata dan membawanya ke kamar Hinata.

* * *

><p>"Hinata... cepatlah bangun..." ungkap Naruto yang terlihat khawatir itu sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi perempuan yang terlihat sedikit <em>chubby <em>itu di ranjang kamar Hinata.

"Hinata... kumohon... bangun—"

"Ungggh..." desah Hinata pelan, sambil membuka matanya perlahan-lahan.

"Phiuft, syukurlah..." ucap Naruto pelan.

"Kak Naruto... aku... dimana?" tanyanya sambil menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan.

Naruto tersenyum lembut. "Kau ada di kamarmu, Hinata. Apa kau lupa dengan tempat pribadi sendiri?"

"Tidak, hanya saja... kurasa aku tadi sedang berada di tangga." timpal Hinata sambil memijat-mijat keningnya—mungkin karena pusing akibat benturan kepalanya ke lantai sewaktu jatuh ke lantai.

"Aku membawamu sewaktu kau pingsan du tangga tadi. Apa yang Sasuke lakukan padamu tadi? Apa dia mendorongmu?" tanya Naruto mulai beralih ke topik pembicaraan yang lain.

Perempuan berpostur tinggi ideal itu pun menggeleng. "Tidak. Tadi... aku hanya pingsan. A-Aku hanya kecapekan saja,"

Naruto yakin Hinata masih menyembunyikan hal yang lain. "Kau yakin? Sepertinya mukamu tidak bisa berbohong."

Hinata tetap mengelak. "Tidak, tidak ada yang kusembunyikan sama sekali."

"Ayolah, Hinata... kumohon... meskipun kau tidak menyayangiku, tapi aku berhak tahu 'kan apa yang terjadi padamu?" rengek Naruto yang membuat hati Hinata terasa ditancap oleh sebuah kunai tajam.

"_...meskipun kau tidak menyayangiku, tapi aku berhak tahu 'kan apa yang terjadi padamu?_"

"Akh... i-itu..." bibir Hinata terasa sangat sulit untuk digerakkan. Sangat sulit baginya untuk menanggapi sepotong kalimat itu. Hinata bukannya tidak menyayanginya, tapi... akh, entah kenapa sulit sekali untuk dijelaskan.

Merasa bersalah, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memberitahukan apa yang terjadi.

"Tadi... ketika aku mengejar Kak Sasuke di tangga... ia mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mau melihat wajahku untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia juga bilang kalau hubungan kami akan kembali seperti dulu ketika pertama kali bertemu." ceritanya singkat. Ia takut ia akan terluka kalau ia menerangkannya lebih banyak lagi.

"A-Apa? Teme bilang begitu padamu?" teriak Naruto yang disertai anggukan oleh Hinata.

"Dan kau... sama sekali tidak menangis?" tanya lelaki berkulit _tan _itu sekali lagi.

"Justru itu..." suara Hinata mulai bergetar, "...aku berusaha untuk tidak menangis... padahal waktu itu... aku..."

Setetes air matanya mulai turun dan melewati pipi dan lehernya. Dan air mata itu semakin banyak turun, sehingga membahasi seluruh pipinya. "...aku... aku... i-ingin teriak... kalau... kalau..."

.

Naruto yang mimiknya terlihat penasaran itu hanya terdiam membiarkan Hinata melanjutkan kata-katanya.

.

"...aku... aku... ingin... berteriak... bahwa... bahwa..."

.

.

.

"...KENAPA JADI SEPERTI INI LAGI? APA SALAHKU? APA—hmmmp!"

"Bicaralah dengan pelan, Hinata. Tidak enak jika didengar orang," nasihat Naruto sambil membekap mulut Hinata yang masih bergumam tidak jelas itu.

Karena itu, air matanya tidak henti-hentinya meneteskan air matanya. "Hmmmh... hmmmh..."

"Kalau sudah tenang, baru akan kulepas." Naruto mengiming-imingi. Hinata pun akhirnya mengangguk.

"Oke, lanjutkan bicaranya. Tolong jangan berteriak lagi." pinta Naruto yang ternyata masih penasaran itu.

"Hiks... po-pokoknya, ma-masih banyak yang ingin kutanyakan... a-aku bingung, kenapa Kak Sasuke bertingkah seperti itu padaku? Apa aku punya salah padanya? Hiks... pa-padahal kami berdua sudah sepakat untuk tidak bertengkar lagi, tetapi... kenapa... begini... hiks..."

Naruto menunduk hingga poninya menutupi matanya. Ia menggertakkan giginya tanda kesal.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke... kenapa yang ada di pikiranmu hanya Sasuke sih?" tanyanya dengan suara yang tercekat.

Hinata menatap kaget Naruto yang mukanya telah memerah. Tangan Naruto yang besar dan kekar mencengeram kedua bahu lemahnya itu dan menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Ingatlah baik-baik Hinata—Sasuke bukanlah segalanya! Kenapa sih setidaknya sekali saja kau memikirkan diriku?" ia semakin meremas pundak Hinata, sehingga sang empunya pun mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kau tetap sayang padanya meski ia telah mencampakkanmu? Kau memang bodoh, Hinata!"

.

Deg!

.

"U-Uhh..." kali ini Hinata tidak dapat menahan tangisnya lebih lama lagi. Ia menangis menjerit-jerit tanda bingung harus bilang apa.

.

Menyadari tangisan itu, mata Naruto terbuka lebar—seakan-akan ia habis terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa tangannya kini mencengkeram bahu adiknya kuat-kuat—bahkan bekasnya pun memerah di bahu Hinata.

"Oh, tidak," ia melepaskan cengkeraman itu. Tetapi tangis Hinata tak kunjung mereda.

"Aku tidak berhak mengatakan hal itu. Maaf. Abaikan saja." ia keluar dari kamar Hinata setelah mengatakan kalimat itu.

Blam!

"Hiks... Hiks..." Hinata duduk memeluk lututnya. Hari ini otaknya disuguhkan dengan berbagai macam perkataan yang cukup membuatnya pusing dan bahkan sesak.

"_Mulai sekarang, jangan panggil namaku seperti itu lagi. Anggap saja hubungan kita masih seperti awal saat kita bertemu—bahkan lebih bagus lagi kalau kita saling menjauhi diri. Aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu untuk yang kedua kalinya._"

.

"_...meskipun kau tidak menyayangiku, tapi aku berhak tahu 'kan apa yang terjadi padamu?_"

.

"_Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke... kenapa yang ada di pikiranmu hanya Sasuke sih?_"

.

"_Ingatlah baik-baik Hinata—Sasuke bukanlah segalanya! Kenapa sih setidaknya sekali saja kau memikirkan diriku?_"

.

"_Kau tetap sayang padanya meski ia telah mencampakkanmu? Kau memang bodoh, Hinata!_"

.

Ketiga kalimat yang menusuk itu nyaris membuat nafasnya sesak. Seluruh tubuhnya bagai dililit oleh seutas tali besar yang melilit tubuhnya dari kepala sampai kakinya.

Ia merasa pusing. Tak berdaya. Sakit. Resah.

.

"_Aku... memang... bodoh..._" itulah ucapan terakhirnya sebelum ia akhirnya tidak sadarkan diri lagi.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Will we ever say the words we're feeling?<em>

.

_Will we ever have a happy ending?_

.

_Or will we forever... only be pretending?_

* * *

><p>Semua itu hanya karena hari ini hari Natal.<p>

Itulah alasan mengapa hari ini Uzumaki Hinata bangun lebih awal—meski dengan muka yang kusut—dan membantu Mikoto—mamanya—mempersiapkan perlengkapan-perlengkapan untuk Natal.

Musik-musik ceria khas Natal, aroma kue-kue manis yang menguar dari panggangan, teriakan ceria anak-anak yang menyambut datangnya natal, dan suara malaikat paduan suara yang terbagi atas empat suara yang menyanyikan lagu-lagu Natal bagaikan persembahan yang datang dari surga. Itulah kenikmatan yang sangat Hinata nantikan selama hari Natal tiba.

Tapi... entah mengapa, ia terlihat tidak semangat menjalaninya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, sayang? Tampaknya mukamu pucat." Mikoto memegang kedua sisi pipi Hinata dan menengadahkannya ke atas lalu menatapnya dengan pandangan khas seorang ibu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Bu, hanya kurang tidur semalam." jawabnya sambil menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum tipis.

Mikoto menghela napas lega. "Syukurlah. Pastikan keadaanmu sehat-sehat saja selama hari ini. _Remember, today is Christmas, right_?"

"_Yes, mum. I'll never forget it._" jawabnya memastikan.

"_Good. Now, focus on this cookie._" perintah Mikoto sambil berjalan menuju adonan-adonan yang diraciknya sedari tadi.

"_Hanya hari ini saja, Hinata... hanya hari ini saja kau berpura-pura ceria..._" batinnya.

.

.

.

"_Morning, Mum..._" sapa seseorang dari depan dapur.

"_Morning... _Naruto-kun! Tumben sekali kau bangun pagi," Mikoto balas menyapa.

"_Oh, dear..._" Hinata hanya mengaduh pada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto melangkah menuju tempat Mamanya sedang asyik mengaduk adonan—tanpa menyapa Hinata sama sekali. Kemudian ia bergelayut manja pada Mikoto.

Karena tidak disapa itulah, Hinata akhirnya bisa bernapas lega. Ia sulit membayangkan bagaimana ia harus membalas sapaan Naruto—mungkin Hinata memang terlalu berlebihan karena bingung harus membalas sapaan Naruto. Sebenarnya membalas sapaan itu mudah, tapi... entah mengapa kini Hinata kaku ketika Naruto datang. Apa karena ia bertengkar dengan Naruto semalam?

"Kuharap Mama tidak melupakan acara sarapan yang sangat legendaris bagi keluarga ini," gurau Naruto yang dibalas dengan tawa.

"Ahaha, dasar kau ini. Mana mungkin Mama—oh, tidak. Mama lupa membuatkan sarapan!" teriaknya tiba-tiba.

"Tuh, kan. Mama terlalu sibuk membuat cemilan Natal sih!" Naruto memajukan bibirnya hingga terlihat seperti orang yang sedang _ngambek_—yang tentu saja hanya bercanda.

"_Oh My Goodness, _bisa-bisanya aku melupakan acara makan yang sakral ini! Kalau kau lapar, kau bisa mengganjal perutmu dengan _cookies _yang sudah Mama sediakan di meja makan," ucap Mamanya.

"_Sure._" ucap Naruto lalu beranjak pergi dari dapur itu.

"Akhirnyaaa..." ucap Hinata sambil menghela nafas lega.

"_Hey, _kau kenapa?" tanya Mama heran sambil membuka plastik roti lalu menyelipkan roti-rotinya di _toaster._

Sadar diperhatikan, mukanya memerah kaget. "_No-Nothing, Mum._" Hinata lalu bersikap seperti biasa.

Mikoto pun hanya menggeleng-geleng melihat aksi putrinya yang aneh sejak pagi ini.

.

Sebenarnya Hinata hanya lega karena Naruto tidak menyapanya. Tapi... entah kenapa ia merasa ia kesepian. Tidak ada seorang Naruto yang menyapanya—apalagi memeluknya seperti kemarin-kemarin.

"_Tenanglah, Hinata... lagipula ini semua 'kan karena ulahmu. Kau telah menyakiti hati Kak Naruto,_" kali ini batinnya kembali memberi sugesti yang pastinya membuat dirinya kembali minder.

.

.

.

Di samping itu, Naruto sedang mengunyah _chocolate chip cookies _yang masih hangat dengan pelan di ruang TV yang berseberangan dengan ruang makan dan dapur yang terdapat di paling belakang.

Ia merasa bersalah sekaligus kesepian karena tidak ada Hinata yang menemaninya. Salahnya juga ia tidak menyapa Hinata tadi. Ujung-ujungnya, ia juga yang menyesal karena dirinya semakin memperburuk hubungan mereka berdua.

Sebenarnya, kemarin ia menegur Hinata dengan kata-kata yang menusuk itu karena dirinya masih membawa dendam pada Kushina—

"_—dan dendam itu kulimpahkan pada dirinya yang tidak bersalah apa-apa padaku sekalipun. Kau ini kenapa, Naruto?_" maki batinnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia memijat-mijat keningnya. Ia terlalu pusing akibat kejadian semalam. Seharusnya ia tidak mengikuti acara _prom _terkutuk itu. Ternyata ucapan Sasuke memang benar, batin Naruto membenarkan.

Lagipula itu juga salahnya, tidak membaca brosur sampai selesai. Padahal tulisan 'Kushina' tertera sangat besar di bagian tengah brosur itu, tapi namanya juga Uzumaki Naruto—ia ceroboh, tidak memerhatikan secara detail suatu brosur. Dan kecerobohan itu memang sudah mendarah daging di tubuh Naruto.

Ah, sudahlah. Tidak ada gunanya membahas masa lalu. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu.

Mengenai Kushina, ia belum mau memikirkan perempuan yang menurutnya jalang itu dikarena saat ini adalah saat yang kurang tepat untuk memikirkan yang buruk-buruk. _Today is Christmas. Yeah-man._

.

.

.

"Naruto! Sarapannya sudah siap!" teriak Mikoto dari ruang makan.

Naruto—yang sedari tadi menunggu di ruang TV sambil membaca koran itu—langsung menghambur ke arah ruang makan. Perutnya sudah tidak tahan untuk segera mencerna makanan-makanan yang lezat itu—_well, _sebenarnya karena perut Naruto yang keroncongan itulah yang menyebabkan bahwa roti panggang dan teh itu adalah makanan terlezat yang pernah dimakannya. Hanya untuk saat ini.

Di sana telah ada Hinata yang sedang duduk dan bermuka cemberut. Merasa bersalah, ia akhirnya duduk agak jauhan dengan Hinata—yang menyebabkan Hinata mengira bahwa Naruto masih membencinya. Sungguh kesalahpahaman yang betul-betul konyol.

"Ah, akhirnya~" ucap Naruto bersemangat mengambil roti dan mengambil _omelette _sebagai _topping_-nya.

"Selamat makan! Ngomong-ngomong, Sasuke di mana?" tanya Mikoto ceria.

Dua-duanya bungkam. Secara mereka memang bermasalah dengan Sasuke, tidak ada satupun mulut mereka yang mengucapkan namanya. Tapi, karena ini _demi Mikoto tersayang, _Naruto terpaksa berpura-pura seakan-akan ia masih akrab dengan saudara tirinya itu.

"Se-Sebentar ya Ma, Sasuke Teme memang suka bangun terlambat. Akan kubangunkan!" ucap Naruto dengan semangat—yang jelas-jelas hanyalah _akting_.

Hinata menatap punggung kakaknya yang sedang berlari ke arah tangga itu dengan tatapan kemayunya.

"_Kapan kami bertiga bisa kembali akrab seperti dulu lagi? Hatiku sudah tidak kuat dicobai seperti ini..._" batinnya tak pernah berhenti mengeluh akan sikap kedua kakaknya—khususnya Sasuke—yang labil ini.

* * *

><p>Entah Hinata terlalu banyak melewatkan setiap detik-detik hanya dengan mendengarkan musik-musik <em>mellow<em> lewat _earphone_-nya atau apa, waktu berjalan dengan kejamnya. Kini, jam dinding rumahnya menunjukkan jam sepuluh pagi. Ia enggan mengikuti acara kebaktian puncak Natal di gereja—lantaran karena hatinya belum siap beribadah. Menurutnya, inilah keputusan yang benar, karena... kalian pasti juga tahu bahwa kalau kita harus beribadah dengan hati yang bersih dan tidak terbebani, bukan? Seperti itulah alasan Hinata jikalau ia ditanya mengapa tidak mengikuti acara yang sangat penting itu.

Mikoto juga memakluminya. _Well, _dulu ia kerap memaksa anak perempuan semata wayangnya itu untuk rajin ke gereja, namun kali ini Hinata telah dewasa. Hinata sudah mengetahui mana yang terbaik dan mana yang terburuk untuknya—meskipun belum seluruhnya. Yang jelas, kini hanya Hinata dan Sasuke yang tinggal di rumah.

Tinggal di rumah berdua, hem?

Jangan salah paham dulu. Meskipun serumah, mereka tidak berkumpul seperti saat mereka belum bertengkar dingin yang konyol seperti ini. Sasuke berada di balkon kamarnya—jangan ditanya mengapa ia selalu bertandang di kamarnya—sambil menatap salju kecil-kecil yang perlahan-lahan mulai turun dan bertugas melakukan rutinitasnya selama musim dingin—membekukan tempat ini, sementara Hinata asyik mengemil _gingerbread cookies _yang telah dibuatnya bersama Mama Mikoto di ruang TV. Sayangnya, mereka berdua tidak tahu bahwa tidak hanya mereka saja yang tinggal di rumah itu.

.

.

.

Sasuke merasa bodoh ketika menatap salju-salju itu. Rasanya seperti anak perempuan saja—menggalaukan diri di depan hamparan salju. Lagipula, perutnya juga menyarankan dirinya agar ia memberi sedikit pasokan energi untuknya melalui cemilan khas Natal—karena fakta membuktikan bahwa musim dingin membuat tubuh cepat lapar, bukan?

Dengan terpaksa, pemilik batu _onyx _tajam tersebut melangkahkan kaki jenjang yang berbalut celana _jeans _biru tua itu ke arah ruang sofa—dimana tempat cemilan-cemilan itu disajikan, sekaligus...

.

.

.

...tempat dimana Hinata bernaung.

.

"Ah... Ha-Ha-Halo..." sapa Hinata. Niatnya _sih _ingin mencairkan suasana, tapi tiba-tiba sikap grogi anehnya itu kumat lagi.

Muka perempuan berambut selengan itu kini tak karuan. Pipinya memerah, matanya membulat, mulutnya termangap lebar dengan kaku.

"Nggg..." demi Tuhan, Sasuke bersumpah melihat keadaan Hinata mirip udang rebus sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tch." Sasuke membalikkan badannya, berlari ke arah tangga.

Spontan badan proporsionalnya berdiri dan kakinya bersiap untuk berlari. "Tu-Tunggu! Kak Sasu—"

BLAM!

"—k-ke..." ia menghempaskan napasnya dengan cepat. "Kak Sasuke... Kak Sa... Su... Ke..."

Ia ikut menaiki anak tangga satu per satu, lalu duduk menyandar di pintu kamar Sasuke dan Naruto sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Kak Sasuke... apa salahku, sehingga Kakak membenciku?" ucapnya dengan keras.

.

"Jawab aku, Kak... jawablah... tolong... hiks..." ia terus meraung-raung. Sasuke tetap tidak mendengarnya.

.

"Me-Meskipun Kakak membenciku, e-entah kenapa... ha-hatiku tidak bisa membenci Kakak... bahkan aku bingung mengapa aku menyayangi Kakak hingga rasanya menyesakkan seperti ini! Hiks..." berpuluh-puluh tetes air mata menghiasi pipi ranumnya. Ia menghapusnya dengan kasar.

.

"Entah mengapa... sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, aku merasa kalau ada yang janggal dari Kakak... makanya aku selalu mencari tahu tentang Kakak... dan ternyata... kita berdua saudara kandung... hiks... mungkin itulah penyebabnya mengapa aku merasa dekat denganmu, Kak. Tapi... kenapa Kakak selalu bersikap kasar padaku?"

.

Ia tersenyum pelan. Mencoba menghilangkan sesenggukan akibat tangisannya itu. "Lalu... saat Kakak memelukku, anggapanku tentang Kakak pun berubah. Kakak ternyata sosok yang perhatian, hangat, dan penuh kasih sayang. Makanya... rasanya menyesakkan bila aku kehilangan Kakak..."

.

"...bahkan aku tidak tahu mengapa aku lebih menyayangi Kakak daripada Kak Naruto... hiks..." lagi-lagi ia menyeka air matanya dengan tajam.

.

Sasuke masih saja diam—mencoba mengalihkan pendengarannya dari tangis adi—sepertinya Sasuke tidak mau memanggil Hinata sebagai adiknya.

.

"Satu—ah—maksudku dua hal yang ingin kukatakan… hiks… yakni…"

.

"…aku sangat merasa bersyukur bertemu dengan Kakak. Terima kasih karena telah memberiku kasih sayang, kehangatan… dan rasa sesak ini. Aku akan selalu mengingatnya. Meskipun Kakak membenciku…"

.

.

.

Hinata menarik napas dengan susah payah. Putus sudah urat malunya untuk mengatakan hal ini. Pikirannya terus mengingat-ingat segala kejadian yang telah ia habiskan bersama Sasuke selama kurun waktu satu bulan ini. Saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, saat Sasuke menampar dirinya, saat Hinata memarahi Sasuke di depan publik, saat mereka tidur bersama dengan damainya saat salju turun—bahkan sempat dianggap Hinata sebagai kenangan paling berharga dalam hidupnya, saat mereka jalan-jalan bersama, saat mereka berdansa _waltz _saat prom, dan saat Sasuke kembali membencinya.

Hinata tersenyum pelan, lagi dan lagi.

"Hal terakhirnya… kuharap hubungan kita kembali membaik. Kau tahu Kak, hatiku terasa hampa karena kehilangan seseorang—maksudku dua orang lelaki yang sangat kusayangi selama sebulan ini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Perlahan namun pasti, badan Hinata kembali berdiri dan mengelus pintu itu dengan kasih sayang—seolah-olah ia sedang mendekap Sasuke dengan erat, lalu mulutnya mengucapkan kata dengan pelan, sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan pintu itu dan beranjak menuju _rooftop _rumah mereka.

"_Thanks for everything. I will always love you…_"

.

.

.

Kata-kata itu terasa seperti kata-kata perpisahan. Terdengar simpel namun terasa menyesakkan bagi dada Sasuke.

Ia meneteskan setetes air mata penyesalan. Ia paham sekali bahwa kali ini pertengkaran mereka tidak akan kembali lagi. Meski Hinata memaafkannya, ia pun tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

* * *

><p>"Ma, Pa, aku ke toilet dulu, ya," pamit Naruto pada kedua orangtuanya yang sedang asyik duduk memerhatikan khotbah pendeta.<p>

"Mm-hmm." mereka berdua hanya kompak mengangguk, tanpa memalingkan mata mereka dari pendeta.

Merasa paling kikuk, ia pun beranjak dari situ. Karena toilet berada di lantai bawah tanah itu, ia terpaksa menuruni anak tangga. Lalu—

"—HMMMMPH!" mulutnya dibekap.

Naruto merasa tubuhnya ditarik oleh seseorang. Sayangnya, karena lorong gereja itu gelap, ia tidak bisa melihat sosok orang itu.

"Hmmmmph! Hmmmmmph!" geramnya kesal. Orang itu mendadak memeluk Naruto.

DEG!

_Aroma ini... dekapan ini... pasti..._

.

.

.

"Kau kenal aku 'kan?" tanya orang itu—tepat di telinga Naruto. Tangannya mulai melepaskan bekapan di mulut Naruto.

_Dan... suara ini..._

.

Naruto membalikkan wajahnya, menghadap ke arah sosok orang itu.

.

.

.

"KUSHINA!" teriak Naruto kaget.

"Naruto-kun!" ia bersorak girang, "Mama rindu padamu, nak..." tatapan Kushina yang sangat senang itu membuat Naruto mulai terhanyut dalam suasana.

Lalu Kushina memeluknya erat-erat, dan mengelus punggung anaknya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Kalau dipeluk seerat ini, Naruto malah melupakan segala beban-beban yang ada di dunia ini. Kau tahu, kalau pelukan seorang ibu dapat menenangkan anaknya?

Naruto mencoba membalas pelukannya, namun...

_"...aku tidak pernah dihamili, kok. Aku juga belum pernah punya anak. Bahasa formalnya, aku masih _VIRGIN_."_

.

.

DEG!

Dengan tiba-tiba Naruto melepaskan pelukan itu dengan kasar.

.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Kushina yang salah tingkah.

Naruto kembali menatap tajam. "Dasar tidak tahu malu! Kau lupa kesalahanmu kemarin?"

.

Kushina menunduk pelan, dengan muka yang sayu. "Aku tahu... sangat tahu—bahkan tanpa kauberitahu pun aku sudah tahu."

"Lantas, kenapa memelukku? Hah?" Naruto tampaknya tidak mau berbasa-basi saat ini.

"Tunggu dulu Naruto! Aku belum selesai berbicara!" balas Kushina dengan kesabaran yang sudah habis. "Meski begitu... apa aku... tidak bisa... kaumaafkan lagi?" suaranya terdengar tercekat dan bergetar-getar.

.

.

.

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK!" gema teriakan Naruto di lorong itu membuat Kushina mundur setengah langkah. Ia—benar-benar—kaget.

.

"AKU TELAH MEMILIKI SEORANG IBU TIRI YANG JAUH LEBIH BAIK DARIMU! KAU MURAHAN, AKU TIDAK SUDI MELIHATMU LAGI!" teriak Naruto. Sisi gelapnya kini mulai bermunculan.

"..." Kushina menatap tidak percaya. Matanya berkaca-kaca, pernapasan yang sulit diatur, dan bibir yang bergetar-getar. Hatinya terasa disayat-sayat. Ia lebih terluka dibanding beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Naruto... sebelumnya... aku ingin menjelaskan... kalau mak-maksudku memberitahukan bahwa aku _virg_—"

"—CUKUP SUDAH! MULAI SEKARANG, JANGAN PERNAH BERTEMU DENGANKU LAGI! ANGGAP SAJA KALAU KITA SUDAH TAK ADA HUBUNGAN LAGI! MUNAFIK! PENGKHIANAT! IBLIS!" Naruto pun akhirnya berbalik arah, lalu berjalan. Namun...

BRUK!

.

.

.

"Kushina!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Sial... di mana _manajer_-nya?" gumam seorang lelaki berambut _blonde _sambil menggendong seorang perempuan berambut panjang berwarna merah terang dan berjalan menaiki tangga dari lorong. Mukanya mencari-cari sesuatu di sekitarnya.

Ada seorang lelaki berambut perak yang sedang kebingungan dan berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa saat Naruto berusaha mencari _manajer_-nya. Naruto benar-benar yakin bahwa laki-laki itulah _manajer _atau suamiKushina, sebab ia melihat Kushina bersama lelaki itu semalam ketika di balkon.

"Hei, Anda yang berambut perak!" teriak Naruto memanggil orang itu sambil berlari.

Lelaki itu tampak kaget ketika melihat Kushina digendong oleh seorang pemuda. "Kamu... siapa?" tanyanya.

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku hanya menemukannya di lorong toilet. Ia pingsan," ia pun menyenderkan Kushina pada gendongan Kakashi.

Lelaki bermasker itu hanya mengangguk. "Terimakasih telah menolong Kushina. Ini kartu namaku," ia lalu menyodorkan sebuah kartu kecil pada Naruto.

.

_S.D.S Production_

_Hatake Kakashi_

_Manager_

.

"Hatake... Kakashi..." Naruto membaca nama itu berulang-ulang.

Kakashi—nama sapaan lelaki itu—mengangguk. "Iya. Saya adalah _manajer _dari Kushina. Sekali lagi, saya mengucapkan terimakasih. Untung saja ia hanya pingsan." ucapnya. Sementara Naruto hanya sibuk menatap wajah tidur Kushina dengan damainya.

Perlahan-lahan mukanya mulai melembut. Ia menyusuri setiap objek-objek keindahan dari wajah ibu kandungnya itu—sebut saja bulu matanya yang terbentuk alami ke atas dan ditebali sedikit _mascara, _bibir yang menutup rapat dengan sempurna, dan alis yang mengarah dengan teratur.

Dan saat itulah... Naruto menyadari bahwa ibunya cantik. Sangat cantik.

_Andaikan... Kushina tertidur untuk selamanya..._

_Andaikan... Kushina tidak lagi dapat menjangkauku... untuk selamanya..._

.

.

.

DEGG!

.

Kepala Naruto serasa dihantam oleh batu yang besar. Setetes air matanya menetes cepat melewati pipinya.

"Ehem... kau tidak apa-apa?" Kakashi berdehem untuk sementara.

Naruto—yang sadar begitu dirinya ditegur—langsung menghapus air matanya yang refleks jatuh itu. Padahal wajahnya sama sekali tidak memiliki ekspresi. Namun... mengapa mukanya bisa mengeluarkan air mata? "A-Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku permisi dulu," kemudian Naruto berlari.

Ya, Naruto melewatkan acara ibadah gereja. Ia berlari, berlari, berlari, dan berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Sampai ia bisa menemukan tempat dimana ia bisa menceritakan sebuah kisah yang tak bisa dipendam sendirian olehnya pada seseorang. Juga ingin meminta sugesti padanya. Dan Naruto sadar. Orang yang ia butuhkan saat itu adalah...

...hanya Hinata, perempuan yang membuatnya merasa bersalah.

Hinata hanya menunduk ke bawah. Kakinya yang ia tekukkan menutupi kepalanya. Tangannya sibuk menulis sesuatu di kertas, lalu kertas itu ia simpan di kantong jaketnya, kemudian tangannya memeluk kakinya. Mulutnya berusaha menarik dan mengeluarkan napas untuk menghangatkan badannya di tempat ini—_rooftop_.

Ya, _rooftop _yang tidak terlalu besar namun juga tidak terlalu kecil milik keluarga Uzumaki ini baru dibuat sekitar sebulan yang lalu, saat Minato, Naruto dan Sasuke datang ke sini. Bagian paling atas ini biasa dipakai Mikoto untuk memperdalam hobinya—menanam, karena di sini terdapat banyak sekali tanaman. Sasuke dan Naruto biasa bermain _badminton _dan basket di sini. Minato memasang rumput sintetis namun lembut sebagai alas _rooftop _itu. Mereka sengaja tidak membuat atap bening karena Hinata tidak menyukainya. Ia lebih menyukai _rooftop _yang terbuka, karena... itu sangat membantunya dalam proses _menggalau_ yang biasa ia lakukan saat ingin membuat sebuah puisi untuk tugas sastra, maupun saat _menggalaukan_ seseorang. Seperti saat ini. Ditemani salju yang tidak terlalu lebat dan angin bersemilir membuatnya makin _galau_.

"_If I should stay... I would be in your way..._" mulutnya menyanyikan sebaris kata dari lagu '_I Will Always Love You_' dari Whitney Houston, sambil menahan kedinginan.

"_So I'll go... but I know... I'll think of you every step of the way..._"

"_And I... will always love you..._"

DEG.

Hinata merasa bahwa ia belum menyanyikan bagian _refrain_-nya. Lagipula, suaranya juga bukan suaranya. Hinata—yang terlihat takut-takut itu—memberanikan diri membalikkan mukanya ke arah sumber suara.

.

.

.

"Kak... Naruto?" Hinata melebarkan matanya. Ya, Naruto yang menyanyikan awal _refrain _lagu itu. Dan Hinata akui... suara Naruto lumayan juga. Ah, bukan saatnya ia memikirkan hal itu. Yang terpenting adalah: mengapa Naruto bisa mengetahui keberadaannya? Lalu, kenapa ia bisa pulang lebih cepat dari jam pulang kebaktian Natal?

"Sudah kuduga kau ada di sini. Lagi _galau _rupanya," ucapnya seraya tersenyum. Ia memang tahu kebiasaan Hinata yang aneh itu. Hinata malah menjadi salting.

"Boleh duduk di sini?" tanyanya sambil berjalan ke arah Hinata yang sedang duduk di atas rumput-rumput plastik itu.

Hinata hanya mengangguk kaku. Ia hanya menatap pada langit ketika Naruto duduk di dekat—sangat dekat malah—dirinya.

"Boleh curhat?"

Hinata semakin merasa tegang ketika ditanya hal itu. Bukankah hubungannya dengan Naruto sedang buruk? Lalu... mengapa Naruto bersikap seperti semuanya baik-baik saja?

Walaupun berpikir begitu, Hinata tetap mengangguk pelan.

"Ini... tentang Kushina." ucap lelaki berusia 18 tahun ini dengan perlahan-lahan.

"Ku-Kushina?" ulang Hinata. Naruto mengangguk.

"Aku bertemu dengannya tadi di lorong bawah tanah menuju toilet. Ia membekap mulutku, lalu... memelukku. Karena dipeluk dengan lembut, akhirnya aku membalas pelukannya."

"Namun... saat teringat kata-kata saat prom semalam itu... aku jadi melepaskan pelukannya dengan kasar dan kembali mengatainya dengan kata-kata kasar—persis seperti saat prom semalam," Hinata menutup mulutnya kaget.

"Lalu... saat aku berbalik meninggalkannya, ia malah pingsan—entah ia betul pingsan atau tidak—tapi saat melihat mukanya yang pingsan... aku malah berpikir bahwa apa yang akan terjadi kalau matanya akan tertutup untuk selama-lamanya seperti itu..." lanjutnya.

Hinata menatapnya dengan arti 'cepat—lanjutkan—karena—aku—penasaran'.

"Aku jadi bingung... apakah aku menyayanginya atau membencinya... uuuh..." erang Naruto sambil menunduk menatap rumput-rumput yang mulai tertutup salju.

.

.

.

Hinata menatap nanar pada kakak lelakinya itu. Hinata juga yakin, kalau ia menjadi Naruto, ia pasti akan merasa bimbang seperti itu. Kau tahu—bahwa dunia ini adalah pilihan, bukan? Hanya ada satu pilihan yang harus Naruto pilih, _menyayanginya _atau _membencinya_. Sungguh cobaan yang sangat berat. Belum lagi dirinya yang semakin menyusahkan Naruto. Betul-betul cowok yang tegar.

"Oh iya, Hinata," Naruto kembali menegakkan kepalanya, "Maafkan aku atas sikapku yang kemarin, ya. Semalam aku hanya terbawa emosi akibat bertemu Kushina saat prom. Jujur, saat tadi pagi—tepatnya saat kau sedang memasak dan aku datang ke dapur—aku merasa sangat tidak enak dicueki. Jadi..."

Hinata terlihat kaget. Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya. "...mau 'kan, kau memaafkanku?"

.

.

.

GREP!

.

.

.

"Hi... Hinata..." muka Naruto tiba-tiba mengeluarkan semburat merah karena sadar ia...

...dipeluk erat-erat.

"..." sang pelaku masih belum mau berbicara.

"Hina—"

"—Kakak bicara apa, sih? Seharusnya... aku yang minta maaf... ka-karena..." ucapan Hinata terputus karena menyadari adanya setetes air yang turun di pelupuk matanya. "...hiks... a-aku... se-selalu saja memperhatikan Kak Sasuke... yang selama ini menyakitiku... hiks..."

"Hinata..." Naruto mengelus rambut Hinata dengan lembut. "...awalnya aku memang berpikir bahwa kau memang selalu menaruh perhatianmu pada Sasuke, tetapi... semalam setelah aku bertengkar padamu, aku berpikir kalau kau selalu melihat Sasuke karena kalian adalah kakak-adik kandung. Jadi, kurasa wajar saja kalau kau selalu ingin mendekati Sasuke."

Hinata makin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Tapi... tapi..."

"Tenanglah, Hinata. Inilah resiko kalau kau dan Sasuke terlalu kembar. Akhirnya, kau merasa sesak juga," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut. Tangannya tak henti-hentinya mengelus rambut halus adiknya.

"Kalau begitu..." Hinata melanjutkan, "...apa Kak Sasuke merasakan hal yang sama?"

"Kurasa iya," Naruto kembali melanjutkan, "Karena kurasa jikalau kalian kembar, maka perasaan kalian saat ini pun akan sama."

Hinata makin mengencangkan pelukannya. "Hiks... tapi, hubunganku dengan Kak Sasuke kini telah hancur..."

Naruto kembali tersenyum. "Hinata, Hinata. Percayalah, kalian tidak mungkin akan terus bertengkar seperti ini. Semua akan menjadi indah pada waktunya. Hanya kau yang perlu bersabar, juga lakukanlah usaha supaya kalian kembali berbaikan."

Hinata mengendurkan pelukannya. Ia menatap Naruto dalam-dalam, lalu mengecup pipi kakaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tak lupa ia mengucapkan, "Terima kasih atas nasihatnya, Kak... entah kenapa kini aku merasa lega sekarang." lalu perempuan berzodiak _Capricorn _itu kembali memeluk Naruto.

Sementara Naruto sendiri malah merona, namun ia kini lega. Ya, bukankah ia telah berjanji pada Hinata bahwa mereka berdua akan membagi rasa sakit mereka masing-masing?

Meskipun Hinata lega, sebenarnya ia merasa sedikit mengganjal. Karena ia masih bertengkar dengan Sasuke. Namun, nanti ia akan berusaha mencari cara agar Sasuke mau berbaikan dengannya.

Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Entahlah. Yang jelas, Sasuke kini merasa sesak sambil menatap salju. Bola mata hitam kelamnya seakan-akan ingin bertanya mengapa hatinya begitu terasa sesak seperti ini. Begitulah. Sasuke memang lelaki yang tidak peka meski ia orang yang jenius sekalipun.

* * *

><p>Hinata dan Naruto kini mencoba <em>refreshing <em>sejenak—sekaligus sebagai perayaan pendamaian dari pertengkaran mereka berdua. Memang cukup aneh, tapi entah kenapa mereka kini bertingkah seperti orang yang terlalu hiperaktif. Kini mereka berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumah mereka yang mulai ramai karena orang-orang baru saja selesai beribadah.

"_By the way, _tadi kenapa Kak Naruto pulang lebih cepat? Bukankah kebaktian belum selesai?" tanya Hinata mengawali percakapan.

"Ummm... karena aku bertemu Kushina tadi. Lalu, aku rasa tadi aku sedang dalam keadaan emosi, makanya aku memutuskan untuk pulang saja. Bukankah kalau beribadah kita harus membersihkan diri kita?" jawab Naruto panjang lebar.

"Umm... iya juga," timpal Hinata. Ternyata semboyan mereka sama juga.

Giliran Naruto yang bertanya. "Sekarang gilliranmu. Kenapa kau tidak ikut beribadah?"

"Sama dengan Kakak. Tadi aku 'kan bermusuhan dengan Kakak," Hinata memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Iiih... kau itu menggemaskan sekali!" jerit Naruto sambil mencubit kedua pipi _chubby_ Hinata yang akhirnya dibalas oleh erangan sakit oleh Hinata.

"Aargh! Sakiiit!" desisnya.

"Salah sendiri, kenapa kau punya wajah seimut ini?" canda Naruto.

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya tertawa bersama dengan lantang, sambil ditemani dengan candaan-candaan ringan.

* * *

><p>"Hinata, aku ingin ke toilet umum. Kau mau ikut?" ajak Naruto.<p>

Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak usah, aku menunggu saja,"

"Kalau begitu tunggulah di luar. Jangan kemana-mana, di sana sedang banyak orang berlalu-lalang," pesan Naruto sebelum memasuki toilet umum. Hinata mengangguk pasrah.

Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang dipendam Hinata: ia selalu diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. _Oh, c'mon, _setiap orang pasti ingin diperlakukan dengan dewasa 'kan? Itulah yang menjadi gertakan hati Hinata yang selalu ia pendam. Selama ini ia selalu sabar dengan nasihat Mikoto yang berbunyi "Jangan lupa mandi!", "Cuci tangan sebelum makan!", dan lain-lain yang tergolong dalam perintah-perintah dan larangan untuk anak-anak.

"Memangnya kenapa sih kalau di keramaian?" decihnya kesal. Penasaran, ia mencoba mengunjungi kerumunan-kerumunan orang-orang itu. Sepertinya survey memang benar, bahwa semakin manusia dilarang, semakin besarlah keingintahuannya.

"Uukh... uukh..." Hinata merasa sesak berdesakan di antara orang-orang itu. Ia merasa terjepit di antara kerumunan-kerumunan itu, sehingga otomatis pasokan oksigen yang diterima Hinata tidaklah cukup.

Dan tiba-tiba, segerombolan orang datang entah dari mana dengan menyerobot barisan kerumunan itu, dan tiba-tiba menarik tangan Hinata yang mulai lemas itu.

Hinata sebenarnya ingin berteriak, namun napasnya terasa sesak. Ia hanya pasrah diculik.

Padahal... Hinata tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya akan terjadi hal yang mengancam nyawanya.

* * *

><p>"Hei, Shion! Kau sudah <em>update <em>berita terbaru tentang Sasuke-sama?" tanya seorang perempuan berkacamata yang tengah asyik mengetik di HP-nya sambil tiduran di ranjangnya.

Perempuan berambut pirang yang sedang duduk di meja komputer itu pun membalas pertanyaannya. "Hmm... belum, tapi—"

"KAU ITU BAGAIMANA, SIH? MAU KUPECAT DARI _FANSCLUB _INI? HAH?" teriak perempuan itu sambil duduk di samping ranjangnya, menghadap perempuan yang disapa Shion itu.

"Ti... Tidak, Karin-sama, tapi... dengarkan aku dulu! Ini masalah yang memang menyangkut Sasuke-sama juga!" raut muka Shion tampak serius ketika mengatakannya.

Karin—perempuan yang berkacamata itu—memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya yang turun, lalu menarik napas akibat emosinya yang selalu naik-turun itu. "Phiuft... apa yang kaudapat?"

"Hmm... kali ini dari _blog _Yakumo-sama," Shion menyeringai lebar, "Tampaknya ia habis dicampakkan oleh Sasuke-sama."

"Eh? Yakumo-sama? Yang pacarnya Sasuke-sama itu 'kan?" tebak Karin sambil menghampiri temannya itu.

"Pastinya. Lihat saja!" tunjuk Shion pada layar monitor, menunjuk pada sebuah entri _blog_ yang dimaksudnya.

_Catatan Bodohku_

_Meski aku telah dicampakkan olehmu, sebenarnya aku... masih menyukaimu._

_Jujur, sebenarnya, saat mulutku dengan cepatnya mengatakan 'putus', aku merasa seperti telah melakukan sebuah kesalah besar. Ya, aku sungguh-sungguh menyesal._

_Tapi... ada benarnya juga aku mengatakan hal itu. Setelah kau pindah, kau jarang—sangat jarang malah—mengabariku. Kau asyik bermain dengan 'kenalan'-mu yang kini kau sebut dengan adik. Aku yakin, pasti ada rahasia yang belum kuketahui dari kalian berdua._

_Ingin sekali rasanya membunuh adikmu itu, agar hubungan kita berjalan dengan damai seperti dulu._

_Ah, kau memang bukan lelaki yang kukenal dulu..._

"Wow..." Karin melonjak gembira, "...cerita yang _galau _rupanya."

"Bukan itu masalahnya, Karin-sama—kau mengerti maksudku?" Shion menatap tajam pada ketuanya.

Karin mengangguk puas. "Misi kita, bukan? Tentu saja."

"Lantas, apa yang kau tunggu, ketua? Ayo kita cari dia!" perintah Shion disertai seringaian yang lebar.

Mereka lalu mengambil pisau lipat, botol semprot gas air mata ukuran kecil, dan ponsel. Lalu mereka memasukkan ketiga benda itu ke dalam tas pinggang mereka yang kecil. Mereka berpakaian agak tertutup, namun berwarna cerah agar ia tidak disangka sebagai seorang penjahat. Lalu mereka segera berlari keluar ke arah kerumunan orang-orang. Menjalankan misi utama mereka.

Dan misi utama mereka adalah...

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke Fans Club <em>adalah sebuah klub sejenis _fan-girling _yang misteriusyang terdiri dari tiga orang—sebut saja Karin sang ketua, serta Shion dan Konan sebagai anak buah. Mereka bertiga bersekolah di Miyagami—sama dengan Hinata, Naruto dan Sasuke. Dan mereka sangat merahasiakan keberadaan klub ini karena misi mereka yang menyeramkan itu.

Karena misi mereka adalah... membunuh Hinata agar menjauh dari Sasuke.

.

Cukup sudah sedikit deskripsi dari mereka. Kini mereka berdua—Konan tidak ada karena ia sakit—sedang berlari menerobos kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di hamparan salju.

"Kau yakin ini jalan menuju ke rumah target kita?" tanya Karin.

Shion mengangguk cepat. "Aku telah melihat datanya dari _website _sekolah kita. _Website _sekolah tidak mungkin berbohong. Apalagi kita harus _log in _untuk bisa melihat data-data murid,"

"_Good job,_" Karin mengacungkan jempolnya yang disambut senyuman puas oleh Shion.

Yah, mereka memutuskan untuk berlari ke rumah Hinata, karena jarak antara rumah Karin yang merupakan markas dari klub itu sangat dekat dengan rumah Hinata.

Mereka terus berlari, berlari dan berlari. Namun...

...mereka melihat seorang perempuan yang sedang terhimpit antara kedua orang yang berbadan besar. Ia terlihat bersusah payah untuk mengeluarkan badannya dari himpitan itu.

"Ketua, target kita ada di sini..." ucap Shion sambil bernapas dengan tersengal-sengal.

Karin yang menyadarinya pun langsung menegurnya, "Kau jangan lengah dulu! Kita tangkap dia!"

Kemudian, dengan gerak yang cepat, mereka mengeluarkan Hinata dari himpitan itu, namun mereka membekapnya. Hinata—yang saat itu terlihat lengah—hanya terdiam pasrah.

"Hei, gadis ini aneh. Ia tidak teriak apa-apa meskipun kita culik," Shion yang menyadari hal itu langsung bertanya pada Karin yang sedang sibuk mencari tempat yang pas untuk membunuh Hinata.

"Ia sedang lengah. Teruslah membekapnya semakin kencang!" perintah Karin—yang tentunya dengan bisikan—sambil menambahkan, "Ah! Kita berhenti di sana!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ungggh..." Hinata menyadarkan dirinya setelah pingsan setelah selang beberapa menit akibat dibekap terlalu kencang. Namun, kali ini ia merasakan sakit yang terletak di rahang dan tubuhnya.

.

Ya. Tubuhnya diikat dan dililitkan dengan tiang, sehingga ia tidak dapat bergerak dengan leluasa. Dan rahangnya... entah kenapa sulit digerakkan, meski ia masih bisa berbicara dengan jelas.

.

Ia juga melihat keadaan sekitar. Salju masih turun. Ia juga berada di lapangan luas yang ditanami rumput-rumput pendek. Satu pertanyaan yang ada di otaknya: _mengapa aku bisa di sini?_

Dan... ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap lekat-lekat pada dua perempuan yang tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kalian... siapa?" tanyanya pelan. Hawa yang sangat menusuknya membuat suaranya bergetar kedinginan.

"Kami? Kau tidak perlu tahu. Yang jelas, kini tujuan kami mau membunuhmu." ucapnya santai. Hinata terlihat panik.

.

.

.

"A-APA MAKSUDMU? ATAS DASAR APA KALIAN MAU MEMBUNUHKU?" Hinata berteriak sambil menekuk kakinya yang awalnya diselonjorkan itu.

"Santai saja. Toh sebentar lagi kau akan ke surga, anak manis. Kau tahu bahwa mati demi mengorbankan kakaknya adalah perbuatan yang baik?" Karin tersenyum dengan palsu.

Hinata bergidik ngeri. "Coba jelaskan dengan kata-kata yang dapat kumengerti!"

Shion yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya membuka mulutnya. "Dasar bocah bodoh. Kau tahu Kurama Yakumo 'kan?"

"Y-Ya, kenapa?" tanya Hinata gugup.

"Tampaknya ia baru saja mencampakkan kakakmu." ucap Karin dengan cepat. Ia tidak mau berbasa-basi seperti yang dilakukan oleh Shion.

DEG!

"Ti... Tidak mungkin!" cegah Hinata sebelum mulut orang itu mulai membicarakannya lebih dalam lagi. "Kak Yakumo dan Kak Sasuke itu saling mencintai satu sama lain! Jangan bercanda!"

"_Whoa, _mulutmu cepat sekali membalasnya. Padahal rahangmu tadi sudah kutendang. Tidak sakit, ya?" celetuk Karin sebelum Hinata menyadarinya.

.

"Ja-Jadi... ka-kalian..." Hinata sedikit meringis kesakitan sambil membiarkan rahangnya yang berdenyut kesakitan.

"Yap. Intinya, tadi kami melihat _blog _Yakumo, lalu melihat postingan terbarunya dan kami melihat pada suatu kata yang bertuliskan _'Ingin sekali rasanya membunuh adikmu itu, agar hubungan kita berjalan dengan damai seperti dulu.'_." Karin terus menceritakan isi blog Yakumo, tanpa melanjutkan tentang tendangan di rahang itu.

"Bohong! Kalian berdua bohong! Dasar orang-orang bodoh! Kalia—"

BUAGH!

"Aaaaah!" teriak Hinata kesakitan. Kali ini perutnya yang rata itu ditendang Karin dengan kuat. Tak heran jikalau ia berteriak seperti itu. Beruntunglah Karin dan Shion membawanya ke lapangan luas yang tidak diketahui orang-orang yang tinggal di sekitar sini. Tempat ini sangat luas dan sepi.

"_Watch your mouth, bitch. _Kami itu satu kelas dengan Sasuke," Shion tampaknya mulai serius kali ini.

"Ka-Kalian... ugh... sekolah di... Miyagami?" tanya Hinata dengan susah payah akibat rasa nyeri di rahang sekaligus tendangan di perutnya tadi.

Mereka tidak menjawabnya. Hinata kembali berteriak, "Lalu apa hubungannya kisah Kak Yakumo dengan kalian?"

Mereka menjawab dengan kompak. "Ini berhubungan dengan misi _fansclub _kami, yaitu..."

.

"...MEMBUNUHMU."

.

.

.

"A-APA?" Hinata tidak percaya atas apa yang telah didengarnya.

"Kami ingin membunuhmu agar kami bisa dekat dengan Sasuke secara bebas," jelas Karin yang semakin membuat Hinata semakin takut.

"..." Hinata menutup matanya dengan paksa, kemudian membukanya dengan mata yang menyiratkan kepasrahan.

.

.

.

"Bunuh saja aku."

.

.

.

"Eh? Kau serius?" tanya Shion yang memandangnya dengan heran.

"Aku tahu, aku hanya akan memberatkan semua orang di dunia ini, termasuk Kak Sasuke." Hinata berhenti sejenak, berusaha membuat kedua perempuan yang berada di depannya menunggu cerita selanjutnya.

"Jadi... sesuai dengan kata-kata dari kalian, aku rela mengorbankan nyawaku demi Kak Sasuke—meski ia membenciku saat ini." perempuan kelahiran Konoha ini kemudian menarik napas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Aku sudah berkali-kali menyakitinya. Meski ia membenciku, aku akan selalu menyayanginya..."

.

.

.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai." perintah Karin sambil mengambil pisau lipat dari tas pinggangnya.

Hinata mencoba merilekskan badannya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Ya, karena saat ini... adalah saat-saat terakhir ia berada di bumi.

.

"Selamat tinggal, Kak Naruto dan Kak Sasuke..."

_SRAAAAAAT!_

* * *

><p>Pemuda berambut biru dongker itu berusaha mengunci pagar rumah keluarganya dengan cekatan. Berdiam diri sambil ditemani oleh berbagai macam buku-buku pelajaran yang tebal membuatnya semakin <em>bad mood<em>, bukannya santai.

Ia mencoba mencari sesuatu yang menarik dari tempat lingkungan sekitarnya. Lagipula, ia juga belum mengenal seluk beluk blok ini dengan baik. Semenjak kepindahannya dari Osaka, ia langsung disibukkan oleh berbagai kegiatan klub, belajar mengajar, dan seluruh kegiatan sekolah lainnya—maklumlah, semenjak kepindahannya, Sasuke dan Naruto menjadi bintang idola Miyagami—sehingga ia tidak punya waktu untuk menghapal setiap tempat di lingkungan ini. Paling banter ia mengetahui toko bahan makanan, toko cemilan, dan tempat tongkrongan ramen yang dekat dengan rumahnya. Itu pun dari rekomendasi teman-temannya saat mereka hendak merayakan keberhasilan mereka.

Sasuke hanya terus meneruskan perjalanannya ke suatu tempat yang sepi, tanpa mempedulikan dirinya yang kemungkinan besar tersesat. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini. Kalau ia sudah tersesat, biasanya ia akan mengeluarkan _handphone_-nya, lalu mulai mengaktifkan GPS dan mencari sinyal. Dan saat itulah, ia mulai mengikuti arah GPS menuju ke rumahnya kembali dengan mengetikkan alamatnya.

Tanpa sadar, ia mendengar suatu teriakan.

"_KYAAAAAAA!_"

.

.

.

"Suara apa itu?" gumamnya pelan, lalu menengok kiri kanan, mencari sumber suara. Dan saat suara itu hilang, kembalilah suara teriakan itu berbunyi. Teriakan itu seperti meneriakkan rasa sakit.

"_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_"

Dengan sigap, Sasuke sudah mengetahui di mana asal suara itu. Ia langsung berlari ke suatu lapangan yang luas, di mana Sasuke melihat dua orang perempuan sedang menghadap ke tembok. Tangannya memegang pisau yang bersimbah darah segar. Sayangnya, jarak mereka sangat jauh—bahkan ukuran mereka hanya sebesar semut di mata obsidian Sasuke. Namun, Sasuke tetap menyaksikannya dengan cermat.

"_Kenapa kau bocah? Katanya kau setuju akan dibunuh! Mengapa berteriak?_"

"_Hmmm... Karin-sama memang benar. Bukankah kau setuju akan menyayangi Sasuke meski ia membencimu? Lagipula, Sasuke juga tidak akan peduli padamu lagi. Kaulah yang telah menghancurkan hubungan Sasuke dengan Yakumo._"

"_Sasu... ke? Kenapa namaku dibawa-bawa?_" tanya Sasuke dalam hati. Ia merasa ada yang janggal dengan peristiwa ini.

Ia sempat mengira bahwa 'Sasuke' yang dimaksud bukanlah dirinya, namun ia mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat familiar dengan telinganya.

Ya, suara yang terasa sangat menyesakkan saat didengar olehnya.

"_A-Aku... tadi hanya... menjerit kesakitan. Me-Mengenai Kak Sasuke... a-aku tidak akan membahasnya lagi. Si-Silahkan lanjutkan..._"

.

.

.

Dan Sasuke sadar...

.

...ia telah melakukan kesalahan yang besar.

.

Ia telah membuat Hinata salah paham.

.

Ia telah membuat Hinata menderita selama ini.

.

Ia telah membuat Hinata kebingungan atas sikapnya.

.

Ia... telah membuat nyawa Hinata terancam.

Seharusnya, dirinyalah yang pantas mati dibanding Hinata.

Namun... ia telat menyadarinya.

.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, merapatkan giginya dengan kesal sambil mengumamkan kata 'bodoh' untuk dirinya sendiri.

Namun... cemoohan tidaklah membawa perubahan. Sasuke langsung bergerak dengan cepat. Berlari berpuluh-puluh meter tanpa memikirkan pegalnya kakinya maupun tentang Yakumo.

Yakumo bukanlah masalah adiknya. Tapi dirinyalah yang mengait-kaitkan dengan Hinata. Salahnya sendiri terlalu dekat dengan Hinata. Ia tidak sadar bahwa ia telah membuat Hinata salah paham tentang urusannya dengan Yakumo. Hinata malah merasa bahwa ia penghalang dalam hubungan kakaknya. Ini benar-benar masalah besar.

Ia terus berlari. Ia tahu, ia akan telat menyelamatkan Hinata. Namun... saat ini saja, Sasuke ingin melihat wajah Hinata untuk yang terakhir kalinya...

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata's POV<strong>

_CRAAAAAAAAASH!_

.

Sekali lagi, pisau itu menggoresi kulit kakiku. Aku mencoba menahan sakit dengan menggigiti bibirku.

Sudah berkali-kali mereka menggores bagian tangan dan kakiku seperti itu—bahkan bagian dalam daging dalam tanganku mulai terlihat.

Sedangkan aku hanya melihatnya dengan pasrah. Beruntung mereka belum menusuk perutku, sehingga aku masih setengah hidup seperti ini.

_Kami-sama_... aku memang sudah pantas mati, bukan?

Sudah banyak dosa yang kulakukan. Membuat Kak Sasuke menderita seperti ini, selalu saja memprioritaskan Kak Sasuke dibanding Kak Naruto, juga menghancurkan hubungan Kak Sasuke dan Kak Yakumo.

Aku... memang bodoh.

_CRAAAAAAAAASH!_

Demi Tuhan, ini benar-benar sakit. Kali ini mereka mulai menyerang pahaku. Sungguh goresan yang sangat dalam. Tapi... sakit dalam batin Kak Sasuke, Kak Naruto, dan Kak Yakumo-lah yang lebih sakit. Itu semua karena aku.

"Shion, kau serang wajahnya. Aku masih ingin menyayat bagian bawah kakinya,"

Aku mulai tegang. Denyutan sakit pun mulai bermunculan di mana-mana. Lagi-lagi, kembali aku menggigit bibirku hingga berdarah.

_CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!_

.

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

.

Kedua pipiku tersayat oleh perempuan yang berambut pirang sambil tersenyum menyeringai padaku.

"Sakit? Tahan ya." ucapnya santai, sambil menyayat pipi sebelahku dengan cepat. Ia mengusap-usap luka di pipiku dan menggosokkannya ke seluruh wajahku. Aku meringis karena perih.

Ya, mukaku kini bersimbah darah.

"Nah, sekarang saatnya bagian utamanya. Shion, kau bagian nadi lehernya, sedangkan aku akan menusuk perutnya." perintah perempuan yang berkacamata itu yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari Shion.

Sebenarnya... aku tidak ingin mati. Tapi... ini semua demi ketenangan dunia ini. Ya, dunia ini pasti akan damai tentram tanpa aku.

Aku terus memikirkan kebahagiaanku di dunia ini, sebelum nyawaku naik ke kahyangan.

Minimal aku telah memiliki banyak kebahagiaan di dunia ini, sehingga aku pasti akan meninggal dengan damai. Tidak seperti orang yang mati bunuh diri dengan sia-sia.

"Bersiaplah, wahai—"

BUAGH!

.

.

.

"—tidak akan kubiarkan kau menusuknya."

.

.

.

.

.

Demi apa... aku melihat Kak Sasuke sedang meremas tangan perempuan berambut merah itu?

Wajahnya terlihat marah besar.

.

"U-Ughhh... Sa... Sasuke-sama..." erangnya sambil mencoba melepaskan tangannya.

"Aku baru tahu kau memanggilku Sasuke-sama..." Kak Sasuke berbisik di telinga Karin, "...Karin."

Mukanya memerah seketika.

Dan saat Karin sedang terbuai itulah...

DUAGHH!

...Kak Sasuke menendangnya.

.

.

.

Aku terdiam lemas melihatnya. Perempuan berambut pirang itu melangkah mundur ke belakang. Kak Sasuke kemudian memegang pergelangan tangannya, kemudian membantingnya ke arah rumput-rumput penuh salju.

.

.

.

"Kak... Sasuke..." ucapku. Ia terlihat berjalan ke arahku. Aku hanya bisa pasrah atas apa yang dilakukannya, sebab aku tidak dapat melihat apa lagi yang terjadi setelah itu. Rasanya... aku sedang bermimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

"Astaga Hinata, kau di mana?" Naruto terus-menerus mengungkapkan kalimat penuh kekhawatiran itu sambil menerobos barisan orang-orang yang berjalan yang menurutnya—_well_—sangat lambat.

Ia tidak menghiraukan orang-orang yang memarahinya akibat dirinya yang mendorong orang-orang itu agar berjalan lebih cepat, bahkan sampai seorang kakek-kakek mengatainya '_sinting!_'.

Saat ia terjebak dalam kerumunan orang-orang itu, ia mendapat SMS dari Sasuke. Dalam keadaan terdesak, terpaksa ia membuka SMS itu.

_From: Sasuke Teme_

_Naruto, pergilah ke Konoha Hospital. Hinata dirawat akibat luka-luka sayatan yang dilakukan oleh dua perempuan._

.

"Teme..." Naruto menutup mulutnya kaget. Ia tahu inilah pertama kalinya Sasuke memanggilnya dengan 'Naruto', bukan 'Dobe'. Tapi—maaf—hal itu bukanlah hal penting untuk saat ini. _Timing _yang buruk untuk bermain-main.

"Kenapa... Hinata... ada bersamamu?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Barang ini lucu sekali," gumam Yakumo sambil menatap berbinar sebuah gantungan HP lucu dengan bola-bola kecil yang berbulu halus berjumlah dua buah yang masing-masing bola berwarna _soft pink _dan _soft orange_. Di tengahnya ada sebuah _ring bell _mini yang berwarna kuning.

"Terima kasih gantungan yang lucu, karena kau telah membuatku melupakan Sasuke," ucapnya pelan sambil mengelus bola-bola lucu itu.

Dan tiba-tiba, hal yang terjadi pada Naruto juga terjadi padanya—ia mendapat SMS.

"Eh? SMS dari siapa?" tanyanya bingung, lalu melihat tampilan awal layar.

_One message from Sasuke 3._

Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dua kali lipat.

"Sa... su... ke..." ia menyebut nama itu dua kali—itu pun dengan bibir yang bergemetaran.

"_Apa kau... mengirimkan jawabanmu atas pertanyaanku semalam?_" batinnya grogi.

Setelah ia buka, ternyata ia mengharapkan yang sia-sia saja.

_From: Sasuke 3_

_Yakumo, pergilah ke Konoha Hospital. Hinata dirawat akibat luka-luka sayatan yang dilakukan oleh dua perempuan._

.

.

.

Ia meremas HP-nya dengan kencang. Untunglah HP itu tidak rusak kalau ia mencengkeramnya lebih kuat lagi.

"Sasuke... kau... memilih Hinata? Hiks..." tangisnya pelan.

"Sasuke... kau... bodoh... bahkan lebih dari orang-orang yang lebih bodoh... hiks..."

Yakumo tiba-tiba tersadar bahwa menangis tidak ada gunanya. Ya, tangisan itu hanya membuat beban pikirannya malah bertambah.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menangis saat ini," ia menyeka air matanya dengan cepat, "Sekarang waktunya untuk ke rumah sakit!"

Kemudian ia berlari menjauh dari toko kelontong itu, lalu menaiki taksi.

Terkadang, di saat seperti ini, ada waktunya Yakumo berubah menjadi dewasa.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pa, kita makan malam di mana?" tanya Mikoto dengan mesranya pada Minato.

"Ramen?" saran Minato sambil sibuk menyetir dengan kecepatan yang lumayan tinggi.

Kebaktian telah selesai, sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk berdua saja sampai nanti malam. Naruto juga telah mengabari mereka berdua bahwa ia pulang ke rumah dikarenakan ia merasa sedikit tidak enak badan.

"Hmm... itu sudah biasa. Bagaimana kalau kita ke restoran Italia?" tolak Mikoto dengan halus.

"Ide bagus. Tapi aku pernah mendengar di TV bahwa seorang artis _pop _mengatakan jangan pernah mengajak berkencan ke restoran Italia," terka Minato.

Mikoto tertawa pelan. "Hahaha, mengapa kau mempercayai kata-kata Justin Bieber? _Well, _kita bukanlah remaja yang konyol, Minato."

"Baiklah," Minato kembali menyetujui saran Mikoto.

_Kriiiing~!_

Saat itu juga, HP mereka berdua berbunyi bersamaan.

"Eh? Kenapa tanda SMS kita bisa bisa bersamaan seperti ini?" Mikoto menatap heran pada HP-nya.

Minato hanya tersenyum pelan. "Kurasa ada yang mengirimkan SMS yang sama ke kita. Coba saja kau buka,"

"Baiklah," jawabnya lalu membuka isinya dan membacanya dengan nada yang sedikit kikuk.

_From: Sasuke_

_Bu, pergilah ke Konoha Hospital. Hinata dirawat akibat luka-luka sayatan yang dilakukan oleh dua perempuan._

"Apa maksudnya?" suara Minato mulai meninggi. "Sasuke tidak pernah mengirimkan kabar burung seperti itu."

"Justru itulah, sepertinya sangat penting. Kalau gitu, lebih baik kita batalkan acara makan malam kita," ujar Mikoto sambil mendesah kecewa.

Minato membelokkan setirnya dengan frustasi.

"_Sasuke... kurasa memang sudah saatnya..._" ia membatin dalam hatinya.

* * *

><p>Pemuda bermanik <em>onyx <em>itu mendesah khawatir sambil menatap ubin yang kini menjadi pijakannya. Ia terus menunggu sampai ada seseorang keluar dari ruang rawat Hinata. Tapi, nampaknya Sasuke harus bersabar sedikit lagi.

Pasti ia akan dimarahi Naruto, kedua orangtuanya, dan Yakumo. Tapi, yang penting ia sudah melakukan hal yang benar, yakni memberitahukan mereka semua. Pasti mereka akan semakin marah dan benci padanya apabila ia merahasiakan semuanya.

"SASUKE!"

Penggabungan suara yang serak nan nge-_bass _dengan suara lengkingan khas wanita membuatnya kaget.

.

.

.

"Naruto, Yakumo!" ia terlihat terkejut melihat mereka berdua yang memegangi bahu dan bernapas tersengal-sengal.

"Hhahh... hahh... di mana Hinata?" tanya Naruto dengan susah payah.

"Ia masih dirawat. Tunggulah sebentar lagi," ucap Sasuke dengan nada merasa bersalah.

Mendengar hal itu, Yakumo langsung merasa bersalah. Mereka bertiga akhirnya duduk di kursi tunggu.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi!" Yakumo mulai bersuara.

Sasuke menatap tajam ke depan. "Aku melihatnya di sebuah lapangan yang luas. Aku juga mendengar jeritan yang terdengar seperti suaranya. Merasa curiga, akhirnya aku berlari ke sana dan... ia memang Hinata,"

"Saat ia telah pingsan karena kehabisan darah, aku membawanya menuju ke sini. Ia terlihat _shock_," lanjutnya dengan raut yang menggambarkan penyesalan.

"Teme... ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan... kenapa kau kembali mendiami Hinata semenjak semalam? Kau punya masalah apa dengannya?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba—setelah mengatur kembali pernapasannya.

"..."

"Teme? Kenapa kau tidak menjawabnya?" suaranya mulai meninggi karena tersulut emosi.

"I-Itu masalahku, i-itu semua... karenaku!" Yakumo mengambil alih pembicaraan Sasuke.

"Yakumo..." Naruto berganti menatap Yakumo dengan bingung.

Yakumo memberanikan diri—bersiap-siap terkena batunya. "A-Aku mempengaruhi Sasuke... bahwa Hinata adalah pacarnya... juga mengatakannya bahwa Hinata hanyalah seorang boneka..."

"Yakumo, dengarkan aku," Naruto menghela napas sebentar. "Kau tidak bersalah. Dobe yang bersalah. Seharusnya Sasuke mampu mengatur prioritasnya antara kau dan Hinata. Sedangkan kau memang telah melakukan hal yang benar."

"Teme benar, Yakumo. Aku memang salah." Sasuke terlihat menyesal sambil menunduk. Agak aneh memang—bahwa seorang mantan Uchiha ini mengucapkan kata 'aku—memang—salah'.

Lelaki berambut _raven _itu pun menempatkan wajah Yakumo yang menangis perlahan ke dadanya sambil mengelus rambutnya dengan perlahan. "Tenanglah, Yakumo..."

"Hiks... meski kau bisa memaafkanku, aku bahkan tak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri... hiks..." tangisnya terus-menerus.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba seorang dokter—yang dikawal dengan kedua susternya—akhirnya keluar dari kamar rawat Hinata setelah selang beberapa menit mereka bertiga menunggu.

"Dokter!" Naruto paling antusias menyambut dokter tersebut. "Bagaimana keadaan Hinata?"

Dokter itu hanya tersenyum tipis. "Ia baik-baik saja. Tapi, sepertinya ia mengalami infeksi pada luka di wajahnya, sehingga mukanya terpaksa harus diperban."

"Kalau begitu, boleh saya melihatnya?" tanya Naruto terburu-buru lagi.

Sang dokter mengangguk. "Baiklah, kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu." Lalu dokter bersama dengan perawatnya itu pun kembali berjalan.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto langsung memasuki kamar rawat Hinata—meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menenangkan Yakumo yang terlihat _shock _itu.

* * *

><p>Sebenarnya Naruto sangat tidak suka dengan rumah sakit. Aroma khas obat-obatan yang menyebar pada tiap kamar, suara alat EKG yang berbunyi, dan makanan yang tidak enak itu membuatnya berusaha menjaga kestabilan tubuhnya agar tidak dirawat di sini.<p>

Perlahan-lahan namun pasti, ia telah menatap wajah Hinata yang mendapat jahitan. Tubuh dan wajahnya pun diperban—hanya mata, hidung, dan mulutnya saja yang tidak ditutupi oleh perban. Wajahnya terlihat sayu, dan matanya sama sekali belum tertutup. Pada perban-perban itu,

"Hinata!" Naruto berlari mendekati ranjang Hinata yang berwarna putih bersih.

"Kak... Naruto..." sapanya begitu Naruto berada di sampingnya.

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir.

Hinata hanya tersenyum lembut. "Seperti yang Kakak lihat sendiri—aku tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

Naruto memeluk Hinata dengan erat. Tangan Hinata tak mampu membalas pelukannya dengan erat, sebab ia masih merasakan nyeri yang luar biasa akibat sayatan pada tangannya itu ketika ingin menggerakkannya.

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau lari ke arah jalan raya?" ucapnya pelan pada bahu Hinata.

Yang ditanya pun malah kaget. "Ka... Kakak tahu kalau aku ber-berdesakan di jalan raya?"

"Teme yang memberitahuku," ucap Naruto sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

.

.

.

"Kak... Sasuke?" rasanya seperti sulit dipercaya saat nama 'Sasuke' dibawa-bawa dalam kecelakaan Hinata kali ini. Bukankah... Sasuke sedang di rumah? Ia juga yakin melihat Sasuke, namun kenyataan itu ia tepis karena mustahil jika Sasuke menolongnya.

"Iya. Teme yang menemukanmu saat kau sedang terkapar akibat perbuatan dua perempuan yang menghajarmu," jelasnya dengan singkat.

Hinata terdiam sebentar. Tunggu dulu.

Bukankah Sasuke membencinya? Kalau benar, mengapa Sasuke menolongnya? Kenapa tidak membiarkannya meninggal dengan sia-sia saja?

"_Apa ia... masih memikirkanku?_"

"Hinata... kau betul-betul membuatku khawatir!" Naruto kembali menunduk untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Ma-Maafkan aku, Kak..." Hinata semakin merasa bersalah.

"Kak Naruto... boleh aku bertanya suatu hal?" tanyanya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja. Ada apa?" balas Naruto.

"A-Anu... mengapa... Kak Sasuke... mau menolongku?"

.

.

.

"Bodoh. Kau memang tak bisa tak memikirkan Sasuke, ya," sindir Naruto, "Mungkin... ia masih menyayangimu."

.

.

.

_Tidak mungkin._

Dua kata itu memenuhi seluruh pikiran Hinata. _Tidak mungkin _bagi seorang Sasuke yang mengatakan 'benci' padanya malah menolongnya, bahkan karena menyayanginya.

"Sudah ya, Hinata, tampaknya Sasuke ingin menengokmu." ucap Naruto lalu berjalan menuju ke pintu kamar.

Hinata hanya terdiam sejenak.

.

_Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin!_

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, silahkan menjenguknya." Naruto dengan baik hati mempersilahkannya memasukki kamar tersebut.

"Hn," masih dengan perangai dinginnya, ia memasuki kamar rawat itu dengan tegang. Ia takut Hinata malah akan mengusir. Namun bukan Sasuke namanya kalau takut dengan hal bodoh semacam itu.

"_Semoga beruntung,_" doa Naruto dalam hati sambil tersenyum pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah apa yang harus Sasuke katakan pada Hinata. Bahkan saat ia berada di samping Hinata, tak ada di antara mereka berdua yang mau mencairkan suasana yang tegang seperti ini.

"Hinata, ada satu yang ingin kukatakan." Sasuke menjeda pembicaraannya. Bukan karena ingin mendramatisir seperti layaknya sebuah dorama, namun agar Hinata memperhatikannya.

Kepala Hinata yang sedari tadi membuang muka itu menatap dengan sayu padanya.

"Aku... ingin minta maaf atas perkataanku waktu itu. Aku—"

—PLAK!

.

.

.

Tangan kiri mulus Hinata yang dililit oleh perban itu menampar Sasuke dengan kuat.

_What a power of Hinata._

.

Hinata menyeka air matanya yang perlahan-lahan mulai turun. "Ukh... a-aku... bukan ingin membicarakan hal Kakak membenciku atau menyayangiku... tapi..."

.

"...tapi perasaanku yang sudah mulai menyayangi Kakak ini harus kuapakan?"

.

.

.

Saat itulah, Sasuke berpikir bahwa dirinya adalah sosok kakak yang paling kejam di dunia.

Tega-teganya ia mengabaikan rasa sayang dari Hinata, sehingga sang pemilik pun bingung harus berbuat apa dengan perasaannya. Mau dibuang, tidak rela. Kalau terus ditahan, rasanya pasti akan sakit. Serba salah.

"...satu kata maaf tidak bisa mengobati luka hatiku, Kak..." ujarnya lagi. Matanya menyiratkan kepedihan yang berlebih.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Sasuke memang sering mempermainkannya. Membencinya, menyayanginya, lalu membencinya lagi. Rasanya apa yang dikatakan Yakumo memang benar. Hinata bagaikan boneka yang menjadi pelampiasannya.

Namun... hati Hinata bukanlah hati boneka yang seperti batu. Ia berusaha agar ia dapat diterima oleh Sasuke. Namun, apa daya. Sasuke adalah lelaki yang labil. Sehingga sangat sulit bagi Hinata untuk cepat akrab dengannya. Terkadang Sasuke menyayanginya, mencampakkannya, bahkan yang paling terparahnya—menamparinya.

"Hiks... apa perasaanku—"

Cup.

.

.

.

Satu kecupan berlabuh pada bibir manis Hinata. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dari Sasuke?

.

Ya, Sasuke bahkan rela mengecup bibirnya—bahkan bisa dikatakan bahwa Hinata adalah _first kiss_-nya. Sejujurnya, selama menjalin hubungan dengan Yakumo, ia samasekali tidak pernah melakukan hal ini. Begitu pula dengan Hinata, ini adalah _first kiss _yang sangat legendaris itu.

"Kak Sasuke..." pikirannya melayang seketika.

Bayangkan, _first kiss _pertamamu adalah... kakakmu sendiri.

"Kuharap kau tidak menyesal setelah aku merebut _first kiss_-mu. Asal kau tahu, aku juga tidak pernah melakukannya," tutur Sasuke dengan pelan agar menjaga privasi.

.

"Jadi... apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau bisa memaafkanku?" tanya Sasuke bimbang.

.

Hinata memeluknya dengan erat. Bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke sudah berusaha agar ia dapat memaafkan kakaknya.

"Berjanjilah padaku bahwa hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi lagi, bahkan saat kita terlahir kembali..." katanya disertai tetesan air mata.

Sasuke membalasnya sambil tersenyum lembut. Wangi _lavender _khas Hinata masih terhirup dari badannya. Wangi yang sempai membuat Sasuke tertidur lelap.

"Pasti." ucapnya.

Ya, mulai sekarang, Sasuke akan mencoba menjadi lebih dewasa, agar ia dapat melindungi dan menyayangi Hinata...

...untuk seumur hidupnya.

* * *

><p>Ya. Yakumo telah melihat semuanya.<p>

Mulai dari pelukan... sampai pada adegan ciuman itu.

Salahkan pintu kamar rawat Hinata yang terdapat sebuah kaca tembus pandang berukuran segi empat di tengahnya.

Ia betul-betul sangat merasa tersayat.

Sasuke saja belum pernah memberinya ciuman pertama padanya, tapi... ah, entah mengapa kepala Yakumo sangat merasa sakit ketika memikirkannya.

"Yakumo... kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto yang mulai menyadari perubahan ekspresi pada kekasih Sasuke ini.

"Ah... aku... tidak apa-apa... hahaha..." tawanya garing. Namun, tetesan air mata itu tak bisa ia hentikan.

"Aku yakin, kau pasti ada masalah. Ceritakan saja," ujar Naruto sekali lagi.

"Benar, tidak ada apa-apa kok, Naruto-kun. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, ya. Sampaikan salamku pada Hinata..." pesannya sebelum ia berlari dan beranjak pergi dari rumah sakit.

"Yakumo! Akh..." erangnya karena Yakumo sudah terlanjur menaiki lift.

"Teme dan Yakumo... memang pasangan yang aneh..." terka Naruto.

"NARUTO!"

Lagi-lagi suara lelaki dan wanita yang kembali terdengar.

Namun, mereka bukanlah anak remaja. Mereka...

.

...Minato dan Mikoto.

.

.

.

.

.

"Papa! Mama!" Naruto melotot kaget. "Kapan kalian ke sini?"

"Barusan saja," tukasnya dengan cepat. "Kami mendapat SMS dari Sasuke. Mana Sasuke dan Hinata?"

"Te-Teme sedang berada di kamar rawat Hinata. Ia sedang menengok keadaannya," jelas Naruto.

"Bagaimana kabar Hinata?" tanya Mikoto antusias.

"I-Ia tidak apa-apa, hanya saja... ia terinfeksi oleh luka di wajahnya, sehingga ia harus diperban. Kurasa, ia akan dirawat sekitar dua sampai tiga hari," jawab lelaki pemilik mata _sapphire _itu.

Muka kedua suami-istri itu terlihat kaget. Tiba-tiba, Minato—dengan wajah penuh amarahnya—melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Dalam waktu beberapa detik, ia keluar bersama Sasuke dari ruangan itu.

"Ada apa, Pa?" tanya Sasuke yang mulai curiga.

Mata Minato menutup sesaat. Kemudian, matanya kembali terbuka sambil menatap Sasuke dengan tajam.

"Dua hari yang akan datang, pada saat ulang tahun Hinata..."

.

"...Papa akan membawanya ke New York."

.

.

.

"A-APA?" teriak Sasuke dengan kaget. "Apa maksudnya?"

Minato menghela napas sebentar. "Ya. Papa sudah putuskan untuk membawanya ke New York untuk menetap di sana, karena Papa harus memeriksa kembali cabang perusahaan Papa. Papa tidak tahu akan berapa lama, yang pasti akan lebih dari setahun."

.

.

.

Sungguh kalimat yang sulit dipercaya oleh Sasuke. Ia baru saja bertemu dengannya, tapi... ia harus berpisah dengan Hinata?

.

"Papa lihat kalian berdua tidak pernah akur sama sekali. Jadi Papa—"

"Itu sama sekali tidak benar!" potong Sasuke dengan emosi. "Kami berdua sudah saling akrab satu sama lain!"

"Lalu, mengapa Hinata sampai ada di tangan para pembunuh?"

"Mereka bukan pembunuh, Pa, mereka anak-anak Miyagami," sela Sasuke.

"Entah siapalah itu, tapi kurasa pasti karena Hinata kaubiarkan sendirian."

"I-Itu salahku, Pa! A-Aku membiarkannya sendirian saat aku sedang ke toilet!" sergah Naruto. Ia jadi merasa kasihan pada Sasuke, karena Minato memarahinya semua orang yang menunggu di ruangannya itu menjadi terpusat ke arahnya. Lagipula, ia juga tidak rela jika Hinata dilarikan begitu saja. Ia tahu bagaimana Hinata menyayangi Sasuke, dan Sasuke ke Hinata.

Minato kembali menatap mereka berdua secara bergantian. "Hhh. Tapi aku telah memesan dua tiket pesawat—satu untukku, dan satu lagi untuknya. Dan itu tidak bisa dibatalkan."

"Apa tidak ada jalan lain?" tanya Sasuke dengan gelisah.

"Sayangnya—tidak ada."

Dengan cepat, Naruto dan Sasuke kembali memasuki kamar rawat Hinata.

"Hei! Kalian berdua! Papa belum selesai berbicara!" Minato tersulut juga emosinya.

"Tenanglah, Minato. Mungkin mereka ingin mengucapkan beberapa kata perpisahan," sahut Mikoto menenangkan suaminya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata..." gumam mereka berdua—Sasuke dan Naruto—saat mereka sedang melihat wajah Hinata yang masih saja terlihat lemah.

"A-Ada apa, Kak?" tanya Hinata, dengan suara pelannya.

Sasuke menatapnya lekat. Untuk saat inilah ia dapat melihat wajah Hinata yang lucu itu dengan jelas sampai sepuasnya. Karena... setahun kemudian, ia tidak akan melihat wajah ini lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, tapi... kalau kau akan pergi ke suatu tempat di dunia ini... berjanjilah untuk tidak akan melupakan kami berdua." ujarnya parau. Ya, rasanya menyesakkan sampai rasanya ingin menangis. Bahkan Naruto mati-matian menjaga air matanya agar turun ke bawah.

"A-Apa maksudnya? Aku... tidak akan pergi kemana-mana," balasnya dengan wajah kebingungan.

Naruto membelai-belai rambut indigo adiknya itu. "Tapi kami sangat yakin, kalau kau akan segera berangkat dari sini. Makanya, tolong jangan lupakan kami."

Hinata lagi-lagi menampakkan wajah yang betul-betul bingung. "Aku tidak akan pergi dari Konoha! Tidak akan! Memangnya siapa yang akan membawaku pergi?"

"Kau akan mengetahuinya," Naruto tampaknya telah menurunkan air matanya.

"Kami hanya meminta janji darimu agar tidak akan melupakan kami saat kau pergi nanti." sambung Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut—sebagai ganti dari suatu tangisan penyesalan.

"Dengarkan baik-baik—" Hinata memotong kalimatnya, "—aku tidak akan melupakan kalian berdua meski kalian kini telah berada jauh dalam jangkauanku! Karena kalian... adalah... adalah..."

"...kakakku yang terbaik di dunia ini..." ucapnya bergetar-getar karena bercampur dengan tangisan.

.

Dan spontan saja, kedua pipi Hinata dikecup oleh kedua kakaknya sambil berkata:

"_Terima kasih. Karena kau juga adalah Hinata kami tersayang..._"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Sejak saat itu, kami berdua tidak pernah melihat wajahnya lagi. Bahkan pada saat ia berulang tahun pada dua hari sesudah hari Natal itu... ia telah dilarikan Papa ke bandara._

_Kami hanya bisa mengirimkan sebuah ucapan yang tidak seistimewa kado, namun sangat berarti bagi jiwanya._

_Dan setelah itu... akan ada suatu hal yang akhirnya mengubah takdir persaudaraan kami bertiga..._

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Bacotan Gajelas Author:<strong>

Silahkan bacok daku! Ya, maafkan saya telah menerlantarkan readers semua selama dua bulan! Huaaa... mana feelnya gak berasa pula! Hiks... habis bikinnya pas lagi banyak tugas en ulangan, mana minggu depan UTS pula... huft...

Waktu itu sih udah bikin naskahnya, bahkan udah sampe ujung cerita, tapi... naskahnya kekorup virus sialan! Terpaksa deh, ngulang lagi... huu...

Yup, dan inilah balasan reviewnya ^.^:

**Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori**: Makasih reviewnya^^ Hahaha, disini aku berusaha biar Kushina gak kelihatan jahat, tapi kayaknya sama aja deh. Hahaha^^' iyalah gak bakal incest deh hehehe... review lagi ya...

**aichan**: Makasih reviewnya^^ makasih juga ya atas info sopa pipa-nya... syukurlah akhirnya dibatalin juga... hehehe... review lagi yaaa...

**Nabilabila: **Makasih reviewnya^^Iya, di sini Naruto juga disakitin sama Hinata :'( tunggu aja chapter selanjutnya, apa mereka putus atau tidak... hehehe... RnR lagi yaa...

**Mikky-sama: **Makasih review + concritnya, iya tuh setelah diteliti emang gaje banget -_-" maaf ya senpai... RnR lagi yaa...

**RK-Hime Un login: **Makasih reviewnya^^Ehehe, saya 12 senpai -.-v iya dong, aku juga rada aneh sama incest wuehehehe... RnR lagi yaa...

**Yanagi Xenophellis Hinagiku: **Makasih reviewnya^^ di sini Naruto sengaja dibanyakin demi anda senpai, hohoho~ RnR lagi yooo...

**Lollytha-chan: **Salam kenal juga ^.^ dan makasih reviewnya^^ makasih pujiannya, dijamin SasuHina gak akan bersatu deh! Hehe^^ makasih banget di-fave juga *sembahsujud* RnR lagi yaa...

**Animea lover Ya-ha: **Makasih reviewnya^^ untuk soalnya happy atau end-nya masih dirahasiain, soalnya kalo kebongkar 'kan gaseru hehehe :D pairing SasuHina hanya berlaku sebagai kakak-adik doang, setelah itu gaada hubungan lebih :) RnR lagi yaa...

**Haiiro-Sora: **Makasih reviewnya^^ ini udah apdet, maaf lama ^^' dan salam kenaaal hehehe :D RnR lagi yaa...

Makasih minna atas reviewnya. Pokoknya aku akan berjuang untuk updet lebih cepat! Cerita chapter enam akan mengisahkan kehidupan saat SasuNaru udah pada kuliah, sedangkan Hinata kelas XII... cepet yak? Biarin aja. Yang penting, kalau kalian bener-bener penasaran... AYO REVIEW SEPUASNYA! Hehehe #promosigagal

Word Count: 11,554 (include Bacotan Gajelas Author)

**Cha2luvGaGa**


	7. Gotta Be You

**Panggil Aku Kakak!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Panggil Aku Kakak! © Cha2luvGaGa**

**Summary:**

Setelah dua tahun tidak pernah bertemu, Sasuke dan Hinata akhirnya kembali dipertemukan waktu. Namun, saat Sasuke melimpahkan rasa rindunya... apa yang terjadi?

**Warning:**

**OOC, AU, etc.**

* * *

><p>Udah berapa maaf ya yang udah aku haturkan karena telat update #halahSokBanget. Kali ini aku minta maaaaaf banget... Kalo gitu happy reading ajadeh! .<p>

Oh iya, fic ini terinsipirasi dari lagu One Direction yang judulnya Gotta Be You XD lagunya emang ngepas banget sama ini fic. Oh iya baru nyadar juga ya kalo gue bikin judul tiap fic itu dari lagu #bacot

Pokoknya, kalau kalian pengen muterin lagunya juga pas baca fic ini, silahkan ^^ malah (kayaknya) feel-nya makin berasa. Oke deh, let's goooou!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Gotta Be You<strong>

_Konoha, 4 Februari 2013, 08.00 AM._

**Sasuke's POV**

Aku memasukkan _laptop_-ku ke dalam ransel, kemudian meresletingnya. Tak lupa memasang arloji pada pergelangan tangan kiriku.

Merasa sudah lengkap, aku menggendong tas itu, lalu membawanya turun ke lantai bawah.

Sesosok bayangan perempuan sedang menaruh nampannya pada meja makan menatap padaku saat aku beranjak turun dari tangga.

"Pagi, Sasuke..." sapanya lembut. Ya, dialah Mikoto, yang merupakan ibu kandungku sampai saat ini.

"Hn, pagi," balasku seraya duduk di kursi meja makan, lalu melirik ke sekeliling ruangan. "Dobe ke mana?"

"Naruto? Ah, dia baru saja berangkat kuliah lebih awal. Katanya dia ada urusan dengan teman-temannya," ucapnya sambil berlalu. "Silahkan makan, Sasuke," tawarnya.

Sial, untuk pertama kalinya aku bangun lebih telat darinya! Salahkan diriku yang terlalu sibuk dengan presentasi untuk hari ini.

Ah, tidak ada gunanya memikirkan hal yang sudah berlalu. Yang harus kulakukan sekarang hanyalah menyantap _muffin _cokelat yang terlihat _yummy _ini, spesial buatan Mama tersayang.

Mama sedang mendudukkan dirinya di sofa sambil mengamati sekeliling ruang tamu yang didominasi oleh warna putih ini ketika aku sedang menggigit _muffin_-ku. Ia bergumam, "Haaah... selama dua tahun lebih, rumah ini sangat sunyi..."

"Tumben Mama baru mengatakannya." celetukku sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan bercanda.

"Kau ini. Yah... apakah kau tidak memikirkannya?" tanyanya dengan raut muka yang mulai serius.

"Tidak," sangkalku. Ya, aku memang menyangkal. Sebenarnya aku memikirkannya tiap hari. Siapa yang tidak merasa risih kalau rumah yang ramai dahulu kala kini menjadi sunyi—meski Dobe masih sering melawak di rumah ini juga. Tetap saja, rasanya ada yang kurang.

"Dasar," sindirnya sambil tertawa pelan. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Katanya kau itu dekat dengan Hinata. Kenapa tidak memikirkannya?" Mama kembali bertanya lagi.

Aku mendesah pelan. "Dua tahun tidak pernah bertemu... apakah itu yang disebut dengan 'dekat'?"

"_Wow, _seorang Uzumaki Sasuke bisa _menggalau _juga," candanya sambil menghampiriku lalu duduk di sampingku.

"Jujur saja Sasu-chan—kau selalu memikirkannya 'kan?" tanyanya disertai senyuman jahil.

_Hell yeah, _kuakui hanya tiga perempuan yang bisa mengusikku dengan senyumannya, yaitu Hinata, Yakumo, dan... Mama. Gombal? Mungkin.

"Da-Dari mana Mama tahu?" aku menutup mukaku yang mulai memerah dengan telapak tanganku.

Mama merangkulku dengan lembut. "Itulah hubungan batin antara dirimu dengan Hinata. Mama yakin, pasti Hinata juga memikirkannya di sana,"

Betul juga. Lagipula, ia juga berjanji akan tidak akan melupakan kami meski ia berada dalam jangkauan yang sangat jauh. Tapi... yang membuatku jauh lebih khawatir—asal kalian tahu saja, ia belum pernah sekalipun mengirimiku kabar melalui SMS maupun telepon sekalipun dalam kurun waktu dua tahun ini. Aku juga telah menelponnya dan mengirimkannya SMS berkali-kali, namun ia tidak membalasnya. Saat itulah aku mulai merasa tidak enak.

Apa ia telah melupakanku? Apa Papa tidak mengijinkanku untuk kembali berkomunikasi dengannya?

"Apakah ada kabar dari mereka?" tanyaku dengan cemas.

"Tenanglah," ia mulai membelai rambutku dengan lembut, "Ia tidak apa-apa. Kemarin Minato meneleponku, dan Hinata juga tidak apa-apa."

"Lantas, mengapa ia tidak menelponku saja secara langsung dari ponselnya?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Mungkin Hinata terlalu asyik dengan teman barunya di New York. Atau... ia sibuk dengan kegiatan sekolahnya yang lumayan padat itu."

"Syukurlah... kukira ia kenapa-kenapa," aku mendesah panjang. Meski begitu, tetap saja aku merasa pasti ada yang janggal. Hinata bukanlah orang yang memegang prinsip 'habis manis sepah dibuang'. Ia tidak akan pernah melupakanku. Selamanya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, Ma," pamitku sambil beranjak dari meja makan.

.

"Sasuke?" panggil Mama.

"Ada yang ketinggalan?" tanyaku sambil berbalik.

"Tidakkah kau meninggalkan sesuatu di pipiku?" ia mengerucutkan bibirnya yang menurutku terlihat manis seperti anaknya—ehem, maksudku Hinata, bukan aku.

_What a power of a woman._

Aku bersumpah, ia sama persis dengan Hinata dalam hal meminta sesuatu dengan cara merajuk seperti ini.

"_Wakatta, wakatta,_" ujarku pasrah lalu melabuhkan kecupan di pipi Mama, kemudian pergi.

Sebenarnya ada untungnya juga Papa dan Hinata pergi ke New York, yaitu hubunganku dan Mama mulai akrab—bahkan kini aku dan Mama sudah bisa saling bermanja seperti yang sering dilakukan oleh Dobe.

* * *

><p>Aku mengendarai mobilku dengan kecepatan 60 kilometer per jam. Memang aneh kalau mengendarai mobil dengan cepat—apalagi di pagi hari seperti ini, rasanya seperti mengeluarkan banyak karbon dioksida yang sangat tidak baik untuk kesehatan—tapi apa boleh buat—di pagi yang cerah dan sejuk ini, aku terpaksa mengendarai mobil dengan cepat karena takut terlambat masuk.<p>

Di tengah-tengah perjalanan, kembali aku memikirkan obrolanku dengan Mama ketika di rumah tadi.

_"Jujur saja Sasu-chan—kau selalu memikirkannya 'kan?"_

.

Hinata. Jujur saja, hampir tiap hari aku mengkhawatirkannya. Sudah lama aku tidak melihat wajahnya yang mulus dan _chubby _itu, juga badannya yang... err... mungkin terlalu vulgar untuk dibeberkan. Juga suaranya yang lembut dan manis itu. Intinya, aku merindukan semuanya. Ia nyaris sama dengan Yakumo.

Oh iya, Yakumo... ia juga sama dengan hubunganku dengan Hinata—putus komunikasi. Ya, kami tak pernah berkomunikasi lagi sejak saat itu. Ia juga merupakan perempuan kedua yang selalu kupikirkan tiap hari. Aku pernah mengunjunginya rumahnya di Osaka—karena tidak dapat menahan rasa rindu lagi—namun ia tidak mau bertemu denganku.

Sejak saat itulah aku merasa heran. Apa yang kulakukan sehingga aku membuatnya membenciku? Kurasa kami telah memperbaiki hubungan kami berdua saat kejadian Hinata telah dirawat saat itu. Lalu... akh, entahlah. Aku tidak mau persiapan untuk presentasi nanti hilang begitu saja hanya karena dua perempuan ini.

Yakumo dan Hinata. Dua perempuan yang sangat kusayangi. Dan dua perempuan yang membuatku gelisah seperti ini.

* * *

><p><em>Haneda Airport, 2 Februari 2013, 08.00 AM.<em>

_"_Dad, _apa ini yang kau sebut dengan Konoha?__" tanya seorang perempuan beraksen khas Amerika yang mengenakan _hoodie_ berbulu yang berwarna cokelat nan tebal. Ia menguraikan rambutnya yang sepinggang dengan sebuah topi _fedora _yang menutup wajahnya. Oh, juga sebuah _sunglasses _yang menutupi matanya. Dan... bibirnya yang mengkilap dengan bening akibat bersentuhan dengan matahari._

_"Bukan, ini Tokyo. Kita harus menaiki taksi untuk sampai ke Konoha," jawabnya—tentu saja dengan aksen yang sama dengan anaknya—sambil tersenyum pada anaknya itu._

_Sementara ayahnya menatap langit Jepang dengan berbinar-binar, perempuan itu masih sibuk mendorong _trolley_-nya__—yang membawa banyak tas itu—sambil menurunkan kedua sudut bibirnya._

_"_Come on, dear,_" __ayahnya mulai mengelus punggungnya__—yang tertutup dengan rambut panjangnya itu—dengan lembut._

_"Ini bukanlah New York. Berbicaralah dengan bahasa Jepang. Belajarlah beradaptasi. Sudah Papa bilang, inilah bahasamu yang sebenarnya," lanjutnya dengan bahasa Jepang dengan lancar dan tak ada satupun yang cacat. Tampaknya meski ia sudah tinggal lama di New York, ia masih tetap menganggap bahasa Jepang sebagai bahasa ibunya._

_Ia mendengus kesal sambil menggerutu. "_But—_"_

_"_—enough for New York. Now, you're in Japan, dear._" potongnya sambil tersenyum jahil. Mereka terus melanjutkan langkah kaki mereka sampai sebuah mobil sedan berwarna putih mengkilap datang menghampiri mereka._

_Sebelum memasuki mobil tersebut, perempuan itu membuka kacamatanya dengan pelan. Rambutnya mulai beterbangan akibat diterpa angin. Dan, dengan bahasa Jepang bercampur aksen Amerika, ia pun berkata:_

_"Akan kulihat, manakah yang lebih cocok untukku... New York, apa Amerika?"_

* * *

><p><em>Konoha University, 2 Februari 2013, 16.05 PM.<em>

"_Congrats, _Sasuke, tim presentasimu berhasil!" tegur Shikamaru—teman satu jurusan denganku—berusaha mencairkan suasana. Kali ini, hanya kami berdua yang berada di kelas, karena sedari tadi kami berdua yang ditugaskan untuk membersihkan ruangan ini. Dan sedari tadi kami hanya diam sambil sibuk membersihkan ruangan.

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis sambil terus menghapus papan tulis yang banyak coret-coretan. Kemudian, aku meraih ranselku dan beranjak ke arah pintu kelas.

"Kau juga bisa kalau kau betul-betul menguasainya," jawabku sambil meninggalkan kelas, "Aku duluan."

.

.

.

.

.

Sedari tadi, koridor yang kulangkahi hanya memantulkan suara derap langkahku.

Sunyi. Semua murid-murid sudah beranjak pergi. Aku hanya menatap kosong pada jendela koridor yang menampilkan sinar jingga sang mentari yang sebentar lagi akan hilang.

Sinar mentari itu selalu mengingatkanku pada Hinata. _As you know_, bukankah arti dari 'Hinata' adalah _sunny place_?

Ah, sial. Selama dua tahun ini yang kupikirkan selalu Hinata, Hinata, dan Hinata. Mengapa ia tidak mau berbicara padaku? Apakah ia marah padaku? Atau ia memaafkanku sewaktu di rumah sakit namun sebenarnya ia masih dendam padaku? Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir ulang, Hinata bukanlah orang yang seperti itu. Ia pasti sudah memaafkanku—walau sebenarnya aku belum bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri.

Lantas... kenapa ia tidak mau berbicara padaku?

Hinata... Hinata... apa kau lupa denganku?

Apa kau selalu mengingat tiap momen-momen berharga saat kita bersama?

.

.

.

Terdengar alunan musik _ringtone _ponselku yang kuakui sangat menginterupsi acara lamunanku. Segera kuangkat begitu tahu yang menelpon adalah Mama.

"Halo, kenapa Ma?" aku langsung bertanya dengan langsung. Ingat, aku bukanlah lelaki yang suka berbasa-basi.

Suara Mama tampak seperti menahan rasa bahagia. "_Sasuke..._"

.

"_...Papa dan Hinata akan pulang dari New York._"

.

_What_—_the_—? Ehem, bukannya aku tidak suka, tapi...

.

"Jangan bilang kalau Mama sedang tidak wa—"

"_—Mama tidak bohong Sasuke—serius! Minato baru saja memberitahuku bahwa sedari pagi mereka sudah sampai di bandara Haneda, lalu sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke sini!_"

.

.

.

Ponsel yang kupegang perlahan merosot ke bawah dan akhirnya jatuh. Beruntung, ponselku tidak rusak ataupun mati—berterima kasihlah pada _cap dase _ponselku yang terbuat dari bahan karet, sehingga meminimalkan terjadinya kerusakan saat jatuh.

Bukan saatnya membanggakan _casing _ponsel. Inilah saatnya menerima kenyataan. Bahwa...

...Hinata akan kembali ke sini.

.

Secepat mungkin aku meraih ponselku yang tergeletak jatuh, lalu berlari secepat yang kubisa. Seperti ingin melihat bintang jatuh yang sangat langka.

.

_Yeah, _aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Aku tidak tahan selama dua tahun tidak melihat wajahnya. Aku juga harus menunjukkan bahwa aku telah berubah saat ini. Aku tidak akan takut lagi pada seorang wanita. Yah, meski hanya sedikit, tapi... berkat Hinata dan Papa yang ke New York, Mama mulai mengajarkanku cara menghadapi seorang wanita.

Tuhan, juga sinar mentari yang mulai redup, kabulkanlah keinginanku...

* * *

><p><em>"Astaga, Sasuke... mengapa ponselnya dimatikan begitu saja? Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang!" rutuk Mikoto sambil menutup telepon rumahnya dengan kesal, lalu beranjak menuju ruang TV untuk menonton acara <em>infotainment _yang sangat hangat diperbincangkan akhir-akhir ini, sebagai pelepas stress sehabis pulang kerja._

_Sambil menonton, kembali ia melayangkan pikirannya pada Hinata. Anak perempuan satu-satunya di rumah bergaya minimalis ini. Ah, selama ia di New York, hari-harinya menjadi gelap. Tidak ada yang menyapanya, menemaninya—seperti sekarang ini, dan membantunya dalam segala hal. Memang sih, Naruto dan Sasuke kini ada untuknya, tapi untuk ukuran seperti Mikoto, ia harus didampingi oleh anak perempuannya. Tapi... saat Hinata pulang nanti, ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa..._

_._

_...ah, sudahlah. Pikiran-pikiran seperti itu hanya akan membuat otaknya menjadi semakin berat. Ia kembali terfokus pada layar TV._

_._

_"_Marilah kita beralih ke info lain. Uchiha Fugaku, seorang direktur sekaligus pemilik perusahaan terkenal _Uchiha Corporation, _dikabarkan telah menikah dengan seorang penyanyi yang bernama Kurenai Yuuhi. Rencananya, mereka akan berbulan madu..._"_

_._

_._

_._

_Mikoto merasakan deru jantungnya yang berbunyi semakin keras, keras, dan keras saat melihat foto seorang lelaki dengan seorang perempuan yang terlihat mesra di karpet merah._

God, _rasanya malaikat ingin menjemputnya sekarang. Namun, beruntunglah Mikoto bisa mengendalikan emosinya dengan baik sebelum terjadinya akibat yang fatal._

_._

_"Fu... Fugaku..." ulangnya dengan kaget._

_Sepertinya, harimu akan dibayangi dengan Fugaku kembali, Mikoto... _

_Dan ucapkan selamat datang pada mantan suamimu..._

_._

_._

_._

_Mikoto seperti merasa tidak bernyawa lagi saat seseorang sedang datang menghampirinya sambil berteriak khawatir._

* * *

><p>Aku terus berlari, berlari, dan berlari. Mengikuti arah sinar matahari yang akan tenggelam.<p>

Seraya berlari, kembali aku memikirkan masa-masa dimana kami masih bersama. Pada awalnya, aku memang masih takut pada wanita—apalagi Hinata adalah wanita pertama yang merusak mentalku itu. Waktu itu, aku berpikir akan membalaskan dendamku padanya, namun... saat melihat wajahnya yang terluka dan kecewa saat kutampar, aku sempat luluh.

.

_Girl I see it in your eyes you're disappointed_

_Cause I'm the foolish one that you anointed with your heart_

_I tore it apart_

_And girl what a mess I made upon your innocence_

_And no woman in the world deserves this_

_But here I am, asking you for one more chance_

_._

_Can we fall, one more time?_

_Stop the fade and rewind_

_Oh and if you walk away I know I'll fade_

_Cause there is nobody else..._

_._

Saking kencangnya berlari, tiba-tiba...

DUAKK!

...aku sampai menyenggol—atau lebih tepatnya menabrak—seorang wanita bertopi _fedora _di depan minimarket.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Demi Tuhan, apa dia—

.

.

.

"—Hinata?"

* * *

><p>Dua puluh detik bukanlah waktu yang bisa mempercayai apa yang ada dalam pandanganku.<p>

.

.

.

Apa ini benar-benar Hinata?

Sumpah, ia lebih anggun dibandingkan dua tahun yang lalu. Wajahnya yang semula bulat kini telah menjadi oval, juga tidak ada lagi pipi yang _chubby_—karena pipinya mengikuti garis wajah ovalnya. Tidak ada cacat sedikitpun di wajahnya seperti dua tahun yang lalu. Matanya yang membulat kini agak mengecil. Bibirnya yang mengkilap sempat membuatku terpancang. _Bodyline_-nya telah berubah, kini ia sangat proporsional. Rambut _indigo_-nya tergerai dengan panjang sepunggung termainkan oleh angin, serta gaun polos berwarna _soft pink _dibalut oleh _hoodie _berbulu cokelat. Ah, aku juga menyadari tingginya yang telah bertambah—meski ia masih setinggi bahuku. Intinya, ia terlihat seperti wanita yang sangat-sangat dewasa.

Astaga... mengapa air mataku turun di saat-saat seperti ini? Aku malah menunjukkan kelemahanku!

Bukan... ini bukanlah kelemahan. Ini karena aku... rindu. Sangat rindu. Amat rindu. Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk melepas rinduku padamu?

.

.

.

Aku memeluknya dengan erat. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi berdiam diri di depannya. Masa bodoh kalau kini aku membuang urat maluku. Kini... perempuan yang selalu kucari-cari akhirnya datang juga.

.

_It's gotta be you..._

_Only_ _you..._

.

"Hinata... Hinata..." panggilku di pundaknya. Wangi _lavender_-nya sama seperti dulu. Meski bercampur parfum, namun—

DUAKKK!

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?_"

.

Aku kembali membangunkan diriku yang terjatuh akibat tonjokkan yang menghantam perutku. Sial, sakit sekali.

"KAU TIDAK MENGENALIKU? AKU KAKAKMU!" teriakku tidak percaya. Ya, ia yang menonjokku dengan kasarnya.

"_What_? Kakak? Aku tidak punya Kakak!" umpatnya sambil mencengkeram tangannya yang merinding, seakan-akan sedang berhadapan dengan seorang penjahat.

.

.

.

"Ha... Haha..." tawaku sepatah-patah namun garing, "Jangan bermain-main denganku, Uzumaki Hinata—"

"—namaku Hyuuga Hanabi, tahu!" potongnya dengan nada yang dinaikkan setengah oktaf.

.

.

.

Aku terdiam sebentar—sesekali mengelus-elus luka tonjokan maut itu berada. "Tidak mungkin..."

"Terserah kalau mau percaya atau tidak!" teriaknya lantang.

"Aku tidak percaya," gumamku sambil mencengkeram bahunya. "Kau pasti Hinata! Kenapa kau tega sekali membohongiku?"

"Bodoh..." ia menggertakkan giginya dengan kuat, "...AKU BUKAN HINATA! AKU HANABI!"

.

.

.

"SEKARANG, LEPASKAN CENGKERAMAN INI ATAU AKU AKAN BERTERIAK LEBIH—HMMMP!"

"—atau aku akan menculikmu." ancamku balik. Kemarahanku sudah tidak dapat tertahankan lagi. Wajahnya terlihat panik.

Sebelum melepaskannya, aku sempat melihat wajahnya lebih dalam lagi.

Ia... bukan Hinata, melainkan Hanabi?

.

Sulit dipercaya. Wajahnya terlalu mirip dengan Hinata. Malah ia lebih dewasa lagi. Dan suaranya... oh, sungguh bukan 'Hanabi' yang ia maksud. Ia lebih pantas menjadi Hinata.

Melihat anak itu memberontak lagi, aku melepaskannya. Tidak lupa menghaturkan kata 'Maaf' lalu meninggalkannya yang sedang menggerutu kesal.

.

Hinata... sudah dua tahun aku mencarinya terus-menerus. Namun, sosokmu tidak pernah muncul dalam penglihatanku.

Kalau begitu... kalau Hinata tidak di sini...

...di mana Hinata yang sesungguhnya?

* * *

><p>Aku membuka pintu rumah dengan menendangnya. Sial, aku cukup kesal atas kejadian tadi. Kesal sekaligus malu.<p>

Serius, aku melihat ia memang mirip—bahkan terlalu mirip dengan Hinata. Namun... sayangnya ia bukan Hinata yang kucari selama ini.

Hinata, di mana kau berada? Tak henti-hentinya aku mencari sosokmu selama dua tahun ini... Apa kau benci padaku?

.

Pikiranku yang sedari tadi melayang akhirnya hilang saat melihat Dobe yang terlihat cemas sambil merangkul Mama—yang sedari tadi tidur di sampingnya—di ruang TV. Wajah Mama dihiasi penuh dengan keringat dingin dan pucat.

"Mama kenapa, Dobe?" tanyaku sambil melemparkan tasku ke lantai ruang TV. Entah tidak peduli dengan _laptop_-ku yang kemungkinan besar akan lecet, namun aku tidak peduli akan segala itu semua. Saat ini yang terpenting adalah melihat kondisi Mama.

"Teme... Mama, Mama... tadi _shock _lalu pingsan... saat aku sedang datang ke sini..." ceritanya disertai jedaan. Wajahnya juga terlihat khawatir.

.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku penasaran, lalu mengambil tisu kemudian menyapu keringat dingin yang membasahi wajahnya.

Dobe menunduk. "Lebih baik kau lihat saja nanti di TV, Sasuke. Ini... berhubungan denganmu dan ibumu."

Aku merasakan _feeling _yang tidak enak saat Dobe membicarakan tentang ini. Apa maksudnya?

"H-Hei, memangnya kenapa?" aku kembali bertanya lalu menyalakan TV yang sedari tadi mati, kemudian mengamati isinya—yang hanya jeda iklan konyol.

.

"Dobe, jangan bercanda. Apa hubungannya TV dengan Mama yang sedang pingsan?" aku kembali menyerangnya dengan tatapan mata yang tajam.

Dobe mendecak kesal. "Uh, bodoh! Sudah kubilang lebih baik nanti saja melihatnya!"

"Tapi apa yang mau kautunjukkan padaku, hah? Cerita saja bisa—"

"_—balik ke informasi yang masih diperbincangkan di seluruh Jepang dengan hangat, yaitu kaabar pernikahan Kurenai Yuuhi, seorang penyanyi dengan direktur dan pemilik _Uchiha Corporation_ yang terkenal yaitu Fugaku Uchiha. Keduanya akan berbulan madu..._"

.

.

.

.

.

Sulit dipercaya.

.

.

.

.

.

Bagaimana—_Papa_—bisa—ada—di—TV?

.

"Puas?" tanya Naruto dengan kesal.

Aku tidak menjawabnya, karena ia pasti tahu sendiri jawabannya.

Aku hanya menggigit bibirku sambil mematikan TV dengan kesal.

Sial, mengapa aku sekesal ini?

.

"Dobe... bisa bantu aku membopong Mama ke kamarnya?"

* * *

><p>Aku menyuruh Dobe untuk keluar dari kamar Mama, sehingga aku memastikan bahwa tiada siapapun selain Mama dan aku sendiri.<p>

Di ruangan yang luas ini, aku duduk di samping sisi tempat tidur, dimana tempat Mama tidur sekarang.

Dengan penuh kasih sayang, kusibakkan rambut Mama yang menutupi wajah cantiknya ke belakang. Wajahnya kini telah tertidur dengan damai.

Perlahan, mataku menatap wajahnya yang tanpa beban itu dengan penuh haru. Demi Tuhan, selama delapan belas tahun aku membencinya hanya karena perceraian itu.

Ya, perceraian Mama dan _Papa_ delapan belas tahun yang lalu. Sedari dulu, aku selalu menyalahkan Mama yang menjadi penghancur rumah tangga kami. Aku juga tidak suka mengenakan marga Uzumaki—karena _Papa _selalu membanggakan marga Uchiha yang sangat terhormat. Itulah sebabnya aku selalu bersikap tak acuh pada Mama karena aku tidak suka dengannya. Dulu, sebenarnya aku ingin ikut _Papa, _tetapi... waktu itu, _Papa _langsung kabur entah kemana.

Namun, saat Hinata dan Papa pergi, kebaikan Mama membuatku tersadar, bahwa penyebab semua ini bukanlah Mama, melainkan _Papa_. Ya, _Papa _selingkuh dengan perempuan lain. Mama juga tidak pernah lagi mengumbar-umbar tentang masa itu lagi. Itulah yang membuatku semakin menyayanginya.

Ah, aku juga selalu menyakiti Mama dengan mendiaminya—meski kami serumah, berbicara dengan kata-kata yang tanpa sadar menusuk hatinya, dan terkadang juga bersikap tidak sopan padanya.

.

Tuhan, sudah berapa kali aku menyakitinya? Dengan sabar ia menghadapiku selama ini—meski hanya beberapa tahun...

.

Aku mengecup pipi Mama yang masih tertidur itu dengan segala penyesalan atas sikapku selama ini. Kupeluk tubuhnya yang kini lebih kecil dariku, lalu membisikan sebuah kata yang sangat ingin kuutarakan saat ini...

"_Maafkan aku, Ma... aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi... aku... akan berusaha membahagiakanmu..._"

* * *

><p>Setelah berdiam diri di kamar Mama—juga menunggu Mama sampai siuman, aku akhirnya kembali ke kamar.<p>

Mataku tiba-tiba melebar saat menutup pintu dan melihat siluet wanita yang sedang terduduk di ranjangku sambil menatapku dengan penuh kerinduan.

.

.

.

"Ya—ku—mo..." ucapku sepatah-patah. Memastikan apakah dia orang yang kupanggil. Orang yang selama ini menghilang dari hadapanku.

.

Matanya yang berbinar akibat terpaan sinar mentari pun menatapku sambil tersenyum lebar saking senangnya. Ah, ia juga terlihat semakin dewasa. Aku jadi rindu padanya...

...mengapa Tuhan membuatku berpisah dengan mereka berdua seperti ini?

"Sasuke!"

.

Kemudian aku merasakan sebuah pelukan hangat yang sudah lama tidak pernah kurasakan selama dua tahun lamanya.

"Sasuke... ternyata kau... masih mengingatku... kau semakin tampan saja..." tuturnya yang membuatku tergetar.

"Aku tidak pernah melupakanmu bodoh." ucapku kasar—karena aku terlalu merindukannya—sambil balas memeluknya dengan erat.

Ia hanya tertawa kecil. "Ternyata Sasuke-kun belum berubah ya... hahaha... masih saja berbicara kasar..."

Kau salah, Yakumo. Sebenarnya aku telah mengalami suatu perkembangan baru, aku tidak takut lagi pada perempuan. Tapi, aku sengaja tidak memberitahunya. Aku tidak mau bersikap kekanak-kanakan dengan membeberkan segala macam perubahanku.

"Syukurlah Sasuke tidak pernah berubah... karena aku menyukai—sangai menyukai sisi Sasuke yang seperti itu..." ia kembali memelukku dengan erat.

Aku hanya balas memeluknya sambil tersenyum lembut.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yakumo, ada yang mau kutanyakan padamu." panggilku pada perempuan yang duduk di sampingku. Saat ini kami sedang duduk di ranjangku.

"Ya? Ada apa?" sahutnya sambil menatapku dengan semangat.

Aku menarik napas sebentar. "Mengapa kau menghilang selama dua tahun ini?"

Matanya terlihat membulat, lalu kembali mengecil. "Ah, ternyata Sasuke pun menyadarinya ya... ahaha..."

Mataku menatap tajam padanya. Aku mencengkeram kedua bahunya dengan kencang, lalu menatapnya dalam-dalam. "Kau mencobaiku, ya? Kau pikir aku bodoh?"

Matanya menyiarkan keterkejutan yang luar biasa.

"Sa-Sasuke..." panggilnya. Aku merasakan badannya yang bergetar akibat cengkeramanku yang mungkin terlalu kencang. Maafkan aku, Yakumo.

"Kau membenciku?" tanyaku yang sukses membuatnya terdiam membeku.

"U-Ughh... bu-bukan begitu..." jawabnya. Hei, bahkan ia pun berubah menjadi gagap sekarang.

Aku membuka mataku dengan penuh amarah.

"Lantas, mengapa kau meninggalkanku? Kau membuatku khawatir, tahu!"

.

.

.

Wajahnya menyiratkan kebingungan. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya sambil mendesah panjang.

"Kau tahu? Kau dan Hinata adalah kedua beban utamaku selama dua tahun ini." Kami-sama, kumohon, sekali ini saja, aku akan bertingkah di luar sifat seperti ini.

Mataku menerawang ke atas plafon kamarku dan Naruto. "Kau belum tahu bahwa waktu itu Hinata langsung dibawa kabur oleh Papa hanya karena sebuah kesalahpahaman yang fatal."

.

.

.

Ia menatapku seolah-olah bertanya mengapa. "Papa mengira bahwa kami masih saja belum akur. Hingga akhirnya Hinata dibawa ke New York..."

"Mengapa aku tidak mengetahui hal itu?" tanyanya seraya menutup mulutnya saking kagetnya.

"Justru itulah—" aku meneguk salivaku, "—waktu itu aku ingin sekali berbicara denganmu. Namun, kata Naruto kau sudah pulang duluan. Sudah kucoba berkali-kali kukirimkan _email_, telepon, dan SMS, kau tidak membalasnya. Kupikir kau telah melupakanku..."

.

Ia memeluk pinggangku dari depan dengan erat.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke... aku betul-betul minta maaf telah menyusahkanmu... ta-tapi, aku mempunyai beberapa alasan mengapa aku... melakukan semua itu..." ia memulai tangisnya, karena sedari tadi kusadari badannya mulai bergetar.

"Silahkan," mataku menatap kosong.

Ia melepaskan pelukannya, lalu kembali terduduk normal.

"Maaf kalau aku terdengar egois, tapi... sebenarnya, waktu itu... aku berusaha mengubah diriku menjadi lebih dewasa... ka-karena... aku merasa bahwa diriku sangat kekanak-kanakkan sekali... la-lalu, aku memutuskan untuk tidak berkomunikasi denganmu... hiks... i-itu semua... karena... a-aku kesal kau memberikan ciuman pertamamu pada Hinata!"

.

.

.

Pernyataan tadi memang sangat membuat hatiku tertohok.

"Sasuke... apa aku... masih bisa dimaafkan olehmu?" tanyanya. Air matanya mulai mengalir deras tak beraturan.

.

.

BRUK!

.

.

"Kyaa~!" teriaknya.

.

Aku menghempaskan badannya dengan kasar ke ranjangku. Posisiku berada di di atasnya, menatapnya dengan tajam.

.

"Yakumo... aku benar-benar kecewa padamu." ia mulai terlihat _shock_.

.

"Asal kau tahu, Yakumo... aku pun belum sepenuhnya dewasa. Semuanya pun masih bisa bertingkah seperti anak-anak!" aku meninggikan suaraku.

"Tapi, kalau kita saling memperbaiki satu sama lain... bukankah kita akan semakin dewasa?" lanjutku semakin mendekatkan mukaku ke arahnya.

"Kita bisa bangkit kalau kita bersama, Yakumo. Bukankah begitu?" aku tersenyum lembut padanya. Kurasa hatinya pasti akan lulu—oke, kurasa aku semakin pandai menggombal sekarang.

.

.

.

Wajahnya yang terlihat dewasa itu pun akhirnya menangis.

Ah, tangisan yang hilang selama dua tahun ini kembali kautunjukkan padaku.

.

"Hiks... maafkan aku... Sasuke-kun... hiks..."

Aku menatap dengan saksama setiap air mata yang dikeluarkannya. Ia tampak seperti malaikat kecil yang menangis.

Ya, Yakumo. Pertanyaanmu yang dua tahun belum pernah terselesaikan itu akhirnya terjawabkan.

Aku menyayangimu, namun aku juga menyayangi Hinata. Tidak ada salah satu yang akan kupilih. _Hell yeah_, mungkin aku serakah, namun... sumpah, kehilangan salah satu di antara mereka, aku merasa tidak hidup—apalagi kehilangan mereka berdua. Rasanya lebih baik aku ditelan bumi hidup-hidup saja.

Aku menyunggingkan senyum puas lalu mendekatkan wajahku padanya, lalu memberikan satu kecupan manis yang membuat hubungan kami kembali membaik.

* * *

><p>Seseorang menginterupsi acara kami berdua dengan cara mengetuk pintu kamar dengan kencang.<p>

TOK TOK TOK!

"Teme! Yakumo! Cepat keluar!"

Sudah kuduga, itu memang suara Dobe.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku sambil menghambur ke pintu lalu membukanya.

"Teme... Hinata sudah kembali!"

.

.

.

.

.

_Hinata—sudah—kembali?_

.

"Demi apa kau berani menyebut itu?" tanyaku memberontak.

"Demi Tuhan, Sasuke—aku betul-betul melihatnya bersama Papa! Kini mereka berdua sedang duduk di ruang keluarga!"

.

Tanpa mengambil ancang-ancang, kakiku mulai berlari dengan cepat menuruni tangga.

Apapun akan kulakukan untuk menemukan Hinata.

Karena aku... betul-betul menyayanginya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pelarianku terhenti saat mataku begitu lebar melihat apa yang ada di depanku.

.

Ada Papa, juga Hina—eh—bukannya... ia... gadis bertopi fedora tadi? Ha... Hanabi?

.

.

.

.

.

GREP

Aku merasakan sebuah pelukan hangat mendarat di tubuhku.

Ya. Minato—atau lebih tepatnya Papa.

"Sasuke... lama sekali tidak bertemu denganmu..." ia terlihat menahan senyum harunya.

Aku membalasnya dengan lembut. "Sama denganmu, Pa, aku juga merindukanmu, walau hanya sedikit."

Ia melepaskan pelukanku dengan tiba-tiba. "Oh, jadi ini salammu setelah dua tahun tak bertemu?" tanyanya dengan nada yang bercanda.

Aku tertawa hambar. "Kira-kira begitulah."

Lalu kami berdua tertawa keras, sampai-sampai gadis yang sempat menghajarku tadi itu berdehem keras. "Ehem!"

Papa tiba-tiba menghentikan tawanya. "Oh, oke, oke, Hinata, aku akan berhenti bercanda,"

"Sebaiknya cepat-cepat saja. Aku muak berada di sini." aku menatapnya bingung.

.

Sebenarnya ia siapa? Hinata... atau Hanabi? Apa tadi... ia membual? Kalau ia betul-betul Hinata... mengapa ia terlihat kasar dan angkuh? Apa dia sempat di-_bully_? Tidak mungkin.

Ah, tapi aku tidak peduli. Mungkin itu semua karena pengaruh saat ia tinggal di New York. Lagipula, bukankah bagus kalau ia semakin percaya diri? Ah, tapi entah mengapa saat ini aku lebih menyukai dirinya yang dulu.

.

"Sasuke, di mana Mama?" tanya Papa sambil menerawang matanya ke lingkungan sekitar. Tampaknya ia masih ingin bernostalgia sebentar.

"Di sini!"

Kami spontan menengok pada arahnya sumber suara tadi—kamar Mama. Di sana ada Yakumo, Mama, dan Naruto yang terlihat bersemangat menatap Papa dan... tentu saja tamu yang istimewa ini—Hinata.

Mereka langsung berjalan menuju ruang TV lalu berpelukan sebentar dengan Papa. Anehnya, mengapa Hinata tidak mau memeluk kami semua? Ia hanya memejamkan matanya lalu melipat tangannya—persis seperti orang yang anti-sosial.

Dan Dobe pun juga menyadarinya. "Hinata—"

"—duduklah, Naruto," sela Mama dengan nada yang mencurigakan. Hn, sepertinya aku merasa ada yang disembunyikan.

"Ummm... Hinata, kenalkan, ini Sasuke, Naruto, Yakumo, dan... Mikoto, ibumu." tutur Papa sambil menunjuk kami seolah-olah ingin mengenalkan kami.

Tuh 'kan, ada yang janggal. Kenapa Papa mengenalkan kami padanya? Ia bukannya sudah tahu?

Apa ia...

"Ah, Hinata, ada baiknya kau melihat-lihat rumah ini dulu," Mama tiba-tiba berdiri dari sofanya, lalu menarik tangan Hinata dengan kasar.

"He-Hei! Apa yang—"

Dan mereka pun tidak di ruang TV lagi.

.

.

.

"Papa—" mataku menatap menginterograsi, "—tolong jelaskan apa yang terjadi di sini. Apa ia betul-betul Hinata? Mengapa Papa mengenalkan kami pada Hinata? Ia 'kan memang sudah mengenalkan kami!"

"Tenangkan dirimu, Sasuke," ia menjeda sebentar, "Mungkin ini akan berat, namun kau harus menerimanya."

Mulailah aku merasakan hal-hal yang tidak enak.

.

Papa menyesap secangkir teh yang telah terhidang di meja ruang TV dengan santai. Kemudian, sambil meniup-niup teh tersebut, ia mulai bercerita.

"Papa akan menjawab pertanyaan keduamu. Jadi, saat hari pertama ia sekolah di New York... bus sekolah yang ia tumpangi—"

Tolong jangan katakan bahwa—

"—mengalami kecelakaan."

.

.

.

DEG!

.

"Semua penumpang di bus itu terluka parah, namun Hinata tidak mendapat luka yang cukup serius seperti penumpang-penumpang bus itu. Tapi... ia lupa ingatan."

.

.

.

"Ap—"

"—aku belum selesai, Sasuke," Papa mulai berwajah serius. "Lalu, dokternya berkata bahwa kemungkinan besar ingatannya akan hilang seutuhnya."

.

.

.

Entah mengapa dadaku merasa sesak sekali.

Hinata... hilang ingatan secara permanen?

Ia tidak mengingat apa-apa lagi?

"Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa?" bisik Yakumo di telingaku yang hanya kubalas dengan gelengan pelan.

"Lalu... ia memutuskan untuk tidak bersekolah selama beberapa bulan untuk rehabilitasinya. Ia juga menolak untuk berbicara dengan semua orang. Jadi, ia selalu berdiam diri di rumah." ia berhenti sebentar.

"Lalu... saat aku menyalakan TV yang sedang menyiarkan _anime _dan _dorama, _entah mengapa ia terlihat antusias sekali. Ia sering mempraktekkan apa yang ia lihat dan dengar. Hingga akhirnya, aku memasukkannya ke salah satu SMA yang unggul dalam bidang drama-nya. Dan pada akhirnya... dalam sekejap, Hinata menjadi bintang idola sekolah di sana karena kepopulerannya."

Entah mengapa aku tak bisa menyunggingkan senyumku meski itu merupakan sebuah berita bahagia. Begitu pula dengan Dobe dan Yakumo.

"Lalu, satu hal yang kuminta pada kalian... tolong jangan menceritakan masa lalunya lagi, karena itu bisa berakibat fatal pada otaknya."

.

Satu kalimat yang membuat hatiku menjadi sesak lagi.

.

"Lalu, untuk jawabanmu yang kedua... Hinata tadi menceritakan bahwa ia bertemu dengan seseorang di supermarket dan berambut _raven_. Apa benar itu kau, Sasuke?" tanya Papa melirikku tajam.

Aku meneguk saliva lagi. "Iya, Pa,"

Ia terlihat diam sebentar. "Ia mengatakan dirinya Hyuuga Hanabi. Maaf, sebenarnya ia berbohong. Ia memang suka sekali mengandalkan kemampuannya berakting untuk menghadapi orang lain yang belum ia kenali."

.

Kami bertiga hanya bisa terdiam bisu.

Kami harus menerima kenyataan, bahwa...

...orang yang kami sayangi...

.

...tidak dapat mengingat masa-masa saat bersama kami.

* * *

><p>Aku memijat-mijat keningku yang sedari tadi berdenyut hebat sambil menutup pintu kamar. Entah mengapa efek dari berita itu membuat kepalaku sakit sekali.<p>

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sasuke?" tanya Yakumo yang sudah duduk di kursi meja belajarku yang persis berada di sudut dinding dan dekat dengan balkon.

"Kurasa tidak," jawabku sambil mendudukkan diri di ranjang.

Ia menatapku lekat-lekat dengan mimik yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Cih, rasanya tidak tega untuk membohonginya.

"Ceritakanlah kalau ada yang menjanggal di hatimu, Sasuke," ia tersenyum memaklumi sikapku yang selalu menyembunyikan sesuatu.

.

Aku menunduk sambil mengepalkan kedua tanganku kuat-kuat. "Sial... sakit sekali..."

Ia melihatku dengan bingung.

"Ini semua memang salahku... karena aku, ia—"

PLAK!

"—JANGAN SELALU MENYALAHKAN DIRIMU SENDIRI, SASUKE-KUN!" hardik Yakumo yang kini menatapku dengan mata yang berair. Ia menamparku dengan keras sekali.

.

.

.

"Sasuke..." bola matanya mulai bergelinangan air mata, "...itu sudah yang lalu. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Karena... kalau kau menyesalinya... itu semua hanya pekerjaan yang sia-sia!"

.

Ia menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. "Kalau kau menyayanginya... buatlah ia menyayangimu sekali lagi!"

.

.

.

Kata-kata Yakumo benar-benar menyentuh hatiku.

.

.

.

"Ingat baik-baik, Sasuke; meski ia hilang ingatan, tetapi hal-hal yang ia rasakan dulu—seperti hal dalam berakting—pasti masih membekas di hatinya!"

Aku mengernyit bingung. "Tolong jelaskan dengan kata-kata yang dapat dimengerti!"

"Kau akan mengerti kalau kau sudah melakukannya. Aku yakin, Sasuke... setelah kau melakukannya, aku yakin ia akan kembali menyayangimu!" serunya dengan semangat.

Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Yakumo. Meski waktu terlewati berapa kali pun... sekali lagi, ia pasti akan kembali menyayangiku. Pasti...

* * *

><p>"Dobe, lihat Hinata?" tanyaku pada Dobe yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang TV. Yakumo baru saja pulang. Ternyata, selain untuk melepas rindu, Yakumo juga berkata bahwa kini keluarganya pindah ke Konoha karena ayahnya dipindahtugaskan ke sini. Syukurlah, akhirnya kami kembali dekat seperti dulu.<p>

Ia mengunyah _cookies _yang terlalu penuh dalam mulutnya, menelannya, kemudian menjawab, "Ia ada di atap. Mengapa?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," sergahku, lalu berbalik arah menuju tangga atas.

Mau apa ia berada di atap malam-malam begini?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ternyata benar. Di sini rupanya."

Perempuan berambut sepinggang itu menoleh kaget pada sumber suara.

"Kaget?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum santai.

"Siapa sih," ia membuang mukanya, lalu menatap langit yang kini sedang purnama. Bintang-bintang banyak bertaburan.

Oh, betapa romantisnya. Melihat Hinata yang berbadan tinggi dan terlihat dewasa sedang menatap bintang-bintang gemerlapan terasa seperti saat-saat dua tahun yang lalu, di mana ia selalu melampiaskan segala perasaannya—kebanyakannya _galau _sih—ke langit-langit di atap ini. Semenjak kepergiannya, aku selalu saja menyempatkan diri untuk ke sini, lantaran di sinilah tempatku dan Hinata selalu bersama—terkadang juga bertiga.

Ya, aku rindu masa-masa seperti itu.

"Apa sih? Jangan menatapku senafsu itu! Cowok Jepang memang mesum-mesum!" sahutnya sambil memberontak.

Namun, kenyataannya berbeda. Hinata yang dulu imut dan manis, sekarang malah kasar dan... congkak?

"Dasar aneh!" desisnya kesal, karena sedari tadi aku tidak membalas ucapannya.

Ya. Memang benar kata Yakumo, ia pasti akan menyayangiku. Namun, terkadang dibutuhkan kesabaran yang ekstra, karena dengan tipe perempuan seperti ini tampaknya membutuhkan waktu yang agak banyak.

"Hei, rambut aneh! Kalau kau masih diam saja akan ak—"

"—maaf, sebenarnya aku ingin bilang kalau atap ini daerah teritorialku," selaku. Tentu saja hanya ingin bercanda sebentar.

"Ap-Apa, sih..." wajahnya terlihat memerah, "Memangnya kenapa? Mulai sekarang ini 'kan rumahku!"

"Oh, ya? Kurasa tidak ada anggota keluarga yang bernama Hyuuga Hanabi," desisku menahan tawa karena wajahnya semakin mirip kepiting rebus.

"Urghhh..." ia menggertakkan giginya beberapa kali, "Kalau begitu, mulai detik ini, Hyuuga Hanabi akan menjadi keluarga di sini!"

"Hyuuga Hanabi? Mengapa belum tercatat dalam kartu keluarga rumah ini, ya? Setahuku bukankah namanya Uzumaki Hinata?"

.

"BRENGSEK BRENGSEK BRENGSEEEEEK!" ia memukuli dadaku dengan kencang sampai aku mengaduh kesakitan.

Aku mencoba menstabilkan diri dengan berusaha melepaskan tangannya, namun tidak bisa. Kemudian, aku menggunakan cara ampuh yang mungkin bisa membuatnya luluh...

"Dasar lelaki Jepang bodoh, tidak berguna, tuli, sial—"

—GREP!

.

.

.

"H-H-Hei, lepaskan aku! Mesum!" teriaknya sambil mencoba memberontak namun tidak bisa karena...

..._yeah, _aku memeluknya dengan erat.

"Asal kau mau berhenti memukulku." tukasku mantap.

Mukanya memerah.

Ternyata memang benar apa kata Shion, meskipun ia lupa ingatan, namun apa yang dulu ia rasakan—seperti rasa senang maupun kebiasaannya gagap dan memerah—tidak akan pupus sampai kapanpun. Karena... Hinata tetaplah Hinata. Karena ia memiliki hati yang dapat merasakan sebuah kasih sayang yang terasa menyesakkan akibat termakan waktu dan takdir.

Dan aku percaya itu. Karena kami bertiga sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan dan melupakan diri kami masing-masing lagi. Cukup sekali saja Hinata pergi jauh dari sisi kami. Untuk selanjutnya, kami tidak akan membiarkan Hinata untuk pergi lagi.

"Hei, Hinata, mau keliling Konoha besok? Aku dan Naruto yang akan menjadi _tour guide_-mu," tawarku ramah.

"Ti-Tidak perlu!" ucapnya membuang muka.

Sial, dia keras kepala sekali.

"Kalau tidak mau, kupeluk lagi nih," godaku menyeringai.

Ia sukses bermimik seram. "Mesum! Mesum! Mesum! Warga di sini memang tidak ada yang normal!"

Aku hanya tertawa sambil melihat bulan dan mendengar suaranya yang terus-menerus berceloteh layaknya baru belajar berbicara.

Sepertinya, ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang panjang...

.

.

.

.

.

_Oke, kalau dulu Hinata yang mengucapkan kata-kata ini, kali ini giliranku._

_Hinata... aku akan selalu menyayangimu, seumur hidupku. Karena kau adalah perempuan yang terpenting bagiku. Tidak peduli kau terlahir berapa kali pun, aku akan membuatmu kembali menyayangimu. _

_Karena... aku adalah kakakmu... yang selalu kau sayangi sedari dulu..._

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Bacotan Gajelas Author:<strong>

Fuhhh... Akhirnya selesai juga. Oh iya, ini dia balesan reviewnya! Eheheh^^

**Zae-Hime: **Ini udah update. RnR lagi, ya.

**Rozu Airu: **Makasih... iya, chapter kemarin itu sebenarnya namatin kisah mereka waktu SMA. Dan kini, mereka sudah dewasaaa~! Hahaha, RnR lagi yaaa...

**Nabilabila: **Incest? Mmm, masa sih? Kayaknya enggak. Hehe, pasti karena adegan 'kissu' yang di chappie kemarin, ya? Iya juga ya *manggut-manggut* kalo dipikir-pikir, awalnya aku bikin adegan itu cuman biar pembaca merasakan sedikit kedekatan antara SasuHina, soalnya pair yang jadi highlight di sini SasuHina. Tujuan lainnya itu supaya yang lain jadi suka SasuHina hehehe #licik Semoga kali ini gakeliatan incest, ya, hehehe...

**RK-Hime: **Makacih, hehe^^' jadi salting saya pas bacanya... Ini udah apdet, reviewnya ditunggu loh... #halah

**Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori: **Wuah, kemajuan besar! #jbjb Maafkan saya... fic ini cuman tiga minggu kok, gapapa kan? #bacoked RnR lagiyaaa...

**Lollytha-chan: **Ini udah apdet. Makasih lhoo~

**n(2x): **Nyahaha~ makasih duah review dua kali... Hehehe, apa adegan berantemnya itu tergolong rate M ya? #sokbanget wajah Hinata kini telah baliiik~ mau tau mengapa? Ayo RnR lagiii!

**Akirainatsu shinazawa: **Mengganjal? Kalau boleh tahu yang dimana ya? Maklum, saya agak teledor, hehe #plak RnR lagi yaaa...

**Mikky-sama: **Ahahaha... makasih. Kalo gitu, saya panggil Mikky-sama aja yah? Hehe #apabanget RnR ditunggu... ^.^

Pokoknya makasih bangeeet bagi yang masih mengikuti cerita ini dari awal sampe akhir :') chappie kemarin adalah chapter terakhir masa-masa SasuHinaNaru masih SMA, nyahahaha. Maaf kalau feel di sini kurang berasa, maklum lagi down hehehe... #gilak

Chapter depan bakal lebih serius lagi nih, so ikutin yaaa... Di sana konflik mulai lagi *tawa iblis* #senengAmatBikinKonflik

Yosh, saya undur diri dahulu! Papaaay~!

**Cha2luvGaGa**


	8. Everything About You

**Panggil Aku Kakak!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Panggil Aku Kakak! © Cha2luvGaGa**

**Summary:**

Mungkin saja ingatannya tidak kembali. Mungkin saja Hinata yang sekarang bukan yang dulu lagi. Namun… ia masih punya hati yang dapat menunjukkan perasaannya yang dulu. Karena hatinya tidak akan pernah mati, meski terlahir kembali.

**Warning:**

**OOC, AU, etc.**

* * *

><p>Hai ^^ balik lagi… maaf lama banget nunggunya… chappir depan bakal lebih cepet deh… yasud cepet baca ya!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Everything About You<strong>

_Konoha, 5 Februari 2013, 07.30 AM._

Sudah kuduga, hari-hariku di sini pasti akan memburuk.

Mengapa takdir sepertinya membenci kehadiranku?

Saat aku membuka mataku untuk yang kesekian kalinya, yang kulihat hanyalah sebuah plafon putih polos dan kamar yang dicat berwarna lavender. Bukan lagi plafon yang dihiasi banyak gantungan dan dinding yang dilapisi karpet berbulu berwarna emas.

Tuhanku, ini bagaikan mimpi buruk.

Dan pagi ini, aku mengeluarkan sebutir demi sebutir air mataku.

Mulai hari ini, aku harus menjauh dari teman-temanku, kehidupan _glamour_, dan New York. Hari-hariku akan menjadi sederhana seperti dulu, dimana saat aku membuka mataku untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Saat itu, pikiranku hampa. Yang kulihat adalah seorang lelaki berkacamata bulat besar dan seorang lelaki berambut _blonde_.

Mulutku tidak sanggup berbicara.

Mengapa aku merasa seperti anak bayi yang baru saja lahir?

Aku hanya mematung memandangi mereka yang terlihat lega.

Lelaki berambut pirang itu terlihat menyunggingkan senyumnya saat aku memandanginya bingung. Karena tidak mau kehilangan senyum itu, aku menyunggingkan senyum pertamaku.

Ia memelukku dengan erat.

Ah, entah mengapa waktu itu hatiku terasa sesak—seperti sedang mengenang sesuatu. Ya, sesuatu yang kurindukan sampai rasanya menyesakkan...

...dan rasa sesak itu kembali muncul saat aku bertemu dengan seorang berambut _raven _di supermarket kemarin.

Rasanya... seperti _deja vu_.

Memang siapa dia? Apa dia punya hubungan khusus denganku? Oke, dia memang kakakku, namun entah mengapa aku belum mau mengakuinya. Hatiku belum bisa menerima semuanya secepat ini. Tidak.

Ah, aku tidak mau lagi berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan. Teman-temanku selalu mengajarkanku agar tidak boleh bersedih. Ya, janganlah bersedih, Hinata Hyuuga. Kau adalah wanita yang kuat.

Kuputuskan untuk membangunkan diriku, membereskan tempat tidur, lalu membuka gorden yang menutupi sebuah... balkon?

Ya, itu memang balkon. Aku membuka kembali pintu balkon tersebut, lalu meregangkan kedua tanganku sembari menghirup udara dalam-dalam.

Ah, segarnya... dibanding New York, udara di sini lebih segar—dan kurasa pagi ini kendaraan belum banyak muncul—dan suhunya dingin.

Kalau seperti ini, mungkin aku bisa menerima Konoha secepat mungkin...

Tok, tok, tok!

Sial! Siapa yang menginterupsi kegiatanku?

"Hinata, sarapan!"

DEG!

Lagi-lagi perasaan _deja vu _itu muncul lagi. Suara yang lemah lembut dan keibuan...

Ah, sudahlah. Mungkin itu naluriku yang merindukan sosok seorang ibu. Karena aku belum pernah merasakan kasih seorang ibu yang biasa diceritakan oleh teman-temanku. Jujur saja, cerita mereka membuatku iri saja.

Dengan spontan aku beranjak keluar, takut yang memanggilku sudah tidak sabar menungguku.

* * *

><p>Entah mengapa acara sarapan ini terasa asing bagiku.<p>

Biasanya, kami—aku dan Papa—selalu sarapan di restoran yang khusus menyajikan _breakfast_, atau kalau memang sedang terburu-buru, biasanya kami membongkar kulkas; mencari apa yang bisa dimakan seperti lembaran roti tawar, sekotak susu, atau semacamnya. Tidak pernah seperti ini—dilimpahi dengan suasana keramaian dan kehangatan.

Belum pernah aku sarapan seramai ini.

"Hinata-chan? Kenapa bengong?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut pirang yang bernama—err—Naruto?

"A-Ah," aku kembali memasuki dunia nyata dengan menggigit roti panggang itu.

Terasa garing, namun karena dipanggang dan mungkin diolesi oleh mentega atau keju, rasanya menjadi asin. Tetapi enak. Sangat enak. Kemudian aku menyesap teh yang masih panas itu. Hm, tidak buruk juga.

Inikah sarapan yang sebenarnya? Roti panggang dengan teh?

Kurasa—untuk saat ini—memang inilah sarapan ternikmat yang kurasakan.

"Hinata, bagaimana? Apa enak?" tanya wanita berambut _raven _sembari memandangiku dengan tulus.

Ya Tuhan, entah mengapa tatapan dan suaranya itu kembali membawaku ke dalam suasana yang teduh. Ingin rasanya berteriak, "Ya! Sarapan yang kau buat adalah sarapan terenak yang pernah kumakan!"

Namun—karena takut dikira berlebihan—terpaksa aku hanya menggangguk canggung.

Tiba-tiba Papa tertawa kecil dan berkata, "Maklumlah, Mikoto. Dia ini terlalu dingin, sama seperti Sasuke."

Sasuke? Tunggu. Sa-su-ke?

Bukankah dia lelaki yang berambut senada dengan wanita ini? Yang menjahiliku semalam?

Siapa dia sebenarnya? Memangnya dia juga dingin? Cih, setahuku, kurasa hanya aku yang memegang gelar Ratu Es. Takkan kubiarkan seorangpun merebut gelarku—bahkan yang ingin menjadi Raja Es sekalipun!

"A-Apa-apaan itu?" sergahku tidak terima. Serius, aku tidak terima bila disamakan dengan lelaki _prankster _itu.

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka dengan gelar barumu?" ledek Papa. Sial, sepertinya pertandingan debat ronde pertama sudah dimulai.

"Justru itu! Memangnya dia dingin? Dia itu 'kan jahil! Papa salah lihat!" balasku sambil menunjuk ke arah lelaki yang terlihat santai itu.

Dia masih diam saja. Cih, dasar pengecut!

"Ada apa dengannya?" bisik wanita itu—walau ia berbisik, aku masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Ah, ia memang ingin diakui sebagai Ratu Es oleh sekitarnya." jelas Papa. Hm, syukurlah ia mengerti.

Tiba-tiba pemuda berambut _chickenbutt _itu berdiri dari kursinya, lalu mendekatkan dirinya padaku. Hiy, mau apa kau mesum?

Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku, lalu berbisik, "_Coba saja kalau kau bisa mendapat gelar itu... _Drama Queen_._"

Kemudian ia menaiki tangga, entah kemana ia akan pergi.

Tahu dari mana dia kalau aku... _Drama Queen_?

Aku mengepalkan tanganku erat-erat. Entah mengapa mukaku terasa panas sekali. Pasti cowok itu berbisik dengan desahan yang menjijikkan!

Hei, _Prankster_! Aku tidak akan kalah denganmu!

* * *

><p>"Hei, belum mandi, Hanabi Hyuuga?"<p>

Suara bariton yang menyebalkan itu—bahkan saking sebalnya sampai ingin kucekek lehernya—kembali menghantui pendengaranku. Apalagi ia memanggilku Hanabi Hyuuga. Cih, kuakui aku memang membohongi namaku, tapi dia sendiri sudah mengetahui namaku yang sebenarnya, bukan?

"Apa pedulimu?" jawabku ketus.

"Tidak sih. Hanya saja... kami semua akan pergi. Kau ingin di rumah saja?" tanya Sasu—hei, kenapa mulutku jadi lancar memanggil namanya?

Dan... mereka semua akan pergi?

Aku yang sedari tadi masih mendudukkan diri di meja makan itu berlari menuju tangga seraya berteriak, "Tunggu aku! Aku ikut!"

"Cih, dasar labil."

"Hei, aku dengar lho!"

"Sengaja."

Dan sebuah tomat yang tak sengaja kutemukan di piring yang berisi buah segar di meja dekat tangga melayang menuju kepalanya.

Dan kata terakhirnya sebelum aku menaiki tangga adalah...

"Tomat ini enak sekali."

Brengsek.

* * *

><p><em>"Ah, pagi ini aku belum nonton <em>infotainment_," gumam Mikoto sehabis mandi dan berpakaian rapih. Ya, ia memang berencana mengajak seluruh keluarganya untuk berjalan-jalan. Lagipula, Sasuke dan Naruto libur kuliah selama tiga hari karena dosen mereka sedang studi banding ke luar negeri. Lalu, Mikoto dan Minato juga memutuskan untuk cuti khusus hari ini karena... tentu saja untuk mengajak Hinata jalan-jalan. Lagipula ia belum pernah berjalan-jalan ke seluruh tempat 'kan?_

_Sudah, gumam Mikoto. Tetapi, kali ini berbeda. Ia sudah bukan Hinata yang dulu. Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini ia selalu menyinggung Hinata yang dulu dengan Hinata yang sekarang. Sudahlah, tak ada gunanya membahas Hinata yang dulu lagi. Waktu terus maju, dan tidak akan pernah mundur lagi._

_Ia mencoba membuat dirinya nyaman saat ia mendudukkan diri di sofa ruang TV, kemudian mengambil remote TV dari meja. Namun, saat hendak menekan tombol 'on', tangannya berhenti bergerak._

_Bukan, bukan dirinya yang menghentikannya, namun ada seseorang yang menahannya._

_Sasuke._

_"Kurasa acara TV saat ini belum bermutu, Ma," goda Sasuke yang disertai tawa garing oleh Mikoto._

_"Kau pikir aku masih kecil, Sasuke-kun? Lagipula itu sama sekali tidak membuatku terpuruk." balasnya sembari menghentikan tawanya, kemudian menarik kembali remote itu dari tangan sang anak._

_Dan karena pihak yang bersangkutan enggan memberinya remote, maka terjadilah saling tarik menarik antar remote tersebut. Hingga akhirnya, salah satu dari tangan mereka berdua dengan tanpa sengaja menekan tombol 'on', hingga akhirnya..._

"Mmm... rencananya kami akan berbulan madu di Rio de Janeiro, kemudian ke Sapporo. Bukankah begitu, Fugaku?"

"Mm-hmm."

_._

_._

_._

_Dalam sedetik, layar kembali seperti semula—hitam kelam._

_"Sa-Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto sambil menyertakan cengiran di bibirnya. "Kau kenapa?"_

_"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Kau pikir..." Sasuke menutup mulutnya._

_._

_Uh-huh, ini merupakan suatu kesalahan yang sangat sangat fatal._

_"Urrgh!" geramnya. "Lupakan yang tadi!" ujarnya sambil berlari menuju tangga._

_Sembari menatap punggung putranya yang kian menjauh, pandangan Mikoto berubah sayu._

_Ah, kalimat itu..._

_._

_"Kurang ajar kau! Jangan pernah lagi menghubungiku lagi!"_

_"Tapi... kau harus tanggung jawab pada Sasuke!"_

_"Cih... kukirimkan uang bulanan."_

_"Bukan begitu! Aku hanya ingin Sasuke mendapat kasih sayang seorang ayah!"_

_"Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu. Kita sudah bercerai, dan berarti kita maupun aku dan Sasuke sudah tidak berhubungan lagi."_

_"Tapi Sasuke—"_

_"Jangan berpura-pura tahu. Kau pikir kau tahu tentang kebahagiaannya? Ia bahagia bila ia menyandang gelar Uchiha, bukannya gelar gelandangan sepertimu!"_

_._

_Itulah sebuah percakapan yang membuatnya termotivasi untuk membahagiakan Sasuke. Tanpa kehadiran sosok Fugaku._

_Mikoto memijat keningnya yang berdenyut-denyut hebat. Percakapan tujuh belas tahun lalu itu benar-benar membuatnya pusing._

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Kau tidak apa-apa Mikoto?" tanya Minato saat ia sedang menstarter mobilnya. Ia melihat Mikoto yang sedang memegangi kepalanya menggunakan tangan kirinya yang bertumpu pada jendela mobil. Kedua anak-anak mereka—Naruto dan Sasuke—tidak satu mobil dengan mereka. Mereka berdua sempat menawarkan Hinata untuk semobil dengan mereka, namun ia menolak. Ia lebih memilih bersama kedua orangtuanya karena jelas lebih 'aman' menurutnya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya berpikir bahwa besok pasti akan lembur lagi," balasnya dusta. Ia tidak mau membuat semuanya khawatir.

"Baiklah."

Dan mobil yang mereka naiki pun melaju perlahan lalu cepat.

* * *

><p>"Teme, sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" tanya Naruto ketus karena sedari tadi Sasuke hanya memutar-mutar setirnya entah kemana.<p>

"Entahlah. Mungkin ke suatu tempat yang sepi..." jawabnya asal. Pandangannya tidak sekalipun melirik kemana-mana selain ke depan.

"Katakan padaku. Kemana kita akan pergi? Bukankah ini jalan menuju Osaka?" tukas Naruto yang semakin naik darah.

"Hn," tanggapnya simpel.

"Teme..." suaranya mulai meninggi, "...AKU TIDAK MAIN-MAIN!"

"Hn." sepertinya Sasuke memang tidak ingin diajak omong. Wajahnya yang terlihat _badmood _sudah terlihat jelas bahwa ia malas.

Naruto yang menyadarinya pun langsung berkata, "Kau memikirkan Hinata?"

.

Mobil mengerem seketika. Mobil-mobil di belakang Sasuke yang semula melaju cepat tiba-tiba mengklakson penuh amarah pada mobilnya. Ia pun menjalankan kembali mobilnya.

"Hm, tampaknya aku benar." ia kembali bercerocos. "Apa kau tidak menyukai perubahan yang terjadi pada dirinya?"

Sungguh pertanyaan yang rumit. Jujur saja Sasuke senang Hinata kembali, namun—jujur saja—tidak sesuai dengan apa yang telah ia pikirkan. Awalnya, saat ia bertemu Hinata, ingin sekali ia memeluknya, melampiaskan semua rasa rindunya, menghabiskan hari-harinya dengan penuh canda tawa, dan bertanya mengapa Hinata tidak pernah berkomunikasi dengannya. Namun... semua harapan itu sirna sudah.

Semuanya berubah menjadi kelam.

Hinata yang saat ini... bukanlah Hinata yang ia kenal dulu. Meskipun Yakumo terus memberinya sugesti, tetap saja tidak akan merubah keadaan.

Walau ragu, namun Sasuke tetap menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Hn."

"Sama denganku," Naruto tersenyum pelan seraya menerawang menuju mentari. "Aku juga merasa Hinata yang saat ini bukanlah Hinata yang dulu, apalagi saat mendengar kabar bahwa kemungkinan besar ingatannya hilang permanen."

Sakit. Sekali.

"Namun, saat sebelum pulang, Yakumo berpesan padaku agar selalu memperlakukannya seperti dulu. Karena ia percaya bahwa setiap perasaan Hinata yang bahagia saat bersama kita dulu masih tersimpan di hatinya. Namun jangan menceritakan padanya kisah lamanya, karena itu akan membuat otaknya berpikir lebih keras. Itu akan sangat berpengaruh buruk bagi tubuhnya." terangnya. Sasuke hanya diam.

"Terkadang aku iri padamu Teme. Mengapa kau mempunyai pacar yang selalu selangkah lebih maju dibandingkan dirimu? Hahaha." sindir Naruto yang membuat alis lelaki berkulit porselen ini berkedut-kedut.

"Maksudmu, aku masih kalah dengan wanita?" geramnya.

"Kurasa begitu," balasnya yang membuat Sasuke _down_—meski fisiknya masih terlihat dingin.

Tampaknya Sasuke memang harus menyerah tentang sifat permanennya ini. Yah, ia memang sama dengan Fugaku—lemah pada wanita. Fugaku lemah pada rayuan wanita, dan Sasuke lemah pada wanita akibat keterbelakangan mental yang selama ini disebabkan oleh rasa bencinya pada Mikoto dan Hinata saat pertama kalinya ia merasakan kepedihan yang mendalam. Halo, apakah hanya Sasuke yang sudah mengetahui tentang perceraian saat umurnya tiga tahun?

Tunggu. Ah, lagi-lagi ia mengingat Fugaku.

Fugaku, Fugaku, Fugaku. Mengapa yang ada di pikirannya hanya Fugaku?

.

.

.

"Ah, akhirnya aku mengetahui tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi, Sasuke."

Suara Naruto menyadarkan lamunan Sasuke saat ia berhenti menyetir karena kakinya pegal menekan-nekan pedal. Inilah keahlian Sasuke—menyetir tanpa arah sambil melamun.

"Bukankah... Osaka Senior High School, sekolah lama kita?" senyum Naruto mengembang sumringah.

Ya, mobil mereka berhenti di sebuah gapura yang bertuliskan '_Osaka Senior High School_'. Ah, rasanya bagaikan nostalgia bisa ke sini lagi. Entah mengapa Sasuke bisa melamun sampai ke sini.

Mereka berdua kemudian meninggalkan mobil lalu berjalan menuju ke dalam sekolah. Suasananya masih seperti dulu, sunyi dan damai. Tidak seperti Miyagami yang selalu ribut tiap saat ketika guru mereka terlambat datang ataupun tidak masuk sama sekali.

Yah, mengenang masa-masa SMA juga tidak buruk, kan? Bangun pagi, belajar, membolos pelajaran, terlambat, dihukum, momen detik-detik terakhir jelang istirahat dan pulang, sampai yang paling memilukan—perpisahan.

"Anak-anak pasti masih belajar. Fyuh, masa-masa SMA memang masa-masa yang menyenangkan..." celetuk Naruto yang lagi-lagi dibalas dengan satu kata khas Sasuke.

"Hn,"

Namun dugaan mereka salah. Sebuah wanita dengan gaun mini berwarna putih dan bersepatu _boot _kulit tanpa hak.

"Sasuke! Naruto! Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

.

Lagi-lagi suara khas itu menyemarakkan gendang telinga mereka.

"Yakumo?"

.

.

.

"Hahh... hahh..." napasnya tersengal-sengal seraya menumpukan tangannya pada pundak Sasuke karena kecapekan berlari.

"Yakumo, sedang ap—"

"Kalian! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Lama sekali!" baru saja Naruto ingin berbicara, Yakumo telah memotongnya.

"Eh? Lama?" pemuda itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Maksudmu?"

"Kalian ini..." geramnya.

"...HARI INI REUNI, BODOH!"

"Hah? Reuni? Kapan bilangnya?" tanya Naruto mengambil ponselnya dari saku kantong celananya, mengecek sesuatu. "Memangnya..."

_Schedule Alert: Reunion! at 08.00 AM._

"Astaga..." ia menutup mulutnya. "Kenapa aku lupa?"

Naruto menatap Yakumo yang terlihat marah dengan takut-takut.

"Kalian berdua... cepat ikut aku."

* * *

><p>"Cieee... <em>Prom King<em> kita tumben telat nih!" sorak anak-anak ketika memasuki auditorium yang berisik nan penuh kawula muda.

Sasuke—yang ternyata merupakan _Prom King _yang disebut-sebut itu pun—masih dengan gayanya yang _stay cool_. Sedangkan Naruto? Ia sudah berlari menuju kerumunan angkatannya yang sangat dekat dengannya.

"Hn. Lupa," lagi-lagi ia merangkum kalimatnya.

"Wow, seorang Sasuke yang jenius pun ternyata bisa lupa juga, ya? Hahaha!" tawa temannya yang membahana hingga bergema di auditorium.

"Kau telat _kanpai_, Sasuke," tegur salah satu perempuan.

"Hn, biar," jawabnya dingin.

"Ckckck, tetap saja dingin seperti dulu."

Sepertinya acara reuni memang menjadi ajang untuk membandingkan sifat teman lama—benar, kan?

"Kau mirip sekali dengan Fugaku yang suaminya Kurenai itu, Sasuke. Baik fisik maupun tutur katanya."

.

Auditorium pun menjadi hening. Naruto pun mendengarnya meski jaraknya agak jauh dari tempat Sasuke.

.

Kemudian auditorium berubah kembali seperti semula—riuh dan berisik.

"Benar juga, ya, Sasuke memang mirip Fugaku yang sering dibicarakan di TV itu,"

"Iya juga."

"Apa ia benaran anak Fugaku?"

Nah. Ini yang ditakutkan Sasuke.

Yakumo yang mulai khawatir akan kondisi Sasuke yang hanya mematung itu berjalan ke arahnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun?" bisiknya.

"Tidak," bohongnya. "Aku ke toilet sebentar."

Kemudian ia berjalan sendiri—tentunya dengan tatapan menarik teman-teman se-alumninya—menuju pintu auditorium. Dalam hatinya ia mencoba menenangkan hatinya.

Mengapa seharian ini Fugaku menjadi _trending topic _di sekitarnya?

* * *

><p>Meski sudah membenahi pikirannya dengan mencuci mukanya, tetap saja Sasuke tidak dapat melupakan kata-kata yang terus terngiang-ngiang. Semuanya terus-menerus mencela—meski sebenarnya bukan mencela namun Sasuke mengartikannya sebagai celaan—masa lalunya.<p>

Sampai kapan ia akan terus terpuruk seperti ini?

_Kriiing_...

Dering panggilan _handphone_-nya membuatnya bersyukur karena kepalanya tidak memfokuskan diri ke Fugaku lagi.

"Ada apa, Pa?" jawabnya begitu tahu yang meneleponnya adalah Minato—ayahnya sendiri.

"Sebelumnya aku menelepon Naruto, tetapi kenapa ia tidak menjawabnya?" tanyanya.

"Ia sedang bersama temannya. Mungkin tidak mendengarnya." balas pemuda bersurai biru dongker itu.

"Hmm, kebetulan aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu." ia menjedanya sebentar. "Kau... bisa jemput Hinata?"

"Jemput?" Sasuke balas bertanya. "Bukankah ia ikut kalian?"

"Emm... ceritanya agak panjang, kalian bisa minta ceritakan padanya, tapi bisakah kalian menjemputnya di rumah sakit Konoha?"

Rumah Sakit Konoha? Terdengar familiar. Ya, selama dua tahun setelah kejadian Hinata, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang dirawat di rumah sakit manapun.

Tunggu. Kejadian Hinata? Bukankah itu... saat Hinata nyaris kehilangan nyawanya dan dirawat secara intensif di rumah sakit Konoha?

Oh, tidak.

Sasuke memutus sambungannya dengan kasar. Tak ia khawatirkan Minato yang akan marah-marah padanya nanti. Karena masalahnya adalah saat ini, bukan nanti. Kenapa Hinata ada di rumah sakit Konoha?

Ia tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan ini. Bukankah ini saat yang tepat untuk berbicara banyak dengan Hinata? Sudah lama ia tidak mendengar suaranya yang lembut bagaikan bisikan malaikat. Meski bukan Hinata yang dulu, namun hatinya tetap saja Hinata yang sekarang.

Ia sudah tidak sabar lagi. Menggoda Hinata, bercanda dengannya, tertawa bersamanya...

...ya, tidak akan ia lewatkan kesempatan ini.

* * *

><p>Padahal Sasuke membawa mobil, namun entah mengapa jiwanya mempengaruhinya untuk berlari sekuat tenaga menuju rumah sakit.<p>

Ia tidak peduli pada teriknya matahari yang mulai memanasi bumi ataupun berkilo-kilo meter yang harus ia lalui. Karena kesempatan ini sangatlah langka. Kapan lagi ia bisa bersenda gurau bersama adiknya lagi setelah dua tahun tidak bersama?

.

.

.

Sasuke menemukan Hinata yang sedang menatap serius pada seorang pasien yang sedang digendong oleh kedua suster saat masuk menuju lobi rumah sakit. Tubuh pasien itu bersimbah darah, dan lukanya cukup banyak. Ia terlihat nyaris tidak bernyawa lagi.

Sasuke memperhatikan iris Hinata mulai melebar. Apakah ia...

...mengingat sesuatu?

.

GREP!

"KY—"

"—ssst!" desis Sasuke pada wanita yang ia bekap di depannya—Hinata.

Dengan perlahan ia membawa Hinata—mungkin lebih tepatnya menyeret—dengan gesit menuju taman belakang rumah sakit Konoha.

.

"Hmmmph! Hmmmmp-hmmp hmmmp? Hmmmp! (Uuuh! Apa-apaan ini? Lepaskan!)" gertaknya tidak jelas.

"Akan kulepas kalau kau mau jalan-jalan denganku." serunya sembari menyeringai.

Menyeringai, huh?

"Hmmmmph!" akhirnya, dengan bantuan dua tangannya yang masih leluasa bergerak, ia berhasil menyingkirkan mulutnya dari tangan Sasuke. "Apaan sih? Mesum! Aku tidak mau!"

"Jadi, kau mau menunggu di sini?" tanyanya menginterogasi.

Wajahnya terlihat ragu. Semenit kemudian, ia mengangguk kasar.

"Awas saja kalau macam-macam! Kubunuh kau!" ancamnya. Lagi-lagi ia menyeringai.

Sasuke mendekat ke arah telinganya, lalu berbisik pelan. "Coba saja kalau bisa, _drama queen_."

DEG!

.

Yang dibisik malah memerah mukanya, lalu berteriak, "HENTIKAN DESAHANMU YANG ANEH ITU SAAT BERBISIK!"

Sasuke malah makin ingin menggodanya. Terus terang saja, wajahnya yang memerah itu mengingatkannya pada Hinata yang dulu.

Ya, Sasuke akan berusaha mengembalikan rona pipinya yang manis itu seperti dulu.

* * *

><p>"Hei, katanya mau jalan-jalan, kenapa ke sini?" tanya Hinata. Cih, entah mengapa Sasuke begitu benci pada Hinata yang sekarang. <em>Nyolot<em>, kasar... cerewet pula.

"Diamlah. Aku ingin bersantai sejenak," Sasuke kembali menyenderkan dirinya di bangku yang sedari tadi didudukinya.

Hinata mendengus. "Kalau begitu di rumah 'kan bisa! Kenapa harus di taman?" omelnya.

Gadis ini betul-betul tidak bisa baca situasi, geram Sasuke dalam batinnya.

Sasuke mencengkeramkan tangannya pada kedua bahu Hinata lalu mencondongkan wajahnya ke wajah perempuan bermanik lavender itu hingga sangat dekat.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa diam, keperawananmu akan terancam."

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAA!"

Burung-burung merpati yang semula sedang bergelantungan di pohon-pohon di atas Hinata dan Sasuke akhirnya terbang karena mendengar sebuah suara falset yang cukup menyakitkan gendang telinga.

"Lepaskan! Mesum! Mesum! Mesuuum!" bentaknya sambil memejamkan matanya saking malunya. Wajahnya makin memerah. Tangannya memukul-mukul dada Sasuke sekuat mungkin.

Sasuke menyeringai lagi, berusaha menahan sakit akibat pukulan di dadanya. "Mesum? Cih, apa kau tidak tahu bahwa semua laki-laki itu mesum?"

Wajahnya makin merona. Kerja bagus, Sasuke.

"Ta-Tapi..." ia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. "...kau serius?"

Jelas sekali suaranya menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Puh," Sasuke menahan tawanya dengan telapak tangannya. "Mana mungkin, bodoh. Minato pasti akan membunuhku." guraunya seraya kembali ke posisi awalnya.

"Sekarang siapa yang mesum?" goda Sasuke.

.

Ah, betapa malunya Hinata. Ronanya makin memerah saja. Dan rasanya ingin sekali Sasuke mencubitnya. Terlalu geer ya, Hinata?

"Ngomong-ngomong..." alih Sasuke, "...tadi kenapa kalian bertiga bisa ada di rumah sakit?"

Hinata—yang terlihat duduknya sangat menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke—diam sejenak. "Tadi, Mikoto-san pingsan." lanjutnya.

Tampaknya perkataan Naruto dulu benar. Hinata dan Sasuke memang mirip sekali. Memanggil orangtua kandungnya sendiri saja masih sungkan. Walau ia tidak ingat apapun lagi.

Tunggu. Bukan sekarang waktunya untuk mengoreksi panggilan tadi, tapi kata terakhir yang diucapkan Hinata. Mama... pingsan?

"Pingsan kenapa?" kepala Sasuke yang sedari tadi menerawang berubah tegak menghadap Hinata saking kagetnya.

Pandangan Hinata masih saja tegak lurus ke depan. "Tadi ia terlihat pucat dan pusing. Dan kejadian itu langsung saja terjadi saat sebuah berita di radio yang mengisahkan tentang kehidupan Fugako—eh—Fuga... Fuga... ah, aku lupa, pokoknya begitulah..." jelasnya.

Sasuke yakin, pasti itu semua karena berita Fugaku lagi.

"Si bejat itu..." gumam Sasuke sambil menggertakkan giginya.

"Kenapa? Kau iri dengan orang itu?" celos Hinata yang langsung membuat hati Sasuke tertusuk pisau belati.

"Kurang tepat." Sasuke menatap dedaunan yang rontok di tanah yang ia pijaki saat ini.

"Kau benci dengan orang itu?" tebaknya lagi.

Ia tersenyum angkuh. "Tepat. Bahkan karena dia, aku hampir membenci semua orang yang ada dalam hidupku."

"Benarkah?" tanya Hinata yang mulai antusias.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Tapi, saat ada seorang malaikat yang datang menghampiriku di bulan Natal dan memberikanku kehangatan dan kasih sayang, aku belajar menyayangi mereka semua seperti aku menyayanginya."

Air muka Hinata menyiratkan kebingungan. "Boleh aku tahu siapa dia?"

"Tumben sekali kau penasaran, Hinata," Sasuke tersenyum tulus. "Bukankah kau tidak peduli tentangku?"

"Cepat ceritakan!" paksanya.

"Kau harus menebaknya," pinta Sasuke datar.

Hinata terlihat berpikir keras.

"Pacarmu?"

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Mikoto-san?"

"Bukan, meski ia adalah penerus dari malaikat itu. Maksudku, setelah ia sudah tidak ada lagi."

"Ia sudah meninggal?" tanya Hinata.

"Bukan. Perasaannya-lah yang sudah meninggal." mata Sasuke kembali menerawang ke matahari yang masih saja bersembunyi di balik awan.

"Perasaan? Aku makin bingung. Apa ia masih hidup?" alis Hinata mulai berkedut.

"Ya. Namun ia berada sangat jauh di sini. Ia juga putus komunikasi denganku." lanjutnya.

Hinata hanya membentuk sebuah lingkaran pada mulutnya. Sasuke terus saja memandang langit yang masih terang.

'_Kau memang bodoh, Hinata. Apa kau tidak sadar bahwa sedari yang kuceritakan itu adalah kau?_'

"Ah, bosan juga di sini. Mau jalan-jalan?" tawar Sasuke.

"Dari tadi sudah kubilang!" dengusnya kesal.

Sasuke hanya mengucapkan 'maaf'. Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan menuju tempat lain.

* * *

><p>"Wah! Ramennya enak sekali!" komentar Hinata sembari mengunyah ramen instan yang disantapnya.<p>

Saat ini, mereka berdua sedang berada di Osaka, tepatnya di Museum Ramen Instan Momofuku Ando. Mereka baru saja membuat dan meracik ramen mereka sendiri di sana, dan kini mereka sedang mencicipi ramen buatan mereka sendiri.

"Masa? Paling rasanya juga pahit," sindir Sasuke yang akhirnya dibalas dengan pukulan yang dialamatkan ke lengannya.

"Kurang ajar! Kaukira aku tidak pernah makan ramen di New York?" omelnya.

"Itu kan makan. Beda dengan masak," tanggapnya sambil mendecih kesal.

"Mau coba punyaku?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata mengangguk, ingin tahu siapa yang lebih enak. Apa punyanya atau punya Sasuke?

Sedangkan pikiran Sasuke berbeda lagi. Ia berpikir bahwa Hinata sedikit berubah menjadi sedikit penurut.

Sasuke menjepit mie-nya dengan sumpit, lalu mendekatkannya ke mulut Hinata. Sayangnya, mulut Hinata masih saja merapat karena bingung.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke. "Katanya mau coba. Ini. Cepatlah, tanganku pegal mengangkatnya!"

Dengan malu-malu ia membuka mulutnya lalu mengunyah ramen itu. Padahal ia ingin mengambilnya sendiri dari _cup _Sasuke, namun... kenapa ia malah disuapi? Itu malah membuatnya tampak seperti anak-anak atau ABG... yang sedang pacaran?

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Sasuke sekaligus membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Em, em, emmm..." Hinata kebingungan harus menjawab apa, karena ia tidak merasakan rasa ramennya. "Ba-Baiklah. Punyamu lebih enak dariku!"

Sasuke tersenyum puas. Yang jelas, ia bangga karena inilah pertama kalinya masakannya dipuji. Wajar saja, semua masakan yang pernah dimasak Sasuke hampir tidak ada yang berhasil kecuali makanan instan. Meski berhasil memasak makanan instan, belum ada yang memuji masakan instannya. Tentu saja, bukankah semua orang juga bisa bikin masakan instan?

"Baguslah." seru Sasuke lalu menlanjutkan acara makannya.

* * *

><p><em>Shibuya, 5 Februari 2013, 09.30 PM.<em>

"Ah, puasnya seharian jalan-jalan keliling Jepang!" teriak Hinata sekaligus menguap.

Sasuke hanya diam. Heran, mengapa ia tidak mengantuk sama sekali sedari tadi?

Padahal sedari tadi mereka sudah mengunjungi museum ramen instan, menyaksikan penampilan AKB48 _idol group _Jepang langsung dari teaternya di Akihabara—juga berbelanja sampai puas di sana, sampai berfoto-foto dengan Hachiko yang baru saja dilakukannya di depan sebuah stasiun di Shibuya. Saat ini, langit hanya berisi gelapnya malam dengan bulan sabit yang menemani. Siswa-siswi yang berseragam _seifuku _dan segerombolan pria banyak berjalan di sana.

"Yang penting kau sudah tahu Jepang." seru Sasuke mengambil inti dari perjalanan mereka.

Hinata—yang kala itu menjinjing banyak belanjaan—hanya menghela napas. "Tapi... kurasa aku butuh berminggu-minggu untuk beradaptasi dengan lingkungan di sini."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke berbasa-basi. Ia sebenarnya sudah tahu jawabannya, namun...

"Karena aku memang orang yang susah beradaptasi."

...karena ia ingin memastikan apakah jawabannya sama dengan Hinata. Dan ternyata—_well_—pernyataan yang diberikan Naruto akurat seratus persen.

Pemuda berambut _emo _ini hanya tertawa pelan.

"Kenapa tertawa?" lagi-lagi alis Hinata kembali bertautan.

"Tidak apa-apa," ia kembali mengendalikan tawanya, "Aku hanya... sedang teringat sesuatu,"

"Tentang apa?"

"Memangnya aku perlu memberitahumu?" sembur Sasuke bercanda.

"Ya sudah, kalau tidak mau memberitahu," ia menggembungkan pipinya tanda ngambek.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sasuke—" mata Hinata menyorot tajam pada Sasuke, "—kenapa kau bertingkah seperti kita sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

.

'_Karena kau adalah adik tersayangku yang selalu kucari selama ini, bodoh!_' batinnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali memberitahukan yang sesungguhnya pada Hinata, namun karena takut pada akibat yang akan dideritanya—juga peringatan dari Minato—membuatnya terpaksa harus bungkam. Terpaksa ia harus mengarang skenario seperti tadi.

"Karena kau mirip sekali dengan wanita yang ingin kutemui selama ini." jawabnya singkat.

"Maksudmu cewek yang kauceritakan tadi?" entah sejak kapan Hinata jadi secerewet ini. Sebuah pertanyaan menyimpan banyak makna yang terkandung di dalamnya.

Perlahan namun pasti, Sasuke mengangguk. Hinata hanya kembali membulatkan mulutnya.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, siapa namanya?" tanya Hinata dengan nada yang melembut.

Ternyata dia bisa melembut juga, Sasuke membatin.

Ia menoleh pada wanita yang berada di sampingnya itu seraya tersenyum. "Untuk sementara, kau hanya perlu tahu itu saja."

Mengingat sudah malam, Sasuke melirik arloji yang meliliti pergelangan tangannya. Matanya terbelalak saat angka nyaris menuju jam sepuluh.

"Gawat, sudah nyaris jam sepuluh malam," gerutu Sasuke. "Ayo ke stasiun."

Sebagai orang asing di sini, Hinata hanya mengangguk pasrah. Ia memang belum terlalu hafal seluk beluk Jepang, apalagi untuk jurusan kereta. Namun...

"_Waktunya berita lalu lintas,_" suara itu menjeda.

Sasuke dan Hinata menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, dimana sebuah gedung ber-_LED screen _sedang menampilkan acara TV.

Tampak seorang pria berkacamata berusaha membetulkan letak kacamatanya, lalu berdeham pelan. "_Karena suatu kecelakaan lalu lintas di Tokyo, jalur lalu lintas di sekitarnya terlihat padat dan macet. Beberapa lajur kereta api banyak yang ditutup di sejumlah tempat akibat kefatalan itu, yakni di Akihabara, Shibuya, Tokyo, Sendai, Miyagi, dan Konoha._"

"Sial!" geram Sasuke. Ia menunggu kabar selanjutnya.

"_Yak, lanjut menuju berita luar negeri. Kali ini dari kontes internasional, yaitu _International Drama Contest _yang diselenggarakan di _Brooklyn Theatre Arts High School," ia menjeda sebentar.

Kali ini giliran Hinata yang jantungnya berdegup kencang saat mendengar siaran _live _itu.

"Astaga..." ia menutup mulutnya.

"Hn?" Sasuke menyahut. Yang disahut malah tidak membalasnya. Matanya begitu tegang saat layar menampilkan permukaan depan sekolah yang disebut tadi.

"Brooklyn Theatre Arts High School_, begitulah sebutan untuk sekolah berstandar internasional ini. Sesuai namanya, sekolah ini memang khusus di bagian seni dan drama teater. Maka itu, tidak salah lagi kalau tempat ini dijadikan sebagai ajang bergengsi bagi anak SMA yang berkecimpung dalam dunia drama, yakni _International Drama Contest_,_" jeda sang narator yang membuat Hinata makin penasaran.

Layar menunjukkan sebuah panggung yang berjejerkan tiga orang anak SMA yang bermimik bangga sembari mengangkat medali dan piala serta buket di tangannya.

Ah, Hinata betul-betul ingat panggung ini. Bukankah ini teater yang membuat dirinya begitu populer di sana?

"_Kontes yang berdurasi enam jam ini akhirnya dimenangkan oleh sang tuan rumah di peringkat pertama, kemudian disusul oleh _Yorkshire High School_, dan yang paling membahagiakan lagi—_"

"_—Jepang berada di posisi ketiga dengan perwakilan dari _Miyagami Senior High School_!_"

.

.

.

Semua orang yang serius memandang siaran itu langsung berdecak kagum. Sasuke hanya menutup mulutnya karena kaget atas keberhasilan sekolah lamanya dalam ajang internasional.

Namun apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke kali ini berbeda dengan Hinata. Jantungnya makin copot saat tiga orang perempuan berada di depan layar TV secara _close up _dan berambut pirang.

.

"Cassie... Candace... Emma..." ucapnya dengan logat Amerika yang kental. Matanya menitikkan air mata haru seketika. Sasuke agak kaget saat melihat Hinata menangis setelah dua tahun air mata itu tak kunjung lagi.

Mereka bertiga terlihat senang saat ditanyai oleh seorang wartawan yang menanyakan 'bagaimanakah perasaan kalian saat memenangkan kontes ini?'.

"_Proud. Really really proud!_" teriak perempuan berambut pirang keemasan. Sebaris teks terjemahan dalam bahasa Jepang telah tersedia di bawahnya.

Hinata masih belum bisa percaya saat ketiga sahabatnya terlihat bahagia setelah dirinya menghilang. Apa mereka lupa padanya...?

"Ya, kami sangat bangga, sebab kami bisa menjadi juara tanpa kehadiran seseorang yang unggul dalam bidang ini di teater kami," jawab yang satunya lagi sembari tertawa.

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa dia?" si komunikan kembali mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Dia? Teman yang telah mengkhianati kami dan sekolah kami dengan kabur seenaknya."

"Dia... _Hyuuga Hinata_,"

.

Sasuke merasakan getaran dalam genggamannya.

Hinata terlihat menegang.

"Hinata?" panggilnya untuk memastikan apakah ia baik-baik saja.

Tapi yang ada di pikirannya berbeda dengan apa yang ada di sampingnya.

Hinata memegang perutnya seraya berkata, "Perutku... sakit..."

.

"Eh?" Sasuke menatapnya serius. "Perutmu... sakit?"

"Hiks..." airmatanya mulai mengalir deras dari pelupuknya dan mengerang kesakitan. "Perutku... perutku... Arrrgh!"

Badannya tidak seimbang lagi, hingga lututnya melemas dan ia jatuh terduduk.

BRUK!

"Perutku sakit... hiks... perutku..."

Dengan segera Sasuke membopongnya, lalu membawanya ke sebuah hotel terdekat di Shibuya.

* * *

><p>Hinata mendudukkan dirinya di samping ranjang berukuran <em>king size <em>dan agak tinggi. Ia tidak lagi memikirkan soal Sasuke memesan satu kamar yang memiliki _single bed _ataupun ia terancam tidak _virgin_ lagi, karena perutnya benar-benar sakit kali ini.

Sasuke mengeluarkan sekantung obat yang baru saja dibelinya dekat lobi hotel. Ia lalu membuka satu kapsul setelah membaca aturan pemakaiannya dengan cepat.

"Pegang ini." perintah Sasuke. Hinata hanya menurut sambil memegangi kapsul yang berwarna putih polos itu. Tangannya yang satu lagi hanya meremas-remas perutnya yang masih saja perih.

Dengan tangkas ia mengisi sebuah gelas kaca dari wastafel dengan air di botol kaca yang telah disediakan. Kemudian ia memberikannya pada perempuan cerewet ini sambil berkata, "Minumlah."

Ia hanya mengangguk, lalu meminum obat itu.

"Kau jadi penurut dan pendiam juga kalau kau sakit. Kenapa tidak sakit saja terus?" tanya Sasuke yang dibalas dengan geraman dari lawan bicara.

"Jadi kau mendoakanku agar selalu sakit, begitu?" wajah _evil_-nya kembali keluar lagi.

"Kurasa begitu," jawabnya santai, lalu ikut menumpu bokongnya pada kasur yang empuk nan nyaman itu. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau sakit perut saat melihat siaran tadi? Kau bukan _Hyuuga Hinata_, kan?"

Kembali ia teringat pada kejadian yang menimpanya beberapa menit yang lalu. Wajahnya kembali datar, lalu berubah menjadi lemas.

"Sebenarnya... Hyuuga Hinata itu... aku."

Apa?

"Tunggu," potong Sasuke, "Apa maksudnya semua ini?"

Ia meneguk ludahnya berkali-kali. "Entahlah. Papa menuliskan namaku seperti itu saat ia mendaftarkanku. Aku sendiri juga heran mengapa ia menulisnya dengan marga Hyuuga. Aku saja baru tahu kalau margaku Uzumaki saat Papa menjelaskannya dalam perjalanan ke Konoha."

Barulah Sasuke sadar mengapa Hinata menyamarkan namanya menjadi Hyuuga Hanabi saat mengira Sasuke salah orang. Hyuuga itu dari marga yang ditulis Minato, lalu Hanabi...

"Lalu, dari mana kaudapatkan nama Hanabi dari nama samaranmu kemarin?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Nama samaran...? Oh!" seru Hinata. "Waktu itu, aku baru mempelajari kanji 'Hanabi', jadi aku tidak sengaja melontarkan kalimat itu saat memperkenalkan diri. Kau tahu, aku dipaksa belajar bahasa Jepang oleh Papa sebulan sebelum kepergian kami ke Konoha."

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti.

Tanpa adanya aba-aba, Hinata malah melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku betul-betul tidak percaya kalau mereka bertiga yang berada di TV tadi mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku... padahal kami sangat dekat, kenapa mereka mengkhianatiku?" curhatnya.

Ah, air mata itu kembali turun lagi.

"Kami selalu bersama, kami selalu saja bersahabat tanpa adanya pertengkaran. Namun... kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?" dengan kasar ia menghapusnya. Napasnya ia atur agak tidak terlalu banyak menangis. Namun—

"—menangislah sepuas yang kau mau." seru Sasuke sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan kelamnya yang bisa menghipnotis sejenak orang itu dalam pesonanya.

Karena Sasuke mengerti perasaan seseorang yang tercampakkan. Ya, seperti dirinya dengan Fugaku. Mendengar Hinata bercerita, Sasuke jadi mencocokkan kisahnya dengan kisah Hinata. Benar-benar mirip. Apa Tuhan telah menakdirkan kisah yang sama pada mereka?

.

Tidak kuat lagi, kepalanya jatuh mendarat menuju bahu sang—ehem—kakak. Perutnya sakit, kepalanya tidak seimbang lagi akibat banyaknya perasaan yang berkecamuk di kepalanya. Mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu bersama, dan... inilah ganjaran baginya akibat meninggalkan New York di saat yang tidak tepat?

"Tidak apa, Hinata," hibur Sasuke. "Kalau mereka membencimu, kau bisa cari yang lebih baik lagi di sini saat kau mulai sekolah. Bukankah begitu?"

Hinata menjawabnya, "Simpel saja Sasuke—maksudmu _sehabis galau terbitlah move on _kan?"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum pelan. Dia lumayan humoris juga, pikirnya.

Entah mengapa kepala terasa berat. Kepalanya butuh istirahat. Perlahan-lahan, matanya mengatup, lalu... ia tertidur dengan lelapnya.

"Gadis bodoh. Baru menangis saja sudah tidur. Ck, kau ini," gumam Sasuke sembari tersenyum tipis. Ia lalu membaringkan Hinata di tempat tidurnya. Tak lupa ia memberikan kecupan di keningnya.

"Selamat malam." tuturnya sebelum ia menyalakan TV dan menghabiskan sepanjang malamnya dengan begadang.

Malam ini, ia telah mendapatkan banyak hal baru tentang adiknya. Hinata yang saat ini adalah perempuan yang lemah namun ia selalu menutupinya dengan berpura-pura kuat di depannya. Namun, saat dirinya betul-betul lemah, pasti ia akan mengeluarkan semua kelemahannya. Hm, kalau dipikir-pikir, roda takdir mereka seperti diputar. Kalau dulu Hinata yang mencari hal-hal seputar dirinya, kini Sasuke yang mencari hal-hal seputar Hinata.

Kira-kira, apalagi yang ia dapat esok hari?

* * *

><p><em>Shibuya, 6 Februari 2013, 07.00 AM.<em>

Matanya membulat saat ia melihat seorang lelaki berambut _chickenbutt _itu sedang duduk di sisi depan tempat tidurnya. Kepalanya menunduk sedikit ke bawah, namun tidak terlihat tidur. Semula ia mengira ia sedang menonton TV, tetapi layar tidak menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang menonton—layarnya mati.

"Kau..." tegurnya dengan suara yang serak. Tangannya sengaja ia angkat agar mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Dugaannya memang tepat. Ia tidak tidur. Kantung mata yang terletak di bawahnya membuktikan bahwa ia benar-benar tidak tidur.

"Sudah bangun?" tanyanya dengan nada datar.

"Kau... tidak tidur?" Hinata mengacak-acak rambutnya lalu mengubah posisinya dari berbaring menjadi bersender di tempat tidurnya.

Ia mengulum senyum kecil. "Aku memang sudah terbiasa tidak tidur."

"Benar?" tanyanya meyakinkan.

Sasuke mengangguk.

Duh, kalau begini caranya, Hinata bisa merasa bersalah. Sasuke terlalu baik untuk mengalah padanya. Tadinya ia ingin menyuruh Sasuke untuk tidur di bawah—lantai kamar mereka dilapisi dengan karpet berwarna merah—namun karena takut dikira tidak sopan, akhirnya ia membatalkan niatnya. Karena ia berhutang budi padanya.

"Kau bisa tidur di sini kalau kau mau," ia mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk tidur di tempat tidur sambil menepuknya. Lagipula Sasuke pasti sangat mengantuk. "Kau pasti kurang tidur."

Sasuke menoleh padanya dengan tatapan seperti merindukan sesuatu. Mungkin Hinata?

"Tumben sekali kau bersikap lembut. Tidak apa, aku sudah terbiasa tidak tidur." tuturnya sambil mendesah kelelahan.

"Tuh kan, kau lelah," sambung Hinata, "Sebaiknya kau tidur saja. Aku tidak mengantuk lagi, kok." Kemudian ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Sudah kubilang tidak usah." jawabnya kukuh.

Sudah kuduga, cowok ini keras kepala, batinnya. Ia tidak sadar bahwa sifat genetiknya juga ada di Sasuke.

Dengan paksa ia mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang membungkuk itu ke belakang hingga posisinya tertidur. Ya, ia bisa mendorongnya karena tenaga Sasuke lemah akibat kurang tidur, bukan?

"Kau..." gumam Sasuke tidak percaya.

"...keras kepala? Ya, itu memang sikapku. Kenapa?" tukas Hinata sewot. "Lagipula itu demi kebaikanmu, kan? Sudah, tidur sana!"

Kemudian Hinata melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Hinata tidak sadar saat Sasuke mengucapkan kata 'arigatou' padanya.

Di pihak Sasuke, pemuda dingin ini malah terheran dengan sikap Hinata yang cukup labil. Kemarin galak, cerewet, pemberani, cengeng... sekarang melembut?

.

.

.

Sasuke tidak tahu menahu jam berapa saat ini. Yang penting langit sudah sangat terang dan cukup menyilaukan. Namun, sayangnya, tertutup gorden. Ia juga merasakan pusing di kepalanya. Ah, pasti karena kurang tidur.

Padahal di rumah ia mendapat gelar Sang Raja Insomnia. Sebenarnya Sasuke agak terganggu dengan kebiasaannya ini—pernah ia mencoba tidur lebih awal, namun yang ada ia hanya membuka matanya sembari berbaring hingga pagi. Salahkan buku-buku yang membuatnya harus membacanya terlebih dahulu sebelum tidur. Baginya, buku-buku pelajaran adalah _bedtime stories_.

Saat ia kembali membuka kelopak matanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya, kembali ia pejamkan matanya erat-erat dengan rona merah di pipinya.

Astaga, apa yang sudah ia lihat? Yang ia lihat hanyalah seorang perempuan berambut indigo yang panjang sepinggul yang hanya mengenakan—errr—pakaian dalam yang serba hitam?

Oh, tidak. Jangan bangun, Sasuke, jangan bangun. Adikmu sedang berpakaian. Dan jangan berpikiran mesum.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Sasuke berusaha menutup matanya agar tidak melihat pemandangan erotis itu. Dengan pelan-pelan ia menyibakkan selimutnya agar tidak ketahu—

"Hei, kau sudah bangun ya?"

Hinata yang menyadari suara decitan dari ranjang—suara badan Sasuke yang menggeliat mengganti posisi tidurnya—pun langsung melilitkan handuknya ke tubuhnya lalu menyibakkan selimut Sasuke. Dari sana ia melihat Sasuke yang memejamkan matanya erat-erat dengan sedikit _blush_.

"Ternyata benar ya," suaranya mulai merendah—persis seperti seorang _tsundere _yang akan memulai pertengkaran.

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya kaget. Kenapa dia sadar, sih? gerutunya.

Kemudian, suaranya mulai meninggi. "Kau... memang mesuuuuum~!"

Dengan tangkas ia mengambil bantal lalu memukul-mukul kepala Sasuke dengan bantal. Sasuke berusaha menghindari pukulannya. "Hei! Sakit!"

Hinata terus saja memukulnya.

Saat matanya tak berkedip...

"Hinata..." panggil Sasuke di sela-sela Hinata memukulnya.

"Apa, hah? Kali ini tiada ampun bagimu, mesum!" teriaknya dengan tekanan darah yang sudah berada di ambang batas. Malunya itu, lho.

"Handukmu... lepas."

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAAA~!"

.

Dalam hati Sasuke bersumpah.

_Itu celana dalam hitam_.

* * *

><p>"Urrrrgh... apa yang kulakukan..." gerutu Hinata menyesali perbuatannya. Seharusnya begitu tahu Sasuke melihatnya, ia langsung membawa pakaiannya lalu berlari ke kamar mandi. Bukannya memukul-mukulnya lalu... terlihatlah pemandangan yang patut dikatakan <em>wow<em>.

Saat ini, mereka sedang berjalan di sepanjang koridor hotel untuk _check out _dari hotel sekaligus sarapan ke luar. Ngomong-ngomong...

"Kau sudah memberitahu orang rumah kalau kita tidak pulang?" tanya Hinata, masih dengan nada ketusnya.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Hn. Mereka juga masih di rumah sakit, karena Mama dirawat."

Hinata mengangguk mengerti.

Tiba-tiba, tiga—ah—lima pintu hotel serentak terbuka di depan Sasuke dan Hinata, dan anak-anak perempuan berpakaian _seifuku _itu saling berkumpul lalu cekikikan bersama.

"Kenapa anak-anak itu?" tanya Hinata berbisik di telinga Sasuke.

Seringaian Sasuke mempunyai makna yang betul-betul tidak dapat ditebak.

"_Enjo kosai_." jawabnya santai, lalu pandangannya beralih menuju ke depan.

Alis Hinata berkerut. "_Enjo_... _Enjo kosai_... apa itu?"

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" tanyanya dengan tegas. "Ini akan mengandung unsur dewasa, lho."

"Kaukira aku masih kecil? Aku sudah delapan belas tahun, bodoh." ejeknya kasar.

Sasuke mendekat pada Hinata, meremas kedua bahunya hingga memberikan efek yang menakutkan, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata. "Benar ingin tahu?" godanya sekali lagi.

"I-Iya!" ia menutup mulutnya menggunakan satu tangan kirinya karena takut Sasuke menyadari bahwa semburat merah muncul di wajahnya.

"_Enjo kosei _itu..." ia menjeda sebentar, lalu menatap Hinata dengan _onyx_-nya yang tajam. Seringai tajam khasnya mulai muncul lagi. "..._compensated dating rules for high school students_. _Wanna join?_"

.

"KYAAAAAAA~!" teriaknya karena tidak kuat lagi.

* * *

><p>"Kurang ajar kau, Sasuke..." gertak Hinata dengan suara rendahnya. "Apa maksudmu?"<p>

Mereka sedang berada di salah satu restoran cepat saji di Shibuya yang menyediakan menu berbeda sesuai dengan _meal schedule _yang terbagi tiga, yakni _breakfast_, _lunch_, dan _dinner_.

"Bukankah kau ingin tahu sendiri? Atau... ingin langsung prakteknya, hm?" goda Sasuke lagi sambil menelan roti bakar yang baru saja dikunyahnya.

Hati-hati Sasuke, kau tahu kan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya kalau kau berbicara seperti itu di depan wanita?

BUAGH!

.

_Oh my goodness_, baru saja hal ini dibicarakan. Panjang umur menyertai kita sekalian.

"Kurang ajar kau!" sentaknya kesal. "Kaupikir aku semurah itu apa?"

"Murah? Kalau begitu, berapa harganya? Biar kusewa." candanya lagi.

Satu cubitan melayang di lengan Sasuke. Sasuke mencoba menahan sakitnya, sebab ia harus menunjukkan wajah cerianya.

"Hei, apa-apaan sih kau?" kali ini Hinata benar-benar naik darah. "Aku... benci dengan orang sepertimu!"

"_Gosip terbaru, Uchiha Fugaku terlihat bermesraan dengan Kurenai di balkon hotel mereka saat berbulan madu!_" timpal suara TV yang berada di dalam restoran itu.

.

Hening.

.

Satu detik, dua detik...

"H-Hei, kau tidak ngambek, kan?" seru Hinata takut-takut. Siapa yang tidak takut bila melihat sisi dingin Sasuke yang tiba-tiba?

"K-Kau marah ya? A-Aku tidak serius mengatakannya, kok..." dalam hatinya ia berseru, _ngomong sesuatu dong_!

Lidahnya kelu untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata maaf, namun apa daya—Hinata sedari dulu bukanlah orang yang doyan mengatakan 'maaf' saat ia melakukan kesalahan. Baginya itu adalah sebuah beban.

"Ayo pulang." perintah Sasuke sekejap. Memang ini yang diinginkan Hinata—Sasuke berbicara kembali—namun bukan kalimat itu yang ingin ia dengar. Setidaknya, berbasa-basi sedikit juga tidak apa-apa kan?

"Eh—"

"—pulang."

Suara bariton Sasuke yang dalam namun memaksa itu membuat hati Hinata tidak tega untuk menentangnya. Akhirnya, ia mengiyakan perintahnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, tidak ada yang dikatakan Sasuke—sepatah katapun tidak. Ups, apa Sasuke betul-betul marah padanya?

Tidak mungkin. Dua hari ini Hinata sering mengatainya, namun Sasuke tidak marah. Lalu, mengapa sekarang...?

"Sasuke, ngomong sesuatu dong!" teriak Hinata karena tidak diacuhkan.

"..."

"Sasuke!"

.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti. Mata kelamnya menatap Hinata dengan kuat. "Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan." jawabnya jelas.

Mata yang menampakkan sinar rembulan itu terbelalak kaget saat melihat mata kelam itu mengkilat-kilat penuh amarah. Mungkinkah...

.

Sasuke kembali berjalan menuju stasiun. Ingin rasanya Hinata berteriak, namun ia takut memperparah keadaan. Apalagi menangis. Meminta maaf? _As you know_, Hinata bukanlah pemaaf dan Hinata bukanlah orang yang suka mengucapkan kata maaf.

Siap-siap, nona Uzumaki Hinata. Badai dari sang raja es akan kembali mengenaimu, meski kau terlahir kembali...

.

_Saat itu, aku baru merasa, kalau aku bukanlah ratu es. Aku benar-benar... kalah._

_Ah, bukan itu yang terpenting, namun... semenjak ia bersikap seperti itu, entah mengapa aku merasa kesepian._

_Dan perasaan deja vu itu kembali muncul lagi... seakan-akan_—_di kehidupan lamaku_—_aku mengalaminya._

_Akankah aku terus menderita seperti ini?_

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Bacotan Gajelas Author:<strong>

Maacih buat yang udah baca. Bener-bener deh, lagi di suasana galau gini, gue malah hepi :c wajarlah, bentar lagi juga ulum lagi, mesti jaga mood biar belajar jadi semangat... Ah, kalo inget tentang pelajaran jadi inget adekku yang masih di kelas 6 SD. Sekarang dia tuh udah enak banget, udah gasekolah trus baca komik teruuuuus -.- kakaknya baca buku tebel sampe butek #plak

Special thanks atas support en concritnya buat **Nana-chan, Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori, DarkGray-sama, Mikky-sama, Nabilabila, chibi beary, claire van hyuchiha, Lizy94, Galang ajha, Haiiro-Sora, Hanyou Dark, Cerry kuchiki, anon, **and **lelouchtobiume**, juga kaliaaan! XD juga ada beberapa pembaca baru, welcome ^^ *ngutip dari keset* #plak ini emang cerita tentang kakak-adik dari SasuHinaNaru. Tapi yang jadi highlight, of course SasuHina! Hehehe :D maaf gabisa bales review satu-satu, chapter depan deh baru dibales... Serius ini lagi sibuk beut #halah

Oh iya, maaf ya kalo di sini NaruHina gamuncul samasekali . chappie depan bakal muncul deh... Maaf juga kalo kurang berasa feel-nya, malah mesumnya makin banyak aaaaa #buagh Salahkan twittah yang mensinya tentang hal-hal begituan dari temen-temen —.—

Akhir kata, bebeeeeh~

**Cha2luvGaGa**


	9. Turn My Swag On Republish

"Kau yakin tak apa-apa, Hinata?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut pirang menanyakan keadaannya sambil sibuk mengemudikan mobilnya.

Perempuan yang duduk di samping joknya pun mengangguk perlahan. Tidak, sebenarnya sesuatu sedang mencuri pikirannya.

"Baiklah. Aku tahu rautmu seperti memendam sesuatu. Tak apa kalau kau tidak mau memberitahuku," lelaki itu tersenyum ikhlas.

Sekali lagi, ia mengangguk. Hanya kebisuan yang merasuki mulutnya. Telinganya mendengar lagu Lady Gaga yang diputar di stereo mobil lelaki pirang itu, namun ia terlihat tidak menikmatinya. Ada berbagai pikiran yang begitu mengganjalnya sehingga tidak menganggukkan kepala—cara terbaik menikmati lagu-lagu yang _upbeat. _Padahal tidak biasanya ia seperti ini.

"Belum bisa beradaptasi, huh?" sindir lelaki itu lagi, sesekali mengklakson kucing yang menyebrangi jalan dengan lambannya.

"Bukan," ia menggeleng, "Aku hanya merasa janggal saja. Bukan janggal karena keheranan melihat tempat di sini, tapi…"

"Sasuke mengacuhkanmu?"

Hinata bingung. Bagaimana ia... ah, yang penting...

"Tepat." Sahut Hinata sambil tersenyum kecut. Meski begitu, senyumnya tetap saja terlihat kaku. Ah, sejak saat itu, ia hanya berdiam diri di kamar sampai menunggu waktu di mana ia akan memulai jenjang pendidikan SMA tahun keduanya di negeri matahari terbit ini. Menurutnya, Jepang—tepatnya Tokyo, sebab ia belum pernah menuju daerah lainnya—cukup mengasyikkan. Banyak sekali pusat perbelanjaan dengan jenis yang berbeda, sedangkan dirinya merasa cukup kontras di sini, sebab dirinya pribadi juga menyukai belanja. Selain itu, Jepang juga cukup _glamour _dengan lampu warna warni yang bertebaran di mana-mana. Jadi, kini tidak ada lagi terdengar keluhan dari mulutnya mengenai kota yang ia singgahi entah berapa lamanya ini. Yang penting, kini ia mengetahui tempat-tempat penting yang harus ia ketahui untuk kebutuhan hidupnya di sekitar lingkungannya.

"Sudahlah. Bukankah kau membencinya? Lebih baik jangan dipikirkan lagi." Saran Naruto.

"Tapi… bukankah sama sekali tak enak kalau sebuah keluarga tidak saling menyapa satu sama lain?" balas Hinata dengan wajah memelas.

Oh, ternyata begitu, gumam Narut dalam hatinya. Pertanyaannya tadi—secara Hinata sadar atau tidak—ternyata merupakan jebakan bagi Hinata. Naruto hanya ingin menguji Hinata bahwa apa yang dikatakan oleh Yakumo seminggu yang lalu itu benar. Dan… seperti yang kalian baca sendiri, kita dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Hinata masih menyayangi kakak kandungnya itu. Dan Naruto… hanya membenarkan pernyataan yang dilontarkan Yakumo itu. Yah, padahal ia berharap, setidaknya saja kalau Hinata lupa ingatan, ia bisa menarik hati Hinata dan lebih _prefer _bersamanya. _Yeah, _Naruto licik, bukan?

"Hei, jawab dong!" tanggap Hinata begitu melihat senyuman palsu yang dipajang di wajah Naruto saat membalas jawabannya.

"Kalau aku juga mengacuhkanmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Naruto kembali menguji Hinata.

Yang ditanya hanya menghela napas. Bukan pertanyaan yang susah, gumamnya. "Oke. Sebelumnya, aku enggan bermusuhan denganmu. Tapi, kalau kau ingin berbuat begitu, perbuatlah. Terima kasih," jawabnya sambil tersenyum simpel.

_Poor Naruto…_

Setelah itu, suasana berubah menjadi sepi hingga mereka sampai di sekolah yang ingin dituju oleh Hinata—Miyagami _Senior High_.

Saat Hinata hendak membuka pintu mobil, Naruto berkata, "Tunggu sebentar."

Hinata pun berhenti, lalu menoleh. "Kenapa—"

_Cup._

.

"E-Ekh?" gumam Hinata terkaget-kaget. Tepat saat itu juga, pipi kanan Hinata—tempat di mana bibir Naruto menempel pada kulitnya—memerah seketika.

Mata Naruto menatapnya dengan jahil. "Karena aku lupa cium Mama, jadinya aku cium kamu saja. Oh iya, satu lagi—karena tampaknya kau tak begitu tertarik padaku sih," jawabnya santai.

Dengan kesal Hinata membanting pintu mobil tersebut, lalu berlari sekencang-kencangnya sambil berteriak-teriak tidak jelas di dalam hati.

Naruto hanya melanjutkan kemudinya dengan wajah yang tidak berdosa sama sekali. Hanya senyuman jahil karena berhasil merasakan kulit adiknya yang lembut itu.

—oOo—

**Panggil Aku Kakak!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Panggil Aku Kakak! © Cha2luvGaGa**

**Warning:**

**AU, OOC, etc.**

—oOo—

**CHAPTER 9: Turn My Swag On**

"Apa-apaan dia? Berani sekali!" geram Hinata dalam hati sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju sekolah yang sudah empat hari ia jalani. Perlahan-lahan dirinya mulai menyesuaikan diri terhadap tempat yang membuatnya merasa asing di sini.

Miyagami Senior High School, begitulah cara gedung sekolah itu mendeklarasikan namanya menggunakan kanji dan romaji di bawahnya dengan logo perisai di samping kirinya.

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat dua orang berbeda kelamin—laki-laki dan perempuan—sedang berdiri berhadapan di depannya. Sang cowok terlihat tidak sabaran, sedangkan sang cewek malah merinding sambil menunduk malu.

Hinata menatap keduanya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?

"A-Ano, maaf telah lama membuatmu menunggu..." akhirnya mulut si cewek pun terbuka lebih dulu. Si cowok berambut pirang itu pun mendongak pada mukanya. Dan... _bingo_, wajah sang cewek pun memerah dengan otomatis.

Tangan kanannya yang ia masukkan ke dalam mantel sedari tadi saking gugupnya akhirnya ia keluarkan sambil menggengam sebuah barang berbentuk persegi panjang yang dibalut dengan kantung berwarna kuning menyolok dengan motif polkadot putih.

Dengan perlahan, kedua tangannya mengarahkan benda itu ke depan wajah si cowok. "Engg... ini kubuatkan cokelat _valentine _buatmu... maaf kalau rasanya agak hambar..." perlahan-lahan, air mukanya berubah menjadi merah semu.

Si cowok itu menatapnya kaget. Saat si cowok ingin membuka mulutnya, cewek itu kembali memulai percakapannya.

"Emmm... maafkan aku karena telah lama menggantung perasaanmu. Namun, sekarang, hatiku telah sungguh-sungguh memilihmu." wajahnya terlihat percaya diri saat menatap cowok itu _face-to-face_—juga tak lupa memberikan senyum terbaik yang pastinya membuat orang itu _melting_.

"Kagamine Len... jadilah pacarku." ujar cewek itu sambil memeluk si cowok dengan kuatnya.

Mata Hinata tak berhenti menyoroti drama korea antara dua pasangan yang bisa dikatakan mirip itu. Dan tanpa Hinata sadari, orang-orang banyak melihat mereka, dikarenakan mereka menyolok—juga lokasi yang agak strategis untuk menjadi pusat sorotan anak-anak; koridor depan sekolah.

Cowok itu pun tak terlihat ragu lagi. Ia mengusap lembut rambut si cewek itu sambil berkata, "Aku juga menyukaimu, Rin."

Sontak semua orang yang berada di sekitar itu memuji kehebatan mereka berdua melakukan PDA di sekolah. Banyak di antara mereka—kaum hawa—mulai memberanikan diri melakukan hal yang serupa pada pujaan hatinya, sementara sisanya mereka meminta pajak jadian pada kedua sejoli yang baru saja menjalin hubungan itu. Kecuali Hinata yang hanya tersenyum nostalgia; seperti mengenang sesuatu.

Ya. Dulu ia juga pernah merasakan hal ini. Dua tahun yang lalu, ia sempat naksir dengan seorang pemuda yang mengikuti klub basket. Hampir setiap hari, ia menguntit cowok tersebut hingga ia selesai kegiatan klub. Lalu, pada hari _Valentine_, Hinata memberikannya cokelat lalu menyatakan cinta padanya, namun mereka berdua...

"Hinata!"

Bayangan kenangan Hinata pupus sudah saat mendengar suara perempuan yang nyaring dari belakangnya. Wajahnya menyiratkan keterkejutan saat melihat sumber suara—yang ternyata berasal dari teman barunya itu—sesaat setelah membalikkan tubuh.

"Sakura-_san_..." tegurnya. "Tumben sekali kau berdandan tidak biasanya seperti ini."

Dandanan Sakura bisa dikatakan lebih dari sekadar penampilan biasa siswi-siswi yang hanya bermodalkan bedak dan _lipgloss_. Kini ia menambahkan _eye shadow _berwarna serupa dengan warna rambutnya, _mascara _super tebal, rambut yang digelung dan menghasilkan efek gelombang yang sedang digeluti saat ini.

"Hehehe, iya..." ia hanya menyunggingkan cengiran tak bersalah. "Aku... mau menyatakan cinta."

"Eh? Ke siapa?" Hinata tampak antusias.

Sakura senyum-senyum sendiri. "Hihihi, pokoknya ada saja deh..."

"_Dasar tidak jelas_," keluh Hinata dalam hati.

Tunggu, sebelum ia mengomentari hal-hal yang tidak penting, ia bertanya-tanya tentang hari ini. Sekarang tanggal berapa? Kenapa murid-murid banyak membawa bungkusan batangan seperti itu? Dan lagi... banyak yang pacaran di sekitar sini! Apa hari ini...

Tidak percaya, Hinata mengecek HP-nya yang sedari tadi tersimpan di saku roknya, menatap terpaku pada kalendar dan waktu.

Astaga, padahal sedari dulu ia sangat menantikan dan memuja hari ini. Hari yang sangat sakral baginya... hari yang selalu ditandainya dengan rutin di kalendar HP maupun kalendar rumah...

..._Valentine_.

—oOo—

"Hinata... mau temani aku ke kelas XII-B?" tawar Sakura pada Hinata yang sedang menyantap bekal buatan Mikoto, sang Mama tercinta. Di dalam kotak bekal lavender yang berukuran sedang ini terdapat nasi berbalut telur dadar yang digulung, _beef bacon_, dan sayuran rebus yang tertata rapi.

"Mmm... memangnya mau apa?" tanya Hinata sambil mengunyah makanannya di mulut dengan pelan.

Raut muka Sakura berubah merona. "Emm... menyerahkan cokelat."

"Mmm... baiklah," dengan pasrah Hinata merelakan makan siangnya demi teman barunya ini, sebab ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Lagipula ia takut kalau ia menolaknya, ia akan dijauhi oleh teman satu-satunya itu.

.

"Permisi," sapa Sakura sambil menggeser pintu kelas yang ditujunya. "Apa Akasuna no Sasori ada?"

Murid-murid yang berada di kelas itu diam menatapnya dengan pandangan yang susah ditafsirkan. Salah satu murid yang sedang berjalan di depan kelas itu pun berkata, "Ya, kenapa Sakura-_chan_?" tanyanya dengan ramah. Hinata menerka-nerka bahwa hubungan mereka berdua pasti sahabat saking akrabnya seperti ini.

Sakura jadi gelagapan sendiri. Hinata bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan—sedangkan ia hanya menjalani tugasnya sebagai _bodyguard _sementara temannya itu. Jadi ia hanya bisa diam menatap dua insan itu berdiam diri di depan pintu kelas.

"Eh... emm..." Sakura berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya dengan memjamkan matanya erat-erat. Tangannya yang ia sembunyikan di bokongnya sedari tadi pun ia keluarkan sambil menggenggam cokelat yang ingin diberikan pada sang pujaan hati. Anak-anak pun sontak menganga kaget melihat adegan yang sering digambarkan di manga-manga kini telah ada dalam bentuk realita.

"Terimalah cokelat ini!" jeritnya memutuskan urat malunya.

Perlahan ia membuka matanya takut-takut. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat cokelat itu tidak ada lagi di genggamannya, melainkan berpindah tangan ke... Sasori.

"Terima kasih," senyumnya terulum lebar. "Akan kuterima dengan senang hati."

Pikiran Sakura sudah lebih dulu _fly_. Saking dalamnya imajinasi yang ia keluarkan, ia merasa telah keluar dari jiwanya dan beterbangan ke langit hingga bertemu dengan Romeo dan Juliet, sang senior cinta. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, tubuhnya nyaris tak seimbang. Untunglah sang pangeran hatinya—Sasori—menopangnya. Hinata hanya berdecak kagum melihat cowok yang ia kira tidak punya rasa sama sekali terhadap Sakura, dan hanya asal menerima pemberian dari Sakura dan dimakannya untuk tujuan '_memadamkan kelaparan_'.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasori khawatir.

"Yaaah..." suaranya mulai lembut dan sedikit mendesah. "Aku... tidak apa-apa..."

"Dasar kau ini," Sasori tertawa, "Kau begitu menyukaiku sampai sebegitunya?" lalu ia memeluk tubuh sahabatnya itu dengan dalam.

Anak-anak perempuan memekik iri pada mereka. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya bersiul meramaikan suasana.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Sakura Haruno," Sakura tidak mendengarnya lagi setelah itu. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum lebar; menikmati indahnya hidup di utopia kehidupannya.

"Sasori-_kun_..." Hinata hanya meneguk ludah saat melihat dua pasangan yang kini menjadi sorotan orang-orang yang melewati koridor kelas mereka.

"Ah, maaf," Sakura buru-buru melepas pelukan mereka begitu tahu dirinya terlihat begitu mencolok. "Mmm, Hinata, ayo kita ke kantin."

Pada saat itu juga, Hinata mengangguk cepat-cepat, sebab perhatian orang lain teralihkan menuju dirinya dan Sakura. Tenang, Hinata, tenang... kau dilarang mengeksploitasikan dirimu untuk berlagak _famous _di sekolahmu yang baru ini!

"Tunggu!"

Suara Sasori memanggil dua gadis yang buru-buru berbalik badan itu. "Ya?" sahut Sakura.

"Bukan, maksudku... temanmu." seru Sasori sambil menunjuk pada arah hidung Hinata.

Nah lo! Kenapa Hinata yang dipanggil?

"Hinata?" Sakura mendorong Hinata yang wajahnya terlihat kebingungan. Jangan-jangan mau dilabrak lagi!

"Ya, Hina... —ah! Namamu Hinata?" tanya Sasori tidak percaya.

"Ya..." lantun Hinata parau.

Sasori mulai menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Rasanya... aku begitu familiar denganmu. Apa kita pernah bertemu?"

"Benarkah itu, Hinata?" mimik Sakura terlihat terkejut saat mendengar pernyataan Sasori. Ia maju selangkah, merangkuli Hinata.

Hinata—masih dengan wajah _innocent_-nya—mulai berpikir keras. "Kurasa tidak. Memang kenapa?"

"Apa iya?" yakin Sasori memutar-mutar pikirannya. "Pokoknya... entah mengapa aku merasa familiar sekali. Ck, sudahlah." kemudian Sasori berbalik menuju kelasnya lagi.

Hinata masih terdiam mematung di depannya, berusaha menemukan jawaban yang paling tepat dari sarafnya. Ah, makin dipikir, rasanya makin pusing saja...

Eit, tunggu sebentar. Apa Sasori memang kenangan indah masa lalunya yang sempat pupus ditelan aspal di New York? Lelaki yang begitu akrab padanya ketika tahun pertama SMA? Yang begitu ia cintai dan... arrgh! Makin ngawur saja!

"Sudahlah, Hinata," ujar Sakura menenangkan, "Sasori-kun memang begitu. Selalu saja memiliki fantasi yang melayang sampai ke lubang hidung Abraham Lincoln yang sekarang entah dimana..."

Tidak. Ini bukan fantasi sado atau semacamnya, tapi menyangkut masa lalunya. Ayolah, Hinata. Berusahalah menghapal kekasihmu yang telah kau tinggalkan dua tahun yang lalu itu!

Sambil berjalan menuju kantin, Hinata bertanya pada Sakura. "Sakura, apa sebelumnya Sasori pernah tinggal di luar negeri?"

"Hmm... kurasa ia belum pernah ke luar negeri. Ia selalu di Jepang, kok. Memangnya ada apa?" pandangannya beredar di langit-langit koridor.

"Oh, begitu ya..." nada yang dikeluarkan Hinata tampak begitu kecewa. Padahal ia pikir ia telah menemukan lelaki yang selama ini dicarinya, namun...

"Hei. Jangan-jangan kau punya mantan yang mirip dengan Sasori?" tanya Sakura mendadak.

Jantung Hinata berdetak sekali dengan kencangnya. Kenapa pas sekali dengan apa yang dipikirkannya, ya?

"Kurasa begitu..." jawab Hinata ragu-ragu.

Sakura tersenyum tulus. "Benarkah? Ceritakan padaku nanti, ya. Sekarang lebih baik makan dulu. Perutku lapar sekali..."

—oOo—

Hinata bingung apa yang ingin ia lakukan setelah pulang sekolah ini. Padahal biasanya ia akan dijemput, namun entah mengapa jemputan tak kunjung datang. Jadi, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah berjalan pelan menunggu di halte depan sekolah sendirian sambil menunggu jemputan datang.

Sambil menggerakkan kakinya mengikuti irama lagu yang sedang didengarnya di _headset _dengan volume sedang, ia kembali menjalankan rutinitasnya sebagai seorang penduduk baru—bertingkah komparatif. Matanya yang secerah bulan itu sibuk menelusuri lekuk-lekuk biotik dan abiotik yang berada di sekitarnya. Suasana tidak begitu sumpek, banyak orang berjalan di trotoar, banyak kedai di sekitarnya, dan di antaranya ada yang sangat menarik hatinya, yakni sebuah kedai teh.

Ampun! Sudah beratus-ratus kali semenjak kepulangannya ke—ehem—_kampung _halamannya ia selalu mengalami rasa yang sama dengan Beyoncé—_deja vu_. Apa ini nasib seseorang yang telah mendapatkan karma akibat terlalu menyayangi mantannya hingga tak bisa _move on _selama dua tahun? Ah, tidak penting. Pokoknya, kini ia merasakan debaran yang begitu hebat saat melihat toko yang terlihat tenang dan sejuk dari luar itu.

Penasaran akan isinya, Hinata memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke dalam.

Debaran itu makin kuat saat Hinata menghirup atmosfir antara _aromatherapy _dengan daun teh yang harum.

_._

_Tempat di mana ia pertama kalinya mendapatkan ucapan terima kasih dari orang yang disayangi..._

.

"Akh!" rintih Hinata memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut tidak karuan. Ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dan berjalan pelan. _Apa maksud kata-kata tadi?_ terkanya. Tidak, tidak. Sekarang lebih baik cari tempat duduk. Tempat duduk... tempat duduk...

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Nona Hinata?"

.

Suara paruh baya itu membuat Hinata memalingkan kepalanya menuju sumbe suara. Siapa dia? Kenapa dia tahu namanya?

Wanita itu menatapnya dengan kaget bercampur girang. Heran, ekspresinya sama seperti Sasuke, Naruto, Yakumo, dan Sakura saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Nona Hinata!" teriak orang itu dengan gembira. Saking gembiranya, ia menepuk pundak Hinata dengan kencang. "Anda sudah kembali? Astaga, aku rindu padamu! Bagaimana kabarmu...?"

Inginnya Hinata memekik kencang dan berkata '_what__—the—hell—are—you—doing_', namun karena takut tidak sopan, akhirnya ia membalas apa yang harus ia jawab. "Ya... baik-baik saja..." katanya dengan parau.

Wanita ini memerhatikan detail-detail wajah Hinata yang membandingkannya dengan yang sekarang. "Nona, kau... makin cantik saja. Dua tahun yang lalu, wajahmu bulat sekali. Sekarang berubah oval! Kau betul-betul anggun!" pujinya.

"Te... Terima..."

"Ah, tempat dudukmu! Kau duduk saja di depan sini. Akan kulayani kau dengan baik. Dan teh spesialmu akan segera datang!" ujarnya ala pelayan café sambil berlari menuju kasir.

Sebelum ia pergi mencari tempat duduk, ia memerhatikan dengan seksama _name tag _yang dikenakan wanita itu. Tulisannya... _Mikawa Sanada_.

_"Mikawa-san, aku pesan satu lagi, bawa pulang, aroma melati!"_

_DEG!_

"A... Apalagi itu... arrgh..." dengan langkah cepat ia duduk di tempat yang kosong, lalu mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya sesekali memegangi kepalanya.

Diambilnya sebuah kantung plastik ber-klip berisi kaplet hisap yang dibelikan oleh Minato di rumah sakit minggu lalu karena mendengar pengaduan dari anaknya yang terus merasakan _cenat_-_cenut_ di hati dan otaknya. Diambilnya dua kaplet dari plastik tersebut, dan dihisapnya dalam-dalam, merasakan rasa manis bercampur pahit di lidahnya—sesekali memegangi kepalanya yang sudah agak mendingan.

_Kring kring!_

Hinata tidak menghiraukan bunyi bel yang berasal dari pintu kedai teh tersebut, karena memang tidak penting bagi dirinya—betul bukan?

Kembali ia memijat-mijat kepalanya dengan menjepit kedua keningnya memakai jari tengahnya dan ibu jarinya. Sikunya menumpu pada meja. Mulutnya tak henti-hentinya merintih kesakitan akibat setiap denyutan yang ia rasakan.

_Ada apa denganku...? Kepalaku... serasa bagai dihantam batu._

"Hinata?"

Oke, siapa lagi yang memanggilnya lagi? Hinata hanya memalingkan wajahnya pada arah jam empat—juga masih memijat-mijat keningnya tentunya.

"Sakura..." kali ini ia pasrah. Kalau sudah bertemu seperti ini, pasti Sakura akan menempati mejanya—jumlah kursi di meja Hinata ada dua, dan bukan berhadapan, melainkan berdekatan satu sama lain—dan Sakura akan bercerocos menggosip membiarkan dirinya meringis kesakitan seperti ini.

Oh, ternyata dugaannya salah besar. Sakura malah langsung mendekatinya dan menanyakan keadaannya dengan khawatir.

"Sssh... iya... padahal sudah minum obat, tapi belum hilang-hilang..." jawab sekaligus keluh Hinata sembari menunduk dan membenamkan wajah saking pusingnya.

Sakura mengambil tempat duduknya di samping Hinata, mengambil sebuah botol kecil berwarna bening dan di dalamnya terdapat sebuah cairan yang berwarna bening dan agak cair.

"Hiruplah ini. _Aromatherapy _dengan aroma _mint_. Kuharap ini bisa menyembuhkanmu," jelasnya sambil memberikannya pada Hinata. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia pun membuka tutup botolnya, memejamkan matanya, membiarkan wangi dari botol itu menguar ke dalam rongga hidungnya, lalu menjalar ke tiap-tiap saraf.

"Ah..." desah Hinata, merasa agak mendingan dari sebelumnya. Itu terbukti dari senyumnya yang mulai mengembang cerah.

Sakura yang mengetahui gelagat Hinata pun tersenyum lega. Pada saat ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, wanita tadi datang mengantarkan pesanan Hinata (walau sebenarnya Hinata tak mengatakan apapun sih).

"Eh, ada Sakura juga," sambut wanita itu dengan wajah sumringahnya. "Kau juga sama? _Earl grey_?"

Sakura mengangguk mantap. "Ya, aku pesan satu."

"Baik!" kemudian Mikawa berlari lagi dengan nampannya. Pandangan Sakura kembali terfokuskan pada Hinata yang kebingungan menatap teh beraroma _earl grey _itu.

"Kenapa? Apa di New York tidak ada teh?" canda Sakura sekaligus diselingi tawa olehnya.

Tetapi bagi Hinata, itu bukanlah lelucon yang pantas untuk ditertawakan. Ia menggeleng menanggapinya. "Bukan begitu. Hanya saja... kenapa pelayan tadi tahu kalau aku menyukai teh ini?"

Sakura kali ini menatapnya dengan bingung. "He? Kau tidak memesan teh ini?" ulangnya meyakinkan.

"Ya. Dia sendiri yang mengantarkan padaku—padahal aku tidak bilang apa-apa," cerita Hinata menegakkan duduknya yang sempat bungkuk akibat tidur meja karena pusing barusan. "Katakan padaku—apa dia bisa membaca pikiran seseorang?"

"Kyahahahaha~!" tawa Sakura membahana di sekitar kedai itu. "Ya enggaklah. Hanya saja kau mirip dengan seseorang." tuturnya.

"Seseorang? Maksudnya...?" tanya Hinata meninggalkan tanda tanya yang begitu besar. Memang sudah ilmiahnya bahwa Hinata merupakan orang yang memiliki rasa penasaran yang amat besar dan akan memaksa orang itu agar memberitahu apa yang diinginkannya.

Kalau sudah seperti ini, sesuai dengan perintah Naruto yang diberikan padanya, Sakura terpaksa mengarang naskah opera sabunnya. "Kau tahu? Ada seorang murid Miyagami. Ia sangat mirip sepertimu. Ia juga aktif dalam klub drama, hingga ia juga termasuk dalam kategori anak terkenal di sini. Aku juga teman dekatnya. Ah, bahkan aku tahu alasannya ia ikut drama. Karena ia kurang pandai berbicara di depan orang banyak, juga karena ia agak pemalu." Oow, kenapa ceritanya makin mirip ke Hinata yang dulu? Sudahlah, toh Hinata tidak menyadarinya.

Hinata menyeruput tehnya tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari muka Sakura. "Terus?"

"Lucunya, ia juga sering minum teh di sini. Ia sangat akrab dengan para pegawai di sini. Contohnya Mikawa-san tadi," terangnya dengan jelas.

Penasaran Hinata belum surut. Ia masih butuh penjelasan, namun tiba-tiba Sakura berdiri dari bangkunya. Sakura menatap lurus menuju luar jendela toko teh—yang ternyata merupakan bus itu.

"Maaf Hinata," ucap Sakura seraya melirik arlojinya, "Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama. Ibuku menunggu di rumah karena ada suatu acara. Daah!" serunya sambil berlari dan mengambil teh yang dipesannya dari nampan Mikawa—padahal Mikawa ingin mengantarkannya—lalu membayarnya langsung di kasir. Lalu ia buru-buru pergi dan mengejar keterlambatannya menaiki bus tersebut.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya melototi meja yang sama sekali tidak bersalah itu dengan pandangan _shock_.

"_Kenapa... cerita anak itu mirip sekali dengan ceritaku?_"

.

.

.

—oOo—

Memang aneh, namun ia begitu menatap jalanan aspal yang tengah ditapakinya dengan langkah _legato _sambil menjinjing _laptop _dan ranselnya dengan tatapan yang begitu melekat. Memangnya Yakumo ada di aspal, Sasuke?

Ah, sudahlah. Intinya, ia sedang frustasi, lantaran mulai besok magangnya akan diberlakukan lembur. Siapa yang tidak berkedut alisnya kalau mendengar _kabar buruk_—meski bagus untuk kas juga sih—seperti itu? Makanya, ia memutuskan untuk pulang secepatnya dan... tunggu dulu! Kalau ia pulang duluan, bagaimana dengan Hinata? Sudahlah, toh Naruto pasti akan menjemputnya. Lagipula hubungannya dengan Hinata masih saja berantakan. Ia sendiri juga bingung, sejak seminggu yang lalu—sepulang dari Shibuya—Hinata selalu tutup mulut dan bersikap acuh tak acuh padanya. Oh, jangan lupakan juga salah satu penyebab Sasuke akhir-akhir ini kurang konsen pada pelajarannya: Hinata bergerak menjauhinya.

Yah, kalau sudah memikirkan itu, semangat Sasuke menjalani hari hilang sudah. Bahkan minuman penyuplai energi akan sama saja terasa seperti minum obat kantuk baginya jikalau pikiran itu terlintas lagi. Nah, pasalnya, pikiran itu tak pernah berhenti menghampirinya. Bagaimana tidak fokus?

Dengan isengnya ia menendang-nendang kerikil-kerikil besar yang memenuhi area parkir tempat magangnya hingga terpelanting jauh. Saking kesalnya dicueki adik ya, Sasuke? Hukum karma sih. Bukankah dulu ia juga memperlakukan Hinata seperti itu—bahkan pakai acara kekerasan segala. Untunglah Hinata tidak berani melaporkannya ke komisi perlindungan perempuan terdekat.

Saat membuka pintu mobil depan, nada pesan _Sherlock _dari SHINee dari HP-nya membuatnya geram. Siapa sih yang rajin mengiriminya SMS di sore-sore yang jelas-jelas bikin capek ini?

_From: Motherf*cker_

_Sasuke, di Osaka ada pengambilan nilai musik jam 5. Sensei memintamu untuk datang. Kalau tidak datang, kau akan di-DO._

"Brengsek." Sasuke membanting pintu mobilnya. "Pakai mengancam segala. Dasar rendahan!"

Tapi, namanya juga mantan Uchiha, luarnya saja terlihat menentang—padahal aslinya takut juga akan ancaman dari yang bersangkutan. Tak mau cari ribut lagi, ia mulai menyalakan mesin dan langsung mengendarai mobil layaknya dikendarai vampir—seratus kilometer. Biasalah, _badboy_.

Ia tak menyadari bahwa seseorang telah mengiriminya SMS yang berbunyi sebagai berikut.

_From: Naruto Dobe_

_Teme, bisa jemput Hinata? Aku harus _part-time _ekstra mulai sekarang, menggantikan temanku yang cuti seminggu. Tolong, ya?_

—oOo—

"Kenapa... lama sekali?" gerutu Hinata sambil menghabiskan _cup _plastik berisi teh. Jika dihitung-hitung, sudah lima gelas yang ia habiskan demi menunggu sang jemputan tercinta. _Wahai jemputan, kuberikan kecupan manis kalau kalian menjemputku lima menit kemudian! _ujarnya memelas. Habisnya mau ngapain lagi. Telepon? Boro-boro. Meski ia punya—bahkan _iPhone _sekalipun—tetapi ia tidak punya nomor Sasuke maupun Naruto. Padahal mereka sudah serumah kurang dari dua minggu. Yah, memang biasa saja sih—tapi kan kebangetan kalau kita serumah dalam kurun waktu dua minggu kita tidak punya nomornya? Lalu bagaimana kalau Hinata _clubbing _sampai larut malam, lalu ingin pulang, namun pagar rumah terkunci dan tak seorangpun menyadari keberadaannya yang menunggu di luar dalam keadaan mabuk? Wah, bahaya. Meski sejauh ini ia sering _clubbing_, namun tidak pernah berpikir dan memiliki kejaadian seperti itu. Apa? Hinata hobi _clubbing_?

Kalau bagi kalian asing, namun baginya itu buukanlah hal yang tabu. Secara ia _awal_nya hidup di New York—di kota yang begitu bebas membuka _kesempatan_—ia sering _clubbing _akibat ajakan teman-teman seklubnya. Namun ia tidak pernah terlibat dalam kejadian... yah, kalian tahu sendirilah. Intinya, Hinata memang tidak asing lagi dengan lampu disko, lagu-lagu _dance _yang sedang bertengger di _billboard_, _spotlight_, jenis-jenis bir dan lain-lain.

Coba saja jika Sasuke dan Naruto mengetahuinya, mereka pasti akan menyesali—apa bahkan menangisi?— kepergian sang adik ke luar negeri dua tahun yang lalu untuk pengobatan. Bagaimana bisa percaya bahwa Hinata yang begitu imut seimut Kusumi Koharu nan alim, baik, pemalu, dan suka menabung itu berubah menjadi Hinata yang sudah hapal lokasi disko yang bagus dan strategis—di New York tentunya—dan menjadi _naughty girl _seperti di video klip lagu-lagu barat ber-_genre Dance _yang ber_setting_ di _pub house _atau diskotik?

Bosan, akhirnya ia keluar dari toko teh—tentu saja ia sudah membayar semua teh-nya!—lalu dengan bermodalkan ilmu _kepo _yang berasal dari teman-temannya di negeri adidaya itu, ia mulai menaiki bus yang ia perhatikan sedari tadi berlalu-lalang tanpa menunggu lama. Yah, gampang saja. Kalau kesasar, GPS tersedia. Kurang apa coba?

.

.

.

**Hinata's POV**

_"Hosh! Hosh! Akhirnya ketemu!" seru seseorang._

_Aku menengok ke arah kiri—arah dimana aku mendengar suara tadi._

_Aku melihat dua orang laki-laki yang sangat familiar dan sering kulihat seminggu belakangan ini. Mereka terlihat basah kuyup dengan blazer hitam dan kemeja putih, lengkap dengan dasi merah marun._

_"Hinata! Hosh, hosh! Untung kau ada di sini! Kalau tidak, pasti kami akan dimarahi Papa karena tidak menjaga adiknya!" seru yang berambut pirang sambil bernapas dengan terengah-engah._

_Deg._

_Sudah dari dulu aku mengimpikan seorang kakak berbicara seperti itu. Kupikir, kalau seorang kakak berbicara seperti itu, sudah pasti ia memiliki rasa protektif dan rasa tanggung jawab yang besar pada adiknya. Dan aku sangat suka sekali diperlakukan seperti itu._

_Mereka... sudah menganggapku adik kakak, padahal aku saja belum siap memanggil mereka kakak._

_Dan..._

_Setitik air mataku pun turun dan menganak sungai di pipiku._

_Dan mataku kembali membuat air mata lagi, sampai hampir membasahi semua pipiku._

_"Hinata? Kenapa?" tanya si pirang sambil berlutut dan memandangi wajahku._

_"Ah, tidak apa-apa," ujarku sambil mengelap mataku. Berusaha menampilkan wajah senyum. Aku tidak ingin terlihat cengeng!_

_"Cih, merepotkan." kata seorang lagi berambut biru tua._

_"Hoi Teme! Jangan berkata seperti itu padanya! Hati perempuan itu sensitif, lho!" serunya sambil mengelap mataku menggunakan saputangan yang diambil dari saku celananya._

_"Biar. Aku selalu memperlakukan wanita sama seperti lelaki." ujarnya dingin. Eh... rasanya, ia mengingatkanku pada... ah, tidak mungkin! Tapi suaranya sangat mirip dengan seseorang..._

_"Sudah ya! Hinata, jangan dengarkan omongan kakakmu yang gila itu!"_

_Apa? Dia juga kakakku? Kukira ia... hanya teman si pirang yang begitu dewasa ini—sampai hatiku dibuat luluh olehnya._

_"Nah, ayo pulang!" ajak si pirang lagi sambil mengulurkan tangannya, dan langsung saja menggandeng tanganku._

_Aku pun kaget mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. "Te-Terima kasih..." ucapku sopan pada mereka berdua._

_"Kamu ini ngomong apa sih? Ini kan kewajiban seorang kakak!" katanya dengan lembut._

_Sial, kenapa ucapannya membuatku ingin menangis sih?_

.

"Permisi!"

.

"Kyaaaa!" aku terbangun dari alam sadarku, begitu sadar ada yang membangunkanku. Suaranya terdengar seperti bapak-bapak... yang ternyata memang bapak-bapak setelah kuamati wajahnya dengan baik.

"Ini sudah malam, dan bus ini sudah berkeliling rute sampai lima kali." aku melirik arloji digitalku. Astaga, benar juga! Sudah jam tujuh lewat! Ya ampun, apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Ma-Maaf..." mohonku. Lagian kenapa aku bisa tertidur sih? Padahal biasanya mataku ini ahli begadang sampai jam tiga malam. Apa ada yang memasukkan obat tidur ke mulutku? Hih, gila saja!

"Tak perlu meminta maaf," ujar si lelaki yang ternyata adalah petugas bus tersebut. "Yang jelas, cepatlah pulang. Orangtuamu sudah menunggu,"

Akhirnya aku cepat-cepat keluar dari bus tersebut dengan membawa perasaan malu yang berkecamuk di otakku dan mendatangkan berbagai masalah di wajahku—sebut saja si merah legendaris yang selalu melekat di wajah orang-orang yang pemalu.

Ini... di mana? Aku belum pernah ke sini. Mana tempatnya gelap banget lagi. Maksudnya nggak terlalu gelap sih, tapi... entah mengapa semua pemukiman di tempat ini terlihat gelap. Hanya lampu jalanan saja yang menyala. Mana sepi pula.

Ck, sudahlah. Kuputuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sepanjang trotoar. Kalau tersesat kan ada HP, juga akalku yang bisa mengira-ngira dengan tepat. Bukankah begitu? _Yeah, yo soy Americano!_

Tapi... satu pikiran terbesit di otakku. _Tak adakah seorangpun dari mereka berdua ingin menjemputku? _Aneh, sih. Tapi bagaimana ya. Bukannya mengharapkan, tapi tak adakah terbesit sedikit kepedulian kalian atau kekhawatiran kalian pada—

"—sedang apa di sini?"

Duh, entah kenapa nasibku sial sekali hari ini. Kenapa saking nge-_fans_-nya denganku sampai-sampai beratus-ratus orang menyapaku?

Tenang, Hinata. _Keep calm, _seperti yang telah dikatakan anak-anak dunia maya di bio _social networking_-nya. Aku membalikkan badanku, menatap dengan kaget seorang perempuan cantik yang badannya lebih pendek lima sentimeter dariku dan mengenakan gaun hitam bernuansa _gothic lolita_—komplit dengan stoking jaring-jaring bermotif bunga yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya itu.

Dan yang membuatku lebih terkejut lagi... wajahnya nyaris mirip denganku. Matanya juga lavender, demikian pula dengan rambutnya yang indigo sepertiku. Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Jangan-jangan dia itu sebenarnya bunglon yang mengikuti gayaku?

"Kau siapa?" aku melototinya, was-was terhadap bahaya.

Ia hanya tertawa pelan, kemudian wajahnya berubah tegas. "Tak usah bersikap waspada begitu. Aku tak akan membunuhmu," ujarnya dingin.

Meski badannya seperti anak-anak, namun sikapnya begitu dewasa seperti ini. Siapa dia? Penyihir-kah?

"Oh iya. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Ini sudah malam, cepatlah pulang." nasihatnya sok perhatian.

"A-Aku—"

"—tak tahu jalan pulang, hm?" ia tersenyum menyeringai. Tuhan, makhluk dari mana ini? Sudah pakai baju _gothic_, perangainya juga _gothic_—tua maksudnya—pula!

Kali ini matanya yang begitu tajam dan menusuk itu menatapku yang ragu-ragu. "Kau mau mampir ke tokoku?"

"Toko? Memangnya kau punya toko?" aku ragu untuk menerima tawarannya. Jangan-jangan toko yang menjual anatomi manusia lagi!

Ia mengangguk. "Iya. Masuklah. Tokoku ada di sini," ujarnya sambil menunjuk sebuah toko bercatkan cokelat dan terang benderang dengan lampu hias yang mewah. Di atasnya tertulis: _Chocolat Noir_.

_Chocolat noir_... artinya cokelat hitam kan? Ah! Pasti ia yang punya toko cokelat ini, sebab toko-toko di sampingnya bercahaya redup alias telah tutup.

Kali ini aku mulai agak percaya padanya. Meski ia bertampang begitu, pastilah ia memiliki sisi yang baik. Seperti tadi, mengajakku berteduh di tokonya.

Dan, _voila_. Nggak cuman dirinya yang bergaya _gothic_, bahkan tokonya pun turut dikemas secara _gothic _pula. Hiasan berupa pita dan bunga pun banyak dijumpai di tiap-tiap sudut toko ini. Bau cokelat dan karamel begitu tersebar di ruangan ini. Oh, dan toko ini juga sangat sepi.

Heran, padahal ini hari Valentine. Kenapa toko ini sepi?

"Hei—"

"—kenapa tokoku sepi, hm?" perempuan itu berbalik menatapku.

Kenapa ia bisa membaca pikiranku?

"Tentu saja karena ini sudah malam. Kalau kau lihat tadi, banyak sekali anak perempuan berkeliaran di sini. Membeli cokelatku, tentunya," ujarnya sambil menyuruhku duduk di tempat duduk yang telah disediakan. Sofa yang empuk dan bermotif _royal_.

"Tunggu sebentar di sini. Akan kusiapkan sesuatu untukmu," ujarnya sambil berjalan menuju ke belakang. Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya berbalik ke arahku, mengenalkan diri. "Oh, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Aku Sora, _chocolatier _sekaligus pemilik toko cokelat ini. Kita akan bicara lagi nanti."

Kemudian ia berjalan sampai aku melihat sosok bayangannya menghilang ke belakang. Sambil menunggunya, aku melihat-lihat sekelilingku yang dipenuhi cokelat yang di-_display _dengan gaya yang berbeda. Di depan _display_-nya juga ada nama-nama dari tiap cokelat-cokelat tersebut menggunakan _name tag _yang digantung di depan pajangan. Tertarik, aku berdiri mengamati tiap-tiap cokelat yang dipajang dan didesain lucu itu. Apakah dia yang membuat semua mahakarya mewah ini?

Dan rasa ketidak percayaanku akan toko ini adalah kelengkapan semua jenis cokelat yang ada di sini. Ada _truffle, white chocolate... _bahkan yang jarang-jarang pun ada, seperti _orangette_. Astaga, bahkan ada cokelat isi—

"Melihat-lihat, huh?"

Orang ini... selalu saja membuatku kaget. Juga menyebalkan. Padahal aku masih ingin lihat-lihat lagi.

Tak ingin bersikap kurang ajar—apalagi di negeri orang asing—aku duduk kembali ke tempatku semula dan tak lupa melantunkan kata maaf padanya.

"Kubuatkan kau cokelat hangat. Silahkan minum," ia menaruh nampan berisi teko berbahan keramik dan dua gelas kosong berbahan serupa yang pastinya akan membutuhkan biaya yang tak sedikit. Kemudian ia menuangkan ke dua gelas tersebut.

"Terima kasih..." aku meminum salah satu dari gelas tersebut. Ah, sudah lama aku tidak minum ini. Cokelat memang dapat membuat _mood _membaik—iya kan? Campuran dari susu murni yang hangat dan 72% _dark_ _chocolate _ini membuat perasaan menjadi tenang. Coba saja sendiri.

"Omong-omong," Sora mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang tepat berada di depanku, "Kau terlihat seperti ada masalah besar."

Apa sudah banyak orang Jepang yang sudah bisa membaca pikiran atau memang diriku yang saat ini telah menjadi topik pembicaraan seantero Jepang? "Ya. Sebenarnya, aku dan... urgh—kakakku—sedang bertengkar—lebih tepatnya sih diacuhkan, sebab sudah seminggu ini ia menyuekiku. Padahal biasanya ia selalu menyapaku."

Ia memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum. "Biar kutebak... kau membencinya, bukan? Karena ia begitu lancang memelukmu saat pertama kali kalian bertemu?"

Astaga! Apa makhluk ini betul-betul manusia?

"Kau... tahu dari mana?" tanyaku, merasa heran mengapa ia begitu tahu banyak tentangku.

Matanya terbuka kembali, lalu menyorotiku dengan tajam. "Kau akan tahu nanti," ujarnya sambil menyeruput cokelat panas dengan pelan. "Dan... oh, kau pula sedang merasa _deja vu_—betul begitu?"

Aku menenggak ludahku hingga tak bersisa. "Kalau sudah tahu, kenapa bertanya?" gerutuku pelan.

Lagi-lagi hanya senyuman penuh balutan _lipgloss pink _itu yang ia tunjukkan. "Aku hanya menguji kejujuranmu. Kau pasti sering curhat."

_Well, yeah. _Tak ada satupun yang kurahasiakan kalau sedang curcol pada siapapun yang ingin kutumpahi dengan beratus ribu omong kosongku itu. Tapi biasanya aku akan curhat ke orang yang kukenal akrab saja—hei, kok malah ngelantur ya?

"Begitu..." ia menghela napas, lalu berdiri dan menuntunku mengitari tokonya yang luasnya lebih dari lima puluh kaki itu. Banyak sekali cokelat, _pastry _dan _cake _yang diolah dari biji kokoa asli—aku mengetahuinya karena warnanya sendiri memang _dark_. Ada berbagai jenisnya juga di tiap-tiap _counter_—percayalah, di tiap jenis cokelatpun juga ada _counter_-nya—seperti _couverture, plain chocolate, milk chocolate, white chocolate, dark chocolate, _bahkan untuk minuman dan kembang gula saja ada!

"Wow... lengkap sekali..." pujiku sambil menegok ke kiri dan ke kanan. Keren sekali, tiap olahan cokelat dipajang dengan cara berbeda. Belum pernah aku melihat toko cokelat sebagus ini.

Selintas pertanyaan basa-basi muncul di pikiranku. "Ngg... Sora-san... apa kau yang membangun semua yang ada di sini?"

Sebenarnya yang ingin kutanyakan adalah: '_berapa jumlah yang kaukeluarkan untuk membangun semua ini?_', namun dikarenakan suatu alasan maka pertanyaan itu kumodifikasi sedemikian rupa hingga menjadi bagus dan sopan seperti tadi.

Ia terus diam sampai kami memasuki _counter dark chocolate _dan terdiam pada sebuah cokelat berwarna hitam pekat dan berbentuk hari seukuran jengkal tangan orang dewasa. Tanpa hiasan sama sekali.

"Oke. Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu. Aku tahu betul kau sedang sangat penasaran," ia tertawa. "Aku adalah penyihir—tepatnya _chocolatier _penyihir. Namun yang membuatku berbeda dengan penyihir lainnya adalah aku penyihir yang ahli di bidang pembuatan cokelat—dengan kata lain aku dapat membuat cokelat sesuai dengan keinginan hati pelangganku. Namun, sama dengan penyihir lainnya, aku juga menerapkan sistem _tak ada yang mustahil_. Jadi, percaya atau tidak, aku yang membangun semua ini. Oh, aku juga bisa membaca pikiran orang lain agar dapat mengetahui apa keinginan mereka sesungguhnya. Sebab, yang di otak berbeda dengan yang di hati,"

Ya, aku termasuk orang yang tidak percaya akan ceritanya. Dapat dari mana modal untuk membangunnya? Kalau aku, mungkin akan bisa membangunnya seratus tahun lagi—meski jadi artis sekalipun. Lagipula gila saja kalau ia yang membuat semua olahan coklat yang belum tentu laku. Mungkin hari ini banyak pembelinya karena sedang _Valentine, _tapi kalau besok?

"Oke, langsung _to the point _saja. Ini adalah _Big Heart Dark Chocolate_. Cokelat yang paling ampuh untuk menyatakan cinta ataupun menyatakan perdamaian, karena dibuat dengan penuh esensi perasaan manusia yang memiliki sisi terang. Kupilihkan ini untuk kakakmu, karena kakakmu laki-laki, dan laki-laki tidak suka yang manis-manis. Lagipula, ia akan terlihat _gentle _dengan cokelat jenis ini," jelasnya yang hanya kubalas dengan sekali angguk.

Ia mengambil boks putih berukuran sedang dan berbentuk balok. Ia mengambil dua keping cokelat tersebut dan membungkusnya dengan pita berwarna emas, lalu diberikannya boks itu padaku.

"Tak usah bayar. Semua cokelatku gratis, asalkan kau punya keinginan yang tulus dari hatimu. Dan ingat satu hal lagi: jangan berharap banyak dari sihirku akan cokelat ini. Keberhasilan dari sihir ini adalah tergantung dari kau sendiri. Sihirku akan bersifat sementara, tetapi niat dan usaha lebih kuat dibanding segalanya. Paham?" Aku mengangguk lagi—meski tak paham sedikit. Untunglah ia tak membaca pikiranku—karena yang dibaca hati, kan?

"Baiklah. Terima kasih!" ucapku sambil menunduk. Dalam hati kudoakan agar bisnisnya sukses. Yah, lumayan juga kalau aku sering-sering ke sini, dapat cokelat gratis.

Sambil melangkah keluar, aku mendapati sebuah mobil melintasi jalanan sepi itu. Ah, pasti taksi!

Aku melambai-lambai dengan semangat. Syukurlah, bala bantuan datang! Tapi, bukannya taksi itu berjalan makin cepat ke tempatku, ia malah memperlambat kecepatannya dan menyalakan lampu sein dengan terangnya yang bisa saja membuat mata buta dalam sekejap.

Aku memejamkan mata karena silau, dan tiba-tiba taksi sialan itu berjalan cepat ke arahku dan membuka kaca pintu jok kiri mobil yang diberi film itu lebar-lebar.

"Hinata?"

.

Hei? Siap—

"Betul, kan? Kau sedang apa di sini? Bukannya sudah pulang?"

—Sasuke!

.

.

.

Aku menatapnya bola matanya yang hitam itu dengan lekat. Sasuke... astaga! Padahal aku setengah mati tidak mau ketemu dengannya—inginnya sih ketemu di rumah, tapi kenapa harus sekarang sih?

"...justru harusnya aku yang harus tanya! Kenapa kau bisa—"

"—lebih baik cepatlah masuk! Di luar dingin!" serunya.

Yah—seperti yang kalian ketahui, karena masih bulan Februari, salju masih saja membekukan teritorial kami. Akhirnya aku masuk sambil terbatuk-batuk ke dalam mobil Sasuke yang tak kalah dinginnya.

"Sasuke..." aku merinding kedinginan. "Kenapa kaunyalakan AC di mobil? Dingin sekali!"

"Hn, kedinginan ya? Maaf, sudah terbiasa." ia mematikan AC mobil tersebut.

"Dasar makhluk Megalitikum, tahan terhadap segala cuaca!" ledekku asal. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil tak berdosa. Cih! Jangan kaukira senyumanmu itu mirip Mona Lisa yang sok misterius itu!

"Ngomong-ngomong..." Sasuke akhirnya angkat bicara sambil mengemudikan kemudinya, "...kenapa kau bisa sampai Osaka? Ini jauh sekali dari Konoha,"

Aku menggigit bibir, memikirkan jawaban yang masuk akal. Tidak mungkin kalau aku mengatakan bahwa aku naik bus lalu tertidur sampai _ngiler _hingga kehilangan rute dan berakhir dengan tersesat.

"Emmm..." jawabku, memberi ancang-ancang sebelum anak kuliahan berambut bokong ayam itu menebak yang tidak-tidak.

Ia tersenyum lagi. "Aku tahu kalau kau—dengan ilmu _sok tahu_-mu itu—pergi menaiki bus hingga tersasar sampai sini."

Mampus! "Ta-Tahu dari mana kau?" tanyaku kasar.

"Insting." balasnya dengan menggenggam kebanggaan yang begitu berlimpah. Cih, berlebihan!

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, sudah seminggu ya kita tidak seakrab ini lagi." seru Sasuke tanpa memalingkan wajahnya sekalipun dari jalanan yang ia tempuh dengan kecepatan maksimal di jalan tol.

"Ah... benar juga." aku tersenyum menerawang wajahku ke atas... tunggu! Bukan saatnya memandang bintang gemerlapan di atas sana! Ya, Hinata, utarakanlah tujuan sebenarnya.

"Emm... Sasuke..." aku memejamkan mata, pasrah yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya. "Aku... ingin minta maaf apa yang kulakukan minggu kemarin—baik kau sadar atau tidak—aku mengatakan bahwa aku membencimu, sehingga kau menjauhiku. Tapi jangan berlebihan dulu! Aku meminta maaf karena tak ingin berhubungan kaku seperti kemarin! A-Aku... hanya ingin coba akrab denganmu. Percayalah, yang kukatakan itu cuma bercanda..."

_Ya, bercanda yang keterlaluan, _gumamku.

Lama ia terdiam sambil berpikir keras—mengingat-ingat kejadian itu. Setelah itu... otaknya baru _connect _pada topik yang kumaksud. "Aa, yang saat sarapan itu, bukan?"

Aku mengangguk tanpa membuka mataku. Yah, lebih baik menanggung malu daripada selamanya bertengkar seperti ini.

"Ya ampun! Astaga!" ia tertawa keras yang membuatku kaget setengah mati. Inikah hasilnya perjuanganku meminta maaf padanya—ditertawakan?

"Hei! Aku sudah berusaha, lho!" belaku terhadap diriku sendiri. Duh, malunya!

"Astaga... aku benar-benar tidak percaya kau menghindariku karena hal semacam itu!" entah mengapa pipiku merasa panas saat ia tersenyum sambil menoleh ke arahku.

"Saat itu... mungkin karena _suara berita itu_, aku tak begitu mendengar suaramu dengan jelas. Dan setelah itu, saat kupaksa kau pulang, kau begitu terkejut melihat perubahan sikapku yang begitu drastis—bukankah begitu?" ringkas Sasuke yang kubalas dengan sekali anggukan.

Ia memperlambat kecepatan mobil itu perlahan, sebab lampu merah sudah berada di depan kami. "Maafkan aku. Waktu itu aku memang sedang dalam keadaan _badmood_. Tapi sungguh, aku tak bermaksud membencimu."

Oh, entah mengapa suasananya seperti sepasang kekasih yang berdamai akibat kesalahpahaman yang cukup menguras otak. Hanya kurang suasana puitisnya. Ah, apa sih yang kupikirkan?

"Ngg... boleh aku tahu kenapa kau begitu terkejut saat melihat berita yang tersiar pagi itu? Kalau tidak salah tentang _enterpreneur _keturunan Uchiha itu, kan?" alihku.

Entah kenapa Sasuke terlihat _shock _saat aku menyebutkan kata 'Uchiha'. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Fugaku Uchiha itu... ayahku."

.

"Apa?" ulangku tak percaya. "Tak mungkin! Kalian tak..."

Emm, tunggu dulu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, mereka berdua nyaris mirip. Baik dari rambut, mata... pokoknya nyaris.

Segera aku meralat kalimatku. "Kalian berdua mirip," aku menghela napas. "Tapi... bagaimana bisa...?"

"Hn... aku tidak ahli dalam bercerita tentang hal itu. Mungkin kau bisa bertanya pada Naruto sepulang nanti. Ia tahu cara menjelaskannya dengan baik,"

Aku mengelak. "Tapi aku ingin dengar cerita darimu!"

Kali ini ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Maaf, Hinata."

Lagi-lagi seutas maaf yang diucapkannya.

"Kalau bersama _gadis _itu, dan ia meminta menceritakannya... akankah kau mau menjelaskannya?" dengan lancangnya kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutku. Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini tubuhku kurang bisa diajak kompromi.

"Gadis?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya. _Malaikat _yang membawamu ke jalan yang benar itu, Sasuke. Akankah kau menjelaskannya jikalau ia memintanya padamu?" aku menyeringai sambil menunduk. Tanpa sadar aku mengujinya.

Rautnya berubah memerah. Cukup lama ia tidak menjawabnya.

"Sudah kuduga Sasuke... kau harus mempertimbangkannya saat pembicaraan kita sudah menjurus pada _bidadari tak bercela _itu. Benar, kan?" putusku.

Kulemparkan bungkusan berisi cokelat yang diberikan Sora tadi ke arah wajah tirusnya dengan keras. Tak kupedulikan seberapa sakitnya lemparan itu.

"Kau bukannya tak mengerti, Sasuke—tapi tak memikirkan seberapa tidak sukanya aku pada _malaikat_ itu! Andai saja malaikat itu aku!"

Ya, perasaan ini tak dapat kusembunyikan lagi. Aku selalu menutupinya karena mustahil. Aku tahu kalau ini salah, namun banyak orang mengatakan rasa ini adalah anugerah.

Benarkah begitu? Baiklah, akan kucoba.

"Sasuke..." air mataku mulai turun saat ia memandangku penuh kekhawatiran. "...sebenarnya aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu!"

.

.

.

_Aku tahu kalau ini terlarang. Tapi... untuk pertama kalinya aku menyukai kakakku sendiri... sebagai laki-laki._

_Tapi kebanyakan orang mengatakan bahwa memiliki rasa suka itu adalah anugerah._

_Apa benar ini anugerah? Kalau anugerah, mengapa rasa suka itu kutorehkan pada orang yang tidak seharusnya?_

**To Be Continued**

—oOo—

**Bacotan Gajelas Author:**

Hai hai hai~ *kedip-kedip* #buagh Maaf lama banget, mana hasilnya gak max lagi. Ini ide dadakan setelah bikin rombakan dari versi sebelumnya. Sumpah, aku udah ngetik naskah ini sebulan yang lalu. Namun, karena enggak puas, aku rombak dan jadilah seperti ini—baca: hasil galauan teman-teman atas perpisahan.

Sebelumnya, aku pengen minta maaf. Sebenernya chap 9 udah kupublish, tapi karena gapuas akhirnya aku edit dikit dan ku-upload lagi. Maaf ya, minna... *pundung*

Hiks, silahkan cincang dakuw! Aku memang bukan author yang pro, tapi aku pengeen sekali aja bikin orang gembira sekalipun dengan karyaku yang acak adul. Maaf, ya~ Bagi yang nanya selesai di chapter berapa, awalnya aku pengen selesain sampe chapter 12—6 pas masa SMA, 6-nya lagi pas kuliah. Namun karena percepatan, jadi 11 kayaknya. Nggak pasti kapan updatenya, tapi gak akan lebih dari tiga bulan kok!

Ini balesan reviewnya ^.^:

**Nabilabila: **Hiyaa, makasih ya. Enjo kosei itu... Engg... semacam s*ks bebas gitu deh #plak kalo pengen tau lebih banyak silahkan search aja di youtube. Jujur, aku emang tau segitu aja. Bahkan videonya aja gaberani nontonnya! X( Emm... Yang itu gimana ya... Yah, pokoknya liat ajading #buagh

**Mikky-sama: **Aaaa silahkan marahi sayaa XO saya telat update, maaf... Semoga tetep nunggu kelanjutannya #ditimpuk

**cherry kuchiki: **Ini udah update—meski lama. Gomenne *bungkuk*

**n: **Haha makasih, reviewmu membuatku bisa bernapas lega #dijotos ini update, maaf lama...

**hyuuchiha prinka: **Udah update. Maaf gapake kilat #disangrai

**Haiiro-Sora: **Makasih *menangis terharu* RnR lagi yaa... #ditinju

**Guest: **Emm... Makasih. Sebenernya itu ide dadakan. Awalnya aku mau bikin mereka baikan, eh malah dirusuhin lagi #authormasokis Abisnya kalo gapake konflik jadi gaseru hahaha #plak

**Valeria Lucifer: **Hahaha ngakak jirr. Elo kali yang menjijikkan hohoho LMAO #frontal Yaterus kenapa deh. Fic fic gue, masalah buat lo? #plak

**Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori: **Oh...Sosweet #ganyambung timeline? Emm... Nanti deh dicek lagi. Semoga yang ini gak eror deh. Hehehe... RnR lagi yaaph :)

**ve Degirl: **Ini udah update—re-upload maksudnya hehe :B

**Unperfect girl: **Incest gak yaa... BD #buagh mungkin akan ada adegannya (cuman sedikit), tapi tetep gaakan incest. Budayakan hidup normal! (-_-)/ #dibunuhIncestLovers

Kurasa itu dulu deh. Papayy~

**Cha2luvGaGa**


	10. Kiss & Hug

_Konoha, July 21st 2013, 08.30 AM._

"Sasuke."

Pemuda berjaket biru dongker ini hanya menggerutu tak jelas saat pemuda berambut merah itu memanggilnya dari belakang. _Mengganggu ketenangan_, batinnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?" geramnya tertahankan sambil melirik ke belakangnya, mewaspadai penglihatan tajam dosennya.

Tepat di belakangnya terdapat seorang pria dengan mata berhiaskan _eyeliner _dan mata berwarna biru cerah, juga kulitnya berwarna pucat sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. "Naruto bilang kau—maksudku kalian—punya adik perempuan. Apa itu benar?" tanyanya.

Pemuda itu membalikkan badan. Bukan hal yang penting. "Jangan bilang kalau kau mau mendekatinya." ingatnya.

"Padahal aku ingin melakukannya." lelaki itu hanya mengetuk-ngetukkan pensilnya agar meminta perhatian Sasuke.

"Mau berapa wanita lagi yang kau dekati? Akan kucarikan nanti. Mau yang nakal? Hobi pakai pakaian mini? Berdada besar?" tawar Sasuke.

Lelaki itu hanya tertawa kecil. "Aku hanya ingin tahu adikmu saja. Tak ada maksud lain. Tapi... kenapa orang sepertimu punya adik perempuan ya? Aku akan sangat menyesalinya kalau ia begitu cantik." ledeknya.

Sasuke mencoba menyabarkan diri. Lelaki ini sudah menghabiskan sisa waktunya untuk mengerjakan kuis. Dan andai saja kalau dosen itu tidak ada, mungkin lelaki itu akan langsung digorok olehnya tanpa kecuali.

"Yang jelas..." Sasuke dengan cepat menyelundupkan _middle finger_-nya dengan cepat ke arah cowok itu. "...aku tak akan membiarkan dia mendekatimu."

Kembali cowok itu hanya mengangkat alisnya sambil memajang seringainya. "Dasar _sister complex_. Bahkan pacarmu saja tak pernah kauperlakukan seperti itu. Apa adikmu sebegitu berharganya di matamu?" gumamnya.

Sasuke hanya diam, tenggelam dalam soal-soal di kertas yang ia kerjakan.

—**oOo—**

**Panggil Aku Kakak!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Panggil Aku Kakak! © Cha2luvGaGa**

**Warning:**

**AU, OOC, dominan _flashback_, gajelas etc.**

—**oOo—**

**Chapter 10: Kiss & Hug**

"Aku datang!" seru Sakura dengan ceria sambil membawa dua kantung plastik berisi minuman dengan kemasan kotak ke dalam kelasnya. Anak-anak yang sedang mendekorasi kelas pun menengok penuh nafsu padanya.

Langsung saja, Sakura diserbu murid-murid yang begitu kehausan dan kelelahan akibat kerja rodi yang diperintahkan oleh sang ketua kelas yang berlagak seperti jaman kolonial Belanda.

"Sakura... cepat bukakan plastiknya! Aku haus!" pinta murid-murid sambil menarik plastik dari tangannya dengan horor.

"Kyaaa! Le... Lepaskan!" karena tidak kuat akan tarikan anak-anak, dengan pasrah Sakura menarik lengannya. Daripada nanti ia pulang-pulang tanpa membawa tangannya, bukan?

Mata perempuan berambut _cherry blossom _itu tampak mencari-cari sesuatu di kelasnya yang agak lapang ini. Ia terkejut saat melihat seorang perempuan dengan wajah lunglainya memasang dekorasi di jendela atas melalui bagian atas tangga lipat.

"Hinata!" teriak Sakura dari bawah sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tanggannya. "Hei! Kalau ngantuk, turun dulu! Jangan memaksakan diri! Ada minuman segar nih!"

Perempuan yang diberikan nama Uzumaki Hinata itu mulai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk sekedar pemanasan akibat melamun hingga mengantuk barusan. "Nggh..."

Dengan lemotnya ia turun dari tangga, lalu menanyakan minuman—sesuai apa yang dikatakan Sakura tadi. Sakura menunjuk pada plastik yang kini dengan malangnya tergeletak di bawah—nyaris tandas—dan hanya tersisa tiga kotak.

Dengan cepat-cepat akibat faktor kehausan sedari tadi, tangannya mulai menancapkan sedotan di bagian yang telah dikhususkan di kotak minuman rasa buah-buahan yang disajikan dingin itu, kemudian menyedotnya dengan rakus.

"Ah... segarnya..." senyumnya telah kembali di wajahnya setelah berjam-jam bertengger di atas tangga lipat.

Sakura menggeleng-geleng sambil tersenyum maklum. "Kau ini... makanya kalau kerja jangan keasyikan sampai lupa kebutuhan sendiri!" serunya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum pahit. "Yah, daripada memikirkan hal yang _tidak penting_..." serunya pelan.

Suasana mendadak _mellow_. Sakura pun jadi iba melihatnya.

"Hinata..." panggilnya sambil mengusap bahu si teman dengan lembut. "Kau harus _move on_. Meski cinta itu anugerah, tapi kau tak bisa menyamakan cinta dan suka. Sedangkan kau hanya suka padanya. Berarti ada kemungkinan kau bisa menghilangkannya."

"Kau bahkan sudah mengatakan itu sejuta kubik kali," canda Hinata.

Sekali lagi, Sakura hanya bisa memaksakan senyum palsunya menanggapi candaan Hinata. Melalui kejadian ini, Sakura menyadari bahwa Hinata yang sekarang dengan yang dulu sudah sangat berbeda. Perbedaan itu jelas makin mencolok saat Hinata menceritakan segala kegalauannya tentang sang Kakak.

Ia menghela napas. Mungkin mulai sekarang ia harus belajar menerima keadaan yang telah diberikan oleh Yang Di Atas. Toh yang penting ia bertemu kembali dengan Hinata—meski hanya nyawa dan wujudnya saja. Daripada ia ditinggalkan selamanya oleh sahabat yang telah menjadi penopangnya selama masa sekolahnya itu—benar bukan?

Yang paling pentingnya lagi, kini ia harus menyembuhkan kegalauan di hati Hinata. Apa ada doping atau acara—

"—ya!" seru Sakura tiba-tiba dengan riangnya. "Hinata, aku punya cara yang paling efektif untuk menyembuhkan kegalauanmu."

"He? Ada?" raut wajahnya mulai secerah mentari pagi. "Apa itu? Cepat katakan!"

Dalam hati Sakura merapal agar cara pamungkasnya ini sukses.

"Mau ikut _gokon _denganku?"

—**oOo—**

"Ayolah, Teme. Kumohon kau tidak menolaknya..." rayu Naruto dengan gaya ala _uke _yang sempat membuat saudara tirinya bergidik ngeri.

"Tidak." tegasnya sambil menoleh ke arah lain.

"_Please_, Teme," Naruto menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada, "Sekali ini saja. Jangan kau tolak lagi seperti waktu _prom _dua tahun yang lalu itu..."

_Prom_, _prom_, _prom_. Kalau kata-kata itu terngiang-ngiang di kepala Sasuke, sudah pasti yang teringat adalah _ballroom _mewah dengan bau _champagne _yang melekat dan si gaun putih dengan surai indigo yang manakala itu adik perempuannya sendiri.

Nah, kalau sudah ke Hinata, pipinya mendadak memerah seperti memakai _blush_ _on_. Kembali ia teringat akan kata-kata Hinata yang mengaku bahwa ia menyukainya.

Suka? Secara _de facto _maupun _de yure _memiliki rasa seperti itu dalam kekeluargaan adalah hal yang tabu. Namun, entah dari mana asalnya dengan blak-blakan kata-kata itu datang merasuki tubuh adiknya.

Jujur saja, Sasuke tidak memiliki rasa apa-apa padanya—hanya kasih sayang yang tulus dengan notabene _sebagai adik_. Tak ada yang lebih dari itu. Ia juga tak pernah berpikir menjurus sampai ke situ. Dan sekarang, ujian datang kembali di saat musim ujian mahasiswa telah reda.

Sekarang, bagaimanapun juga Hinata menyukainya karena pasti ada sesuatu yang dilakukan olehnya sehingga membuat adiknya itu merasakan hal terlarang itu. Tidak mungkin ia langsung suka—karena segala hal pasti berasal dari sebab dan akibat, bukan suatu kebetulan. Ia harus mencari tahu penyebab itu, sehingga ia bisa mengantisipasinya dan hubungan mereka kembali seperti semula.

"Teme! Kok dari tadi aku ngomong dicueki terus sih?" seru Naruto yang sudah tidak sabar lagi.

Lelaki bermanik hitam pekat itu menghela napas panjang. "Baik, baik. Kuturuti perintahmu," ujarnya.

Walhasil, Naruto menggerakkan kurang lebih 17 otot mulutnya untuk tersenyum lebar—yang sukses membuat Sasuke ingin menyemburkan semua cairan di ususnya ke muka Naruto.

Ia hanya berharap Naruto merasa mual akibat bau sake dan tuli akibat dentuman lagu disko agar mereka segera pulang dari tempat laknat itu.

Ya, semoga...

—**oOo—**

"Kurasa ini _mini _banget deh," keluh Hinata menarik-narik terusan ketat berbahan katun _ mint_-nya yang terlalu mengekspoitasi postur badannya yang _wow _itu ke bawah sambil berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju tangga.

Sebenarnya, ia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan model pakaian seperti itu, namun demi keluarganya ia rela tidak berpakaian terbuka seperti dulu lagi.

"Apa nggak apa-apa nih?" takutnya.

"Tenang saja, semuanya kenalan teman-temanku kok. Mereka tidak akan bersikap kurang ajar di hadapan kita." Sakura menoleh pada Hinata yang mulai kehilangan pundi-pundi kepercayaan dirinya.

"Lagipula kau pasti pernah ke diskotik. Bedanya ini karaoke, dan kita akan bersenang-senang di sana." lanjutnya lagi sambil tersenyum menenangkan.

Kalau sudah begini, tidak ada yang bisa Hinata lakukan selain mempercayai Sakura. Lagipula ia yakin Sakura bukanlah orang yang bermaksud yang tidak-tidak. Sudah tiga bulan ini mereka selalu bersama. Sakura selalu bersamanya di saat Hinata masih menyendiri karena ia belum punya teman satupun.

.

Bulu kuduk Hinata merinding. Mereka kini tengah berada di depan pintu kamar karaoke yang dituju. "Ini tempatnya?"

Dahi Sakura mengkerut. "Iya, kenapa memangnya?"

"Emmm... kenapa terdengar sepi ya..." duga Hinata dengan sifat aslinya yang suka _negative_-_thinking_.

"Haduh, kau ini, kenapa khawatir sekali sih?" Sakura mencubit pipi Hinata saking gemasnya. "Bukankah kau sudah mempelajari teknologi peredam suara? Percayalah, Hina-_chan_. Aku akan bertanggung jawab kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu."

"Y-Ya..." angguknya pasrah.

Belum terhitung sampai tiga detik, terdengar suara riuh dan dentuman musik _Morning Musume _terdengar saat pintu kamar.

"Sakura! Aku menunggumu, lho!" seru seseorang berambut pirang dengan kunciran empat di kepalanya. Bajunya juga tak kalah meriah, juga tak kalah menyilaukan. "Kau bawa teman?"

"Tentu saja," Sakura tersenyum. "Boleh kan?"

Perempuan itu tertawa kencang. "Oh, tentu saja. Siapa yang melarang? Acara ini kan terbuka. Ayo masuk!"

Dengan takut-takut, Hinata berjalan mengekor Sakura yang terlihat _enjoy _sedang menyapa orang-orang yang duduk di sofa sedang menunggu giliran karaoke.

Di depan ruang karaoke terdapat dua orang cewek sedang bernyanyi dengan lantang dan agak fals. Ada juga kerumunan cowok yang sedang tertawa, dan himpunan cewek-cewek yang sedang melakukan _girls talk_.

Sakura menyuruh Hinata untuk duduk di pojokan, sebab hanya tinggal satu tempat duduk yang tersisa di sana. Mau tak mau akhirnya Hinata menurut dan langsung ke tempat duduk yang ditunjuk barusan.

Berbekal lamunan dan minuman kaleng yang disediakan secara cuma-cuma di sana, Hinata terdiam dengan tenang sambil mengamati sekitarnya.

Pandangannya tiba-tiba terhenti pada seorang lelaki bersama seorang perempuan berambut _blonde _dikuncir saling merangkul mesra duduk membelakanginya. Mereka berdua terlihat bernyanyi dengan gembira, entah apa yang dinyanyikan.

Padahal musik yang dilantunkan begitu amat kencang, namun Hinata masih bisa-bisanya melamun di sana. Pikirannya melayang dan terjatuh pada kejadian dua tahun yang lalu, di mana dunia fantasi remaja yang sesungguhnya berpihak padanya. Ia juga mengalaminya, seperti yang dialami sepasang kekasih itu. Ke _club_, nyanyi bersama sang pacar, dan tak pernah lupa dengan... tentu saja, minuman beralkhohol yang begitu menusuk dan membuatnya mendesis saat mengalir di tenggorokannya.

Tak ia lupakan sama sekali ingatan luar biasa itu. Pertemuan pertama, ngobrol bersama, dan berdansa bersama di tengah-tengah lampu hias saat _prom _sekolahnya. Dia adalah anak basket populer berambut merah—sama dengan cowok yang berangkulan tadi, dan pacar pertamanya.

Dia itu...

"Gaara! Kau mau nyanyi?" tawar salah seorang cewek yang baru saja selesai bernyanyi lagu Momusu tadi.

.

_Siapa...?_

.

Lelaki berambut merah berdiri, merasa terpanggil. Ia berjaket _varsity _berwarna merah, bercelana _jeans_, dan bersepatu _Converse_.

.

_Rambut merah, varsity, jeans... dan converse...?_

.

"Putarkan lagu _track_ tiga belas." ujarnya pada cewek tadi sambil menyerahkan sebuah CD pada cewek itu. Dengan sigap cewek itu memasukkannya pada DVD _player _dan menekan-nekan tombol _next _hingga berhenti di _track _tiga belas.

.

_Track tiga belas... bukankah itu...?_

.

Lagu mulai dilantunkan. Mata Hinata berair. Hidungnya kembang-kempis seiring dengan perdetakan jantungnya. Bibirnya bergetar.

.

_Track tiga belas... One Direction, judulnya Stole My Heart..._

.

_Grep_.

"KYAAAA~!" teriak Hinata linglung saat seseorang menggaet tangannya, menariknya.

"Maaf. Kubawa orang ini dulu. Lain kali akan kita lanjutkan," ujar si mata _Onyx _sambil menyeret Hinata sampai ke luar kamar karaoke.

_Onyx_?

"H-Hei! Lepaskan! Aku bukan peliharaanmu, bodoh!" seru Hinata dengan napas tersengal-sengal karena berlari-lari dengan _high heels _tinggi.

"Kalau begitu..." Sasuke menariknya, menggendongnya bak pengantin. "...begini lebih aman, kan?"

.

Hinata hanya diam, menetralkan degup jantungnya yang melampaui batas karena reaksi Sasuke terhadapnya. Sudah lama ia tak sedekat ini dengan saudara kandungnya tapi beda ayah itu. Sudah lama ia tak beradu mulut dengan kakaknya. Namun, karena _itu_... semuanya jadi musnah.

Padahal seharusnya ia lega karena perasaannya tersampaikan. Namun, bukan ini yang ia harapkan. Ia akhirnya malah dijauhi, dan komunikasi pun hampir tidak pernah. Baru kali ini mereka kembali seperti dulu. Bisa dibayangkan betapa Hinata tak bisa fokus pada pelajaran dan lain-lain akibat masalah ini.

"Sas... Sasuke..." ujarnya pelan begitu mereka mulai berjalan pelan.

"Hn?" balasnya. Hinata memberanikan diri mengatakan sesuatu.

"Bi... Biarkan aku berjalan sendiri. Kakiku tak apa-apa,"

Sesuai dengan kata-kata Hinata, Sasuke menurunkannya dari gendongannya. Namun, saat mereka akan turun tangga, Hinata mendesah kesakitan.

"Argh!" ia menyentuh betis kanannya. "Sssh... sakit sekali..."

Dengan hati-hati Sasuke kembali merangkul Hinata, menuntun adiknya itu turun tangga.

"Kenapa kau ada di tempat seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke mengawali percakapan.

Hinata mendecih pelan. "Memangnya ada apa? Umurku sudah tujuh belas tahun!" sulutnya.

"Tapi buat apa? Ini sama sekali bukan acara yang berguna. Membuang waktu, tenaga, dan uang." balasnya.

Hinata sempat kalut, namun ia mendapat suatu ide bagus. Ide yang biasa dipakai oleh anak remaja—umpan balik. "Kau sendiri? Mengapa juga ada di sini?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Permintaan Dobe, si _jones_." Jangan salah tangkap apa maksud _jones _di sini. _Jones _ini tetap dibaca dengan lafalan Indonesia—bukan _jons _yang biasa dipakai oleh orang barat—dan merupakan singkatan ababil dari _jomblo ngenes_.

Hinata sempat tersenyum. Dan tanpa sadar Hinata menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk bersender di dada bidang Sasuke dengan kepalanya.

Ya, sebab semuanya sudah ia pikirkan baik-baik. Tak mungkin ia mendapatkan Sasuke, yang merupakan kakak kandungnya sendiri. Sebelum semuanya _terlambat_, ingin saja setidaknya ia mengulang kembali peristiwa di hotel Shibuya saat ia sakit perut.

Satu hal lagi, sebab ia memiliki firasat busuk untuk esoknya. Saat festival sekolahnya.

—**oOo—**

_Konoha, July 22nd 2013, 07.30._

Hinata merapikan kembali peralatan _make up_-nya yang berceceran akibat dipakai kemarin ke karaoke bersama Sakura. Ia memasukkannya tanpa menyusunnya ke dalam kotak _make up_-nya, lalu menentengnya. Toh nanti juga akan ia bereskan sendiri.

Bermodalkan seragam sekolah dan ransel ungu yang ia temukan di ranjangnya, ia mematikan AC dan lampu kamar.

Saat hendak mengunci kamarnya, ia terkejut tatkala melihat dua cowok—Sasuke dan Naruto—juga ikut mengunci kamarnya.

"Hei," sapa Naruto, "Kau ke mana?"

"Aku ada pementasan drama dalam rangka festival musim panas sekolah," jawabnya tepat, lengkap dan akurat layaknya berita televisi. "Kalian?"

Naruto mengantungi kuncinya. "Wah, sama. Kami juga ingin mengunjungi Miyagami karena sedang ada bazaar di sana, juga karena kampus kami sponsor Miyagami. Kukira kau tak ikut, jadi kami tak membangunkanmu," ujarnya.

Hinata tertawa. "Kak Naruto bisa saja, hahaha... tenang saja. Sejak subuh aku sudah bangun kok,"

"Apa kau memang belum tidur? Ayo jujur!" goda Naruto sambil cekikikan.

Dan mereka berdua terus bercanda sambil berjalan berduaan di depan Sasuke. Sasuke—yang kala itu (berpura-pura) menyibukkan diri dengan mengutak-atik _smartphone_-nya—bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya.

"_Sejak kapan Hinata memanggil Naruto dengan 'kakak'?_"

Berbeda dengan Naruto. Ia merasa bangga karena Hinata mengalami banyak perubahan padanya. Ia tambah merasa senang saat melihat Sasuke terlihat begitu imut nan _unyu _saat cemburu melihat kedua kakak-adik itu begitu mesra. Padahal ia dulu yang dijadikan korban asmara mereka berdua, namun tampaknya takdir telah berputar begitu cepat. _Heavy Rotation_, kata AKB48.

Yah, mengalahsedikit pahalanya besar, bukankah begitu Sasuke?

—**oOo—**

Hinata kira, karena pelaksanaannya hari Minggu, jadi agak sepi pengunjungnya. Namun, ia salah kiprah. Justru pada hari Minggu-lah jumlah pengunjung meningkat. Ia jadi agak semangat dalam menjalankan hari ini dengan senyum. Banyak bazaar di tiap sudut sekolah, mulai dari _free market _sampai kafe dari tiap kelas dan dari luar sekolah membuatnya makin semangat. Yap, _semangka_, Hinata!

Saat ketiganya turun, Hinata pamit pada mereka berdua dengan notabene ingin _briefing _sebelum pementasan mulai. Ia juga memberitahu jadwal pementasan drama beserta tiket yang ternyata memang sudah ia persiapkan untuk kedua kakaknya.

"Nonton ya!" promosi Hinata ceria sambil berlalu dengan cepat. Naruto membalasnya dengan lambaian kecil.

Saat punggung Hinata tak telihat lagi, Naruto dan Sasuke terlihat mengelilingi _stand _makanan di luar gedung sekolah. Kebanyakan berasal dari luar, jadi mereka berdua memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam gedung dan melihat hasil kreasi junior mereka setelah dua tahun tak pernah lagi melihat sekolah mereka dari dalam. Paling banter juga melewati sekolahnya.

Mereka pikir karena sudah dua tahun tidak pernah lagi berkeliaran, mereka hanya akan menjadi alumni biasa seperti orang kebanyakan. Namun...

"Naruto-senpai! Sasuke-senpai! Mampir ke sini dong!" teriak salah seorang junior mereka dari belakang mereka saat mereka berkeliling gedung.

"Ino!" Naruto mendongak saat tahu yang memanggilnya adalah sahabat adiknya sendiri. Ia berpakaian _maid _kafe, sehingga Uzumaki bersaudara ini langsung tahu kalau kelas Ino membuka _stand _kafe.

"Apa kabarnya? Sudah lama tidak pernah lihat. Sibuk sekali ya?" sapa Ino dengan senyum ramah.

Naruto balas cekikikan. "Hei, coba saja tanya Sakura. Aku pernah datang sekali ke sini. Kaunya saja yang sok sibuk,"

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya, berpura-pura ngambek. "Ih, siapa suruh cuma datang sekali! Aku kan OSIS, jadi sibuk."

"Lalu aku harus bilang '_wow_', begitu?" Naruto memeletkan lidahnya.

Ino memukul pundak Naruto saking gemasnya. "Naruto-senpai tetap menyebalkan dari dulu!" sahutnya geregetan, namun tetap saja akhirannya ia tersenyum bercanda.

Tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi, Ino menunjukkan tempat duduk mereka. Mereka berdua memesan kue dango dan _creme brulee latte _sebagai hidangan ringan.

"Teme," seru Naruto sambil menikmati kunyahan kue dangonya, "Akhir-akhir ini kurasa kau begitu menjauhi Hinata. Ada apa?"

Sasuke terdiam sebentar, lalu melepaskan kedua _earphone_-nya yang sedari tadi menemani telinganya. "Tak ada."

"Teme, beritahu aku. Kalian berdua jadi begitu aneh setelah Valentine. Sudah tiga—ah—lima bulan kalian begini. Hinata mulai berbenah padaku, dan kau mulai jadi pendiam lagi. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" interogasi Naruto yang membuat Sasuke masih saja tutup mulut.

"Aku tak niat membicarakannya." pandangan Sasuke beralih menuju jendela kelas Ino yang juga merupakan kelas Hinata dan Sakura.

Tapi—memang dasarnya keras kepala—Naruto masih nekat mengungkit-ungkit hal tadi. "Terus kau mau begini terus? Mau selamanya salah paham seperti ini? Bukankah kau berjanji akan membahagiakannya, Sasuke?"

Sasuke diam. Naruto mendecih. "Tck, kau memang bermental rendah, Teme. Mana janjim—"

"—baiklah! Akan kuceritakan dari awal." gertak Sasuke karena kesal dikatai bermental rendah.

Ya, Naruto baru saja menjalankan kiat mengintimidasi Sasuke nomor tiga, yakni mengejeknya dan mengatainya. Sasuke memang lemah kalau sudah dibeberkan kepayahannya pada wanita. Cerdas, bukan?

Di sanalah Sasuke mulai menceritakan kronologinya, mulai dari kejadian tersasar sampai ditembak adik kandungnya sendiri. Ia terlihat begitu frustasi saat menceritakannya. Ternyata tidak hanya Hinata yang memusingkan hal itu. Sasuke pun juga.

"Kau bayangkan bagaimana rasanya seperti itu. Apa yang kau harapkan akhirnya meleset. Jangan tanya aku bagaimana itu bisa terjadi," kata Sasuke mengakhiri pembicaraan sambil menyedot _creme brulee latte_-nya dengan rakus.

Naruto menghela napas. "Oke, aku tahu maksudmu. Tapi, coba kau pikirkan baik-baik, Teme. Bayangkan kalau kau nantinya harus pergi ke sebuah tempat yang jauh dengan keadaan perasaan menggantung begitu. Pikirkan juga bahwa secara tidak sadar Hinata juga memikirkanmu, sama seperti kau memikirkannya—ingat, kalian berdua kakak adik kandung, pasti ia juga terbebani. Lalu—kau lihat sendiri—ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk memperbanyak ekstrakurikulernya demi melupakan itu semua. Sama denganmu, memperbanyak _part-time_."

Benar juga. Karena itu pula, mereka berdua tak jarang pulang malam karena kebanyakan ekskul dan _part_-_time_. Entah dalam keadaan terpaksa demi melupakan masalah masing-masing atau tidak.

"Namun, menurutku itu tidak baik. Itu sama saja dengan melarikan diri dari masalah. Kalian berdua sama-sama tak mau memulai perdamaian lagi," Naruto menghela napas. "Ingatlah, Teme. Dunia tak selamanya abadi. Setidaknya selesaikan masalahmu secepatnya dengannya. Jangan lari, sebab ada saatnya kau tak bertemu dengannya lagi."

Kening Sasuke mengerut. "Maksudmu?"

"Ya, bisa saja kau atau dia akan berpisah mendadak, atau kau akan ditunangkan dengan Yakumo, dan _nyaris_ kehilangan nyawa seperti dulu... bisa jadi, kan?" seru Naruto blak-blakan yang sukses menggetarkan hati Sasuke.

Naruto menatap mata Sasuke intens. "Buatlah Hinata agar ia menganggapmu sebagai kakak, namun juga jangan melukai perasaannya dengan membentaknya. Dia itu perempuan, Sasuke. Jangan lagi kauterapkan sistem konyolmu itu—memperlakukan wanita sama dengan lelaki—sampai pipinya lebam lagi," tambah Naruto yang membuatnya teringat akan tragedi akhir bulan November, tepatnya bulan November pada dua tahun yang lalu.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Semoga," ujarnya. Naruto tersenyum.

"Yah, semoga kau makin dewasa. Oh iya, satu hal lagi."

_Jangan katakan kalau itu adalah ceramah lagi_!, batin Sasuke yang sangat malas mendengar ceramahan dan sejenisnya.

Naruto tersenyum jahil. "Entah firasatku atau apa, entah mengapa aku merasakan _deathglare _dari mata hitam dan ekspresi yang sangat amat ter-_unyu _di belakangku saat aku sedang bersama Hinata... siapa, ya?"

Dan omongan itu berakhir dengan lemparan piring plastik kecil bekas kue dango Sasuke menuju kening Naruto. Naruto masih saja cekikikan tidak waras meski menerima lemparan tersebut.

Candaan mereka terus berlanjut hingga akhirnya Naruto menyadari sesuatu. Bagai tersetrum arus listrik, ia melirik arlojinya dengan tampang horor.

"Teme..." Naruto melotot ke arah Sasuke yang menatapnya tanpa dosa.

"KITA TERLAMBAT KE PEMENTASAN DRAMA HINATA!"

.

Hinata melebarkan senyumnya saat lampu sorot meneranginya berjalan dari _backstage _menuju panggung. Dengan percaya diri ia berjalan bagai _catwalk _dengan gaun putih yang membentang hingga ke lantai panggung yang begitu licin dan mengkilap. Suara tepukan tangan yang riuh menemani irama gesekan sol sepatu _high heels _yang dikenakannya dengan panggung.

Ia membungkukkan badan tepat saat berada di tengah-tengah panggung dengan wajah berbinar-binar. Ini pertama kalinya ia disanjungi di negeri orang lain setelah menerima surat talak satu dari teman-temannya. Saat itulah ia berpikir bahwa masih banyak yang menyayangi dirinya, dan ia tak punya waktu untuk menggalaukan itu semua. Seiring berjalannya waktu, mengapa tidak dipakai untuk mencari teman yang mau mengasihi dan menyayangi kita?

Sambil menunggu semua pemeran drama berjalan menuju panggung, matanya menelusuri tiap-tiap bangku mulai dari pojok kiri atas sampai ujung kanan bawah.

Ia merasa janggal. Di mana kakak-kakaknya yang _katanya _berjanji akan menontonnya? Apa mereka pergi duluan saat di tengah-tengah drama? Atau... mereka lupa? Ah, sudahlah. Jangan berpikiran negatif terlebih dahulu. Siapa tahu mereka mungkin sedang ke toilet atau urusan mendadak yang tidak perlu dicampur tangankan dengan Hinata.

"Ano, Uzumaki-san."

Hinata nyaris melonjak begitu mendengar suara perempuan berpakaian formal menyerahkan sebuah buket bunga untuknya. Ohlala, Hinata lupa bahwa ia sedang di pusat perhatian dari segala sudut saat ini. Untung saja teater agak berisik, jadi ia merasa kalau lamunannya tadi tidak begitu menonjol.

"I... Iya."

Tepukan tangan makin keras lagi saat Hinata menenteng buket besar itu sambil menunduk lagi. Bagus, ini bisa jadi pijakannya untuk menjadi anak populer lagi.

Ah, saat ini bukan urusannya untuk menjadi _Dancing_ _Queen_. Dari tadi yang ada di benaknya adalah, _kemana perginya dua orang kakaknya itu_?

Saat tirai teater resmi ditutup, Hinata masuk kembali ke backstage dengan terbirit-birit. Tanpa mengganti baju dan menghapus riasan, ia langsung membereskan segala perlengkapannya.

"Hinata! Tunggu dulu, kau lebih baik ganti baju dulu..." teriak Sakura yang ternyata juga terlibat sebagai penulis skenario drama tersebut sambil mengejar Hinata yang berlari.

"Maaf Sakura, aku tidak bisa!" tolaknya mengatur napasnya yang keluar-masuk dari mulut. "Akan kuganti kalau rusak!"

"Bukan itu, tapi..." Sakura terhenti. "Ah, ya... sudahlah."

Hinata tidak peduli lagi akan tatapan miris orang melihat gaunnya yang kotor atau tiba-tiba ada pengantin yang salah masuk gedung pernikahan. Yang jelas, rasa penasarannya akan kakak-kakaknya lebih besar daripada kelecetan baju yang dikenakannya.

"Hah... hah... Sasu... keh..."

Lebih tepatnya _rasa penasaran pada Sasuke_.

.

_Buk._

"Kyaa!" teriak Hinata sehabis bertabrakan dengan seorang pria berbadan _sixpack _dan memiliki _bisep _yang merupakan impian bagi cowok _kece_... tidak. Justru karena ukuran badannya itulah Hinata merasa kesakitan di selangkanya. Kini ia bertelungkup mendesis kesakitan di rahangnya. "Shh... sakit..."

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Nona?"

Bayangan di sekitar Hinata mulai redup. Lelaki tadi ternyata berdiri membungkuk menunduk ke arahnya sambil membantunya berdiri.

Hinata menerima uluran tangan itu sambil berdiri memegangi dagunya yang lecet. "Ngg... terima kasih..."

"Hyuuga Hinata-_nuna_?"

.

Hinata sempat diam sesaat. Menunduk sebelum menatap pria itu. Jelas-jelas ia mendengar jenis suara yang familiar di telinganya—dan parahnya dari cowok ini.

Tidak, ia belum siap. Ia takut salah kenal. Tapi... apa salahnya bila belum mencoba?

Dalam hitungan tiga detik, dengan _slow motion _Hinata memberanikan diri menampakkan wajahnya di depan pria itu.

Seketika raut mukanya begitu tegang.

"Gaara... _Namikaze Gaara_..."

—**oOo—**

"Sudah lama kita tak bertemu, _Hime_."

Hinata membuang muka, kesal. "_No offense_," sindirnya.

Gaara menghela napas. "Aku tahu, semua yang telah kuperbuat pada hari itu memang salah. Tapi, aku takut kau terus memikirkanmu."

"Pulang ke tempat asalmu tanpa bilang-bilang padaku... juga memutuskanku lewat SMS sangatlah bodoh." Hinata terdiam sebentar. "Semuanya betul-betul fatal."

"Aku tahu kau membenciku—"

"—sayangnya tidak." Kali ini Hinata tersenyum tanpa keraguan, memandang pohon-pohon rindang di sekitar taman belakang sekolahnya.

"Kau membuatku merindukanmu hingga hampir melupakanmu, Gaara-_oppa_."

Gaara sempat melayang dalam pikirannya. Tapi takut dikira OOC, ia berusaha menghindarinya.

"Gaara-_oppa_... ah, aku jadi ingat ibuku. Kau membuatku mengingat ibuku." senyumannya menengadah di atas langit biru yang cerah, tampak seperti ingin melihat keadaan sang ibu tercinta yang sudah terpanggil Tuhan. "Ia alasanku mengapa aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di Jepang sampai seterusnya."

"Jadi..." Hinata menyelipkan rambutnya yang jadi berantakan akibat terpaan angin yang begitu mendayu. "...kau ke sini, karena..."

"Ya, ibuku. Ia tepat meninggal saat aku masih di Amerika. Akhirnya, larut malam, aku dan Ayah langsung memesan tiket pesawat dan tidak mengabarimu terlebih dahulu."

Sekedar informasi, ibu Gaara orang Korea, jadi ia memanggilnya dengan 'Gaara-_oppa_'—panggilan bagi laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya dalam bahasa Korea. Entah mengapa ada kesan lucu dan romantis saat menyebutnya.

Tapi, begitu mendengar ibu Gaara meninggal, ia menjadi tidak enak lagi menyebutnya 'Gaara-_oppa_'. Apalagi _katanya _ditinggalkan ibu sangat tidak mengenakkan.

Dengan refleks ia mengambil tangan kanan Gaara yang berbalut jaket _varsity _hitam-putih dan terlihat besar namun rapuh itu, lalu dinggenggamnya erat-erat.

"Aku turut bersimpati atas kejadian itu. Tapi, aku tidak begitu mengerti tentang kasih sayang ibu. Aku tidak dibesarkan dengan seorang ibu, namun aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan seseorang yang begitu berharga untukmu. Maaf aku tak pernah mengabarimu saat itu, padahal kau sendiri sedang berduka."

"Terima kasih, Hinata-_nuna—boleh_ aku terus memanggilmu seperti itu?" Hinata mengangguk.

"Baiklah." Gaara mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kini giliranmu sendiri. Mengapa kau ada di Jepang?"

Hinata menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Ngg... dua atau tiga bulan yang lalu, tiba-tiba saja aku disuruh Papa ke Jepang. Lebih tepatnya pindah, mungkin. Aku juga dikejutkan kalau kampung halamanku yang sebenarnya di Jepang, dan keluargaku di Jepang pula. Bahkan aku punya kakak laki-laki yang sudah kuliah di sini."

"Apa? Kakak laki-laki...?"

Hinata mengangguk pasti.

Gaara menerka-nerka. "Kau kenal Uzumaki Sasuke?"

Rahang bawah Hinata otomatis melebar. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah Gaara. "Uzu... Sasuke? Dia kakak—maksudku salah satu kakak yang kumaksud!"

Gaara tidak mempercayai semuanya. Bagaimana ia baru mengetahui bahwa pacar masa lalunya adalah adik dari musuhnya saat ini? Belum lagi kalau ia mengatakan kalau adik Sasuke cantik, ia akan menggaetnya...

...dan dengan gilanya Gaara tertawa lepas.

Hinata mulai malu melihat gelagat Gaara. "Ap... Apaan, sih? Tidak lucu, Gaara! Dia itu kakak yang menyebalkan—"

"—hmmph, bukan begitu maksudku," tukas Gaara yang mulai mengontrol tawanya. "Hanya saja, dunia terasa sempit. Sasuke juga teman sekelasku di kampusku. Sasori—adikku—juga mengetahui dirimu dari pacarnya. Ia memang terlihat familiar sangat mendengar kata 'Hinata' karena aku terkadang suka membicarakan itu padanya. Kenapa bisa kebetulan seperti itu..." kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan tawanya.

"Oh..." kali ini giliran Hinata yang mulai mengerti jalan pikiran Gaara. Mengenai Sasori, ia perlahan mengerti mengapa Sasori begitu tampak merasa, '_aku kenal dia, tapi aku tak tahu kapan dan dimana aku mengenalnya!_'. Jawabannya bukanlah karena mereka pernah bertemu ataupun ia mantan Hinata—karena secara rambut mereka mirip—tetapi karena Gaara sering menceritakannya. Juga karena Sasori adiknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tadi bilang bahwa Sasuke itu kakak yang menyebalkan. Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, mengedarkan pandangan _moe_-nya ke seluruh penjuru langit dan udara yang tampak menyambutnya dengan hangat. "Ia itu benar-benar aneh. Kepribadian ganda. Terkadang ia dingin pada semua orang, tapi kalau denganku ia tidak bersikap seperti itu, kurasa. Dulu ia orang yang lumayan menyenangkan, namun karena suatu kejadian, aku dan dirinya tak bisa bebas berkomunikasi sejak dua bulan yang lalu."

"Wow," ujar Gaara menyikapi. "Boleh aku tahu apa masalahnya?"

Hinata menyembunyikan wajahnya. Ia takut Gaara merasa dikhianati saat ia mengatakannya. "K-Kau janji, tidak akan marah padaku, dan meninggalkanku... ya?"

Gaara mengangguk.

"Ugh..." Satu, dua, tiga. "...sejak perlakuannya yang spesial itu, aku jadi... kau tahu, hal yang tak boleh dirasakan semestinya—aku menyukainya."

Karena memejamkan matanya saat mengucapkan rentetan kalimat itu, ia sempat tak melihat Gaara dan ekspresinya. Namun ia lega saat Gaara bukannya memarahinya, malah mengelus punggungnya dengan sangat lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak dan tidak berhak marah padamu, Hinata." Gaara menghela napas. Ya, ia tidak berhak memarahi Hinata, sebab ia sendiri sudah membuat susah Hinata dengan pergi menghilang begitu saja. "Memang inilah rasanya jatuh cinta pada orang yang tidak tepat. Tapi perlahan namun pasti, perasaanmu pasti hilang kalau kau mencari yang baru. Lagipula, Sasuke sudah punya pacar... kau tahu?"

Hinata mendongak. "Dia... punya pacar?"

Kali ini Gaara mengangguk mantap. Toh memang fakta dan sudah basi menurutnya. "Ya, sudah empat tahun mereka pacaran—keren bukan? Aku juga sempat iri kalau pacarnya cantik sekali. Namanya Yakumo, dan aku pernah melihatnya ketika ia mendatangi _hanami _di kampusku. Saat itu ia menemani Sasuke yang kesepian karena... yah, pokoknya tampangnya sangat malang. Sepertinya kehilangan seseorang yang sangat spesial."

Hinata teringat pada perempuan yang ia temui saat ia menapakkan kakinya untuk yang pertama kalinya di rumah. Ada seorang perempuan berambut cokelat dan merangkul Sasuke yang terlihat _shock _saat itu. Mungkinkah itu... Yakumo yang dimaksud? Dan mereka pacaran selama empat tahun? _Please_, jaman sekarang hubungan pacaran itu hanya bertahan minimal empat sampai enam bulan. Empat tahun? Kenapa ia tidak bertunangan saja kalau memang sudah selama itu? Lalu, _seseorang _yang dikatakan Gaara tadi... mungkinkah yang sering diceritakan Naruto, Gaara, dan Sakura? Yang selama ini ingin ia bunuh bila bertemu dengannya karena nyaris mengganggu pendengarannya—atau cemburu?

"Kenapa? Cemburu?" Gaara iseng menyubit pipi Hinata yang terlihat mirip bakpau mini saat ia menggembungkannya. "Tenang sayang, secantik-cantiknya ia aku tidak akan berpaling darimu..."

Meski tujuannya hanya bercanda, Hinata menanggapinya dengan serius. "Kau serius?"

"Apa? Omongan tadi?" Gaara tersenyum kalem saat Hinata mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Ngomong-ngomong, sebagai pembalasan karena aku telah meninggalkanmu tanpa alasan selama dua tahun ini, aku ingin menawarkan sesuatu untukmu." Omongan terputus.

"Kau boleh jadikan aku sebagai pelarian untuk... yah, melupakan dia. Mau?"

.

Hinata mulai tidak enak. Memangnya enak berpacaran dengan seseorang tetapi hatinya malah tertuju pada orang lain? "Ng... Nggak apa-apa nih?"

"Yup." Sekali lagi, Gaara mengangguk mantap atas perkataannya.

"Terima kasih, akan kuterima," Hinata tersenyum polos sambil menendang batu yang sedari tadi menunggunya selama duduk di bangku belakang taman belakang sekolah yang sejuk nan asri itu. "Tapi tidak sekarang. Bisa berikan aku waktu lagi... Gaara-_oppa_?"

Gaara yang tadinya bersemangat akhirnya _mellow _lagi. Tapi tadi ia bilang agar Gaara menunggunya, kan? Artinya ia pasti akan menerima tawarannya, namun bukan sekarang.

"Baiklah. Kalau _playboy-_ku tidak kambuh, aku siap menunggumu kapan saja." tegasnya.

"_Arigatou_..." ujarnya berterima kasih sambil tertunduk malu. Ini berarti ia akan memainkan Gaara. Yah, tapi Gaara-nya sendiri yang mau. Ia hanya menjalankan saja.

"Hm, _cheonma chagiya, nuna_." Gaara mengulas senyum tipis.

Alis Hinata mengkerut. "Ini Jepang, _Oppa_. Gunakan bahasa Jepang yang benar!"

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula kau memanggilku _Oppa _barusan, apa itu bahasa Jepang?" tuduh Gaara sambil tertawa.

"Tapi... tapi..." Hinata akhirnya menyerah, lalu ikut tertawa bersama Gaara.

—**oOo—**

Oke, cukup sudah. Kini hatinya berapi-api saat mendengarnya. Salahnya sendiri malah menguntit, bukannya mendatangi tempat itu dan membawa Hinata pulang dari tempat yang sering dijadikan ajang penembakan cowok pada cewek di sekolah ini. Kasihan Naruto yang masih berpencar mencari Hinata di seluruh penjuru sekolah.

Sasuke dapat mengambil kesimpulan setelah ia mengamati semuanya saat ia menguntit dari _janitor room _yang kebetulan terdapat di belakang tempat itu, yakni sebenarnya Hinata dan Gaara adalah sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai satu sama lain, lalu karena ibunya yang tinggal di Jepang meninggal, ia akhirnya pergi menyusul ke Jepang tanpa memberitahu Hinata agar tidak menyakiti Hinata. Ia lalu masuk ke Konoha _University _yang sialnya satu angkatan bersama Sasuke, lalu mereka bertemu kembali dan kembali bermesraan lagi. Oh, lupakan yang terakhir, karena itu hanya akan membuat dirinya galau kembali.

Bukan, bukan karena cemburu, tapi... ia tak terima bahwa Hinata sudah pernah berpacaran. Terkesan _sister complex _memang, namun ia hanya kaget saja. Ia selalu berharap Hinata selalu _single _saat Hinata di Amerika. Namun kenyataannya berbanding terbalik. Ia hanya merasa kalau kasih sayangnya terbagi menjadi dua, yakni untuk si pacar dan kakak. Belum lagi ia menanyakan mengapa Hinata menyukainya. Belum lagi soal mengapa Naruto dipanggil 'kakak' sedangkan dirinya tidak. Cobaan apa lagi yang kurang?

"Tidak kusangka, pewarisku malah menguntit adik tirinya yang sedang berpacaran di taman."

.

Jantung Sasuke berdetak satu kali lebih kencang dari biasanya. Sebelum ia berbalik menatap wajah orang itu, ia ingin memastikan siapa dia. Apa dia orang yang ia benci selama ini.

"Kau... siapa?" tanyanya dengan suara tercekat.

"Orang yang telah meninggalkanmu saat kau berumur tiga tahun dan mencari istri lain, kurasa."

Selesai sudah. Dugaannya benar. Dengan _gentleman _ia memandangi wajah pria bertubuh agak bungkuk itu dengan pandangan yang sudah pernah diperlihatkannya pada musuh dan Hinata—tepatnya saat ia pindah ke Jepang.

"Uchiha Fugaku..." Sasuke menatapnya lekat-lekat. "...betulkah itu namamu?"

"Begitulah. Kau sendiri pernah melihatku di TV, bukan?" tanya lelaki yang bernama Fugaku itu.

"Maaf, tapi yang kulihat saat itu seorang istri berambut gelombang bersama seorang pria berwajahkan iblis sedang asyik berjalan di karpet merah..." ia mencengkeram tangannya kuat-kuat. "...menjijikkan."

"Baiklah, itu pendapatmu," Fugaku menghela napas. "Bisa bicara sebentar?"

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya. "Dua puluh menit. Kita ganti tempat. Tidak jauh dari Konoha _University_."

.

.

.

_BUK._

Suara pukulan tangan yang melayang menuju meja terdengar dari pojok ruangan yang sejuk nan sepi.

"Jangan bercanda. Apa maksudmu!?" tanya Sasuke dengan gaharnya setelah mereka memutuskan untuk duduk di _cafetaria _di samping kampus Sasuke. Kebetulan sekali setiap hari Sabtu, kafe ini tetap buka, sehingga mereka tidak perlu pergi ke mana-mana lagi.

"Tapi aku sudah terlanjur mengatakannya pada kepala sekolahmu. Kau dikeluarkan dari Konoha _University _dan melakukan pertukaran pelajar ke Paris untuk belajar." ujar Fugaku santai.

"Cih, bualan." Sasuke tersenyum lebar hingga gigi taringnya terlihat seakan-akan siap menerkamnya. "Apa hakmu mengatur kehidupanku? Kita tidak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi, Fugaku."

"Sayangnya—tidak, putraku. Darahku tetap mengalir di tubuhmu. Aku bermaksud untuk mewariskan seluruh hartaku, karena—"

"—wanita yang kau tiduri tak menghasilkan embrio laki-laki, bukankah begitu?"

Kali ini Fugaku mendapat surat talak satu dari anaknya sendiri. Salahnya sendiri meninggalkan putra dan istrinya begitu saja. "Sopanlah sedikit, Uchiha Sasuke—"

"—namaku Uzumaki Sasuke. Jangan pernah menggantinya dengan marga sialan itu." kecamnya.

Jujur, kalau saja sisi malaikatnya keluar, pasti ia akan memeluk ayahnya, dan menyampaikan perasaan rindunya yang selama ini terkurung dalam tubuhnya sepanjang perjalanan hidupnya yang mendominan iblis. Hanya keluarganya sekaranglah yang dapat mengeluarkan sisi malaikatnya. Karena mereka dipenuhi dengan cinta, bukannya manusiawi.

"Siapalah itu, yang jelas intinya aku ingin kaulah yang meneruskan perusahaanku yang berpusat di Paris. Itulah sebabnya aku menyekolahkanmu di Paris. Kau berpotensi besar untuk memenangkan pasar di bursa saham, Sasuke. Meski kau harus meninggalkan semuanya." ujarnya yang membuat Sasuke bungkam.

"Kalau kau ingin balik lagi ke Konoha _University_, coba saja. Kau telah di-_blacklist _di sana dan semua universitas di sini juga telah menolak mahasiswa yang bernama Uzumaki Sasuke untuk menuntut ilmu di sini. Tentu saja aku yang melakukannya."

"Lagipula tenang saja. Kau bisa pakai nama barumu saat ini saat kau kuliah nanti. Aku tidak memaksakan kehendakmu untuk menjadi Uchiha lagi, tapi lebih baik kau mengubahnya menjadi margamu semula lagi, Sasuke."

"Tutup mulutmu, tua," garpu yang tergeletak di mejanya dan dipegangnya sedari tadi menjadi bengkok akibat genggamannya yang begitu kuat. "Ini hakku untuk menuntut ilmu dimanapun aku berada. Kenapa kau yang mengurusinya?"

Kali ini kemarahannya tak dapat ditahan lagi. "Dulu aku pernah minta pertanggung jawabanmu sebagai seorang ayah, tapi kau tak pernah menggubrisnya. Mikoto sampai mengemis setiap hari hanya untuk meminta sepeser darimu. Hingga akhirnya aku bertemu dengan ayah yang lebih perhatian darimu, dan saat aku telah menemukan jalan hidupku, kau baru mengambil tugasmu, begitu bukan? Sayang, semuanya sudah terlambat. Aku tak butuh itu lagi. Mulai sekarang jauhi—"

Fugaku menyodorkan selembar kertas dengan cepat ke arahnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Sasuke langsung menyambar kertas itu dengan lancang. Ia melotot kaget melihat isi surat itu.

"Tiket penerbangan Konoha-Paris kelas bisnis. Datanglah jam empat sore menuju bandara internasional Konoha. Aku yakin kau punya paspor, karena Minato sendiri mengajakmu tinggal di luar negeri selama belasan tahun. Soal uang kuliah dan biaya hidup akan kutransfer ke rekeningmu. Kau hanya perlu mengemas barangmu dan fokus pada pelajaranmu." ujarnya datar.

Sasuke bingung ingin menjawab apa. Semuanya sudah dipersiapkan matang-matang oleh mantan ayahnya. Ada apa ini? Mengapa ia harus berangkat besok? Kenapa... Argh! Kalau tahu begini lebih baik ia di rumah saja dari tadi!

"Sasuke..." Fugaku menyesap kopinya dalam-dalam. "Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan hal ini padamu saat kau masih SMP. Minato bilang saat itu kau masih mengharapkanmu, tetapi kita tidak punya waktu untuk bertemu. Lalu aku terkejut begitu mengetahui perhatianmu telah teralihkan saat kelas 3 SMA. Kau tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sosok yang tidak pasif lagi. Aku senang dengan perubahan itu, tapi aku kecewa kau melupakanku. Ingatlah Sasuke, seburuk-buruknya diriku, aku tetaplah ayahmu, dan tidak ada yang dapat menggantikan posisi itu."

.

"Sampaikan permintaan maafku pada Mikoto. Katakan padanya agar tidak pingsan lagi saat melihat wajahku. Dan tiga kata: _aku menyayangi kalian_. Maaf aku baru menyadarinya sekarang. Tapi perceraian tetaplah perceraian, dan aku telah bersama yang lain. Ketahuilah, aku selalu menguntit kegiatan kalian berdua melalui banyak orang. Aku senang begitu mengetahui kalian baik-baik saja. Aku akan tetap menyayangi kalian meski kalian tidak mau menerimaku lagi. Dan ini sebagai bentuk peduliku padamu. Maaf telah merepotkan kalian sampai sekarang ini."

Kemudian Fugaku pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di kafe itu.

.

Kurang dari lima detik, Sasuke menenggelamkan kepalanya. Ia menangis dalam kediaman.

_Papa... kenapa kau begitu bodoh untuk menyadari hal ini? Aku tidak pernah lupa akan perkataanmu yang selalu membangga-banggakan marga kita dulu. Tapi... semuanya... terlambat._

—**oOo—**

"Ke mana Hinata..." Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil menatap pada arlojinya.

"Sudah jam tiga lewat. Berapa jam aku mencarinya?" gerutunya. Ia bahkan sampai mencari ke kampusnya, takut Hinata mencarinya sampai ke kampusnya.

Pikirannya terinterupsi saat ia mendengar suara teriakan seorang ibu dari depan pagar kampusnya yang sepi itu. Suaranya terdengar seperti meminta tolong.

Berbekal jiwa kepahlawanan, ia berlari dan mencari arah sumber suara. Alangkah terkejutnya ia saat melihat seorang wanita berambut merah panjang hingga sebetis merintih kesakitan karena rambutnya digigit oleh seekor anjing liar yang lapar.

Dengan tangkas ditariknya kepala anjing itu dari rambut wanita yang kini teracak-acak tidak jelas itu, dan dilemparnya anjing itu tanpa ada rasa kasihan.

"Pergi sana! Mengganggu saja!" teriak Naruto menggelegar dan membuat anjing itu berlari pontang-panting akibat lemparan kuat dari Naruto sendiri.

Naruto berbalik untuk melihat keadaan perempuan itu. "A-Ano, kau tidak ap..."

Naruto terdiam sebentar. Matanya berkunang-kunang. Otaknya berputar-putar entah ke mana. Wanita yang selalu ia cari saat ini. Yang membuatnya terpana dan membentakinya di bawah koridor tempat suci tanpa maksud yang jelas. Yang telah melahirkannya dan bisa melihat keindahan matahari...

.

"Mama... Mama..." air matanya mengalir deras ketika mata yang penuh keibuan dan selalu sabar menghadapi segala cemoohannya selama dua tahun silam.

Wanita yang baru saja diselamatkannya juga bingung ingin berbicara apa. Air matanya juga turun secara refleks.

.

Tanpa menunggu banyak waktu lagi, kini sosok wanita itu tenggelam dalam badan Naruto yang kokoh dan mampu melindunginya. Dengan pelan ia usap rambut wanita itu perlahan-lahan. Wangi tubuhnya juga tidak berubah, tetap seperti ini. Hanya saja rambutnya lebih panjang dibanding waktu itu.

"Mama..." panggilnya untuk memastikan. Yang dipanggil hanya tidak percaya bahwa apa ini mimpi atau tidak. Sejak kapan Naruto yang begitu membencinya setengah mati kini malah begitu memeluknya erat-erat layaknya ibu dan anak belum pernah bertemu setelah sekian lama?

"Naruto-_kun_... apa ini mimpi?" sahut orangtuanya sambil membalas pelukan anaknya. Tangannya perlahan menempel di punggung anaknya.

Naruto tak menggubrisnya. Ia justru menjawab lain. "Aku merindukanmu, Ma... kenapa kau tidak menemuiku lagi setelah kejadian itu? Aku kesepian, tidak ada yang bisa kumaki dan kutangisi lagi... uh..."

"Lebih baik kita lanjutkan di dalam, Naruto." ujar Kushina sambil melepas pelukan itu pelan-pelan. Ia takut kalau semuanya hanya ilusinya belaka lantaran terus memikirkan nasib anaknya.

Naruto mengangguk. Ia membawa Kushina dalam genggamannya, memastikan bahwa ia bukanlah roh bidadari yang akan hilang sesaat—karena Kushina sendiri mengenakan gaun putih mengembang selutut layaknya malaikat yang jatuh dari langit.

.

.

.

Ia dan Naruto akhirnya duduk di bangku taman.

"Mama..."

Kushina menoleh dari lamunannya. "Ada apa?"

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan," Naruto mendehem sebentar. "Kenapa kita tidak pernah lagi bertemu sejak saat itu? Entah disengaja atau tidak, aku merasa kau meninggalkanmu."

Kushina tertegun. Saat ia ingin menjawab, Naruto terlebih dahulu menyelanya.

"Ah, tidak mungkin ini disengaja. Lupakan saja, Mama pasti sibuk. Bagaimana pekerjaannya? Lancar?" tanya Naruto berusaha menghindari pembicaraan tegang. Tak lupa ia tersenyum yang tampak pedih.

"Yah, aku baik-baik saja—seperti yang kau lihat saat ini." Andai saja Kushina tidak bisa berakting, pasti saat ini ia akan menangis berteriak. Baru kali ini Naruto selembut ini padanya, padahal biasanya saat bertemu yang Naruto keluarkan adalah kata-kata kasar yang begitu menusuk hatinya. "Ah, seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu padamu, Naruto. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba baik padaku? Bukan maksudku aku lebih suka dibentak, tapi... yah, kau berubah drastis."

Naruto tersenyum mengenang saat-saat pahit bersama ibunya saat mereka bertemu beberapa tahun silam.

"Selama Mama tidak muncul di hadapanku, aku selalu menerka-nerka apa sikapku pada Mama benar apa tidak saat kita bertemu dua kali di bulan Desember. Dan kau tahu sendiri jawabannya apa."

"Saat itu aku merasa sangat-sangat bodoh. Bukannya memberikan pelukan hangat, malah memaki-makimu. Aku merasa sangat bersalah waktu itu. Makanya, aku selalu berharap aku dapat bertemu lagi dan menunjukkan sisi kedewasaanku yang sebenarnya," lanjutnya.

Kushina sempat terharu atas jawaban Naruto. "Tapi menurutku kau pantas merasa begitu padaku. Aku meninggalkanmu dengan Minato dalam keadaan menderita..."

"Tidak. Setelah kupikir-pikir, sebenci apapun pada ibuku, rasa sayangku mengalahkan segalanya. Lagipula, bagaimanapun juga kau tetap ibuku untuk selamanya. Kaulah yang membuatku hidup. Terima kasih," kata Naruto.

Meski begitu, Kushina masih saja nekat menahan tangisannya. Ia masih ingin berbicara banyak dengan putranya. Ia tidak ingin kelihatan lemah di hadapannya, terlebih lagi ini adalah saat-saat yang membahagiakan baginya. "Naruto... ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

"Katakan saja. Aku senang mendengar suara bidadari di samping kananku," gombal Naruto yang membuat Kushina sempat memerah malu.

Cepat-cepat Kushina kembali ke topik yang akan dibicarakan. "Begini... aku telah menanda tangani kontrak untuk sebuah dorama selama satu tahun di London. Aku berencana akan singgah di sana selama setahun."

Baru saja Naruto merasa lega, sebuah masalah menghampirinya. "Ko-Kontrak?"

"Iya, kontrak. Kupikir dengan begitu aku bisa melupakanmu. Maafkan aku yang telah berpikiran pendek selama ini." Kushina membuang mukanya. Ia tidak tega melihat wajah anak yang telah ia tinggalkan lagi sebentar lagi. "Pasalnya... maukah kau berkunjung sebentar denganku nanti? Aku janji aku tidak akan menerlantarkanmu,"

Naruto sebenarnya mau-mau saja, tapi bagaimana kalau orang rumah tahu? Pasalnya ia tidak enak membicarakannya pada Mama barunya, apalagi Minato. Meski begitu, ia tetap ingin ikut Kushina dan menengok keadaannya, meski hanya sebentar.

"Kapan Mama akan pergi...?" tanya Naruto tanpa nada riang yang selama ini menemaninya.

"Besok," Kushina tak dapat menahan air matanya lebih lama lagi. "Jujur, aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu, tapi... aku terlanjur melakukannya."

Sesak dan perih bercampur aduk. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Padahal ini kesempatan baginya untuk meminta maaf dan menemani orangtuanya selama sisa hidupnya. Tetapi ia malah membiarkannya kembali pergi.

Dengan terpaksa, ia akhirnya memutuskan sesuatu.

"Pergilah,"

Kushina memasang telinga sekali lagi. "Apa?"

"Kubilang pergilah," ia tersenyum sambil menahan tangis dengan cara menggigit bibirnya. "Aku pasti akan mengunjungimu, tapi bukan sekarang."

"Baiklah," Mau tak mau Kushina harus pasrah. Naruto juga punya banyak kegiatan, sehingga ia harus menerima akibatnya. Yang penting ia pasti akan menemuinya, namun bukan sekarang.

Saat Kushina kembali dalam lamunannya, diam-diam Naruto memeluknya dan mengecup kening ibunya.

"Aku janji, Ma. Aku pasti akan menemuimu. Dan ini bukanlah pertemuan kita untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Oke?" pinta Naruto.

Kushina memaksakan seulas senyum untuk anak semata wayangnya. "Baiklah. Terima kasih, Naruto. Kau betul-betul putraku yang bisa dibanggakan. Jaga dirimu, dan... titip salam untuk Minato, ya."

Inilah mengapa Naruto bisa menanggapi Kushina lebih dewasa dibandingkan dengan Sasuke dengan Fugaku: karena Sasuke dan Fugaku jarang bertemu.

—**oOo—**

_Oppa Gangnam Style~_

Begitulah _ringtone _ponsel Hinata yang bisa dibilang begitu aneh dan agak lucu. Bagaimana jika yang mendengarnya tiba-tiba mendadak menari _horse dance_—nama tarian yang ada di _Gangnam Style _yang dinyanyikan oleh PSY, penyanyi asal Korea Selatan itu.

Gaara menahan tawanya. "Aku baru tahu kalau kau suka sekali _horse dance_," candanya.

Bibirnya mengerucut. "Tidak, kok. Hanya saja iramanya enak. Lagipula aku tak bisa _horse dance_,"

_Hey... sexy lady~_

"Sudah. Cepat angkat sana," saran Gaara. Hinata mengangguk lalu menggeser tombol hijau ke kanan yang tertera di layar.

"Halo?"

"_Hinata! Kau ini ke mana saja? Kami mencarimu, tahu! Ponselmu tidak aktif dari tadi!_"

Gaara membentuk ekspresi muka yang seolah-olah menanyakan 'siapa dia', lalu dengan berbisik Hinata berkata bahwa yang menelepon adalah kakaknya yang satu lagi, Naruto.

"Hehehe, di taman kan tidak ada sinyal," ia hanya tertawa garing.

"_Huft_, _ya sudah. Temui aku di depan gerbang sekolah ya._"

"Iya. _Bye_," kata Hinata menyudahi percakapan. "Gaara, aku harus segera pergi. Kakakku menungguku. _Bye_,"

Gaara hanya melambaikan tangan, membiarkan punggung Hinata bergerak menjauhinya.

.

"Kau ini dari mana saja sih?" hardik Naruto. "Aku bahkan mencarimu sampai ke kampusku, takut kau mencariku sampai ke sana!"

Hinata menunduk menyesal. "Maaf telah merepotkanmu. Ngomong-ngomong, Sasuke mana?"

"Justru itu," Naruto menghela napas sambil membuka kontak Sasuke. "Aku juga sedang mencari-cari Teme. Tadi sudah kutelepon lebih dari sepuluh kali. Di mana dia?"

_Dasar merepotkan_, keluh Hinata dalam hati. Ia tidak sadar bahwa ialah dalang yang membuat semuanya repot.

Tiba-tiba dering SMS masuk dari ponsel Naruto berbunyi nyaring.

"Sebentar, kucek dulu," seru Naruto. "Dari Sasuke."

_From: Sasuke Teme_

_Aku sudah pulang lebih awal._

"Dia sudah pulang."

Hinata menarik napas lega. "Baguslah. Mungkin sebaiknya kita juga pulang."

"Hm. Ayo." Dan mereka berjalan menuju arah parkiran yang mulai ramai karena festival masih diadakan sampai malam.

—**oOo—**

Sasuke dengan payahnya menjedukkan kepalanya ke dinding yang ia sandari sedari tadi.

Tidak, ia tidak sanggup mengatakannya kepada ibunda tercintanya mengenai semua hal yang terjadi tadi. Ia takut akan terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Bayangkan saja, ibunya langsung pingsan melihat wajah Fugaku yang berseri-seri menggandeng mesra wanita lain. Sasuke bingung, apa Mikoto masih menyayangi Fugaku hingga terjadilah kejadian naas itu.

Kini, Mikoto sendiri tengah mengiris bawang untuk makan malam yang membuatnya menitikkan air mata saking segarnya bawang tersebut. Sasuke berpikir, apa yang akan terjadi kalau ia mengatakannya saat air mata ibunya mengalir deras seperti itu. Pasti rumah ini akan kebanjiran.

Tidak, tidak. Sasuke terlalu berimajinasi tingkat tinggi. Tidak ada gunanya sedari tadi ia menyelinap di balik dinding dapur, menyaksikan ibunya memasak sambil mengelap peluh keringat dalam kediaman.

Sasuke akhirnya menarik napas, lalu mengeluarkannya sebanyak mungkin. Ya, cepat atau lambat, Mikoto dan Minato harus tahu ini. Dengan demikian masalah ini bisa diselesaikan dengan baik.

Berbekal segenggam amplop berisi lipatan berkas-berkas surat yang diberikan Fugaku padanya, ia bergegas menuju dapur untuk menemui ibunya.

"Hai, Sasuke," sapa ibunya sambil mengelap air matanya akibat terlalu fokus mengiris bawang. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini. "Bagaimana festivalnya? Lancar?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Lumayan," ucapnya seperti tidak ada semangat hidup.

Ibunya begitu peka apa yang terjadi pada anaknya. "Kau kenapa, Sasuke?"

Sasuke diam tertunduk. Makin penasaran pula Mikoto padanya.

Tangan Mikoto mulai membelai pipi tirus Sasuke sambil bersusah payah menengadahkan kepalanya pada Sasuke—ia begitu tinggi bagi Mikoto.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Sasuke? Badanmu tidak hangat."

Oh, tidak. Jangan membuat hubungan kontak dengan Mikoto atau kau tidak akan bisa meninggalkannya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Sentuhan yang akan mengakibatkan perubahan yang begitu fatal.

Namun, memang pada dasarnya batin Sasuke sudah tidak kuat lagi, ia segera memeluk Mikoto erat-erat. Berharap pelukan ini akan bertahan selamanya. Semoga...

"Sa... Sasuke...?" Tidak ia pedulikan lagi suara indah ibunya yang telah terjepit di antara himpitan badannya yang besar itu.

Tuhan, saat ini saja—bolehkah Sasuke bersikap di luar sifatnya? Juga... sedikit egois, mungkin? Air matanya tidak dapat ia tahan lagi.

"Mama..."

Untuk sekali saja, ijinkan Sasuke menenggelamkan dirinya dalam kesedihan yang membuatnya terlihat seperti anak kucing yang kesepian.

Karena ini adalah hari terakhir di mana ia bisa memeluk ibunya lagi. Belum tentu besok, lusa, dan seterusnya, ia bisa menggenggam tangan ibunya yang mulai terlihat rapuh di pandangannya seiring bertambahnya usia bumi. Karena itu, ia tidak ingin menyesalinya sebelum semuanya terlambat. Perbolehkan dirinya untuk menangisi semuanya. Setelah itu, ia berjanji akan menjadi _gentleman _yang didambakan oleh ibunya saat ia masih di timangan Mikoto.

"Sasuke..." Mikoto tak bisa berhenti berhenti berpikiran negatif. "Ada apa ini, Nak? Sesuatu mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Sasuke melepas pelukannya dengan pelan. Ia lalu memberikan berkas-berkas yang terlipat itu pada Mikoto untuk menghilangkan rasa penasarannya.

Tak kurang dari sepuluh menit, Mikoto tak dapat menahan rasa keterkejutannya. Matanya memerah—lebih memerah dibandingkan saat memotong bawang, tangannya otomatis menutup mulutnya yang terbuka saking terkejutnya. "T... Tidak mung... kin..."

"Fugaku telah mem-_blacklist_-ku untuk masuk ke seluruh universitas di Jepang supaya ia bisa menyekolahkanku di Paris supaya aku yang mewariskan perusahannya. Padahal kita tidak punya hubungan lagi dengannya, tapi..." Helaan napas terdengar sementara. "...begitulah."

"Aku berencana ingin menghanguskan tiketnya—"

"—jangan!" teriak Mikoto panik. "Kumohon jangan melakukan tindakan seperti itu, Sasuke,"

Sasuke kaget atas perilaku ibunya yang terdengar tiba-tiba itu. Melarangnya menghanguskan tiket itu...? Artinya, Mikoto membiarkannya untuk kembali dalam jangkauan Fugaku? Begitu?

"Aku memang tidak suka sikap Fugaku yang begitu egois memonopolimu, tapi... kalau tiket itu dihanguskan, sayang sekali. Lagipula itu kelas bisnis, pasti mahal. Setidaknya ia berinisiatif untuk menyekolahkanmu, Sasuke."

Apa maksudnya semua ini!?

Sasuke membantah, tidak terima dengan kenyataan yang diterimanya. "Tapi ia sudah terlambat berinisiatif untuk hal itu. Kau tahu, kita terlihat seperti makhluk tak berguna saat ia bersama kekasih gelapnya?" tekannya.

"Lagipula—"

"—kau ingat saat kau berumur kurang lebih dua tahun, Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto memotong pembicaraan.

Ia tersenyum mengenang—yang membuat Sasuke memforsir pandangannya seakan-akan ibunya ini malaikat yang sedang tersenyum menyilaukan ke seluruh penjuru bumi.

"Saat itu, kau sangat bangga mengucapkan margamu yang dulu. Itu semua berasal dari ajaran Ayahmu," Mikoto terbatuk sebentar. "Dan... tanpa sadar, Ayahmu mengucapkan sesuatu. Kau tahu apa itu?"

Sebenarnya Sasuke tak suka arah pembicaraan yang semakin menjurus ke ayahnya. Namun, karena yang berbicara adalah ibunya sendiri, mau tak mau ia harus (berpura-pura) mencari tahu.

"Dimanapun, kapanpun, dan dalam keadaan apapun, kaulah yang akan mewariskan perusahaan ayahmu," Mikoto meneteskan air mata yang kali ini betul-betul keluar dengan tulus. "Uchiha... Sasuke."

.

Sasuke sempat terdiam sebentar. _Speechless_. Sudah lama tidak ada yang menyebutkan namanya seperti itu sejak ia SD oleh teman-temannya untuk mengejeknya karena memiliki keluarga yang hancur. Namun itu semua cepat berlalu, karena mereka takut pada perawakan Sasuke yang mulai terlihat sangar namun sesungguhnya takut pada wanita.

"Aku tahu ini membuatmu pedih. Tapi percayalah, aku mengatakan ini bukan bermaksud untuk membuatmu sedih ataupun membenciku," Mikoto berdeham. "Aku hanya membantumu mengingatnya. Karena bagaimanapun juga, dulu ayahmu khilaf. Namun semuanya sudah terlanjur. Kita sudah bahagia dengan apa yang kita miliki saat ini. Tetapi, kenyataan bahwa kau adalah putra kandung Uchiha Fugaku tidak bisa dipungkiri," lanjutnya.

Mikoto sebenarnya benci mengatakan ini, tapi ia hanya ingin membantu putranya melihat kenyataan. Sebagai ganti kepedihan Sasuke, ia balas memeluk Sasuke.

"Jadi, jawabanku..." Mikoto merapatkan pelukannya. "Pergilah. Mungkin ini saatnya kau berdamai dengan Fugaku. Soal ini akan kusampaikan nanti pada Minato, kalau kau tak bisa mengatakan padanya,"

Sasuke pun dibuat menangis yang kedua kalinya oleh ibunya. "Mama..."

Mikoto perlahan membelai punggung Sasuke. "Jangan khawatir. Dimanapun kau berada, aku akan selalu mendoakanmu. Jangan lupa agar kau sering mengontak kami, ya. Janji?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Arigatou..."

.

Sasuke baru saja akan menaiki tangga saat menyadari seseorang bersender pada dinding dapur. Ia terlihat menguntit sesuatu—atau memang penguntit?

Awalnya ia berpikir bahwa ia adalah boneka porselen seukuran wanita berbusana pengantin karena kulitnya putih juga mengenakan gaun pengantin. Namun, setelah sadar ia Hinata, ia berbalik.

"Kenapa kau mengenakan baju seperti itu?" sapa Sasuke dingin.

Hinata—yang kala itu matanya sedang mati-matian menahan tangisan—menjawab takut-takut. "Aku... belum mengganti kostum dramaku dari tadi."

"Hn." Hanya itu balasannya?

"Ano..." Hinata berusaha mengisi kekosongan di antara mereka dengan memikirkan pembicaraan yang cocok. "A... Apa kau yakin akan studi ke Paris?"

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya perlahan. Apa maksudnya? Kenapa ia tahu... ah!

"Kau pasti mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Mikoto." seru Sasuke menyimpulkan.

"Tentu saja!" Hinata berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya. Tapi yang ada ia merasa wajahnya memerah. Tampaknya ia belum bisa mengatasi rasa berlebihan pada orang yang ia sukai.

Melihat rona merah itu, Sasuke kembali tertuju pada Hinata. Ia cenderung mendekat pada Hinata, dan terus makin dekat.

Dalam pikirannya, ia menautkannya dengan perjalanan panjangnya besok. Ia tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan adik yang sangat ia sayangi ini. Yang dulu ia bentaki, ia cueki, ia pukuli sepuas yang ia mau, ia peluki sampai semalaman yang ia mau... inilah sebabnya mengapa Sasuke menamainya bidadari yang jatuh dari langit. Karena ia betul-betul memuaskannya di saat hatinya kesal maupun senang.

Namun yang di depannya ini berbeda lagi. Justru malah dirinya yang memberikan kepuasan padanya, sehingga ia tak mendapatkan apapun. Kalau dibandingkan dengan Hinata yang dulu, Sasuke lebih memilih yang dulu.

Tunggu! Ada yang lebih penting. Sasuke, kau tahu, yang di depanmu saat ini sedang menyukaimu, bukan? Sayangnya, yang ia cintai bukanlah orang yang tepat dalam berbagai arti. Bukankah bagus kalau kau pergi ke tempat yang jauh, supaya kau tidak memikirkan hal yang tidak penting?

Pandangan Sasuke kembali mem-_flashback _pada Hinata yang dulu, sehingga ia menganggap yang di depannya ini adalah Hinata yang ia cari-cari selama ini.

Tangan kanannya refleks menyentuh pipi Hinata yang putih nan halus. Dielusnya pipi tersebut. Ah, entah kapan ia akan menemukan wajah seindah ini lagi—selain Yakumo dan Mikoto tentunya.

"Sas... Sasuke..."

Maaf, saat ini Sasuke tidak dapat mendengarmu, Hinata. Ia terlalu asyik dengan bayangannya.

"Hinata..." ia menyeringai. "Kau pernah bilang kau menyukaimu, kan? Tentu saja itu tidak bisa dan tidak akan bisa terjadi. Kau tahu sendiri kalau hubungan seperti ini akan ditentang oleh siapapun yang mendengarnya. Kau paham?"

Hinata memandangnya, kaget atas jawaban Sasuke yang diputuskan begitu tiba-tiba.

"Kalau disangkutkan dengan masalah tadi, mungkin ini akan menguntungkan bagi kita berdua. Kita akan berusaha melupakan segalanya. Memulai kegiatan yang lebih penting dari ini. Aku juga tidak akan memaksamu lagi untuk memanggilku kakak. Kau tahu maksudku?" jelasnya.

"Ap... Apa-apaan ini?" terang Hinata tidak terima.

Sasuke memaksakan seulas senyum ikhlas. Ini kata-kata terakhir yang akan disampaikan pada Hinata.

.

"_Selamat_ _tinggal, Hinata._"

Dan ucapan itu ditutup dengan sebuah kecupan di pipi kanan Hinata yang telah mengalirkan sebulir air mata. Hinata masih tetap berpaku dari posisinya, meski Sasuke telah menaiki tangga dan menuju kamarnya.

.

"Tidak... Tidak... Jangan..." Hinata menggigau sendiri. Ia berharap semuanya mimpi. Bahkan ia belum memperbaiki hubungan ini, juga belum sempat memanggilnya kakak.

Andai saja ia tidak jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah. Andai saja, pasti tidak akan terjadi seperti ini.

Lututnya tak dapat menanggung beban badannya. Sama seperti tubuh-tubuhnya yang lain, ia merasa lemah. Tak berdaya. Hasilnya, badannya merosot dan jatuh terduduk di lantai.

Pandangan maupun pikirannya kini tak fokus lagi. Dunia bagai tergoyahkan oleh pandangannya. Ia pun berusaha menghentikan pusingnya, namun apa daya—ia betul-betul tidak dapat mengendalikannya. Kepalanya benar-benar sakit saat ini.

"Tidak... jangan... jangan..."

.

_"Sudah puas mengintip?"_

_Sesosok bayangan mendekatiku yang sedang melihat sebuah surat. Aku tak tahu apa isinya, yang jelas... aku melihat bayangan itu. Bayangan yang dipenuhi kebencian dan dendam._

_Setelah aku tersadar, aku merasa mengenalinya._

_Dia... Sasuke!_

_Mengapa? Ada apa? Kenapa ia bisa ada di sini? Juga... aku di mana saat ini?_

_"A... Aku..." Aku gugup. Saking gugupnya, aku sampai terbata-bata dalam mengatakannya._

_"Alasan apa yang mau kau berikan padaku?" tanyanya dingin._

_"A-Aku... sedang membereskan... kamar Kakak..." Entah kenapa omongan tadi serasa dikendalikan oleh seseorang. Ya, seseorang. Aku merasa memiliki dua badan saat ini. Bahkan aku tidak tahu kalau ini kamar Sasuke!_

_Bayangan Sasuke begitu mendekat padaku. Ia tak lupa menutup pintunya._

_"Hm... setahuku, kalau orang sedang membersihkan kamar, tidak mungkin orang itu sampai membuka barang-barang pribadi."_

_Demi Neptunus, saat ini suasananya tegang sekali. Bulu kudukku merinding. Angin malam begitu menciptakan efek yang mengerikan. Ditambah lagi seringaian iblis itu... kumohon, aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan denganku!_

_Tak kusangka, ia makin mendekat. Aku makin takut, takut ia melakukan hal-hal yang tidak diharapkan. Lama-lama..._

_**PLAK!**_

.

.

.

"TIDAAAAAAK!"

**To Be Continued**

—**oOo—**

**Bacotan Gajelas Author:**

Okesip. Aku tahu kalian semua pasti bosen denger alasanku. Yasud, kita bales ripiu, ya!

**Guest: **Hehe, makasih :') yah, udah kejawab kan. Kalo Naruto sih kayaknya enggak, soalnya dia emang tulus sayang sama Hinata sebagai adik kok :'D tetep RnR yaaw...

**Unperfect** **Girl: **Tenang aja dijamin gaincest tapi kalo adegan mungkin keliatannya dikit wakakak.-. Yup, tepat sekali. RnR yaaa...

**n: **Eeeeh makasih banget awww cocwit (?) Apah? KDrama? Aaa aku juga lagi tergila-gila sama KDrama. Dan fic ini sendiri langsung terketik dalam satu malam sehabis nonton 49 Days (maklum, sebulan itu aku nggak bisa galau. Belom lagi cobaan dari lagu Gangnam Style yang bikin ngakak. Bikin fic ini musti galau dulu :'p) maaf ya nggak cepet (mana nggak maksimal lagi-_-), tapi tetep RnR ceritanya yaa :")

**angelover: **Makasih :'* RnR menyusul ya...

**Miya-tan: **Maaf updatenya update siput hahaha-_- #buagh teteup RnR yaaa...

Makasih semua yang udah sabar nungguin cerita ini maupun jadi _silent reader _yang gentayangan (?) nungguin kelanjutan sinetron laga ini #buagh Mana nggak jelas lagi...

_Would you like to lend me your hands for writing some critics and compliment for me, minna? I hope I can finish this as soon as possible... _Doain yaaa :'D

**Cha2luvGaGa**


	11. Passionate Goodbye

"_...Maybe not knowing is best._

_But surprisingly, I want to be excited._

_The spice of my curiousity,_

_Goes round and round and wakes up something..._"

-_Perfume (Spice)_

.

.

.

Ia menghela napas saat tengah berhasil menutup resleting kopernya dengan sempurna. Menurutnya, _packing _adalah pekerjaan yang mudah namun tidak bisa diremehkan. Itulah sebabnya ia malas diajak pergi berjalan-jalan ke luar wilayah yang jauh dari rumahnya.

Namun, kali ini perjalanan yang ditempuhnya bukan termasuk wilayah Jepang lagi. Tepatnya bukan benua Asia lagi. Tapi, dengan _sangat_-_amat_ terpaksa ia harus segera mengemas barang-barangnya ke tempat yang terkenal akan Menara Eiffel itu.

Ya, Paris.

Kali ini kakinya yang mulai melembam itu berusaha berjalan menggapai sebuah bingkisan kecil yang tampak lusuh yang berdebu. Ia meniup debu di atasnya dengan sekali tiupan, lalu membukanya.

Matanya meredup saat melihat sepotong jaket hitam tebal yang dilipat rapi itu. Ia sengaja menyimpannya begitu lama saking sayangnya pada pemberi jaket ini yang ternyata adalah pacarnya yang menemaninya selama bertahun-tahun.

"Yakumo..." Ia menghela napas, tak sudi meninggalkan si pemberi jaket tersebut. "...maaf."

Ia mengeluarkan jaket itu dari boksnya, mengibas-ngibaskannya agar terhindar dari debu, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam koper berisi baju-baju serta perkakasnya. Dengan demikian, ia bisa bernapas lega.

Seusai mengacak kunci kopernya, ia berjalan menuju jendela balkon yang ditutupi gorden putih transparan di kamarnya dan Naruto. Terdapat rumah-rumah yang nyaris serupa dengan rumah yang telah ia pijaki sekian lamanya. Makin kejauhan, gedung-gedung pencakar langit berlomba-lomba mengadu ketinggian melawan langit yang membentang.

Sudah dua tahun lamanya ia di sini, dan dari semua kota yang ia singgahi bersama Minato dan Naruto, entah mengapa Jepang dan Konoha merupakan tempat yang paling berkesan baginya. Padahal tempat tinggalnya sebelumnya—London dan New York—lebih bagus dibanding Konoha, namun hatinya merasa kini puing-puing hidupnya melekat pada Konoha. Mungkin karena inilah kampung halamannya. Makanya, ia akan selalu merasa nyaman di sini. Sebagus apapun tempat singgah si berbagai penjuru dunia ini, ia hanya akan merasa betul-betul nyaman di sini. Di Jepang.

Tapi, sepertinya membuatnya untuk menyamankan diri di Paris akan membutuhkan waktu lama, sebab banyak sekali faktor-faktor yang akan menjadi penghambatnya—selain Jepang sendiri tentunya.

Di antaranya Mikoto—demi apapun juga, ia tak kuat melihat ibunya menangis merengek-rengek saat akan memasuki bandara nantinya; Yakumo—ia pasti akan kembali menjauhinya; dan... tentu saja, Hinata.

Karena ia sendiri tak pernah luput dari pikiran negatif, ia merasa Hinata telah membencinya atas perkataannya yang betul-betul keluar dari pikirannya tadi, dan ia merasa itu adalah langkah terbaik. Lebih baik ia membunuh batin adiknya yang merasakan hal-hal yang tak lazim dimiliki seorang adik pada kakak dibanding melihatnya merangkak mengikutinya sambil menangis darah dari belakang lalu berubah menjadi gila keesokan harinya. Ya, ini juga demi masa depannya. Karena ini demi kebahagiaan Hinata, ia rela berkorban.

Karena permulaan dari sebuah kebahagiaan adalah pengorbanan, pikirnya saat itu.

_Prak._

Ia menoleh. Seperti ada suara jatuh dari rak buku-bukunya di samping tempat tidurnya.

Ia lantas memunguti benda yang terjatuh itu—dan rupanya benda itu adalah sebuah pigura kecil seukuran pas foto. Kemudian hatinya mulai gelisah melihat foto yang dilapisi kaca tersebut.

"Hei, malaikat kecil—" Sasuke mulai berbicara pada perempuan yang di hadapannya dan tersenyum tipis dengan rona merah di sekitar _apple zone-_nya serta mengenakan pakaian Miyagami. "—bangunlah. Kuharap kita akan bertemu lagi seutuhnya. Suatu saat."

・

・

・

**Panggil Aku Kakak!**

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Panggil Aku Kakak! Cha2luvGaGa

**Warning:**

AU, OOC, dll.

・

・

・

**Last Chapter: Passionate Goodbye**

_Bruk!_

Suara jatuh itu kali ini terdengar dari jalan trotoar sekitar perumahan yang agak sepi karena orang-orang lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri di rumah ketimbang berpanas-panasan di luar sana.

"Ashh..." Kecuali perempuan bernyali ini. Uzumaki Hinata, yang juga tinggal di sekitar sini. Ia lebih memilih keluar dari rumah dan berjalan-jalan selagi sepi meski panas. Lagipula dengan suhu seperti ini ia bisa menggunakan pakaian kebanggaannya—sepotong _cropped tee _putih bergambar kumis yang lebih mirip kaus kurang bahan tanpa menutupinya dengan _tanktop—alias_ mengeksploitasikan pusarnya—dan sepotong _hot_ _pants _berbahankan _jeans _yang minimnya sampai bagian teratas pahanya, dan sepasang _boots _bermerek berwarna putih mengilat. Sedang rambutnya digulung dan menunjukkan tengkuknya yang putih. Untung saja tidak ada orang usil yang menyolekinya dengan tatapan mesum di sekitar sini yang lagi-lagi dikarenakan suhu panas tadi.

Cukup deskripsinya. Kini Hinata mendapati luka di tumitnya akibat _keserimpet _barusan.

"Sial... sakit... sssh..." Ia malah mendesah-desah sendiri sambil memakai kembali _boot_nya dengan cepat tanpa membersihkan lukanya terlebih dahulu.

Ketika berjalan kembali, ia sengaja menekan-nekan luka tersebut dengan berjalan yang disentak-sentakkan, sesekali meringis kesakitan. Namun, selang beberapa menit tidak ada yang ia rasakan, malah yang ada suara sentakan kakinya yang keras hingga suaranya berpantul kembali saking kerasnya—selain sepi juga.

"Aneh. Kenapa tidak sakit lagi?" Hinata menggaruk-garuk kepalanya kesal. "Apa darahku cepat membeku? Trombosit sialan."

Kembali ia merutuk dalam bahasa Inggris yang tak selayaknya dicantumkan. "Tahu begitu lebih baik aku menidurkan diri di aspal saja. Dengan begitu aku tidak akan merasakan hal itu lagi di sini..."

Otak Hinata kembali dibawa menuju jam-jam sebelumnya. Dimana pipinya dikenai oleh bibir dari lelaki ketiga setelah Minato dan Gaara dalam kehidupannya—Sasuke saat mengucapkan... uh, perpisahan. Ia bahkan baru tahu kalau Sasuke bukanlah saudara seayah dengannya. Pantas saja ia merasa kalau Sasuke tidak cocok secara fisik dengan Minato.

Apa artinya... ia bisa berhubungan dengan Sasuke... suatu saat?

"Tidak." Ia menggeleng meyakinkan. "Itu tidak mungkin."

Ya, jelas tidak mungkin. Pertama, karena mereka satu ibu. Kedua, Sasuke sudah punya pacar yang telah berabad-abad dijalin oleh keduanya. Entah siapalah itu, tapi ia sudah terlanjur mengambilnya.

Lagipula, saat ia merasakan dentuman yang kesekian kalinya dari kepalanya, ia mendengar teriakan penuh kepedihan namun sok kuat dari seorang lelaki di hadapannya. Ia yakin kalau itu Sasuke, dan parahnya kala itu Sasuke mengucapkan kalau ia bukanlah kakaknya. Apa maksudnya? Apa ada hubungannya dengan kejadian saat ini?

"Ah, sudahlah," Hinata membuang muka ke samping. Ia sudah tak mau lagi memikirkannya. Lagipula ia harus secepatnya menjauhinya, juga... melupakan rasa sukanya sebagai perempuan pada Sasuke.

Lama kelamaan ia mulai merasa kepanasan. Ia berjalan dengan langkah terseret-seret layaknya orang yang kekeringan dan sudah bosan hidup. Merasa tak tahan lagi dengan situasi ini, ia segera berlari ke taman terdekat ketika matanya menemukannya.

Kini ia merasa lebih baikan dari sebelumnya, lantaran ia duduk bersandar di bawah pohon yang rindang. Di sanalah ia memejamkan diri, mendengarkan hembusan angin dan suara burung-burung yang beterbangan. Baginya, suara ini lebih indah dibandingkan dengan lagu-lagu _boyband _dan _girlband _yang kian marak di dunia musik kekinian.

"Ano, kau... Hinata?"

.

Padahal belum semenit ia tertidur, tetapi ada saja orang yang mengganggunya. Sebagai orang yang merasa kecapekan, mungkin sudah sepantasnya Hinata marah pada orang yang mengganggunya barusan.

"Ngggh!" erang Hinata kesal sambil membuka matanya perlahan. Ia merasakan wangi parfum yang begitu menguar dari sosok di depannya ini. Ya, orang ini. Berbalutkan gaun putih selutut dan rambut yang beterbangan, ia bagaikan bidadari yang jatuh dari langit untuk menemani musim panasnya. Seberkas cahaya yang tak kalah kilaunya dari utusan malaikat pun mulai menggerayangi matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas.

Perlahan ekspresi Hinata berubah takjub. Demi Neptunus, wanita ini benar-benar sempurna. Tak ada kecacatan apapun di wajahnya. Ia sangat—bahkan lebih dari sempurna.

"Ma... Maaf mengganggumu, Hinata," Perempuan itu menunduk sebentar, lalu menatapnya lagi saat Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil termangap saking anggunnya. "Aku Yakumo. Mungkin kau ingat kita pernah betemu saat di rumahmu beberapa bulan yang lalu."

Hinata hening sejenak sambil mencari-cari berkas otaknya saat dirinya bertemu dengan gadis ini. Di rumah... Oh iya! Dan... siapa namanya? Yakumo? Berarti, apakah dia pacar Sasuke yang dimaksudkan oleh Gaara itu?

Ya, Gaara dan Naruto memang tak salah saat mendeskripsikan dirinya. Ia memang cantik. Pasti banyak lelaki yang tertarik padanya. Jarang-jarang ada perempuan seperti di dunia.

"Nggg... tunggu sebentar," Hinata menghentikan pembicaraannya sementara. Tak lupa punggungnya yang sedari tadi bungkuk karena menekukkan lututnya pun ditegakkan. "Apa Kakak pacarnya Sasuke?"

Wajahnya memerah malu. "I... Iya," jawabnya. "Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?"

Hinata tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Ya, tidak mungkin Sasuke ia dapatkan. Hanya perempuan ini yang dapat mengambil hati Sasuke. Sedangkan ia? Hinata, ia hanyalah wanita rongsokan yang selalu menyusahkan dan memalukan. Tidak lebih dari itu. Namun ada hal yang patut dijanggalkan dari Yakumo. Mengapa wajahnya tampak sedih? Ia seperti merasa waktunya tak akan lama lagi di sini.

"Fuh," Yakumo menghela napas pelan. "Jepang sangat indah ya..."

"Ya...?" Hinata mengernyitkan dahi, hanya ikut-ikutan mengiyakan. Apa maksudnya? Mengapa tiba-tiba ia membicarakan hal itu?

Yakumo menitikkan sedikit air mata haru. Ia seakan-akan melihat tempat yang semula dianggap Hinata bobrok ini sebagai tempat terindah di dunia ini. "Hinata... bisa jaga rahasia ini? Sampai pada waktu tertentu saja. Kumohon..."

"Ada apa?" Oke, kali ini rasa penasaran Hinata menaklukan segalanya. Singkatnya, ia kini sedang dilanda rasa _kepo _yang berlebihan.

Tegukan ludah terdengar dari tenggorokan Yakumo.

"Besok... aku akan ke Paris karena Ayahku akan dipindahtugaskan ke sana. Itu berarti aku akan tinggal menetap di sana, entah berapa lama."

...

"Sebenarnya, aku ke sini hanya ingin mengamati rumah kalian, karena sebentar lagi aku akan menjadikannya kenangan. Apalagi Sasuke dan Naruto. Sasuke, dia belahan jiwaku, makanya aku tak bisa mengatakannya secara langsung. Dan Naruto... aku selalu terhibur dengan kisahnya. Keluarga Uzumaki juga baik dan ramah. Kau juga..."

_Ya, kau yang begitu beruntung menjadi saudara kandung Sasuke, yang mendapatkan hubungan lebih istimewa dengannya, _lanjut Yakumo dalam hati. Namun ia tak mau mengatakannya karena suatu alasan tertentu.

Hinata merasa dunia telah berguncang. Ia akan pindah ke Paris? Itu berarti... Yakumo dan Sasuke... akan bertemu nanti?

Tunggu dulu. Masih banyak yang harus dipastikan dibandingkan berpikiran buruk terlebih dahulu.

"Jam berapa kau akan terbang?"

Mulutnya refleks menanyakan tentang itu. Yakumo menoleh padanya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Agak malam, sekitar jam dua belas supaya santai. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Yakumo.

"Eh... tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Semoga saja cuacanya tidak begitu buruk." jawabnya salting. Padahal dalam hatinya ia begitu cukup lega. Baguslah, jam penerbangan mereka berbeda.

Yakumo tertawa kecil.

"Terima kasih, Hinata. Kau berjanji kan supaya ini hanya menjadi rahasia kita berdua?" dalih Yakumo agar tidak begitu larut dalam kesedihan.

Hinata mengangguk mantap. "Pasti."

"Yah... lagipula sudah cukup aku membuatnya menderita. Aku pernah meninggalkannya tanpa alasan yang jelas selama dua tahun dan telah menuduhnya tidur bersama seseorang, lalu kami bertemu kembali saat aku mencoba untuk memperbaikinya kembali. Aku juga pernah sesekali berpikiran buruk padanya, juga..." Ia menggeleng. "Ah, lupakan."

"Ada apa?" Hinata betul-betul tak bisa dibiarkan penasaran. Jika tidak, ia akan tetap memaksa orang itu mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya sampai orang itu mau memberitahuku. "Aku akan menjaga rahasiamu."

"Kau yakin?"

Sekali lagi, Hinata menganggukan kepalanya.

Ia menunduk perlahan. "Ini kesalahan terbesarku yang tak pernah diketahui siapapun, kecuali Tuhan dan diriku sendiri. Dua tahun yang lalu... saat aku sedang pulang ke rumah malam-malam karena ada acara teman, tiba-tiba ada tiga—maksudku lima orang datang dan berusaha menahanku agar tidak kabur."

"Mereka tidak membawa senjata, namun mereka bertubuh kekar. Saat itu, aku yang mulai mengantuk tak sadar bahwa mereka menggeretku ke sebuah taman dekat rumahku. Awalnya aku nyaris tertidur, namun lama kelamaan aku merasa ada angin menerpa kulit dan badanku. Aku merasa telanjang dan kedinginan. Ketika aku membuka mataku, mereka... mereka..." tangisan mulai pecah di pihak Yakumo.

Cepat-cepat Hinata mendekapnya erat-erat. "Ma-Maafkan aku, Kak. Aku tidak tahu kalau permasalahannya seperti itu. Maafkan aku yang telah memaksakan kehendakmu untuk menceritakannya..."

Saat itu Hinata merasa bodoh sekali. Kenapa ia saking ingin tahunya sampai harus mengetahui aib seseorang? Ia berpikir bahwa betapa jahatnya ia dan orang yang telah melakukan tindakan kejam itu. Kalau ia, ia pasti akan melabrak orang-orang itu dengan sekali pukulan atau tendangan pada alat vitalnya. Bila perlu bawa semprotan cabai dan ikat pinggang untuk mengantisipasi terjadinya penggrebekan oleh teman-temannya. Namun Yakumo adalah manusia yang lemah. Ia tak dapat menyelamatkan kehormatannya untuk Sasuke nantinya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Malah rasanya lega sekali setelah memberitahumu, Hinata." Yakumo masih sempat-sempatnya tersenyum saat keadaan seperti ini. "Tapi, setelah kejadian itu, masih ada tiga hal yang patut aku syukuri pada Yang Di Atas. Pertama, orang-orang tidak ada yang tahu mengenai hal ini. Kedua, aku tidak hamil. Dan ketiga, aku masih diperbolehkan untuk kesekian kalinya hidup di dunia ini."

Hinata makin erat memeluknya. Ya, sudah seharusnya ia bersyukur tidak mengalami apa yang telah dialami oleh Yakumo. Hanya saja, kenapa ia terus memancing nafsu birahi orang dengan berpakaian mini seperti ini. Dalam hati, ia berjanji bahwa ia akan berpakaian sewajarnya. Ia akan lebih berhati-hati terhadap kehormatannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kakak tetaplah orang yang berhati mulia. Kakak itu cantik, mempesona, dan pintar. Seharusnya kakak bangga memiliki hal-hal seperti itu," Hinata tersenyum. Kata-kata itu memang murni testimonialnya sendiri. "Tidak seperti aku. Aku yang kasar, dan tidak ada bagus-bagusnya ini..."

"Tapi kau masih menyimpan kehormatanmu, Hinata—"

"—kehormatan tidak hanya dinilai dari hal itu saja," Hinata memotong pembicaraan Yakumo dengan serius. "Tetapi dari cara kakak memperlakukan orang lain. Kakak pantas mendapatkan gelar itu. Aku yakin, pasti Sasuke akan berpikiran hal yang sama. Keterlaluan sekali kalau seorang lelaki membuang perempuannya _hanya _gara-gara itu."

"Benar juga," Hinata mengetahui gelagat Yakumo yang mulai bangkit dari kesedihannya dengan melihatnya yang mulai tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Hinata."

Satu hal yang ia sadari, sesempurna apapun Yakumo di hadapannya, ia tetaplah manusia biasa yang mempunyai kekurangan. Mulai saat ini juga, ia harus bersyukur dengan tidak menghabiskan diri di diskotik dan menghabiskan waktu dengan hal yang tidak didasari dengan tujuan yang jelas.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula... kalau Kakak merasa bersalah dengan Sasuke, maka..." Hinata agak ragu saat mengatakannya. Terpikirlah raut wajah Sasuke yang selalu suram namun memaksakan seulas senyum demi dirinya.

"...bahagiakanlah ia seumur hidup Kakak." cetus Hinata berimprovisasi seraya menghela napas. Entah kenapa kali ini ia pintar mengarang kata. Padahal nilai mengarangnya selalu saja mendapat nilai-nilai not angka pada tangga nada.

Hening sejenak.

"Ah? Apa ucapanku salah ya? Maaf," ia tertunduk malu. Lagipula salahnya sendiri terlalu percaya diri mengungkapkan hal seperti itu. Memangnya dia sendiri bisa membahagiakan Sasuke? Yang ada juga ia menyusahkan Sasuke. Tidak hanya Sasuke, tapi semua orang selalu saja susah dibuatnya.

"—tidak!" Yakumo menimpali. "Ucapanmu tidak ada yang salah. Seharusnya aku memang tidak lari dari masalah."

Lagi-lagi helaan napas yang keluar dari mulut Yakumo. "Yah... mungkin aku tidak akan mengabarinya untuk beberapa saat agar tidak menyusahkan. Tapi, kalau Tuhan mengijinkan, aku pasti akan kembali ke masa-masa seperti ini dan membahagiakan Sasuke—seperti yang telah kau bilang."

"Oh iya, satu lagi," Yakumo tersenyum ceria pada Hinata. "Selama aku belum mengabarinya, tolong jaga Sasuke, ya? Bilang saja aku sedang sibuk kalau ia menanyakan keadaanku. Oh iya, bagaimana hubungan kalian berdua? Lancar?"

Nah, kan. Ini pembicaraan yang sama sekali berbanding terbalik dengan faktanya. Ia saja sedang bermusuhan dengan Sasuke, apalagi menjaganya? Lagipula ia akan pergi ke tempat yang jauh, kan? Jadi, buat apa ia menjaga Sasuke?

Karena tak mau lagi menyusahkan orang dengan segala curhatannya, ia berusaha menutupinya dengan wajah yang ceria melalui kemampuan aktingnya. "Ya, kami baik-baik saja. Dia baik sekali. Kau pantas menjadi pacarnya. _Make_ _it_ _last_ dan cepat menikah, ya! Jangan lupa undang-undang!"

Yakumo tertawa sambil menutupi rona merahnya akibat ucapan Hinata yang begitu menggebu-gebu mengenai perkawinan yang menurutnya terlalu terburu-buru. Padahal Hinata sendiri sebenarnya tak niat mengatakan hal itu.

_・・・__Final Chapter_・・・

Ruangan itu tenang, tetapi _headphone _yang dikenakan Hinata membuatnya seakan-akan berada di ruangan yang memiliki kekerasan suara sebesar delapan puluh desibel tanpa harus merasa tuli. Serasa menonton konser _Bring Me The Horizon_ yang membuat gendang telinga menjadi pecah hanya dalam beberapa saat.

Tangannya meraba-raba album-album lagu yang tertata rapi dalam satu rak berlabelkan _JPop_. Hinata sendiri juga heran mengapa ia menggeserkan langkahnya dari rak _Western _kesukaannya jadi ke sini. Mungkin karena ia ingin setidaknya mengetahui jenis musik yang ada di sini—setelah kebanyakan musik Amerika yang juga sukses secara komersial di Jepang dan ia merasa bosan. Dari sekian banyak album-album yang bertebaran, hanya satu lagu yang membuatnya terpesona oleh karena kesesuaian lagu tersebut dengan suasana hatinya saat ini.

_Perfume, _dengan judul lagu_ Spice_.

Mendengar judul _Spice_, hal yang pertama dipikirkan pasti terdengar... ehem, semacam hal-hal _itu_lah. Namun, _Spice _yang terkandung dalam lagu ini adalah rasa penasaran yang begitu membahana sampai rasanya tak tertahankan. Ya, kalau Hinata diperbolehkan mengeluarkan kejujurannya, saat ini ia tengah berada di ambang-ambang rasa penasarannya akan beribu-ribu pertanyaan yang masih berakhir dengan tanda tanya.

Pertama—yang paling sukar dan enggan dipikirkannya setiap saat mengingat hal itu—kenapa sejak ia di Jepang otaknya terusik beberapa kejadian yang sepertinya berlalu lalang dengan cerita yang berbeda. Yang paling membingungkan dari rantai cerita semua ini adalah... seorang pria mirip Sasuke—tidak, itu pasti betul-betul Sasuke—tiba-tiba geram dan memukulinya. Sungguh, itu tidak masuk akal. Mana pakai embel-embel _aku bukan kakakmu _lagi.

Dan suara teriakan lantang dan penuh keyakinan dari orang itu sialnya bagai berada di gua antah berantah. Begitu terdengar jelas. Ya, tidak salah lagi. Mungkin lelaki dalam pikirannya itu begitu membencinya.

"Argh!"

Dan sekali lagi, kepalanya berdenyut. Tetapi, kali ini denyutannya tak seberat di rumah beberapa jam lalu. Apa ia sebaiknya beristirahat di rumah?

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" panggil seseorang di sampingnya.

"Ya, tidak..." Hinata menoleh.

"Gaara?"

Orang itu tersenyum. "Syukurlah kau menyadari keberadaanku. Sedari tadi aku di sini dan melihatmu melamun. Kau sedang apa di sini?" tanyanya ramah.

Hinata mengerutkan dahi. "Apa? Aku tidak melamun, kok. Hanya saja..." ia terdiam sambil berpikir apa ia harus mengatakannya. Kemudian ia menggeleng. "Ah, tidak. Lupakan."

"Kau pasti punya masalah, nona," Gaara berjalan mendekatinya sambil menggenggam sebuah album CD. "Mau ceritakan padaku?"

"Maaf. Aku tak niat menceritakannya," tolaknya halus. Matanya kemudian terarah pada album yang digenggam oleh Gaara. "Oh iya. Apa yang kau pegang itu?"

"Oh, ini," Ia mengangkat benda tersebut. "Ini album PSY. Tetanggaku memintaku untuk membelikan ini padanya. Yah, tepatnya ia sedang sedih karena ditinggal suaminya dinas yang baru saja dinikahinya sebulan yang lalu."

"Hmmmh," Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya, memberikan nilai pada si wanita ini. "Cukup tak masuk akal. Kenapa kau mau memenuhi permintaan bodohnya ini?"

Gaara mengangkat alisnya sambil tersenyum licik. "Justru dengan penitipan kaset ini ia akan membayar lebih dari harga kaset ini. Ingat, terapkan ekonomi dalam kehidupan sehari-hari. Bukankah itu kata-kata Mr. Schuester, kenalan di _pub _langganan kita di New York dulu?" serunya mantap.

Gelak tawa mulai dilantunkan oleh Hinata. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tak pernah lagi tertawa seperti ini, sampai rasanya sakit sekali karena otot-otot mulutnya jarang melakukan hal ini lagi.

"Tuhanku... Schuester hanya sedang mabuk waktu itu! Kenapa kau begitu menganggapnya serius? Bodoh!" Ia tertawa geli.

Gaara nyengir. Ia memang kurang suka akan sikap Hinata yang cenderung agak tertutup, namun ia lebih tidak suka melihat Hinata yang agak terbebani. Lebih baik ia membuatnya tersenyum. Bukankah itu lebih membantu—meski hanya sesaat?

"Iya, betul-betul tidak masuk akal, sampai-sampai rasanya ingin muntah. Ha. Ha. Ha."

.

Hinata sempat mematung dengan ekspresi yang masih tertawa sambil melirik pada Gaara. Gaara sendiri malah berbalik meliriknya. Terlihat jelas mereka berdua sedang memandang penuh tanya. Siapa yang baru saja berbicara tadi? Suaranya sama sekali tidak ramah—walau memang terdengar ramah sih. _Sedikit_.

"Hei, hei, di sini!"

Mereka berdua kompak menoleh pada belakang mereka. Seorang pria yang tingginya hampir sama dengan Gaara sedang tersenyum bodoh sambil melambai-lambai.

"Jashin!" Hinata terkejut melihat pemandangan absurd barunya ini. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Berbanding terbalik dengan Hinata, reaksi Gaara hanya biasa saja. Padahal ingin rasanya Gaara memberikan satu kepalan tangan ke mukanya.

"Hehehehe." Lelaki yang dianggap _moodbreaker _oleh Hinata dan Gaara ini malah tertawa. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan mual lalu tanpa sengaja muntah sederas patung _Merlion _di depannya. "Hanya ingin mengajakmu pulang. Ayo, kucing manis... ck ck ck..." decaknya, persis seperti mengajak kucing untuk mendekatinya, lengkap dengan pose _nyan cat _yang tersambar petir. Bedanya, ia tidak berjalan mundur dan menjentikkan jarinya untuk mengambil perhatian muncung kucing tersebut seperti orang yang ingin bermain dengan kucing.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, Naruto?" Gaara kini mengambil alih. "Kau mau menggeret adikmu sendiri? Dia sudah dewasa!"

"Oh ya?" Alisnya menaik. Seringainya ia tunjukkan bahwa ia tak mau kalah dengan lelaki di depannya ini. Hinata merasa diremehkan di sini. "Tapi kalau kakaknya membutuhkan keadaannya saat ini, siapa yang berhak di sini?"

DOR! DOR! Dua buah petasan yang telah melayang di atas langit sukses menghantarkan Hinata yang telah melayang sampai ke Pluto. Sayangnya, ini hanya imajinasi Hinata semata.

Entah kenapa ia merasa sebahagia ini. Rasanya penampakan dan omongan Naruto saat ini terasa _gentle _di telinganya. Yah, ia tahu kalau ia begitu berlebihan, tapi... hasrat tak dapat diganggu gugat, kan?

"Hinata! Katakan padanya kau tak mau pulang!" perintah Gaara pada Hinata.

Namun apa boleh buat. Hinata terlanjur sampai pada rasi bintang yang paling manis. Kini ia hanya bengong, bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Inilah saatnya. Naruto mulai menarik Hinata, merangkulnya sambil menuntun jalan Hinata sembari menunggu jiwa Hinata kembali seutuhnya dari penerbangannya menuju angkasa. Dilihatnya Gaara sebentar dengan kilatan mata sombong dan decakkan lidah yang jahil.

_・・・__Final Chapter_・・・

Plafon lavender.

Itulah benda pertama yang ia lihat dari kesadarannya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Apa? Sadar?

Tubuh Hinata rasanya telah dimonitori untuk bangun dengan tegap begitu mendengar kata 'sadar'. Bukankah tadi ia sedang jalan-jalan sendirian? Atau ia berjalan-jalan di luar dengan keadaan kosong, alias tidak punya jiwa?

Ah, masa bodoh. Ia tidak perlu memikirkan itu lagi. Lagipula, yang patut dipertanyakan saat ini adalah...

"Kau!" teriaknya kaget ketika melirik ke kiri. "Sedang apa di sini? _Modus_, ya?!"

Naruto, yang kala itu asyik berbaring di sebelah Hinata hanya menjawabnya santai. "Yaaah, tadi kau menabrak tiang listrik saking _nge_-_fly_-nya bersamaku," ujarnya kalem.

"Bohong! Kau pasti sedang menjalankan _modus_ _operandi_, ya? Benar kan?" tumpasnya sewot. Lagipula, sedang apa ia di kamarnya? Tuh, ia mulai membayangkan yang tidak-tidak.

"Kalau aku menjawab '_ya_', memang kenapa? Masalah? Ini rumahku, Nona. Kau berhak apa di sini?" kelutnya balik bertanya.

Tidak ada kata lain selain suara rengutan Hinata yang kagok dengan pertanyaan Naruto. Kesal, sekaligus bingung ingin menjawab apa. Lagipula, kalau ia terus menjawab-jawab pertanyaannya, ia yakin bahwa percakapan tolol ini akan terus berlanjut layaknya roda hamster yang terus memutar tiada henti.

"Sudahlah," ujar Hinata, sambil membuang muka. "Ayo kita pulang."

"Bukankah kita sedang berada di rumah?" cengir Naruto bahagia. Ya, bahagia karena berhasil mengalahtelakkan Hinata. "Kau memang pelupa. Ck, ck, ck."

"Kau..." geramnya sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Wah, sudah kesal rupanya, hah?"

"HENTIKAN PERCAKAPAN TOLOL INI, BUNG!"

_・・・__Final Chapter_・・・

Langit luar kini telah menggelap dengan kejamnya. Namun ruang yang berdominan lavender ini tetap terang benderang berkat lampu di atas plafon. Selain itu, dengung suara _air conditioner _yang sayup-sayup itu tersamarkan dengan suara _stereo _kamar yang sedang memutar lagu _I Hate You _dari Urban Zakapa dari CD album pemberian Gaara padanya dulu. Hanya dengan iringan piano yang lembut dan drum yang _slow_, mereka berdua seakan-akan merasa di _cáfe _dengan penampilan _jazz _yang begitu memukau.

"Terkadang menggalau seperti ini tampaknya keren sekali, ya," seru Naruto menyatakan kepuasannya sambil berbaring di samping ranjang Hinata layaknya sedang berbaring di pantai. Sesekali ia menguap, namun ia tetap tidak ingin tidur saat ini.

Sedangkan Hinata sendiri sedang duduk di sampingnya. Mengantisipasi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkannya. Bagaimanapun juga, lelaki di sampingnya ini adalah laki-laki. Ia bisa bergerak dengan cepat.

"_Yeah_..." Hanya itu balasan yang dibalas oleh perempuan berambut lurus dan panjang itu, asal mengiyakan.

Naruto, yang menyadari gelagat Hinata, hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Kau mengantuk?" tanya Naruto.

Ia menggeleng. "Aku hanya tidak sedang enak badan saja," bohongnya.

"Betulkah? Mungkin kau sebaiknya ganti baju. Lagipula bajumu memang betul-betul _terbuka _seperti itu," Naruto menguap sesaat. "Atau mau kumatikan AC-nya?"

"Tidak, tidak usah," tolaknya sambil menggeleng-geleng, memberi isyarat. "Aku tidak kedinginan. Lagipula nanti kau kepanasan kalau kumatikan AC-nya."

Sadar atau tidak, Naruto mulai merasakan perubahan sikap pada Hinata. Ia mulai perhatian padanya. Bukankah itu perkembangan yang bagus?

Sebenarnya, Naruto tidak suka Sasuke dan Hinata berperang dingin seperti ini. Selain saling diam satu sama lain, bersama dengan mereka berdua juga tidak seramai dua tahun lalu. Lidah Naruto menjadi kelu saat ingin membuat lelucon-lelucon bagi mereka. Namun, ada satu hal positif yang bisa diambilnya dari kejadian ini: Hinata jadi lebih dekat padanya. Kalau mereka berdua sedang bersama, setidaknya Hinata tidak secanggung sewaktu bersama Sasuke. Namun tetap saja, semua pertengkaran itu tidak ada enaknya. Hanya akan mengukir luka, apalagi jika berbulan-bulan. Bukannya lupa, pertengkaran mereka malah makin menjadi-jadi.

_Kriiiiing!_

Naruto buru-buru merogoh kantong celana jeansnya, merasakan sumber bunyi dan getar dari dalamnya. Ia menyalakannya dan melihat sebuah notifikasi yang tidak diketahui nomornya.

Sejujurnya, ia malas membuka pesan dari nomor tak dikenal, namun karena beberapa hal ia membukanya.

_**From**__: Unknown number_

_Naruto, maaf aku menganggumu lagi. Sedang apa? Semoga baik-baik saja :)_

_Aku hanya ingin memberitahu kalau penerbanganku akan dipercepat menjadi jam tujuh malam ini. Bisa bertemu sekarang di bandara? Kalau tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak mau menyusahkanmu. Jadilah anak yang baik dan jangan lupa makan ya ;)_

_Sampai jumpa... :')_

_Kushina_

Oh. Tidak. Ia lupa mengabari Kushina untuk memberi tahu apa ia akan ikut atau tidak. Padahal pertanyaannya mudah. Ia hanya tinggal bilang 'ya' dan 'tidak'. Namun, Naruto membuatnya seakan-akan setelah menjawab salah satunya akan terjadi sebuah masalah besar. Terlihat jelas keraguannya dari rambutnya yang disibakkan dengan kasar.

"Urgh." geramnya, tak bisa memastikan.

"Hei, kau ini kenapa?" sapa Hinata dari seberang sana, mendekatinya yang telah berbaring dengan badan tegak dan siap untuk mengangkat tangan layaknya penyelundup narkoba yang tertangkap oleh polisi dan polisi tersebut siap mengacungkan pistolnya. "Kulit kepalamu tidak boleh diperlakukan seperti itu! Ia telah melindungimu, dan kau mengusap-usap dengan tidak penuh dengan rasa kemanusiaan seperti itu?"

Ia hanya diam, membiarkan gadis itu mencerocos mengenai betapa bahayanya menarik rambut keras-keras bagi kulit kepala. Setidaknya, Hinata tidak sadar bahwa orang yang diberinya pencerahan ini sedang sibuk merenungkan apa yang harus ia jawab.

Kalau ia pergi, ia tidak akan bisa melihat Minato, Hinata, Konoha, dan... si penceramah satu ini, Hinata. Tapi, kalau tidak, batinnya akan terus merasa tidak enak bila tidak mengikuti Kushina. Ia akan terus dirundung berbagai pikiran negatif, seperti waktu Kushina tidak lagi mendekati Naruto karena terlalu banyak dihantam oleh kata-kata cemoohan dari Naruto sendiri.

Naruto menatap nanar Hinata yang mulai menyadari adanya perubahan mimik yang berada di wajah Naruto. Ia terlihat begitu murung di pandangannya. Matanya berkaca-kaca, seperti sedang menyesali diri.

"Hei..." panggilnya, menyusuri kasur dan berlutut di depan Naruto, mengamati wajahnya lebih dalam. "Kau ini kenapa? Sedih mendengar lagu ini?" tanyanya memukul-mukul pipi Naruto, berusaha membuatnya sadar.

Naruto diam. Terlalu banyak melamun membuatnya begitu banyak berhalusinasi seperti habis mengembat narkotika. Namun kali ini ia terbengong-bengong, membayangkan bahwa yang mengelus pipinya sekarang ini adalah Kushina dan bukan Hinata.

"Hei... hei!" suara Hinata mulai mengeras. Tangannya makin cepat memukul-mukul pipi Naruto. "Kau ini kenapa?"

"Mama..." panggilnya lemas. "...apa kau percaya bahwa cinta itu indah, tetapi kehilangan itulah yang menyakitkan?"

.

Hinata merasa Naruto telah di luar kesadarannya, sebab Naruto yang sebenarnya bukanlah orang yang suka berkata seperti ini. Atau inilah sebenarnya isi suara hatinya di balik senyum palsunya? Terserah. Apapun itu, Hinata merasa bahwa saatnya ia memanggil Mikoto.

"A... Apa perlu kupanggil _Mama_?"

"Mama... bukankah kau...?" Naruto tersadar. Matanya terbelalak. "Hinata?"

Ia menghela napas lega. "Sedari dulu namaku memang Hinata, kecuali kalau aku ibumu. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." Naruto tersenyum ringan, namun alisnya yang menurun itu tak dapat berbohong. "Sudah ya, aku ke kamar—"

Hinata mencegat Naruto dengan memegang pundaknya.

"Tapi, kalau adiknya membutuhkan keadaannya saat ini, siapa yang berhak di sini?"

Naruto terkejut, lantaran ucapan itu mengingatkannya pada kejadian di toko kaset tadi sore.

"Hinata... kau..." Ia menjeda sebentar.

"Jangan berkhayal dulu," sambarnya. "Aku mengatakan ini karena ingin berbicara sebentar denganmu."

"Oh," ujarnya pelan. "Kupikir kau mengucapkannya dari _hati_."

Hinata tahu maksudnya. "Maksudmu... _aku betul-betul menyayangimu_, begitu?"

Naruto mengangguk teratur.

Senyum mengembang di wajah Hinata. "Apa yang kau khawatirkan? Apa selama ini aku kurang cukup membuktikan bahwa selama ini aku..."

"Aku hanya takut itu hanya kasih sayang _musiman_," selanya. "Kau hanya menyayangiku ketika kau sedang bermusuhan dengan Sasuke."

"Ap..." ujarnya _shock_. "Jadi, kau selama ini menganggapku seperti itu?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Maaf, tapi... _ya_. Seperti dulu, saat kau dan Sasuke bertengkar akibat insiden tampar-menampar itu, kalian tidak pernah berbicara sepatah katapun. Lalu kau berpihak padaku, dan ketika kau tidur dengannya, yah... aku dicueki."

"Apa? Kapan aku melakukannya?" wajahnya memerah. Padahal kata-kata itu terucap tulus di bibirnya, namun ternyata Naruto menganggapnya ia hanya seorang gadis yang labil. "Meninju wajahnya saja aku belum pernah, apalagi menamparnya!"

Naruto tersenyum. Ia sengaja mengeluarkan petunjuk-petunjuk yang memicu ingatannya. Ia berusaha mengukur ingatan Hinata, dan sepertinya _memang _ingatan Hinata tidak akan pulih kembali.

Lalu, apa Naruto langsung menyerah begitu saja? Tentu saja, _tidak_. Ayolah, Hinata sudah delapan belas tahun. Sudah bisa mengontrol emosinya secara lahir maupun batin. Ia berhak tahu apa yang terjadi di masa lalunya. Ia bukanlah anak kecil yang mengalami kecelakaan lalu amnesia dan beberapa waktu kemudian ia mulai sadar akan ingatannya dan akhirnya gila. Naruto merasa sudah saatnya ia tahu.

Dan alasan keduanya adalah... ia tidak mau Hinata menjadi boneka yang tidak tahu akan masa depannya jika ia tidak mengetahui masa lalunya. Dan Naruto sendiri juga enggan terus berbohong.

"Ya, kau memang belum pernah menamparnya, saat ini," terang Naruto blak-blakan. "Tapi kau _pernah _ditamparnya."

"Aku sama sekali tidak pernah merasa ditampar olehnya!" bantah Hinata membela dirinya sendiri. Toh ia juga memang tidak pernah ditampar olehnya, kecuali berhalusinasi yang mahatolol itu. Namun, secara objektif, ia _memang _belum pernah merasakan apa itu menampar dan ditampar.

"Oh, iya?" hardiknya. "Kalau begitu, akan kubuat kau merasa pernah ditampar olehnya."

Alis Hinata mengernyit. Badannya mulai bergerak mundur, menjauh dari Naruto. Meski begitu, ia takut akan apa yang terjadi. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tenang, aku tidak akan menamparmu..." katanya dengan berat. "Tapi akan membuatmu tertampar dengan kisahmu yang dulu. Sebelum menjadi serampangan seperti ini."

Hinata mengulum bibirnya sejenak. Bahkan Naruto mengatainya serampangan.

_Apa_ _aku memang tak berguna lagi? _tangisnya dalam hati.

Tidak. Bukan saatnya ia menangis karena kata-kata kasar itu. Ia memutar kepalanya, menghadap menuju arah yang berlawanan. Ia memang sensitif terhadap kata-kata tegas seperti itu. "...beritahu aku, apa yang kau maksudkan tadi?"

Awalnya Naruto bingung, mengapa Hinata membuang muka. Namun, melihat kondisinya yang baik-baik saja, ia siap menceritakannya.

.

"Kau tahu? Siapa _malaikat _yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke? _Sahabat _yang pernah dibicarakan oleh Sakura? _Anak perempuan _yang pernah kuperbincangkan denganmu? _Pelanggan setia _toko teh Mikawa-_san_? _Murid Miyagami berbakat _menurut kepsek SMA Miyagami?" tanya Naruto.

Sudah tentu jawaban apa yang akan dikeluarkan Hinata. _Tidak_ _tahu_.

"Kau ingin tahu?" sekali lagi, dengan nada menginterogasi ia bertanya.

Hinata mengangguk.

"Itu kau, Hinata."

.

.

_What the_—

"Nggak..." Hinata mengulang kembali perkataannya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan ekspresi yang sukar dijelaskan. "Nggak... mungkin..."

"Kita dilahirkan dari ibu yang berbeda. Kau dan Sasuke dilahirkan dari Mikoto, tetapi kalian berbeda ayah. Kau berasal dari peranakan Minato Uzumaki dan Mikoto Uchiha, dan Sasuke berasal dari Fugaku Uchiha dan Mikoto Uchiha. Sedangkan aku berasal dari Minato Uzumaki dan Kushina Uzumaki."

Belum sempat Hinata meminta penjelasan, Naruto kembali melanjutkan.

"Pasangan Uzumaki dan Uchiha bercerai dengan pasangannya. Kemudian Minato dan Mikoto bertemu, dan... yah, mereka saling mencintai. Mereka tak mau berlarut dalam kesedihan karena hal yang terjadi pada rumah tangga mereka... perselingkuhan. Waktu itu, aku dan Sasuke sudah lahir. Kau lahir sesudah mereka berdua menikah. Mereka berpikir alangkah indahnya jika memiliki dua anak laki-laki dan satu anak perempuan."

"Tu—"

"—namun apa yang dikehendaki oleh mereka tidak disetujui oleh Sasuke. Sasuke sangat tidak menyukai keberadaanmu dan ayah barunya. Ia terlanjur menyayangi Fugaku. Maka itulah, ia berusaha menjauhimu, mencakarmu bila mendekatimu, dan tidak mau berkumpul bersama-sama apabila kau ada."

_Oh_, batin Hinata tertohok.

"Lalu, mereka akhirnya memutuskan agar aku dan Sasuke pindah mengikuti kerja Minato di luar negeri, dan kau tetap bersama Mikoto bertahun-tahun lamanya sampai kau berumur enam belas tahun. Lalu, kita bertiga dipertemukan lagi. Karena faktor waktu dan usia, kita memang masih agak canggung. Namun, seiring dengan berkembangnya waktu, kita mulai akrab. Namun, kau dan Sasuke bertengkar karena masalah sepele. Kau membongkar kenangan Sasuke dari pacarnya saat pindahan ketika kau sedang membereskan kamarnya. Ia menamparmu, dan kau merasa itu adalah hari paling menakutkan seumur hidupmu."

Deg.

"Namun, hari itu berbeda. Di malam saat turunnya salju... aku, Minato dan Mikoto pergi untuk sebuah acara, meninggalkan Sasuke dan kau. Awalnya Sasuke enggan memasuki kamarmu—kau sedang demam waktu itu—untuk memeriksa keadaanmu, namun karena paksaan Mikoto, ia akhirnya masuk. Saat mendapati dirimu yang sedang sakit, ia tiba-tiba iba melihatmu yang meringis dan pucat. Ia memberimu minum obat. Tetap saja, kau masih takut padanya. Hingga kau meluapkan seluruh rasa takut dan penasaranmu padanya. Lalu, Sasuke mendekapmu, menenangkanmu hingga kalian berdua tertidur lelap. Itu adalah malam terhebat yang pernah kalian rasakan. Bahkan aku yang mendengarnya pun merasa bahagia, membayangkan betapa bahagianya saat itu. Sejak saat itu, kalian tertawa dan berbicara bersama dengan begitu bahagia. Sasuke bahkan lupa akan rasa bencinya padamu. Bahkan, saat pesta dansa sekolah, kau dan Sasuke menari di balkon dengan begitu romantisnya."

'_Jangankan kau, aku saja merasa hal itu sangat luar biasa_.' batin Hinata, membayangkan betapa indahnya saat itu. Saat yang sama sekali tak pernah ia rasakan.

"Roda berputar kembali. Pacar Sasuke, yang mengetahui kejadian itu, marah dan memutuskan Sasuke. Sasuke yang tak bisa berpikir jernih malam itu tiba-tiba depresi dan amarahnya kumat. Kau yang bingung pun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan denganku, hingga akhirnya kau hilang di tengah jalan dan nyaris mati oleh penggemar Sasuke kalau Sasuke tidak segera ke sana dan menyelamatkanmu. Hampir semua kerabat dekatmu—termasuk pacar Sasuke, Yakumo—menyalahkan diri mereka sendiri karena tidak berhati-hati dalam menjagamu. Sasuke merasa bersalah waktu itu, dan ketika ia ingin menjengukmu, kau telah dilarikan ke Amerika untuk perawatan intensif. Luka yang ditorehkan oleh para penggemar Sasuke begitu dalam, sehingga kau harus dirawat di sana."

Percakapan paling atas tadi membuat omongannya dengan Yakumo sempat terlintas di otak Hinata.

"..._dan telah menuduhnya tidur bersama seseorang_..."

.

Mungkinkah itu _dia_?

"Takdir tetap memainkanmu. Begitu kau pulih, kau menaiki bus sekolah dan mulai tinggal di Amerika. Namun, bus yang kau tumpangi mengalami kecelakaan. Kau terluka parah, dan langsung dilarikan kembali ke rumah sakit. Karena terbentur, kau divonis amnesia permanen, yang memungkinkanmu tidak dapat mengingat kejadian itu lagi seumur hidupmu."

_Kenapa? Kenapa?_

.

.

.

"Riwayat hidup Uzumaki, selesai." tekannya sambil meregangkan kembali otot-otot yang menegang karena menceritakan hal seperti itu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Butuh ingatan yang akurat, keberanian, dan ketegasan sebagai pengganti kasih sayang yang begitu gemulai dan membuat orang menjadi begitu bodoh.

Hinata tetap menatapnya dengan arah berlawanan, tetapi kali ini berbeda. Matanya sembab dan pipinya basah. Untuk mencegah agar tangisannya tersamarkan oleh Naruto, ia menggigit bibirnya sekuat mungkin hingga menyisakan sedikit luka di bibir bawahnya.

"Ada pertanyaan?" tawar Naruto.

Sebenarnya Naruto sudah tahu bahwa Hinata menangis. Hal itu sendiri terbukti dari suara tarikan lendir dari hidung Hinata yang berkali-kali terdengar. Namun, sebelum Hinata menangis keras dan ia datang memeluknya, ia ingin tahu seberapa tahankah Hinata bila dihadapi kenyataan yang menghadapinya.

"Ada." Hinata ternyata masih menyanggupi. "Selama ini aku begitu banyak berhalusinasi mengenai hal-hal yang agaknya mirip-mirip dengan ceritamu—"

"Itu bukan cerita. Itu _realita_."

"Yah, yah, apa katamulah," abai Hinata. "Tapi, akhir-akhir ini aku banyak merasakan hal-hal yang tidak pernah kurasakan selama ini. Ada seseorang yang sangat mirip denganmu dan Sasuke sedang menghampiriku di sebuah halte dan kalian berupaya menjemputku. Lalu... yang saat orang perwujudan Sasuke menamparku... rasanya mirip dengan ceritamu."

Naruto tertegun. Ia mendekat pada Hinata yang telah duduk di sisi depan ranjang tanpa membalikkan wajahnya sedari tadi.

"Kau... ingatanmu... kembali?" Naruto menyentuh bahunya, berusaha membalikkan badannya, mengguncang-guncangkannya. "Hinata! Jangan bohong! Apa ingatanmu sudah kembali?"

"...tidak," simpul Hinata, tetap membuang mukanya. "Aku tetap tidak bisa mengingat apapun yang kau ceritakan barusan, namun aku betul-betul merasa _tertampar _dengan ceritamu."

"Hinata..."

Ia membalikkan wajahnya, menatap iris berwarna biru muda itu lekat-lekat. Belasan tetes air mata telah mengalir dan menyatu di dagunya.

"Kenapa aku belum bisa meyakinkan diriku sendiri kalau anak itu _aku_? Kenapa?!"

Selanjutnya, ia tak mampu menopang badannya sendiri. Terlalu banyak hal yang ia pikirkan. Sebagai manusia yang pencemburu, ingin sekali rasanya ia menjadi Hinata yang dulu. Yang begitu amat sangat disayangi dan dikenang oleh Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto dan semua kerabatnya. Ia kini mengetahui siapa yang diceritakan oleh semua orang itu saat mereka membicarakan seseorang yang amat-sangat disayanginya dan kenangan yang telah dilalui bersamanya. Malaikat di hari Natal, sahabat terbaik, perempuan asing... begitulah julukannya mereka untuk menutupinya.

Uzumaki Hinata. Ya, dia sendiri. Dan bodohnya ia merasa cemburu pada dirinya yang dulu.

"Kumohon, Naruto..." ia merengek dalam tangisnya pada dekapan eratnya pada Naruto. "...apa yang bisa kulakukan?!"

Naruto yang kala itu mencoba berada di posisi Hinata pun merasakan hal serupa. Kenangan yang telah ia torehkan bersama teman-temannya dan keluarganya hilang begitu saja, dan ketika ia tahu banyak sekali kenangan-kenangan yang berhasil mengubah hidupnya menjadi lebih bermakna itu, ia ingin kembali ke kehidupan lamanya.

Apa yang harus ia katakan?

"Hinata-chan..." Naruto membelai rambutnya pelan. "Tenanglah, ada aku di sampingmu. Maafkan aku yang telah berkata kejam barusan."

"..." Hinata tetap menghayati tiap tangisan yang ia keluarkan. Tangannya yang terhimpit dalam dekapan mereka tak berhenti memukul-mukul dada Naruto. Tak tahan, Naruto menjatuhkan pelukan mereka ke ranjang Hinata yang empuk. Ia hanya berharap Hinata bisa menangis meraung-raung sambil merasakan kenyamanan—selain mencegah keributan di rumah, tentunya.

"Kakak..." sekali lagi, ia terus memohon pada Naruto. "...apa aku harus menjedukkan kepalaku ke dinding seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke barusan?"

"Memangnya dia kenapa?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Hinata meleburkan pandangannya menuju wajah Naruto yang berada di atas. "Ia akan pergi ke Paris. Bersama dengan Fugaku yang kaukatakan tadi. Ia dibiayai kuliah di sana, dan—"

"—dari mana kau tahu?!" tanya Naruto langsung.

Ia terdiam sebentar. "Aku mendengar percakapannya dengan Mikoto, dan Mikoto menangis melihat surat yang diberikan Sasuke—karena itu adalah tiket penerbangan Sasuke..."

"Dan sialnya, Yakumo juga akan terbang ke Paris. Mereka berdua sama-sama melarikan diri tanpa memberitahu pacar mereka." decihnya kesal. "Aku juga berencana merahasiakan hal itu kepada mereka berdua. Biarlah pertemuan mereka berdua menjadi kejutan romantis saat di Paris." ujarnya pasrah.

Naruto terkejut bercampur sedih. Terkejut, karena dua pasangan sejoli itu pergi tanpa memberitahu pacar masing-masing—dan tanpa sadar tujuan mereka juga sama. Belum lagi ia akan kehilangan sahabat sekaligus mantan tetangganya, Yakumo. Sedih, karena ia sendiri membayangkan betapa sendirinya Hinata kalau ia juga ikut pergi menyusul Kushina.

"Kalau begitu... semisal aku juga meninggalkanmu ke tempat yang jauh—sangat jauh... apa kau akan merindukanku?"

Ups. Sepertinya hasrat Naruto untuk menceritakan apa yang baru saja terjadi pada dirinya sendiri tak dapat tertahankan.

"Jangan bilang kau akan pergi dari sini." Leher kaus Naruto ditarik oleh Hinata. "Kau bukannya tidak akan pernah kurindukan lagi. Tapi _tidak akan pernah kumaafkan_."

Naruto tersenyum menantang. "Ya, aku akan pergi dari sini. Ingin ke bandara Konoha. Kau tahu aktris Kushina, yang baru saja kuceritakan tadi? Aku akan menemuinya. Sebenarnya aku akan menemuinya, tapi... Hei, kau kenapa? Hinata?"

.

"Jangan..." Hinata tertunduk, memohon maaf. "Aku tidak serius ketika mengatakan hal tadi. Tapi... tolong, jangan pergi, Naruto..."

Matanya mulai berangsur menatap langsung iris _aqua _milik Naruto yang mengilat itu. Baju yang ditariknya mulai kendur karena ia tidak menariknya lagi. Tangannya hanya meremas-remas baju Naruto.

"Apa alasan kedua kau dan Sasuke pergi dari sini adalah karena aku belum tulus memanggil kalian '_kakak_'? Atau... karena aku bukanlah Hinata yang kalian kenal dulu?"

Naruto bungkam dibuatnya.

"Kumohon, bersabarlah sedikit. Meski aku belum bisa mengingatnya, namun aku akan berusaha mengingatnya, meski aku bukanlah _aku _yang dulu..."

Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum. "Oh iya, Hinata yang dulu pasti punya banyak kenangan dari kalian. Boleh aku..."

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya padanya, mendekatkan bibirnya pada pipi _chubby_nya. Hinata kembali terpana dibuatnya.

Rona merahnya keluar dari kulit pipinya. "Na-Naruto..."

"Kami tidak pernah mempunyai rasa seperti itu. Kau tahu, mengapa Sasuke berusaha mengakrabkan diri padamu saat kau pertama kali datang dulu?" ujar Naruto.

Hinata mengangkat bahunya, tidak tahu.

Naruto dengan maklum tersenyum. "Itu karena ia berusaha membahagiakanmu, dengan keadaan yang sekarang. Aku yakin waktu itu ia sedang _out of character_, karena tidak biasanya ia berlaku baik seperti itu semenjak kepergianmu, kecuali bersama kerabat terdekatnya. Begitu kau pergi dari Jepang, semua rekannya merasa puas dengan perubahan barunya ini. Ia terlihat segar dan bahagia, bukannya seperti sekarang. Itu semua karenamu. Kau mengajarkan banyak hal padanya."

"Aku jadi ingin membalikkan waktu," gumam Hinata, iri atas dirinya dulu sempat mengubah pola pikir Sasuke.

"Tapi..." Naruto membelai pipi Hinata. "Kau tidak harus menjadi yang dulu. Bagiku, kau masih ada saat ini juga anugerah. Tanya saja pada Sasuke, ia pasti akan berpendapat akan hal yang sama."

Pernyataan Naruto yang terakhir tadi membuatnya teringat pada masa kejayaannya di New York. Saat itu ia begitu bangga pada dirinya atas usaha dan kerja kerasnya hingga menjadi pemain teater terbaik sekolah dan menjadi idola di sekitarnya.

Ya, Hinata bukanlah sosok yang memalukan. Ia hanya perlu menjaga citranya yang dulu dan meneruskan impiannya yang sekarang. Karena ini memang jalan hidupnya. Ia sendiri yang membuat dirinya dalam bahaya. Tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan kecuali dirinya.

"Dan lagi, ialah yang paling tahu tentangmu, sebab ia sangat dekat denganmu. Kau hanya perlu bertanya untuk lebih jelas dengannya." tambah Naruto.

"Kau tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan nanti?" tanyanya dengan seulas senyum penuh keyakinan.

Dengan kilatan mata yang tegas Hinata berkata,

"Ya. Aku tahu. Dan kau juga tahu apa yang harus kau kerjakan, kan?"

_・・・__Final Chapter_・・・

"Kau yakin ini tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto dengan khawatir sambil melihat Hinata berdiri di depan pintu balkon kamar Sasuke. Dan parahnya lagi, ia hanya mengenakan gaun tidur mininya yang berbahan sutra. Beruntung, balkon kamar Hinata dan Sasuke digabung, sehingga mereka punya akses pintas menuju kamar masing-masing selain dari pintu kamar di dalam. Namun, sejauh ini, mereka jarang menggunakannya—kecuali Naruto yang datang ke kamar Hinata karena dipanggil sang empunya kamar untuk membantunya menyelesaikan tugas—secara ia memang bodoh dan hanya menguasai satu kemampuan: _akting_.

"Shhh!" desisnya sambil menempelkan sebuah jari telunjuk ke bibirnya. "Ini akan kutangani sendiri. Lagipula, kau juga akan ke bandara, kan?"

Naruto terdiam sebentar. Sedetik kemudian, cengiran semangatnya kembali terpancar. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu. Semangat!"

Hinata membalasnya dengan senyum tulus.

"Semangat juga, Kak Naruto."

Sayangnya, Naruto tak mendengarnya, karena ia sudah terlanjur masuk ke kamar Hinata. Ia yakin sesudah ini Naruto akan berlari penuh kepahlawanan menuju bandara, lalu mencegat ibunya yang nyaris memasuki tempat _security check _dan seluruh orang menjadi terpusat padanya sambil menyaksikan adegan klimaks dari sepasang ibu-anak. Sungguh heroik, kan?

Ya, sekarang saatnya Hinata melakukan apa yang harus ia lakukan sendiri—menanyakan sesuatu dan sekalian ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Dengan gugup ia mengangkat tangannya, ingin mengetuk pintu. Bak _slowmotion_, ia memperlambat gerakannya, hingga ia membuat ritme ketukan tiga kali dengan jarak ketukan masing-masing tiga detik.

_Tok._

.

_Tok._

.

_Tok._

Tidak ada suara dari dalam. Hinata meringis kedinginan. Ternyata musim panas memang tak bisa menjamin suhu udara menaik seharian.

"Siapapun, bukalah," ujarnya menggigil. Namun, tetap saja pintu itu tak terbuka baginya.

_"Maybe not knowing is best..."_

Ia teringat akan untaian lirik pada lagu _Spice _yang ia dengarkan tadi. Ya, mungkin dengan tidak menanyakan hal yang mendetil tentang masa lalunya di pandangan Sasuke adalah hal yang terbaik. Toh itu _ia_ yang dulu, bukan _ia _yang sebenarnya.

Kembali ia meringis kedinginan. Kali ini ia mencoba untuk menyerah dengan kembali ke kamarnya, namun sayangnya pintu balkon kamarnya dikunci oleh Naruto.

_Sialan_, batinnya. Tidak ada jalan keluar.

_"But surprisingly, I want to be excited..."_

Teringat kembali padanya akan lirik selanjutnya. Ya, mungkin dengan tak mengetahuinya adalah yang terbaik, namun sebenarnya ia begitu penasaran dan tertarik. Intinya, ia tak boleh menyerah.

"Hei..." ia berusaha menyampaikan pesannya sekuat yang ia bisa. "...bisa bukakan pintu... nya..."

"_—pintunya tidak dikunci_."

.

Hinata terkejut. Suara itu berasal dari kamar Sasuke. Namun suaranya terdengar sehabis bangun tidur. Apa ia memang sudah tidur?

Dengan takut-takut ia membuka engsel pintu perlahan-lahan—amat sangat lambat. Namun, tak disangka, pintu itu cepat-cepat tertarik ke dalam oleh Sasuke.

_Kriet_—

"—Kya~!" teriak Hinata yang saat itu mulai panik duluan dan nyaris terjerembab. Dan anehnya ia sama sekali tak terjatuh tanpa pegangan dari Sasuke. _Phew, good job._

"Kenapa buka pintunya lama sekali, bodoh?" kali ini ia mendapat ganjaran talak satu dari sang pemilik kamar.

Sasuke.

"A-Aku minta maaf!" tukasnya membela diri dengan lantangnya. Ia tak mau berperilaku pengecut dan pemalu di depan Sasuke, sebab ia tak mau menyiratkan arti '_tidakkah kau merasa kasihan padaku_' atau '_aku mau berdamai denganmu, setidaknya hargai aku_', walau sebenarnya itulah yang tersirat dalam benaknya.

Sasuke mempersilahkan Hinata masuk dengan membiarkannya berdiri di depan pintu sedangkan dirinya duduk di sisi samping ranjangnya, menghadap ke balkon dan Hinata.

Kalau ia boleh jujur, penampilan Hinata yang simpel ini sangat _eye-catching _baginya. Siapa yang tak terbuai melihat wanita cantik nan anggun mengenakan gaun tidur putih polos? Pasti orang akan bertanya, '_dari langit keberapa kau jatuh, nona?_' Namun, karena tak ingin menimbulkan kesan berlebihan, ia memutuskan untuk _jaim_. _Ja_ga _im_age.

"Masuklah," izinnya sambil menunduk meratapi nasib karpet yang dipijakinya. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Tak mau dikatai lamban lagi, ia cepat-cepat menutup pintu balkon dan berlari ke sisi kiri ranjang Naruto untuk didudukinya sehingga menghadap Sasuke secara _face-to-face_.

Sasuke mengernyit. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu berlari?"

"Aku sendiri," Hinata sengaja menjedanya sebentar. "Memangnya kenapa, Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Dari mana kau tahu nama itu?" balasnya tenang. "Kurasa aku tidak membicarakannya dengan Mikoto tadi."

"Tentu saja kau membicarakannya. Kau anak Uchiha Fugaku, kan?" senyum yang terjamin kepalsuannya itu terpajang menghiasi wajah penuh misteriusnya. Berbasa-basi sebentar boleh, kan?

Hinata memiringkan wajahnya ke kanan, memutar bola matanya ke kiri. "Oh iya, katanya kau juga punya adik perempuan saat dua tahun yang lalu itu, ya? Atau dia itu yang sering kaukatakan sebagai _malaikat_ itu?"

Mahasiswa itu terus menatapnya tajam. Hinata tetap percaya diri, bahkan saat ia merasa dirinya begitu diperhatikan seutuhnya.

"Dan kudengar namanya juga sama denganku. Sayangnya, ia telah menghilang entah kemana..." dongeng yang dilantunkan Hinata masih terus mengalir dari mulutnya. "Ia betul-betul keterlaluan, ya?"

Oke, ini betul-betul di luar dugaan. Seharusnya ia menanyakan tentang _Hinata_ langsung. Namun sepertinya ia ingin bermain-main dulu.

"Ia bukan orang yang seperti itu. Berbeda jauh denganmu. _Jauh_." tekan Sasuke di kalimat terakhir. "_Kau bukanlah dia_..."

"..._lagi._" lanjut Hinata tanpa perasaan bersalah. "Benar, kan?"

Hinata merasa sakit hati sewaktu ia disindir. Tapi ia yakin ia harus mengatasinya, setidaknya untuk sementara.

"Baiklah. Aku benci permainan semacam ini." Sasuke membuka kedoknya. "Kau sudah ingat?"

"Ingat apa? Aku tidak ingat apa-apa." gumamnya tak berdosa.

"Jujur atau _kupenggal_ kau."

"Aku serius." tegasnya mulai mendalami aktingnya untuk menutupi rasa takutnya. "Aku tidak tahu siapa itu Uzumaki Hinata. Aku hanya tahu kisahnya yang bisa dikatakan mirip kisah _incest _yang jelas-jelas menyimpang dari norma agama. _Incest _itu dilarang."

"Oh! Ingat saat kau menamparnya? Aku bisa membayangkan wajahnya saat itu. Takut, sedih, bahkan trauma. Hingga kalian berdua bertengkar, dan... _tara_, kau dan dia tidur bersama. Afeksi di antara kalian berdua mulai tumbuh..."

"...dan kau cemburu, begitu?"

Hinata terhenti sebentar saat mendengar kata yang diucapkan tadi. Begitu dalam, dan menyayat hati. Cemburu? Betulkah? Sepertinya iya.

"Tch, jujur," kali ini Sasuke melancarkan aksi seringainya. "Hubungan kami memang dalam, namun tetap saja tidak melewati _batas_. Setidaknya aku bukanlah pria yang mempunyai banyak pacar, berambut merah, dan meninggalkan pacarnya sendiri tanpa alasan."

"Gaara bukanlah orang seperti itu!" tepis Hinata yang mulai tersulut. "Ia baik, meski ia melakukan itu dulu. Kini, ia berbeda dengan yang dulu. Lagipula, wajar saja kalau ia _playboy_, karena laki-laki bukanlah laki-laki kalau ia bukan _playboy_. Memangnya ia itu kau, pergi ke luar negeri tanpa memberi tahu pacarnya lebih dulu!"

"Itu urusanku, bukan urusanmu. Memangnya kau ini siapa?"

"A-Aku memang bukan siapa-siapa buatmu, tapi aku sedang memberimu saran!"

"Aku tak memintamu memberi saran."

"Tapi..."

"...kalau hanya ingin beradu mulut, lebih baik pergi-dari-sini. Kekanak-kanakan sekali."

_Deg._

Hinata diam untuk beberapa saat. Setelah ia mengumpulkan keberanian, hanya usiran yang ia dapat? Hanya ini?

Sabar, Hinata. Sabar...

"Baiklah, baiklah," lerainya menunduk karena tersinggung. Ia menangis dalam diam saat itu akibat berfrontal ria dengan Sasuke yang menurutnya begitu membuatnya tertohok. Terdengar sekali dari suaranya yang lirih dan bergetar. Salahnya juga _sih_. Sudah tahu ia tak begitu ahli berkelit, tetapi ia masih saja bersikeras melawannya. Sekarang rasakan saja akibatnya.

"Sebenarnya aku tahu ceritamu dan _Hinata_ dari Naruto. Bahkan tubuh yang kuhinggapi ini milik _Hinata_. Aku ini hanyalah _roh_ _pengganggu dalam tubuhnya_—itulah penggambaran kalian saat menceritakan tentang _Hinata _di depanku."

Entah kenapa kali ini ia menyakiti dirinya dengan mengatai dirinya 'roh pengganggu'. Namun itulah pandangan tiap orang padanya tiap kali mereka berbicara mengenai Hinata di hadapannya. Fakta.

"Lalu, perlu kau ketahui, aku ke sini punya maksud baik—dan jelas pastinya. Pertama, aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana kisah lengkap perempuan itu. Kedua, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan maaf kalau selama ini aku begitu menyusahkanmu atau bahkan memberatkan harimu. Lalu... _sampai jumpa_."

Nah. Sekarang bagian klimaksnya.

"Kuharap kau bahagia dengan kehidupan selanjutnya di Paris. Senang berkenalan denganmu..."

Kening Sasuke mengerut bingung.

"Ah, jangan menanggapi dulu," Hinata tertawa garing. "Dan catatan terakhir buatmu... aku memang tak bisa dibandingkan dengan malaikatmu itu. Yah, seperti yang kau sebutkan tadi, aku rendahan, punya pacar yang _playboy_, bahkan penyuka _incest_. Semuanya negatif. Tak ada yang berguna. Iya... _kan_?"

Sempurna. Ia berhasil mengatakannya, walau... Eh?

.

Tanpa sadar, setitik air mata jatuh dengan cepat menuju karpet yang dipijakinya.

.

Hinata makin bingung, tatkala air mata yang keluar makin banyak. Dua, empat... dan anehnya, ia tak merasakan apapun. Hanya air mata yang terus mengalir dalam diam.

Ia masih bingung apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya sehingga ia tak dapat mengontrol air matanya.

Sementara ia harus menahan kecanggungan dan kesedihan, ia menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. Namun bukannya berhenti, tangisan itu malah menjadi-jadi.

"Y-Yah... aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi..." ujar Hinata (berpura-pura) gembira sambil terus menumpahkan air mata.

'_Katakankah sesuatu, Sasuke!_' batin Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya dijadikan sebagai pajangan saja. Bagaimana tidak _ilfeel _kalau ia sendiri yang sedari tadi terus menyerocos dan ditatap dalam diam oleh lawan bicaranya?

Namun yang diharapkannya malah berbanding terbalik. Ia masih saja diawasi oleh kedua mata hitam pekat yang kilatannya begitu amat dirasakan oleh satu-satunya insan hawa di kamar itu. Mana tangisannya tak kunjung mereda pula.

"Ya... Ya sudahlah," Hinata masih berusaha menghentikan senggukan yang betul-betul tak dikendalikan olehnya, juga mencari-cari topik lain. Rasanya seperti ada seseorang yang menguasai tubuhnya. Ia yakin sekali. Sangat yakin. "A... Aku keluar, ya. Sudah malam. Besok sekolah..."

Hinata beranjak, dan mulai berjalan keluar menuju pintu kamar Sasuke yang terhubung pada bagian dalam rumah sambil menahan sesenggukannya yang kian mengeras.

Sungguh! Ia tidak merasakan kesedihan atau apapun—hanya sedikit rasa tersinggung—namun seperti ada yang menjadi dalang bagi tubuhnya. Dan arwah_nya_ sangat ia rasakan di hatinya. Sepertinya _ia _sedang memukul-mukul hati Hinata, sehingga Hinata terlihat amat perih dan harus menitikkan air mata akibat sakit yang dirasakannya.

.

Hinata merasakan dekapan erat dari belakangnya, tepat saat ia ingin keluar. Dekapan itu kian makin kencang, kencang, dan akhirnya...

"Argh!" jeritnya sambil terus sesenggukan. "Urgh... lepaskan..."

"Kau kalah debat denganku, kan? Gadis lemah." Hembusan napasnya mulai terasa begitu berat di leher Hinata. "Kini kau harus menjalani _hukuman_nya."

Insting Hinata mulai melakukan hitungan dalam jangka cepat. Apa rumus yang harus ia pakai? Tekanan sama dengan gaya dibagi luas permukaan? Ah, bukan! Rumus bejana berhubungan? Sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya!

_BRUK!_

"Kyaaaa~!"

Hinata menjerit panik saat tubuhnya telah berada di atas ranjang dalam genggaman Sasuke. Posisi mereka menyamping dan berhadap-hadapan, tetapi Hinata memalingkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

"Kau mau tahu bagaimana aku memperlakukan Hinata, hm?" ujarnya sarkastis.

"Tidak..." Hinata masih tidak mau melihat Sasuke yang mulai menggerakcepatkan tangannya menuju punggungnya yang polos, bersiap menurunkan resleting gaunnya. "Kumohon, jangan... hah... hah... hah..."

Gawat. Bisa saja ini akan menjurus pada... oh, tidak. Jangan mendoakan hal-hal negatif padanya.

"Kenapa? Kau begitu ingin merasakannya, kan?"

"Tapi nggak begitu juga!" balasnya galak. Sialnya, teriakan itu tidak dapat menghentikan Sasuke yang tampaknya agak tidak sabaran untuk membuatnya terpancang. Sasuke sengaja menghembuskan napasnya menuju leher Hinata.

"Tidak... tidak sekarang..." gumamnya terengah-engah karena kelelahan. Demi apapun, lindungilah ia atau ia akan dalam bahaya.

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menghentikan semua kegilaan ini. Mengapa ia ada di sini? Apa tujuannya datang ke sini? Apa akibatnya bila ia datang ke sini dan melupakan tujuannya?

Terlambat. Ia begitu terlambat untuk berargumen pada dirinya sendiri. Kini ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang memiliki massa jenis otak kurang dari satu kilogram itu saking lupanya ia mengantisipasi dirinya sendiri. Apalagi ini kamar lelaki. Bisa saja Sasuke hendak 'menyerangnya' sewaktu-waktu.

Oh, bahkan ia telah memulainya. Ia membiarkan Hinata yang menggigil karena merasakan angin malam yang telah membelai punggungnya yang terbuka dan mulus itu dalam dekapan mautnya. Kini ia beralih menuju lehernya yang tertutupi helaian rambut lurusnya yang mengkilau bagai _wig _yang dipakai oleh bintang iklan sampo terkenal di wilayahnya.

Perlahan namun pasti, ia menyibakkan rambut panjang adiknya yang sedang kehabisan napas bercampur panik ke belakang dengan sensualnya untuk membangkitkan gairah Hinata. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya itu ke leher Hinata untuk melihat pemandangan yang tertutupi oleh sang pemiliknya tersebut. Ia bisa merasakan aroma lavender yang begitu menguar dari leher jenjangnya, kehangatan tubuhnya, juga... tangisan yang bagaikan uap air laut yang sedang berembun.

Ya. Hinata menangis.

.

Perlahan-lahan, nafsu yang sedari tadi menjalar melalui tubuh Sasuke pun menghilang tanpa bekas. Kini perasaan itu tergantikan oleh rasa iba dan belas kasihan yang tak dapat diungkapkannya.

Gadis ini begitu banyak mengalami penderitaan. Ia disiksa semasa hidupnya. Ia nyaris terbunuh, hampir didekatkan oleh gerbang maut berkali-kali, lupa ingatan, bahkan diperlakukan dengan tidak ramah oleh kakaknya dulu kala, seperti sekarang.

Tidak seharusnya Sasuke menunjukkan hal ini. Ia seharusnya menenangkan hati Hinata yang begitu banyak menyimpan rasa keraguan akan dirinya yang dulu. Ia bahkan berniat untuk mengenang dirinya.

Tidakkah kau tergetar untuk memberinya sebuah _apresiasi_ bagi wanita yang banyak menanggung pelampiasanmu ini, Sasuke?

.

.

.

"_Maaf_."

Hanya itu yang terdengar di telinga Hinata. Bukan suaranya, apalagi suara malaikat. Atau malaikat pencabut nyawa yang sedari tadi ia punggungi...?

Mungkin ya. Karena saat ini hawa sosok itu begitu erat di lehernya, menghirup _aromatherapy _yang dipakainya untuk mengobati penyakit susah tidurnya itu, serta meletakkan kepalanya di tengkuk Hinata. Tak lupa ia memeluk pinggang Hinata yang ideal itu seakan-akan ia sedang menyelamatkannya yang nyaris jatuh menuju tebing yang curam.

Belum selesai ia berpikir akan maksudnya melakukan semua ini, bibir sosok itu mulai melakukan aksi yang tak diduga-duga olehnya.

Ia mengecup pipi Hinata.

"Sas... Sasu—"

"Panggil aku _kakak_."

"Ta-Tapi—"

"—panggilatauakuakanmelepaskan semuaini."

Hinata bingung. Ia belum terbiasa memanggil nama yang menurutnya _awkward _itu, namun ia lebih tidak mau kehilangan dekapan yang menurutnya seperti tanggal 29 Februari yang hanya ada tiap empat tahun sekali.

"_Ka_... _Kakak_," Hinata memerah beberapa saat.

.

"Ah!"

Ia terkejut saat bibir hangat itu kembali berlabuh pada pipinya sekali lagi. Lebih mendalam, dan lebih penuh dengan kasih sayang.

Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil sesudahnya. "Kau tahu? Saat ini kau adalah malaikat musim panasku."

Bisa dibayangkan berapa juta kilometer jarak yang ia tempuh dalam enam puluh detik untuk terbang ke Planet Pluto dalam bayangannya. Ia terbang melayang dalam halusinasinya.

Hinata tetap tak dapat menahan malunya saat Sasuke masih saja tertawa melihat reaksi Hinata yang mulai memanas.

"Ta-Tapi, lain kali... jangan pernah kejutkan aku dengan permainan yang sama sekali tidak ada moralnya itu! Aku nyaris ketakutan, tahu!" pekiknya.

"Tch, siapa yang mau melakukannya denganmu? Aku juga tak sudi. Aku lebih baik melakukannya dengan Yakumo untuk garis amannya." ejek Sasuke meremehkan.

Hinata nyaris kalap saat itu. Ia menengok ke belakang dengan tatapan mengejek sambil berkata, "Hei, kau tidak tahu kalau Yakumo itu sudah tidak pe—"

Rahasia kelam Yakumo itu pasti sudah akan terbongkar kalau Sasuke tidak cepat-cepat membuatnya _speechless _dengan mengecup selangkanya.

"..." tak ada yang bisa dikatakan kecuali diam membungkam.

"Tidak baik membicarakan orang," tutur Sasuke penuh pembenaran. "Memangnya kau sendiri sudah benar? Pergi ke diskotik, main-main dengan oom-oom berhidung belang, dan—"

"—SIAPA BILANG? HAH?!" berontak Hinata. Tangisannya hilang sekejap dan ia memutar badannya sehingga ia tidur menyamping ke kanan dan berhadapan dengan Sasuke. "AKU TAK PERNAH BERMAIN-MAIN DENGAN OOM YANG BERDUIT BANYAK, BERCINCIN BANYAK, APALAGI YANG GEMBUL! _EWWWH_!"

"Biasanya yang bicara seperti itu pasti sudah melakukannya." simpang Sasuke, untuk sekedar mengingatkan.

"BERISIK!" Hinata mulai tak tertahankan lagi. "DENGARKAN AKU DULU! AKU SEDANG MEMBAHAS ANTARA HARGA DIRI DAN..."

Omongan Hinata terputus, tepatnya saat Sasuke sedang menatap pada bekas luka di dekat lehernya yang sebenarnya tak terlalu menonjol.

Sasuke terlihat begitu bingung... dan terkejut.

"Oh, kenapa? Luka ini?" tanya Hinata menyanggupi.

Sasuke tetap saja menatap bekas itu tanpa menanggapi omongan Hinata barusan. "Kata Papa, ini bekas luka akibat cakaran dari anak nakal. Tapi sebenarnya kata Papa dia itu baik. Aku sempat tanya bagaimana ciri-ciri orang itu, tapi Papa hanya tersenyum. Lalu, saat Gaara melihat hal yang sama, ia malah mengaku kalau ia yang menyakarkanku! Oh, apa dia memang pangeran yang ditakdirkan untukku? Meski caranya adalah dengan memberikan tanda di leherku? Hahaha!" ceritanya penuh ambisi dan imajinasi.

"Bukan. Itu bekas luka dariku."

"Ya, ya... eh, APA?"

"Itu. Bekas. Luka. Dariku."

.

Hinata kaget sekaligus tidak percaya. "Bohong! Memangnya kapan kita bertemu?"

Sebuah sentilan datang menyentil kening Hinata.

"Aw, sakiiiit!"

"Kau ini. Bukankah kau telah mendengar cerita dari Naruto?" kernyitnya. "Sewaktu kecil, kita masih serumah. Aku tidak menyukai keberadaanmu, lalu saat kau mengajakku bermain, aku... mencakarmu."

Giliran Hinata yang malah bingung. Wajarlah, ia lupa sedikit tentang apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Toh tadi ia tak betul-betul menyimak karena kebanyakan menangis dibanding fokus pada ceritanya.

"Kau membenciku?" ulang Hinata.

"Ya."

"Sekarang...?"

"...tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu."

Hinata terkejut. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu," jedanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke belakang punggung Hinata, menutup resleting gaunnya yang ia buka tadi pelan-pelan. "Kalau kau kembali pergi jauh dan melupakanku. Lagi."

Hinata tetap _stay cool _pada posisinya, walau aslinya ia agak terkejut menyadari perhatian Sasuke yang khusus untuknya, apalagi saat Sasuke menutup resletingnya. "Tapi, sebentar lagi kau akan melakukannya."

"...Begitulah. Awalnya aku berpikir ini memiliki banyak keuntungan. Aku bisa melupakan sejenak masalahku di sini, lalu menyelesaikan akademikku sampai bekerja nanti..."

"...tanpa peduli akan semuanya dan menyelesaikan semua masalah tersebut," potong Hinata. "Begitu bukan?"

Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke dibuat _speechless _oleh Hinata oleh karena kata-katanya.

"Kau mau selamanya terus begini?"

Sasuke bingung. Apa maksudnya?

Tiba-tiba matanya terasa menyilaukan. Seberkas cahaya mata memantulkan cahaya lagi ke mata Sasuke. Cairan berwarna keperakan itu turut mengikuti pergerakan cahaya yang mengerling itu. Kiri, kanan, kiri, kanan... hingga akhirnya turun ke pelupuk matanya.

"Itu bukanlah tindakan yang menguntungkan," ia meneguk liurnya, untuk beberapa saat. "...tapi itu tindakan _kejam_!"

!

"Kumohon..." sengguknya sambil mencengkeram erat-erat kaus lengan panjang yang dikenakan Sasuke, berusaha mendekatkan Sasuke padanya. "...tetaplah di sini. Kita baru saja baikan, kan...?"

Baru saja Sasuke ingin menjawab, Hinata kembali menyerangnya.

"Sebenarnya, saat kita bertengkar waktu itu, aku selalu ingin kembali pada masa-masa kedekatan kita, kira-kira tiga bulan yang lalu," ucapnya berderai air mata. "Sejak saat itu, aku jadi bertanya-tanya. Siapakah malaikat yang kau maksud itu. Habis, saat kau membicarakannya, raut wajahmu tampak menyenangkan sekali..."

"Kau cemburu?"

"YA! _Sangat__—__sangat__—__sangat__—__cemburu_!" sesalnya seraya memukul-mukul dada Sasuke. "KENAPA KAU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK PEKA!? DASAR BO—"

—_Cup._

Kecupan kembali menemukan tempat untuk bertransit di tempat yang berbeda. Kali ini ia berhenti di bibir Hinata.

Bibir? BIBIR? _What the..._

"...doh..." Hinata terdiam selang beberapa saat. Matanya terarah entah kemana.

"Maaf. Uchiha Sasuke tidak paham dan tidak akan pernah paham apa itu _kode_," sindirnya ringan. Kemudian ia tertawa dalam hati, melihat keluguan Hinata yang begitu _speechless _hanya dalam sekali serangan gombal.

Kini giliran Hinata yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya, berusaha mengganti topik. "Uchiha Sasuke? Bukannya kau..."

Sasuke kalut. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa namanya dipakaikan embel-embel marga laknat itu? Terlebih lagi, ia sendiri yang _keceplosan _mengucapkannya. Padahal sudah lebih dari dua tahun ia tak mengucapkan nama itu lagi. Kenapa—dia—bisa—ingat?

"Sial," ia menunduk dalam keperihannya. "Sia-sia saja selama ini aku melupakannya. Aku masih mengingatnya..."

"Memang itu nama aslimu, kan?" balas Hinata memberikan fakta.

"_No longer available for that surname_," geramnya.

"_Of course you did. That was your one and only name__—__Uchiha Sasuke._" balas Hinata dengan fasihnya hingga Sasuke berhasil dibuat takjub dengan bahasa Inggrisnya yang jauh melebihi sempurna. Setahu Sasuke, _skill _Bahasa Inggris Hinata pada dua tahun silam masihlah '_hello-how-are-you-goodbye_'.

"_But_—"

"_—I don't want to have any debate with you anymore. Moreover, I like your first name. The 'Uzumaki' didn't represent yourself. Believe me._"

Sasuke kali ini betul-betul menyimak tiap kalimat yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"_I know you're hating on Fugaku, right? I also know that you still care with Minato. They always support you whenever you are. Scholarship is an opportunity that you musn't miss._"

"_So you want me to forgive him?_" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata menggeleng. "Bukan begitu. Agak sukar diucapkan, tapi... mungkin maksud Fugaku adalah, ia bisa memantaumu dari dekat. Dengan begitu, ia akan melihat anaknya yang mulai tumbuh besar dan berubah dewasa..."

"Justru itu!" tukas Sasuke _out of control_. "Kenapa ia terlambat untuk memberikan semua itu?"

"Karena ia ingin tahu seberapa kuat kau bertahan, Sasuke. Dan justru karena ia cukup tahu diri ia terlalu banyak menyakitimu, ia memberikanmu ini." angguk Hinata.

"Jadi..." Hinata menoyor kepala Sasuke hingga pemiliknya merasa kesakitan sambil tersenyum. "..._ganbatte ne._"

"_Yeah..._" ujarnya pasrah sambil mengusap-usap keningnya yang ditoyor barusan. Kemudian ia menoyor balik kening Hinata.

"Aw! Apa, sih?" kali ini Hinata yang mengusap-usap bagian kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut akibat aksi itu.

"Hanya membalas," senyum Sasuke penuh keramahan. Ia membalikkan badannya pada triplek putih yang terpasang di atas kamarnya. "Kau juga berjuanglah. Tingkatkan prestasimu agar nilaimu bagus. Dan satu hal... jangan pacaran dulu. Kau sempat mempertimbangkan itu pada Gaara kan?"

Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya. "Kau menguntitku dengan Gaara, ya?"

"_Sister-stalker_, tepatnya. Aku memang selalu mengintaimu sebelum memanggilmu," guraunya sambil tertawa sendiri. "Baiklah. Kau pernah bilang kau belum bisa menganggapku sebagai kakak atau sejenisnya, kan?"

Sebenarnya Hinata ingin mengkonkrit omongan Sasuke, namun ia lebih memilih untuk mencari tahu jawabannya karena 25% fakta menyatakan bahwa mengoreksi itu hanya membuang waktu saja. Toh artinya juga sama dengan apa yang ia maksudkan, asal tidak _out of topic_. Akhirnya, ia hanya mengangguk saja.

"Anggap saja kalau kita berpacaran, lalu kau ditembak oleh Gaara. Kau bilang saja kau sudah punya pacar." usul Sasuke dengan mantapnya.

Hinata buru-buru mengeluarkan opininya. "Jadi kau mau mempermainkan perasaanku yang _terlanjur_, begitu? Aku yang menyukaimu dan kau yang sama sekali tidak menyukaimu—"

"—tentu saja aku menyukaimu." ujarnya cepat-cepat.

"Menyukaiku sebagai adik, kan?" tukas Hinata sewot. "Jangan bercanda. Kalau kau kasihan padaku karena masih melajang, maka biarkan aku mendekati Gaara. Oke?"

Mulai lagi. Dasar dua kembar beda ayah, selalu saja salah satunya menyulut yang lainnya dengan sindiran kasar.

"Tidak." Sasuke tidak setuju. Hinata mulai deg-degan saat itu. "Aku serius. Kurasa aku mulai menyukaimu... sebagai _wanita_. Kau mulai tumbuh dewasa, kadang-kadang dapat diandalkan meski lebih banyak menyusahkan, dan... satu hal..."

"Ya? Ya?" tanya Hinata yang mulai tak sabar.

"Kau..." Sasuke menutup mukanya yang memerah dengan telapak tangannya merona sambil melirik entah kemana. "...makin _cantik_. Apalagi yang ada di bawah lehermu itu... makin... makin..."

Hinata merasa dirinya dipermalukan di depan para juri ajang pencarian model seksi untuk toko _brand lingerie _PierreCardinsetempat. Harusnya ia memakai baju seksi untuk melihat seberapa proporsional tubuhnya di mata para juri, namun ia malah mengenakan kostum sinterklas dengan _tanktop _murahan dan celana rombeng ala _yankee _yang sedang trend di kalangan _Indian_. Lupakan.

"Kau..." ia melihat ke Sasuke dengan horornya, dimana... sepertinya tak perlu dideskripsikan. "...MESUUUUUUM!"

.

Persis _tsundere _kebanyakan, ia mulai menonjok perut Sasuke keras-keras hingga Sasuke ikut ber-aduh ria dalam ajang yang sudah disetarakan dengan acara _Smackdown_-nya _WWE_. Sasuke persis seorang siswa yang baru saja pulang sekolah yang tiba-tiba terlibat tawuran dengan para _gangster _jalanan hingga akhirnya babak belur.

Buagh! Buagh!

"Tcih, rasakan..." senyum iblis tertampilkan di wajah Hinata begitu melihat Sasuke meringis minta ampun. "Ini akibat sembarangan menghukum orang dan membicarakan hal yang menyimpang! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Ups, sebaiknya Hinata hati-hati. Sasuke hanya berpura-pura mengaduh. Buktinya? _Buktinya_?!

Ia sedang tersenyum tipis seka—

"GYAAAAAAAA~!"

—bahkan sudah dimulai.

Sasuke memeluk erat-erat Hinata hingga Hinata kehabisan napas. Tulang-tulangnya bagaikan diremukkan oleh tangan Ralph di game _Fix-it Felix_. Sakit. Sakit sekali.

_Pesan_ _moral_: jangan bermain-main dengan lelaki di kasur atau kau akan kena bahaya.

"Hahh... hahh..." Pasokan oksigen sepertinya nyaris habis. Hinata seperti sudah membayangkan gaun model apa yang ia kenakan saat upacara kematian nanti. Ia hanya berharap gaun yang ia kenakan bukanlah gaun Marilyn Monroe yang sekali tertiup angin langsung menampilkan penampilan spesial di dalamnya: celana dalam dibalut korset putih.

"Sepertinya aku sudah tidak percaya lagi pada bualanmu. Aku sudah tidak tahan..." ujar Sasuke setengah berbisik menggoda di telinga Hinata.

"Hentikan desahan tidak jelas itu!" teriak Hinata yang mulai bernapas tidak karuan itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya. Tiga... dua..." tangan Sasuke merangkak menuju punggung Hinata, hendak ingin membuka kembali resleting Hinata.

"Hyaaa! Jangan! Ja—"

_Bruk_.

.

.

.

Sasuke tidur di pelukan Hinata. Ia tidur dengan posisi kepala yang mendekati leher Hinata. Ia tampak begitu pulas di sana. Seperti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa nyaman di sana dibandingkan yang lainnya.

Mungkinkah itu minyak _aromatherapy _lavender yang ia pakai tiap malam? Hinata memang senang sekali memakainya, khususnya di area leher, hidung, dan pelipisnya. Ia merasa nyaman dan gampang mengantuk setelah memakainya. Asal muasal Hinata memakai minyak itu juga tidak ia begitu ketahui, namun entah mengapa wewangian ini melambangkan kasih sayang yang tak pernah luntur. Percaya atau tidak, mimpi Hinata menjadi indah setelah memakainya.

Satu hal yang menjadi misteri dalam otak Hinata adalah... Mengapa Sasuke sepertinya begitu menyukai wewangian ini?

"Apa mungkin Hinata yang dulu juga memakainya?" Hinata bertanya-tanya sendiri.

Sasuke hanya diam, sekali-kali ia hanya menggerakkan kepalanya ke atas dan ke bawah. Mungkin itu kode atas pertanyaan Hinata.

Hinata menatap Sasuke erat-erat. Ia mulai mengantuk saat melihat kakaknya tertidur pulas. Seperti sedang menuju mimpi yang indah, sangat indah.

"Hari ini adalah hari terbaikku—kau tahu? Yah, lebih membahagiakan daripada pertemuan pertamaku dengan Gaara pada hari ini. Mungkin ini perpisahan yang dihadiahkan pada kita?" Hinata bertanya-tanya.

Ia bermaksud untuk mendudukkan badannya, mengucapkan perpisahan untuk yang terakhir kalinya, dan kembali ke kamarnya. Namun, saat ia ingin duduk, tangan Sasuke menahan lengannya.

Hinata menengok ke arah Sasuke penuh tanda tanya. Apa ia tertidur setengah atau ia betul-betul tidur?

Alangkah kagetnya Hinata begitu ia melihat Sasuke mengeluarkan air mata yang begitu cepat dan kasat mata.

.

"...ta..." Sasuke mulai mengigau. "Hinata... jangan pergi. Tetap di sini... kumohon..."

"Sasuke..." Hinata menggumam, kaget.

Sasuke tidak membalas. Ia hanya terus menangis dalam diam sambil melanjutkan kicauannya. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu memanggilku kakak. Tapi aku akan terus memaksamu untuk terus berada di sini..."

Betul-betul. Sasuke betul-betul di luar kepribadiannya. _Mungkinkah ini jiwanya yang sebenarnya?_ batin Hinata tersentuh.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama untuk berdiam dan merenungi segalanya, ia langsung memeluknya erat-erat. Tak ada yang bercelah di antara dekapan mereka. Seperti mereka telah dilahirkan untuk melindungi masing-masing.

"Bodoh," Hinata menangis. "Apa harga dirimu terlalu tinggi sampai kau sedari tadi tak mengucapkannya? Mengapa baru sekarang? Bodoh!"

Lalu keduanya tertidur menikmati wewangian masing-masing. Hangatnya wangi _mint _dan lavender membuat keduanya seakan-akan mengalahkan ketahanan _eau de parfum_. Mereka akan bertahan selamanya.

Oh, jangan lupa cantumkan bahwa ia betul-betul melihat tangisan murni Sasuke. Entah itu ditujukan pada dirinya yang lama, ia tak peduli. Untuk sehari ini saja, biarkan dirinya merasa bahwa ialah yang paling berhak untuk memenangi hati kakaknya. Untuk hari ini saja. Lagipula, ia juga mengerti bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seseorang yang ia sayang—sama seperti ia kehilangan Gaara sewaktu ia pergi tanpa bilang-bilang padanya. Ia juga mengalami hal yang sama, yakni mimpi buruk hingga trauma untuk menjalin cinta lagi.

Bahkan Hinata sempat mengatakan sesuatu sambil setengah berbisik saat ia mulai tertidur.

.

"_Aku menyayangimu, Sasuke. Aku selalu ada di sini. Nah, sekarang tidurlah..._"

_・・・__Final Chapter_・・・

_Kriiiing._

Sepertinya bukan suara jam beker kuno, namun entah mengapa suaranya betul-betul mirip dengan jam beker kuno. Yah, setidaknya betul-betul mirip. Sepertinya berasal dari...

_Kriiiiing._

...suara HP?

Entahlah. Yang jelas suara ini tidak mempan membangungkan dua insan yang sedang nyenyak dalam balutan selimut tebal yang nyaman dan cukup hangat dari terpaan angin luar yang membuat suhu ruangan ini agak menurun dibanding biasanya. Mungkin karena sedang dalam masa peralihan menuju musim semi.

_Kriiiiiiiiiiiing!_

"Nghhh..." Ah, akhirnya heroin utama kita bangun. Hinata. "Kenapa berisik sekali..."

Ia mendudukkan diri, melepaskan dekapan penuh kehangatan Sasuke yang harus terinterupsi pelan-pelan demi menghentikan suara aneh ini. Minimal tidak membangunkan Sasuke, sehingga ia masih bisa melanjutkan acara tidur panjangnya.

Setelah mengetahui sumbernya—yang ternyata berasal dari iPhone milik Sasuke yang sepertinya merupakan SMS yang masuk, Hinata mengambil ponsel anyar itu dan menatap pada layarnya yang bertuliskan seratus pesan yang belum terjawab.

Hinata melotot kaget. Seratus? Seratus?! Yang benar saja!

Ia membuka salah satu dari pesan yang berada di paling bawah dan paling terdahulu. _Yakumo_.

_**From: **__**Yakumo**_

_Happy bornday my beloved boyfriend! ^o^ Nggak terasa kamu nyaris memasuki kepala dua! Makin-makin ya. Sukses terus di akademik, makin sayang sama keluarga, dan... semoga kau selalu di sisiku, ya. :)_

_Sent on: 00.00 A.M._

Entah apa yang harus ditanggapi oleh Hinata. Antara geli bercampur kecewa. Geli karena SMS Yakumo agaknya terdengar seperti ucapan selamat ulang tahun versi berbunga-bunga. Dan hebatnya ia berhasil membuatnya di saat detik-detik perpisahan mereka. Meski hanya sementara, sih.

Dan kecewanya... kenapa-ia-baru-tahu-kalau-Sasuke-ulang-tahun-sekarang? Padahal sedari malam, ia telah menghabiskannya bersama yang bersangkutan hingga tepat jam dua belas malam. Andai saja waktu itu dia tahu, pasti ia yang akan menjadi orang pertama saat mengucapkannya! Andai. Tetapi, tetap saja, pacarnya mengirimkan pesan tersebut saat jam dua belas tepat. Sudah pasti ia pemegang rekor pengucap SMS tercepat dalam ponselnya.

Selanjutnya, ia kembali melihat-lihat pesan-pesan yang sangat banyak sekilas karena kebanyakan adalah teman-teman koleganya yang sekalian menanyakan alasannya keluar dari kampusnya, tak terkecuali Gaara. Jujur, Hinata tertawa begitu menyadari kehadiran sosok yang begitu menyenangkan di matanya itu pada ponsel Sasuke. Kemudian, SMS berisi ucapan selamat itu disumbang oleh teman-teman, kakak kelas, dan adik kelasnya baik di Jepang (bahkan Sakura pun mengucapkannya!) dan SMP di London. Ia kembali terkikik dalam diam saat ada yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadanya mengaku bahwa ia teman Sasuke sewaktu TK dulu. _LOL_ _no_.

Hinata terharu saat teman-temannya mengirimkan ucapan selamat beserta harapan mereka yang terbaik pada Sasuke. Mereka selalu mendukung Sasuke kemanapun ia melangkah. Bahkan ada yang berani menceritakan aib Sasuke sebagai lelucon, semacam ia takut pada perempuan dan sebagainya. Apalagi ada sebuah SMS yang berisi seperti ini:

'_Yo, selamat ulang tahun, wahai Tuan Emo. Kau masih ingat padaku kan? Aku teman seperguruan kalian sewaktu SMP. Kau pasti heran kenapa aku menggunakan kanji Jepang. Aku memakai _translator_ :p Oh iya, kalau tidak salah kata Naruto kau punya adik perempuan ya? Namanya kalau tidak salah Uzumaki Hinata, kan? Jujur saja, setelah Googling, aku merasa ia lebih cantik beratus-ratus kali lipat dari Yakumo. Tapi ini pendapatku, lho. Aku tahu kau cinta mati pada Yakumo dan begitu benci pada Hinata, begitu tahu kau punya adik seperti dia. Hei, kalau aku di posisimu, aku pasti akan menyayanginya dibanding pacarku sendiri. Jadi lebih baik serahkan saja padaku! Haha, aku bercanda bung. Semangat! :)_'

"Ya, ya, ya. Terima kasih telah memujiku. Oh iya, Sasuke memang membenciku," komen Hinata tanpa memberikan respon apapun, alias hanya berbicara sendiri sambil menatap layar ponsel itu dengan tatapan merendahkan. "Tapi... kau tahu? Kini—"

"—Uchiha Sasuke begitu menyayangi Hinata."

.

Hinata mematung sebentar, mencerna kata-kata itu dalam otaknya melalui pencernaan mekanis.

JANGAN BILANG KALAU SASUKE SUDAH BANGUN!

.

"E... Etto, Sasuke..." sahutnya _ngeles_. Pose monyet menggaruk-garuk kepalanya selalu dihadirkan tiap saat-saat seperti ini. "Ohayou..."

Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipis. "Ohayou, Hinata-_chan_."

Lama mereka terdiam, hingga Hinata akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbicara duluan.

"Ma... Maaf aku begitu lancang membuka ponselmu..." ujar Hinata blak-blakan, sambil menunduk pada Sasuke yang masih berbaring pada posisinya. "Ha-Habisnya berisik sih! Temanmu banyak mengirimkan ucapan buatmu!"

Kemudian Hinata tersenyum pahit. "Tapi kurasa ulang tahunmu keren sekali. Banyak sekali yang mengucapkannya padamu! Bahkan ada yang mengaku teman setaman kanak-kanakmu..." teriaknya penuh kekaguman... juga mengundang rasa iri.

Sasuke menjawab dengan acuh tak acuh. "Bukankah itu hanya sekedar formalitas? Kau pasti juga begitu, kan?"

Hinata menggeleng lemas. "Ulang tahunku justru menyedihkan. Aku sengaja merahasiakannya pada teman-temanku supaya mereka mengeceknya sendiri pada jejaring sosialku, sebab aku mencantumkannya. Dan nyatanya, aku tidak mendapatkan apapun. Bagiku, kue ulang tahun dan topi kerucut bukanlah apa-apa tanpa adanya kehadiran teman dan harapan mereka..."

"Bukankah ada Papa?" timpal Sasuke.

"Tidak cukup untuk ukuranku," Hinata menggeleng-geleng. "Bagiku, ulang tahun adalah saat seseorang bertambah umurnya dan membawa banyak harapan dari orang banyak yang mau mengkonkritku sehingga aku menjadi yang lebih baik lagi untuk tahun selanjutnya..."

Sasuke tersenyum puas. Inilah perubahan dari Hinata yang ia idam-idamkan sedari dulu, sejak ia pergi ke Amerika. Memang, ia memang menyukai Hinata yang pemalu dan apa adanya, tetapi kini ia menyukai Hinata yang terus terang dan berubah lebih dewasa dibanding sebelumnya. Meski ia menjadi kasar, sih.

"Tanpa kau sadari, Hinata," Hinata menumpahkan perhatiannya pada suara Sasuke. "Hal tersebut berbanding terbalik saat di Jepang. Kau tahu? Saat kaupergi ke Amerika, toko teh yang biasa didatangi olehmu banyak didekorasi oleh bunga lavender dan gambarmu versi kartun. Sekolah juga membatalkan penampilan _Cleopatra_mu yang batal akibat penghormatan peran _Cleopatra _yang menurut panitia pementasan hanya cocok untukmu. Dan itu semua terjadi pada saat kau ulang tahun. Dua hari sesudah Natal."

Hinata nyaris menumpahkan air mata haru. "Betulkah?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku bahkan punya buktinya. Cari saja fotonya di ponselku. Banyak orang yang memedulikanmu, Hinata."

Aih, Hinata pun menjadi geer. Sebegitukah rasa kehilangan mereka padanya?

"Baiklah, karena yang berbicara adalah kakakku sendiri, aku percaya!" ujarnya berapi-api seraya mengepalkan tangannya dan meluncurkannya ke atas. "_Pride on everydaaaaay_!"

Sasuke hanya tertawa. "Kau ini terlalu berlebihan, Hinata..."

Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Syukurlah, Sasuke kembali tersenyum. Asal ia tersenyum, pasti Hinata juga akan ikut tersenyum. Ia menyadarinya saat malam kemarin. Saat Sasuke menangis, entah mengapa ia juga ikut menangis.

"Oh iya, lupa!" Hinata teringat sebuah pertanyaan yang semalam ia pikirkan. "Sepertinya kau menyukai wangi lavender. Apa itu benar?"

Sasuke terdiam sebelum ia mengutarakan kata-katanya. "Kau harus berjanji tidak akan cemburu lagi, oke?" ujarnya memberi syarat.

Hinata mengangguk cepat-cepat karena sudah tidak sabar lagi.

"Sebenarnya... Hinata yang dulu juga suka memakai _aromatherapy _lavender. Aku mengetahuinya ketika aku memeriksanya saat demam. Lalu aku menemaninya sepanjang malam sambil terus mendekapnya... seperti aku mendekapmu kemarin." Sasuke menambahkan detil senyum pada wajahnya, seakan-akan itu hal terindah yang pernah ia rasakan. "Kau tahu? Bahkan Yakumo pernah menganggapku tidur denganmu. Padahal aku hanya menjagamu."

"Yakumo memang selalu perhatian padamu. Kurasa itu bagus. Daripada ia hanya seorang perempuan yang rela diduakan, bukankah lebih baik ia seperti itu?" ujar Hinata.

Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan bangga sambil berkata, "Kau semakin dewasa, Hinata."

"Betulkah? Kupikir aku masih perlu berenang menggunakan ban bebek. Hahaha..." tawanya. Sasuke juga ikut tertawa sambil menikmati sisa detik terakhirnya bersama Hinata di Jepang.

"Oh!" pekik Hinata tiba-tiba. "Bahkan aku belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu!"

"Baru saja mau bilang," celetuk Sasuke sambil membalikkan posisi tidurnya ke kanan sehingga berlawanan arah dengan Hinata yang dibelakanginya.

Hinatapun menjadi malu. "Jahat sekali!" tukasnya menonjok punggung Sasuke yang membelakanginya.

"Memangnya kapan aku pernah baik padamu?" Sasuke menjulurkan lidah.

"Itu dia!" Hinata dengan berambisi meremas-remas bantal empuk yang entah sejak kapan berada di pangkuannya. "Saat kau bertemu denganku dan menyapaku di malam hari. Saat Sasuke mau menemaniku ke Shibuya, jalan-jalan. Saat Sasuke membiarkanku yang sedang sakit perut berbaring sedangkan dirinya begadang di hotel. Saat... saat..."

Sasuke membiarkannya bercerocos, menyebutkan apa saja yang telah ia perbuat selama ini padanya. Rasanya suara penjelasan Hinata baginya lebih terarah pada suara mendongeng dibanding menyebutkan sebuah peristiwa.

"Saat kita bertemu di jalanan sepi. Kau membawa cokelat, kan?" potongnya mengingatkan.

"Oh, iya!" satu telunjuk menancap pada udara yang berada di atas kepala Hinata. "Tapi... tunggu. Rasanya sesudah aku mengatakan _itu_, aku tidak memberikannya padamu..."

"Memang kau tak memberikannya padaku," wajah Sasuke menghadap pada Hinata tanpa merubah posisinya sedikitpun. "Namun kau meninggalkan cokelat itu di jok mobilku. Daripada kadaluwarsa, lebih baik aku memakannya."

"Ah! Kapan kau memakannya?" tanya Hinata spontan. Jangan-jangan ia memakannya...

"Kemarin. Aku hanya memeriksa mobilku untuk mengambil barang-barang, dan akhirnya aku menemukan cokelat itu. Anehnya, cokelat itu sama sekali tidak basi. Omong-omong, kau tahu dari mana kalau aku suka _dark chocolate_? Rasanya enak sekali." cerocos pemuda tersebut.

"Kau. Memakannya. Kemarin?!" Hinata menjerit histeris. "Bukannya itu bisa saja kadaluwarsa?"

"Kurasa tidak. Aku tidak merasakan tanda-tanda kadaluwarsa," bela Sasuke.

"Oh..." tanggapnya. "Sebenarnya, cokelat itu diberikan oleh seorang _chocolatier _sihir—entah benar atau tidak—tapi, kalau tidak salah, cokelat itu katanya mampu menyatakan perdamaian. Mungkin ia menambahkan pengawet dalamnya," lanjutnya kemudian.

_Emohead _itu menoleh ke arahnya sesaat. "Berarti, apa yang terjadi semalam itu... apa karena efek cokelat itu?"

Aih, betul juga. Bisa saja kejadian semalam merupakan serangkaian efek dari cokelat itu. Lagipula, tiba-tiba saja Hinata mendatanginya dan meminta maaf padanya. Bukankah ada yang janggal?

"Iya juga, ya," Hinata menghela napas seakan-akan ia tak berpengharapan lagi. "Ternyata bukan usahaku sendiri... tetapi dibantu oleh kekuatan magis."

"Hei, Hina-_chan_, jangan sedih," Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya, bersandar pada ujung ranjang dan mengusap pelan pucuk kepala Hinata penuh kasih sayang. "Kurasa tidak ada hubungannya dengan cokelat itu. Lagipula, Dobe memang menceritakan itu dan kau sendiri yang berniat ke sini, kan? Banggalah pada dirimu sendiri."

Hinata menoleh bingung pada Sasuke yang tengah berceramah sambil menerawang pada langit-langit kamarnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang melakukan itu semua, tapi kenapa malah kau yang melakukannya?" cerocosnya pasrah. "Hhh... aku merasa saat ini aku payah sekali."

"Kau tidak sepayah itu kok." Lagi, Hinata menarik dalam-dalam sisi positif yang bisa diambilnya. "Kau telah mengajarkan banyak hal padaku, terutama bagaimana rasanya dibenci, disenangi, dan ditinggalkan oleh orang yang kita sayangi. Payahnya, kau tidak pandai mengutarakan kata-kata sayang dengan baik."

"Tahu dari mana kau sampai sebanyak itu?" Alisnya menurun ke bawah sambil memelototinya dengan curiga.

Yang ditanya malah cengengesan. "Aku melihatmu sedang mengigau sambil menangis semalaman. Kau berkata bahwa aku tak harus memanggilmu kakak, dan—mmmph!"

Mulutnya tak bisa berbicara banyak selain '_hmmph_' karena saat ini pemuda berketurunan pebisnis terkenal itu menutup mulut Hinata dan mendorongnya hingga terbentur dinding pada ujung tempat tidur.

Hinata awalnya sempat berontak karena kekurangan pasokan napas pun mulai tenang ketika melihat sang pencekal tampak memerah malu sedang berpaling padanya. Mungkin ia tidak mau mengakui sisi lemahnya.

Hingga akhirnya...

"_Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto! Sarapan sudah siap!_"

...seberkas suara memanggil mereka dari lantai bawah. Sasuke pun melepaskan bungkamannya pada Hinata lalu bertingkah dingin seperti biasa.

"Ayo," ajaknya sambil beranjak lebih dulu. Mau tak mau ia pun mengangguk lalu berjalan di belakang Sasuke yang sedang salah tingkah itu menuruni tangga berulir.

_・・・__Final Chapter_・・・

"_Otanjoubi omedetou, _Sasuke-_chaaaan_!"

Ketiga anak muda itu terpana melihat penampakan orangtuanya yang berlari menghampiri Sasuke yang memimpin pasukan berpakaian tidur itu lalu memeluknya erat-erat.

"Duh, tak terasa kau sudah sembilan belas tahuuuun!" teriak Mikoto dengan lebaynya sambil mencubit pipi Sasuke hingga merah.

Yang dicubit hanya meringis sedikit tanpa berniat mencubit balik karena takut kulit Mikoto akan cepat mengendur. Wajar, ia sudah memasuki kepala empat, dan sebaiknya ia merawat kulit ibunya baik-baik daripada terlihat keriput nantinya. "Sakit, Mama..." ujarnya manja.

"Hihihihihi," tawanya penuh kegembiraan. "Mama sudah siapkan semua makanan kesukaan kalian! Ayo makan!"

"Jangan bilang kalau itu..."

"HYAAAAA! RAMEEEEEEEN!" teriak Naruto yang sudah berlari terlebih dahulu menuju meja makan dan membuka sebuah panci yang masih panas. "AYO SEMUANYA CEPAT KE SINI! KYAAA, ADA MAKANAN ENAAAAK!"

Sasuke dan Hinata hanya menggeleng miris. Mereka pun akhirnya menuruti perintah makhluk yang mirip dengan autis _saat_ _itu_ menuju meja makan.

.

"Huahhh... enak sekali!" Naruto berkali-kali memukul perutnya yang rata tanda telah kenyang. "Baru kali ini Mama memperbolehkanku makan sebanyak ini!"

Hinata tersentak mendengarnya, hingga _cheesecake _yang dimakannya nyaris ia muntahkan.

"Mama..." gumamnya dengan amat sangat pelan sehingga tak satupun—tak terkecuali Mikoto—mendengarnya.

Bukannya bermaksud memanggil, Hinata hanya mengulanginya saja. _Mama_, tentu ia sangat familiar dengan nama itu selama tiga bulan ini. Dan anehnya ia belum pernah sekalipun memanggilnya secara langsung—jadi ia masih memanggil '_bibi_' seperti biasa—meski ia selalu mendapatkan teguran dari ayahnya untuk memanggilnya mama. Namun Mikoto agaknya begitu memakluminya.

Ingin sekali rasanya ia memanggil Mikoto dengan Mama, apalagi di depan kedua kakaknya. Hinata berani bertaruh bahwa ketika ia melakukannya, pasti kedua kakaknya akan merasa bangga dan puas melihat perubahan yang mulai terlihat secara kasat mata pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi, jelas karena kepayahannya sendiri...

"Mama, bisa ambilkan garam untukku? Kurasa _scramble egg _ini masih tawar,"

...ia tidak bisa mengatakannya, seperti yang Sasuke lakukan tadi.

"Hinata, ada masalah?" lamunan Hinata akhirnya menghilang sekejap saat Mikoto memanggilnya.

"E-Eh?" Ia panik, tak tahu harus bilang apa. "Tidak apa-apa kok, tidak apa..."

"Mungkin ia sedang memikirkan berapa jumlah bolosnya saat ini," Sasuke menepuk pundak Hinata yang berada di sampingnya itu. "Begitu, bukan?"

Oh iya. Ia bahkan membolos dari sekolahnya saat ini. Padahal hari ini akan ada _classmeeting, _dan ia beserta teman-temannya yang terpilih akan mewakili kelasnya dalam pertandingan drama antarkelas tiga. _How dare you, little lavender._

"I... Iya," Hinata menjawab jujur. Ya, jujur karena ia memang sedang memikirkannya.

Ralat, _baru saja _memikirkannya.

Naruto melirik-lirik pada tangan Sasuke yang mengenai bahu Hinata itu. Lalu ia berkata, "Ehem, tampaknya ada yang baru _solid _nih,"

"Oh iya? Baguslah kalau begitu," Mikoto turut mengompori, paham akan maksud Naruto. "Apalagi aura mereka begitu terasa... duh, panas sekali."

Giliran Sasuke dan Hinata kini harus merasakan bagaimana rasanya dipermalukan di depan Mikoto dan Naruto yang tengah tertawa karena berhasil mengerjai pasangan kakak-adik yang tak jelas status kebersamaan mereka ini. Kata kerennya, labil.

"A-Ah!" kejut Sasuke penuh kesalah tingkahan. "Tampaknya penerbanganku akan dipercepat. Sepertinya aku harus mandi!"

Tanpa salam-salaman dan tangisan perpisahan, ia berlari secepat _Shinkansen _menuju kamarnya.

"Pffffft," Mikoto dan Naruto membuka mulutnya yang sedari tadi tertutup karena tak kuasa menahan tawa.

Satu, dua, ti...

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"AHYAKAHYAKAHYAKAHYAKAHYAK!"

"KIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKI!"

"HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO !"

Dan beratus-ratus suara lainnya keluar dari mulut anak-ibu tiri namun kompak ini pada Hinata yang telah berasap kepalanya.

"He-Hentikaaaan!" jerit Hinata yang mati-matian menahan malu.

"Ah... Ah... Ah..." Naruto tampaknya begitu geli sehingga ia memegangi perutnya yang tengah kram akibat kebanyakan ketawa itu untuk menghentikannya. "Duh, entah kenapa rasanya aku jadi muda lagi. Kita kembali pada dua tahun yang lalu, Ma!"

Mikoto tampaknya juga bersusah payah menghentikan tawanya. "Ah... aduh... aduh... kau jangan membuatnya bingung, Naru-_chan_... memangnya ia... duh..."

'_Aku sudah tahu, kok,_' rengut Hinata dalam hati sambil memendam rasa kesal. Memangnya dia anak bodoh?

"Oh, oh, baiklah," Mikoto menghentikan tawanya. "Sudah lama aku tak pernah tertawa lepas seperti ini. Sudah ya, Naru-_chan_, Hinata-_chan_. Jangan lupa cuci piringnya..." tukasnya sambil menuju ke arah ruang TV.

Mereka berdua terdiam sebentar sebelum Naruto memulainya duluan.

"Kau membencinya?" tanya Naruto saat melihat wajah adiknya itu tampak memerah dan merautkan wajah kesal.

"Tidak. Hanya saja..." Hinata menyoroti Naruto dengan tatapan '_I-hate-you_'. "...kalian menyebalkan."

"Oh iya? Baiklah kalau itu pendapatmu. Tapi aku yakin kau pasti akan menyayangi Mikoto cepat atau lambat," ia tersenyum pada Hinata.

"Kau menyayanginya?" tanya Hinata balik.

"Ya, sangat menyayanginya—meski ia bukan ibu kandungku, tapi ia menyayangiku apa adanya. Makanya, sangat disayangkan kalau kau tidak menyayanginya..."

"Iya sih..." Betul juga. Naruto saja bukan anak murninya, masa ia kalah padanya dalam hal berbagi kasih sayang? Harusnya ia malu. Malu karena ia sendiri anak kandungnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu," terpancar aura semangat dalam air muka Hinata. "Aku akan mencoba mengalahkanmu dalam hal menyayanginya!"

"_Wow, you're so fast, honey..._" puji Naruto melihat niat Hinata. "Omong-omong, bagaimana dengan rencanamu kemarin? Lancar?"

Wanita _indigo _itu mengacungkan jempolnya. "Sukses, bahkan sekalian minta maaf. Lihat saja tadi, Sasuke bertingkah baik padaku, kan? Bagaimana denganmu, bos?" tuturnya bangga.

"Hm, begitulah. Aku berhasil menemuinya saat ia ingin memasuki _security check _lalu mengucapkan sepatah kata perpisahan padanya," ungkap Naruto bahagia.

"Tepat sesuai dugaanku. Pasti banyak yang menyaksikan kalian berdua, terlebih lagi Kushina-_san _itu artis terkenal. Pasti akan masuk berita!" ujar Hinata terlalu bersemangat.

Si kulit _tan _itu tertawa. "Kau tahu saja situasinya! Yah, saat itu keberangkatan Kushina memang sempat diliput oleh para wartawan, sih. Dan aku pasti akan menjadi _headline _dari semua berita di sini. Fyuuh..."

Dan mereka pun hanya tertawa-tawa. Sedangkan dua orang sisanya menampilkan reaksi yang berbanding terbalik dengan mereka.

Mikoto mendengar semuanya. Ia senang karena Hinata—buah kandungnya sendiri—mau mengakui dirinya, meski harus menunggu lagi. Sedangkan ia cukup lemas, lantaran begitu mendengar Naruto memamerkan ibu kandungnya. Mungkinkah Mikoto begitu serakah karena menginginkan Naruto berpihak padanya?

Sedangkan Sasuke... oh, ia begitu panas melihat kedua makhluk yang makin dekat setiap harinya. Entah kenapa ia tak mau melihat Hinata tersenyum dan berbicara ramah pada Hinata, sedangkan Hinata malah menjadi pemalu dan terbata-bata Sasuke sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin supaya bisa menjadi orang yang supel dan _talkative _tanpa terlihat cerewet apalagi mengurangi nilai _manliness_-nya.

Ingin rasanya Sasuke bertanya satu hal pada Hinata: _apa yang membuatnya terlihat kaku saat bersamaku namun terlihat supel saat bersama Naruto?_

_・・・__Final Chapter_・・・

Waktu terus bergulir, dan tak bosan-bosannya si rambut lurus nan ungu gelap itu menghitung-hitung waktu. Detik berkumpul menjadi menit, menit berkumpul menjadi jam, kumpulan jam membentuk hari, kumpulan hari menyusun bulan, dan bulan berkumpul menghasilkan tahun. Begitu seterusnya.

Ia berdiam diri dalam kamarnya yang telah dirapikan oleh Naruto—ia tidur di kamar itu sepulang dari bandaranya sebab kamarnya sendiri terkunci, lalu mau tak mau ia pun akhirnya ia tidur di kamar Hinata. Sedangkan dirinya duduk bersila di tengah-tengah kasurnya itu, ia menatap jarum jam yang selalu saja melaju dalam kecepatan konstan, menunggu kapan ajalnya akan datang. Malangnya, ia tidak pernah selangkah maju ke depan. Selalu saja di sana terus-menerus.

Bagi Sasuke, ini hari yang menyenangkan. Bagi Hinata, ini hari yang menyedihkan. Betul-betul kenyataan pahit yang harus ia terima adalah bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan meninggalkan langkahnya, membawa dirinya dan jasadnya pergi menuju kota yang terkenal akan _croissant _itu, padahal mereka baru saja saling maaf-maafan.

Kenapa waktu itu jahat sekali?

_Tok tok tok_

"Masuk saja," timpal Hinata menghentikan persemedian hampanya itu. "Pintunya tak dikunci."

Pintu terbuka sedikit, menampilkan kepala Mikoto yang menyembul dari luar. "Sasuke sudah mau berangkat. Apa kau tak mau mengucapkan sepatah katapun padanya?" bisiknya pelan. Meski berbisik, namun Hinata mengerti maksudnya.

"Baiklah." ujarnya memutuskan.

Jujur, ia lebih baik tidur dan bermimpi tentang semua ini dibandingkan mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Namun, sebelum ia menyesali semua karena tidak melakukannya, bukankah lebih baik ia melakukannya? Memang butuh waktu untuk bangkit dari kesedihan, tetapi lambat laun ia pasti akan beralih pada yang lain. Ia yakin.

Langkah demi langkah terasa seperti mendaki gunung penuh salju menggunakan hak tinggi. Berat. Dan ia pun membayangkan bagaimana rasanya menjadi salju yang terinjak-injak oleh hak tinggi yang mungkin akan lebih menyakitkan—kalau saja salju bisa menjerit.

Begitulah yang ia rasakan saat ini, bahkan saat orang yang diwanti-wantinya itu telah berada di depannya.

_Great_, sepatu _converse_ hitam-putihdengan _jeans Marks_ _and_ _Spencer_ merupakan pasangan paling serasi dalam acara apapun. Lalu, _t-shirt _putih polos dengan jaket biru tebal agaknya lumayan cocok dalam penglihatan sang kritikus penampilan ternama kita, Hinata. Lalu, kepalanya... tidak, ia takut bertatap mata dengan orang itu. Lagipula, ia yakin dandanannya pasti seperti biasa—tatanan rambut _emo _dengan wajah _charming prince _murni tanpa tambahan bedak apalagi _plastic surgery_. Itu saja sudah bernilai _plus _buatnya.

"Hina-_chan_, apa ada masalah?" tanya Sasuke perhatian sembari menyentuh rahang Hinata yang sedari tadi turun ke bawah beserta wajahnya yang mengernyit terus. "Katakan saja padaku. Bukankah kakak adik harus terus terang?"

Tatapan maut Mikoto, Naruto dan Minato berujung pada kedua insan yang tidak bukan dan tidak lain adalah Hinata. Seakan-akan mereka ingin meneriakkan suatu kata namun karena beberapa alasan mereka menyembunyikannya.

Kembali pada dua insan yang sedang dipandang bodoh itu. Hinata tetap saja diam, namun tubuhnya refleks memeluk hangat nan mesra tubuh milik Sasuke. Memang, pelukan itu tak sedalam semalam, namun hasrat yang begitu kuat amat dirasakannya saat ini.

"Hei..." Sasuke mengusap-usap kepala Hinata yang terbenam manja di dadanya. "...kau ini kenapa?"

Hinata tetap berwajah datar, tak bermaksud ingin menangis. Ia tetap _keep calm _pada posisi terenaknya saat ini. Tampaknya ia tak ingin diajak bicara sebentar.

"Tidak apa..." Oh, syukurlah, akhirnya ia berbicara juga. "Hanya saja... ingin memberikan kenang-kenangan padamu."

_One word for you, _wahai perempuan cantik:_ Cieee_. Selamat, karena Sasuke berhasil terbang hingga galaksi _Milky Way _saat ini juga berkat ucapanmu!

Hinata mengeluarkan sebuah botol _roll on _khusus untuk minyak _aromatheraphy _dari saku _hotpants_-nya yang berwarna _shocking lime_, lalu memasukkannya dalam saku celana _jeans _Sasuke secepat kilat.

Dan seakan mengerti apa yang ingin ditanyakan oleh Sasuke, Hinata langsung memotongnya. "Setelah bertanya apa kau menyukai wewangian itu, aku langsung kepikiran. Mengapa tidak memberikanmu wewangian itu saja, supaya kau..."

"Ya?" sahut Sasuke tidak sabar.

Perlahan-lahan, wajah yang tadi tersembunyi itu kian terbit pada pemandangan Sasuke. Dengan susah payah Hinata menengadah ke atas—mengetahui begitu tingginya Sasuke itu—sambil berkata.

"...terus mengingatku," lanjutnya, sambil menyapu cepat-cepat butiran air mata yang mulai turun ke bawah. "Dengan demikian, kau pasti akan teringat padaku. Begitu, bukan?"

Sasuke tertawa mendengar celotehan Hinata yang menurutnya jauh lebih imut daripada celotehan anak bayi yang berdandan _gothic lolita _sekalipun.

"Hei, aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu, bodoh," dan kalimat itu mengalun bersamaan dengan usapan lembut jemari Sasuke yang mengenai setiap milimeter rambut Hinata yang panjang. Baginya, rambut panjang adalah rambut yang paling indah dan yang paling nyaman untuk meletakkan jemari-jemari setelah melepas lelah.

"Hoi, hoi, bermesraannya sudah, dong!" desah Naruto mulai tak sabaran. "Biarkan saja dia pergi!"

"Hei, Naruto, jangan begitu!" tegur Minato.

"Sudahlah, Minato. Mereka hanya sedang bergurau," tukas Mikoto membawa kehangatan di antara keharmonisan keluarga ini.

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu, mari merapat," ajak Naruto sambil menarik tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya. "Kali ini aku yang pimpin!"

Dan mereka berlima dengan kompaknya membentuk sebuah lingkaran kecil. Kedua tangan mereka saling bertautan satu sama lain sehingga membentuk sebuah koneksi antar individu. Dan mereka pun terdiam seiring mereka menutup mata, menundukkan kepala, dan ketika Naruto tampak serius berbicara sesuatu.

.

"Amin."

Sepuluh pasang mata itu untuk kesekian kalinya terbuka kembali. Dan seperti biasanya, Sasuke mulai memeluk Mikoto yang sudah berjuang agar tidak tumpah tangisannya.

"Rajin-rajin kabari kami, ya," pesan Mikoto pada Sasuke sembari mengecup pipi putranya yang beranjak dewasa itu.

"Hn," _Yeah, _akhirnya suara itu muncul untuk pertama kalinya di _chapter _ini.

Lalu ia beralih dari _one-minute hug _itu menuju Naruto. Mereka mengepalkan tangan kanan mereka dan meluncurkannya ke depan mengenai kepalan tangan mereka masing-masing.

"Yo, _break-a-leg_," ujar Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke seusai meluncurkan salam mereka.

Lagi-lagi hanya dua huruf mati itu yang terdengar.

Tibalah saatnya ketika giliran Hinata. Sasuke melihatnya sekilas, lalu berkata, "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Uzumaki Hinata."

Hinata agak _shock _mendengarnya. _What the heck is that..._?

Baru saja Hinata ingin bertanya, namun Sasuke terlanjur membuatnya terkulai di benaman dadanya. Dan bukannya memberontak seperti dulu, Hinata malah membalas dekapan perpisahan itu.

'Ohiya," ujar Hinata tiba-tiba. "_Phew, _nyaris saja lupa. _Otanjoubi omedetou, Sasuke-_nii..."

"Kau bahkan belum mengucapkannya sedari tadi," celetuk Sasuke. "Memang betul-betul terlambat."

Alis Hinata berkedut. "Yang penting kan sudah kuucapkan!" protesnya tak terima.

"Baiklah, baiklah..." dan pelukan itu terlepas.

Ketika keduanya sudah saling berhadapan dalam diam, Hinata merasa sudah saatnya ia mengatakannya.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu. Aku menyayangimu... Kak Sasuke."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Ketika itu aku sedang asyik berdiam diri sambil membaca majalah di sofa ruang TV. Dan peristiwa ini terjadi satu jam setelah keberangkatan Sasuke._

Kriiiiiiiiing!

_Sebuah pesawat telepon mendapatkan sambungan. Lantas saja kuangkat. Lagipula, jaraknya tak begitu jauh dari tempatku, juga Naruto dan Bibi Mikoto juga sedang mandi._

_"Keluarga Uzumaki di sini. Dengan siapa saya berbicara?" sapaku._

_"_Ah... Hinata!_"_

_Suara ini... rasanya aku sangat mengenalinya._

_"Sa_... _Sasuke...?__" balasku tak percaya. "Bukankah kau sudah berangkat?"_

_"_Belum. Aku masih menunggu di _boarding room_,_" ujar Sasuke. "_Aku hanya ingin bilang, kalau..._"_

_"Kenapa?" tanyaku was-was._

_Ia mulai melancarkan kalimatnya dengan gembira,_

_"_Kau tahu? Kini aku sedang bersama Yakumo. Ternyata ia juga akan terbang ke Paris dengan jam lebih awal, dan pesawatnya sempat _delay_. Lalu aku dan dia akhirnya satu pesawat..._"_

_"_Dan lagi, Ayah Yakumo juga sempat membicarakan sebuah hal yang..._"_

_"Apa? Ceritakan saja padaku. Akan kusampaikan pada Bibi Mikoto," ujarku penasaran._

_"_Kau janji jangan beritahu siapa-siapa kecuali Mama dan Papa, oke?_" seru Sasuke._

_"Ya!" bentakku saking penasarannya._

_Dan inilah kata-kata yang paling kubenci seumur hidupku._

_._

_"Ia ingin menunangkanku dengan Yakumo..."_

.

.

.

.

.

**The End.**

**.**

**Bacotan Gajelas Author:**

Hai hai hai fanfictioners dimanapun kalian berada... Aihh rasanya lama betooool (?) Gakerasa udah setahun lebih fanfic ini hahaha :') makasih buat yang masih setia nungguinnnn, tunggu sekuelnya yaaa :'D

Dan karena udah nyaris dipenghujung, saya mengucapkan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas kelamaan update dan bahkan ada yang jauh dari sempurna. Memang saya tidak sempurna, tapi saya akan terus mencoba hingga karya ini bisa jadi yang terbaik bagi kalian semua! :') makasih atas support kalian selama ini...

Yasudah kita balas review dulu ya ^_^

**finestabc: **Anda pasti sudah mengetahuinya... -^- iya itu flashback wakakakkk eheheh muup kakak aku updatenya lamaaaa -,- keep reading ya kakkk! XD

**chibi beary: **Seneng denger pendapat kita sama ^^ keep RnR yaa beary-san ^.^

**EriiZuke: **Ohya? Ciyuuus? Ahaydeee jangan lupa ngestok lagi yaaaa :D thanks and keep reviewing after reading this! :'D

**fi-nyan: **Udah update kok. Mari mariii kelapak sayaaa :) (?)

**Guest: **Sepertinya tidak bunggg... Tapi ada kemungkinan di sekuel selanjutnya bakal ada hohoho (?) #apasih

**micchan: **Haha, yaudah kalo gitu kita bikin Hinanya lupa ingatan lagi aja kali ya .-. Btw thankssss ^.^

**derbbb: **Heyyy celamat anda pas yang keseratus hohoho! Keep reviewing ya saaaay :'''')

Okesip udah kebales semua. Ayo kasih review lagi biar dibales di sekuel selanjutnya :D

Hehe, lagian juga ini cerita ngegantung banget. Masa iya saya membiarkan Hinata mati bengong melihat orangtuanya mau besanan sama ortu Yakumo wakwakwak XD #tawalu

Jadiii, rencananya dalam jangka waktu cepet aku mau bikin sekuelnya yang ngegambarin kehidupan mereka 3-5 tahun kemudian alias udah pada gede-gede. Dan di sini Hinata sama Naruto bakal berpetualang di Paris untuk urusan pekerjaan sekaligus silahturahmi sama Sasuke. Dan apakah mereka masih kompak? Apa Sasuke sama Yakumo beneran tunangan? Dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?

Ayoooo reviewww makin banyak review makin cemumut nih autolnyaaa ^v^

_May your days be merry and brighttt :)_

**Cha2luvGaGa**


End file.
